Pokelegend Strikers: Un equipo de leyenda
by Gamerlan
Summary: En un mundo habitado por Pokémon donde el deporte rey es el fútbol, un equipo novato sueña con hacer historia. ¿Lograrán coronarse como jugadores de leyenda? Sigue los pasos de Ember y sus amigos mientras ascienden en la clasificación, exploran y descubren los misterios que la inmensa isla del fútbol oculta. El mayor torneo de fútbol Pokémon esta a punto de comenzar...
1. Bienvenidos a Atea

**NOTAS DE AUTOR #1**

 **Hola queridos lectores. Bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfic. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, ya que combina dos de mis aficiones, el fútbol en menor medida y Pokémon en su gran medida.  
Pensé que estas dos cosas podían combinar bien... y acabé desarrollando una historia como si nada. Así que hoy, os voy a empezar a contar todo lo que se me ha ocurrido.**

 **Por este primer capitulo, al igual que en mi otro fanfic, no comentare nada sobre él, me reservo ese placer para el capitulo 2.  
Solo espero que os divirtáis mucho con lo que os ofrezco.**

 **¿Seremos capaces de llegar juntos a ser un equipo de leyenda? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

 **Os invito a dejar vuestras opiniones al respecto en las reviews del capitulo.**

 **Sin mas dilación, empieza la aventura en la Isla Atea.**

Capitulo 1: Bienvenidos a Atea

Hacía un sol radiante, sin nubes en el cielo. Era el tiempo ideal para navegar. En la popa de un gran barco se alzaba un Pokémon mirando fijamente al horizonte. Como si esperase algo concreto.  
Dicho Pokémon, era un Pignite llamado Ember. Algo más grande que la media, con su habitual color anaranjado y negro y una poco apreciable cicatriz en la parte izquierda de su espalda.  
Procedía de los alrededores de Ciudad Gres, una ciudad de la región de Teselia conocida por tener cerca un lugar de interés turístico muy importante, el Solar de los Sueños.

Ember tenía un sueño desde que era un pequeño Tepig. Participar junto a sus amigos en un equipo de fútbol Pokémon y alcanzar así el título de jugador de leyenda. Al igual que sus ídolos lo habían alcanzado.  
Para ello, había cogido un ferry que le llevaría a la Isla Atea, la conocida isla del fútbol Pokémon que acogía durante casi todos los días del año a equipos de todas partes del mundo para ponerlos a prueba en sus muchos y variados torneos.

-Ojala lleguemos pronto. ¡Tengo muchas ganas de empezar mi camino como jugador oficial! –La emoción era palpable en Ember. Sus ojos estaban cargados de pasión por el deporte que tanto le gustaba.

Tras unos minutos más mirando al horizonte, pudo ver como una silueta se empezaba a identificar desde la lejanía. Sus ojos se abrieron aun más cuando recordó que la próxima parada del ferry era en efecto, Isla Atea.

-Tienen que verla. Tienen que verla mientras nos acercamos. ¡Debería avisarles a todos de que ya estamos llegando! –Dijo en voz alta ante la sorprendida mirada de los pocos Pokémon que estaban o bien sacándose fotos o bien mirando al horizonte de igual manera que él y hablando de sus cosas privadas.  
Acto seguido, algo avergonzado tras darse cuenta de las miradas y las risitas de algunos de los pasajeros, echó a correr por los pasillos del barco hasta el camarote del equipo.

-¡Air, Mussel, Summy! ¡Ya casi hemos llegado! ¡Se puede ver Isla Atea! –Gritó entrando de golpe en el camarote.

-¿En serio? ¿Ya se puede ver? Que chuli. Quiero verla, quiero verla. –Gritaba un efusivo y sonriente Summy mientras corría en círculos persiguiéndose su larga cola.

Summy era el primer y mejor amigo de Ember. Era un pequeño e infantil Sentret originario de Pueblo Cerezo en la región de Johto. Ember y el se conocieron cuando todavía era un Tepig, y desde entonces han compartido el sentimiento por el fútbol Pokémon. Era el más joven del equipo, y como tal, muy inocente. No obstante, no le costaba ganarse la confianza de los demás, y siempre lograba caer bien a todos.

-Ya era hora de llegar. Se me estaban atrofiando los músculos de tanto esperar. En este barco no es que haya demasiado para entrenarse. –Decía Mussel entre bostezos.

Mussel, en cambio, era muy despreocupado. Demasiado despreocupado para muchos Pokémon que habían tenido que tratar con él. Era un Machop procedente de Ciudad Fucsia en la región de Kanto conocido por ser tremendamente irresponsable, poco inteligente y amante del entrenamiento físico. Sin embargo, tenía una actitud muy leal, y siempre que se necesitaba de su apoyo, confianza o ayuda, se podía contar con él.

-Deja de ser tan despreocupado Mussel. Has roto varios sacos de entrenamiento del gimnasio del barco y no has parado de correr de aquí para allá en todos estos días. Si no descansas como es debido, luego podrías lesionarte. Debemos descansar ahora todo lo que podamos para todo lo que nos espera. -Air, reprochaba la actitud de Mussel, para no variar.

Air, era la única integrante hembra del equipo. Era de lejos la más sensata y astuta de los cuatro. De pequeño tamaño, pero de fuerte carácter. Siempre se preocupaba por el equipo y su estado de salud, anímico, e incluso de los rendimientos de cada uno.  
Incluso sin serlo de manera oficial, podría decirse que era la gerente del equipo.

-Venga compañeros. Subamos a cubierta. Seguro que ahora estaremos lo suficientemente cerca como para poder apreciar la isla en todo su esplendor. –Ember, instaba a sus amigos a subir con él. Summy, sin pensárselo dos veces, salió disparado gritando un "Bieeeeen" por los pasillos.

Mussel y Air en cambio, se intercambiaban miradas de desaprobación entre ellos mientras iban caminando y volando respectivamente.

Era fácilmente apreciable que había bastantes disputas entre la pequeña y sensata Taillow y el musculoso y despreocupado Machop. Casi parecía que el equipo no podía mantenerse unido. Sin embargo, no era el caso. Pese a no ser los más fuertes, si que tenían la voluntad y la determinación necesaria para poder jugar en equipo bien y ganar.

Una vez en la cubierta, Ember, Air y Mussel pudieron ver a Summy intentando alcanzar la barra de popa, pero sus saltitos no le permitían alcanzarla. Lo siguiente que este intentó, fue subirse sobre su propia cola, y aunque ahora sí que tenía la altura adecuada para ver la isla, resbaló y perdió el equilibrio.

Se acercaron a él rápidamente pensando que se habría hecho daño, pero se lo encontraron levantándose él solo mientras suspiraba con la mirada algo triste.

-No te preocupes Summy. Yo te ayudo. –Ember, agarrándole de sus axilas, le elevó para situarle en su cabeza. El pequeño Sentret, de nuevo lleno de felicidad al ver como la isla se alzaba ante sus ojos, se agarró a las orejas del Pignite.

-Gracias Ember. –Le contestó antes de abrir la boca sorprendido por lo que había ante sus ojos.

Los cuatro pudieron entonces observar la impresionante y enorme isla a la cual se aproximaban. Incluso llegaban a ver los Pokémon que estaban en los alrededores del puerto.

Llevaban mucho tiempo deseando aquel momento. Summy y Ember desde que se conocieron, y Mussel y Air desde que respectivamente se unieron al grupo.

La isla del fútbol Pokémon les estaba esperando y ellos sabían que no habría una ocasión mejor para brillar. Porque como su propio lema decía, "solo cuando un equipo es capaz de dejar sus diferencias de lado para jugar unidos por unos lazos irrompibles, es cuando puede ser capaz de todo."

Todo estaba listo para empezar aquella aventura, pues el barco estaba ya preparándose para atracar. Las voluntades de los cuatro Pokémon palpitaban como una sola. Su equipo, Los corazones de fuego, estaba más que listo para dejar huella.

Finalmente, el barco atracó, y por megafonía pudieron escuchar al capitán del barco anunciar entre ruidos de sapo la llegada al puerto principal de Isla Atea, la Puerta Atea. Debía de tratarse de un Seismitoad a juzgar por la voz grave, además de por los muchos Palpitoad que había en el barco.

-¡Al fin hemos llegado! – Gritó Ember siendo incapaz de aguantar su ilusión. –Y pensar que en este mismo lugar estuvieron Pokémon como Blazebird o Bolt… Se me ponen los pelos de punta.

-No te olvides de Fiore o Lilian. Algún día quiero llegar a ser igual de bueno que ellas. –Summy se unió en la ensoñación a su amigo Pignite. Ambos parecían estar cautivados por la idea, pues sus caras denotaban ensimismamiento severo.

-Chicos, deberíamos de ir a registrarnos en vez de quedarnos aquí soñando despiertos. ¿No os parece? –Air, tras darse cuenta de que no se movían del sitio, les dio un pequeño golpe con su ala en sus orejas para hacerlos volver a la realidad.

-Eh… Si… Claro. Tienes razón. Lo sentimos. –Contestó Ember disculpándose por él y por Summy.  
No fue hasta ese instante cuando se percataron de que les observaban. Algunos se reían disimuladamente, otros simplemente no salían de su sorpresa. Ambos se pusieron rojos cual tomates.

-Quizás lo primero que debamos hacer es dejar todo en el centro Pokémon para no ir cargados hasta las cejas a todos los lugares que vayamos. –Mussel contradijo una vez más a air, ofendiéndola.

-Las prioridades son registrarnos como equipo. No vamos sobrados de tiempo precisamente. ¿Tengo que recordarte de quién fue la culpa de coger ese ferry que nos desviaba de la ruta que nos privada de llegar en un único día? –Air atacaba el punto débil de Mussel.

-Eso es un golpe bajo… -Llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras hablaba en susurros, nuestro compañero Machop reconocía su fallo. Si no hubiese sido por que se durmió por estar entrenando hasta tarde, habrían podido llegar con varios días de antelación.

-Bueno, amigos míos. Dejemos las discusiones de lado por un momento. Sé que estamos justos de tiempo, pero no creo que nos pase nada por ir más ligeros de equipaje a registrarnos. -Ember, trataba de poner orden entre ambos Pokémon. Sabía que Air tenía mucha más razón que Mussel para protestar, pero por otra parte, ir cargados con el equipaje, tampoco les beneficiaría demasiado. Solo Air iba ligera de equipaje. –Busquemos el centro Pokémon y dejemos las maletas allí. –Sugirió al final Ember tratando de ser lo más imparcial posible, aunque le costó dar la respuesta.

-Eso, eso. Seguro que nos da tiempo de sobra. –Summy prácticamente siempre coincidía con su amigo ígneo. Parecía tratar al Pignite como su ídolo. Algo que Ember no estaba acostumbrado a pensar.

-¿Vosotros también? Bueno, como digáis. Luego si no tenemos tiempo y debemos apresurarnos, no digáis que no os he avisado. –Air se molestó. Estaba claro que era una de las prioridades principales.

Tras acabar, se dividieron para preguntar por el centro y poder localizarlo. Pues ninguno de ellos había estado jamás allí, en aquella ciudad portuaria de edificios blancos y floridos llamada Puerta Atea.

Tras recibir las direcciones y buscar unos pocos minutos por la colorida ciudad, llegaron a un edificio de techo rojo señalizado con un cartel en el cual aparecían las caras de Chansey y Audino alternándose cada poco. Al lado de la puerta, había un cartel que indicaba que aquel edificio era un centro Pokémon.

Una vez dentro, pudieron ver a un montón de Pokémon dentro. Algunos estaban sentados en asientos de la sala de espera hablando entre sí. Otros estaban enfrascados leyendo la gaceta Pokémon, el diario más famoso del mundo. En otra esquina podían verse a algunos clientes entrar al comedor, mientras que en el centro de todo el edifico, estaba el mostrador de recepción con las encargadas del propio centro.

Cuando se acercaron al mostrador, una de las Chansey que estaba allí se les acercó.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué desean? –La voz de la Chansey era dulce y melodiosa. Casi todas las Chansey tenían una voz agradable para todos. Ember había oído varias veces a otros Pokémon decir que las voces de las Chansey enfermeras era suficiente para curarles.

-Una habitación para los cuatro, por favor. –Ember, era el cabeza de grupo. El capitán. Era el encargado de representar y hablar por el grupo.

-Enseguida. Tenemos aun unas pocas habitaciones libres. Síganme. –La recepcionista, salió del mostrador y les guió hasta la habitación en cuestión. Era una habitación de tamaño medio con cuatro camas, una perfecta iluminación y unas vistas impresionantes de la zona portuaria de Puerta Atea.

-Genial. Es perfecta. Muchas gracias. –Volvió a agradecer el cerdo ígneo.

-Si necesitan cualquier cosa, búsquenme en recepción. Pasen un agradable día. –Tras despedirse con una sonrisa en la boca, cerró suavemente la puerta de la habitación.

Tras ver como Mussel se pedía y competía con Summy por la cama más cercana a la ventana y ganar, Air, como de costumbre, se negó a dormir en la cama o tierra firme.

Entre los demás montaron la percha donde Air se acomodaba noche si y noche también. Ella nunca se quejaba ante los encargados de los establecimientos porque le parecía muy descortés, pero no le gustaba nada dormir en tierra firme o una superficie lisa. Solo lo hacía si era estrictamente necesario.

Tras colocar todo en su sitio y adecentarse un poco, el grupo decidió que era buen momento para ir al registro de equipos. Lugar que tampoco conocían.

-Deberíamos de preguntar en la recepción en vez de salir y dar palos de ciego. –Air ofreció la opción más lógica, como siempre.

-Sí. Seguro que esa Chansey de antes puede darnos instrucciones. Bajemos a buscarla. –Dándole la razón a Air, el equipo capitaneado por Ember, bajó a la planta baja para hablar con la encargada.

La recepción estaba aun tan llena como cuando llegaron, sino más. Pero pudieron ver a la Chansey en su puesto en el mostrador.

-Díganme. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Buscamos la oficina de registro de equipos. Hemos llegado hoy y antes de que acabe el plazo queremos registrarnos. –Explicaba Ember con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿La oficina de registro de equipos? De fútbol Pokémon supongo… -La expresión de su cara empezó a cambiar a una más seria.

-Sí, justo esa. ¿Puede indicarnos donde esta? –Ember no le dio importancia a la cara de la Chansey en ese instante.

-Sí… ¿Pero por qué no habéis ido antes? El plazo de inscripción cierra en diez minutos… -Puso una cara de duda mientras les revelaba ese dato.

-¿Diez minutos? –El grito del equipo entero fue unánime. Todos los Pokémon que estaban en ese momento en las cercanías del mostrador les miraron asustados. Por supuesto, la Chansey también se sobresaltó.

Sí… Si corréis mucho quizás todavía lleguéis. Pero vais con tiempo muy ajustado. –Se la notaba aterrada por el grito. Ember se sintió mal por ella, pero saber que estaban casi fuera de plazo les pilló completamente fuera de juego.

-Pues parece que nos toca correr… Ideal para entrenar. –Mussel reía ligeramente temiéndose lo peor. Sabía lo que venía a continuación.

Air fulminó con la mirada al Machop y comenzó a echarle la bronca sin tener en cuenta el espectáculo que estaban dando.

Entre todo el jolgorio provocado por la Taillow y el Machop, Summy y Ember recolectaron la información que la encargada les dio y se disculparon por el susto y por el espectáculo desagradable que estaban dando sus compañeros.

-Dejad de discutir y corred. ¡O nos quedaremos fuera! –Les dijo el Pignite mientras echaba a correr con el pequeño Sentret agarrado a su espalda.

A la orden, ninguno de los dos protestó. Tenían claro que la prioridad de registrarse era mucho más que urgente.

-Menuda manera de comenzar en Atea. –Summy parecía preocupado. No era para menos, podían estar a punto de perder su oportunidad.

-No perdáis la esperanza. Todavía no. –El capitán del equipo animaba con ese ligero rayo de esperanza mientras se apresuraban a la oficina.

El centro estaba situado en la parte este de Puerta Atea. Tenía el techo verde y al igual que el centro Pokémon, tenía un cartel que indicaba mediante el icono de un balón de fútbol que era la oficina de registro.

No se apreciaba movimiento dentro. No podían ver a nadie salir, ni entrar. Se temieron lo peor. Sin embargo, para su suerte, cuando se aproximaron a la puerta corredera, esta se deslizó sin problemas.

-¿Hola? Buscamos al encargado del registro de equipos. ¡Es urgente! –Gritó Ember con la esperanza de que alguien apareciese, y por suerte, tras unos segundos, así fue.

-Buenos días. Me llamo Roco, soy el encargado de esta oficina de registro. –Era una voz gravísima. Tan pronto descubrieron de quien era aquella voz, lo entendieron. Era un Graveler bastante grande.

-Buenos días. Queremos registrarnos como equipo para poder participar en los torneos de la Isla Atea. Discúlpenos por llegar tan apurados de tiempo. Hemos tenido… Contratiempos. –Los tres miraron serios y con cierto enfado al Machop.

-Ya he dicho que lo siento… No seáis tan duros… - Mussel empezó a hacerse el loco para evitar mayores problemas.

-No. No lo has dicho. –Air volvía a recriminarle.

-No ahora, chicos. Por favor. –Summy les rogaba que parasen, y como era costumbre en Air, dejó la discusión en ese mismo instante. Air podía ser una Taillow estricta, severa y poco tolerante con los fallos, pero la actitud infantil de Summy le era superior. No podía mantenerse enfadada ante sus ruegos.

-¿Habéis tenido cinco días enteros para el registro, y venís el ultimo día a ultimísima hora, sobre la bocina? –Roco parecía no estar demasiado contento.

-Lo sentimos de corazón. No era nuestra intención llegar tan tarde. Le estaba confesando la verdad. Realmente ninguno de ellos quería llegar tarde.

-Estáis fuera de plazo. Lo siento mucho. No puede ser. –Les señaló el reloj que en ese instante indicaba que habían pasado cinco minutos desde el final del plazo.

-Por favor. No nos haga esto. Hemos pasado por mucho para llegar hasta aquí y registrarnos. Haga la vista gorda por esta vez. Por favor. –Hasta Ember empezó a rogar.

-No, es no. Las reglas están para cumplirse y vosotros no las habéis cumplido. Haber venido antes. –Roco parecía más molesto. Debían de haberle pillado en un mal momento.

-Porfi, señor Roco. –Summy estaba al borde del llanto. No llevaba nada bien las situaciones que le agobiaban, y perder su oportunidad de jugar era algo que no podía aguantar.

-No funcionara ese truco conmigo jovencito. No caeré ante tu Llanto Falso. –Roco pasó a un nivel que ya no podían consentir. Estaba acusando a un compañero de usar un ataque que no conocía.

-¡Oye! ¡No te pases! No está usando ningún ataque, Summy no conoce Llanto Falso. Cuando llora, llora de verdad. –Ember salía en defensa de su amigo.

-Sois como un chorro de agua al despertarse… -Estaba enfadado de verdad. –Muy bien, vosotros ganáis. Os propongo un reto y solo si lo superáis os registrare. Demostradme vuestra fuerza. Demostradme que podéis ganar. Demostrad que tenéis lo que hace falta.

La proposición les pillo desprevenidos. Les estaba proponiendo un partido en el cual debían ganar a toda costa.

-Si es la única manera… Nosotros, los Corazones de fuego, aceptamos el reto. No abandonaremos nuestro sueño antes de empezarlo. –Los cuatro miembros del equipo estaban motivados. Se podía apreciar en sus ojos. Ya no había lugar para lágrimas o lamentos, debían unir sus voluntades en una sola.

-Que así sea pues. Seguidme al campo de entrenamiento. –Roco les instó a seguirles por los pasillos de aquella oficina de registro.

Esta sería la primera de muchas pruebas para los Corazones de fuego. Estaban decididos a ganarse el registro y participar en los torneos de la isla. Las luces al final del pasillo se extendían. El campo estaba ante ellos. Ya no había marcha atrás.


	2. Prueba de fuego

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR #2**

 **Hola a todos queridos lectores. Siento la tardanza con el capitulo. Realmente quiero traeros mas capitulos mas rapido, pero teniendo que trabajar en tres fics simultaneamente, necesito tiempo para todos por igual. Y por eso he decidido traer un capitulo cada 2 semanas. Si veo que empiezo a tener muchos escritos, los publicare mas de seguido. Muchas gracias por la comprension.**

 **Bueno, en el capitulo anterior conocimos a nuestros protagonistas. Como podeis ver, trato de dar personalidades bastante dispares entre ellos para dar variedad, y como espero que comprendais, este fic no se va a centrar en la clasica historia lineal en la cual solo va a ocurrir una cosa. Esta historia va a ser larga, con mucha historia secundaria por el camino, asi que si teneis interes en algun personaje en concreto, pronto descubrireis mas cosas de el.**

 **En este capitulo tendremos ya la primera dosis de accion, espero que os guste porque es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido en la seccion de reviews.**

 **Sin mas que añadir... Comienza la prueba de fuego, de los corazones de fuego.**

Capitulo 2: Prueba de fuego

Cuando llegaron a la sala del reto, pudieron comprobar que era un lugar muy espacioso, sin grada alguna, ni mucho menos público. Había muchos focos colgando del techo iluminando lo que sería el campo en el cual se llevaría a cabo la prueba de acceso improvisada.

Los campos de fútbol Pokémon eran de tipos muy variados. Algunos tenían obstáculos de roca, mientras que otros estaban inundados de agua o tenían el suelo congelado. Existían tantos tipos de campo como tipos de Pokémon en el mundo.  
Sin embargo, el campo que se mostraba ante ellos, era un campo de fútbol Pokémon estándar. Tenía las medidas oficiales de un campo oficial, y ningún obstáculo en el campo. Estos campos solían usarse a modo de entrenamiento básico para equipos noveles.

-Preparaos Corazones de fuego. Enseguida vendremos a enfrentaros. Voy a reunir a mi equipo. –Roco les daba alguna instrucción extra sobre el lugar donde podían prepararse para el reto. Les cedió la zona derecha del campo.

-De acuerdo. Estaremos listos. –Respondió Ember con confianza. Podía verse la pasión en sus ojos. Roco le era intimidante, pero no pensaba amedrentarse frente a él, y tan pronto se retiró, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro nervioso.  
Volvió junto a su equipo que estaban inspeccionando el campo donde jugarían y se unió a la tarea.

-Estoy de los nervios. No esperaba tener que jugar un partido tan importante tan pronto. –Summy temblaba, muy inseguro de sí mismo.

-Ahora ya no hay marcha atrás. Superaremos esto y después comenzaremos nuestra aventura en Atea. –Ember agachándose al pequeño Sentret le acarició su cabecita. Como de costumbre, Summy reaccionó con una sonrisa y asintió mirándole a los ojos. Saber que su amigo estaría para darle confianza le reconfortaba siempre. Ember era para Summy su guardián.

-Aun así, forzarnos a jugar un partido para registrarnos… ¿No os resulta raro? –Mussel parecía estar pensando en algo sospechoso. Algo no le cuadraba, y lo cierto es que ninguno de los otros dos machos se lo había cuestionado. No era habitual este tipo de partidos, ni pese a ser por llegar a última hora.

-Raro o no, estamos aquí en esta situación por tu culpa. Ahora no tenemos otra opción, así que ya discutiremos tu falta de preocupación más tarde. –Air seguía muy molesta con Mussel. A veces ni siquiera ella sabía como era capaz de soportarle. Era una Taillow con muy poca tolerancia a los fallos. El Machop la miraba algo triste. Bastante era con sentirse mal por meter la pata, como para que se lo restregasen así.

-Oye… Ya he dicho que lo siento… no seas tan dura. –Intentó quitarle hierro al asunto con el fin de que Air se callase, pero no tuvo ningún efecto, pues Air pudo ver a través de la estrategia de Mussel.

-No colara esa breva. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente. –La tozudez a la que podía llegar Air, era de talla mundial en ocasiones. Cuando se enfadaba con alguien, tardaba mucho tiempo en perdonarle. Y dado que la situación tenía que ver con poder o no hacer su sueño, el enfado era monumental.

-Bueno, dejad de discutir. Tenemos un partido que ganar y demostrar lo que valemos. Os quiero a todos concentrados. –Ember, levantando un poco la voz e intentando mantenerse serio, trató de poner orden en el equipo. Era el partido más importante de todos y no podía permitirse tener al equipo enfrentado entre sí.

Ember, trataba de actuar como un gran capitán. Fue decisión unánime entre los otros tres el convertirle en uno. Un rol que él nunca se había visto capaz de realizar, pero que desde se decidió quién sería el encargado de dirigir al equipo, se propuso mantener a todos unidos.

Al poco rato, por el pasillo que estaba al otro lado del campo de fútbol, apareció Roco acompañado de un imponente Golem y dos Geodude. Venían ya preparados con los brazales de equipo correspondientes y no tardaron apenas nada en entrar al campo y ocupar sus posiciones.

-Un equipo formado por Pokémon de tipo roca y tierra… Esto va a ser difícil. –Susurró Ember a los miembros de su grupo. –Parece que el Golem será el portero. Por lo que yo se tienen una defensa bastante a tener en cuenta. Deberemos de planificar bien el ataque.

-¿Habéis visto lo grande y pesado que es? ¿Cómo vamos a superarle? –Summy ya no era capaz de mantener sus nervios bajo control, estaba histérico.

-Los Golem son vulnerables a mis ataques, no me durará ni un suspiro. –Fardaba Mussel, como de costumbre. –La roca se rompe si la golpeas fuerte con el cuerpo. Ya sabéis que es mi especialidad.

-No te confíes lo más mínimo Mussel, es importante que ganemos esto. –Le recriminó el Pignite al Machop. –Me preocupa la estrategia que puedan seguir.

-Estará todo bien siempre y cuando mantengamos la cabeza fría. No os pongáis nerviosos. –Air estaba actuando una vez más como la cerebro del equipo, casi parecía mejor capitana que Ember.

Cuando se colocaron en sus respectivas posiciones, Roco les dirigió unas palabras más.

-Perdonadnos por haceros esperar. Estos son miembros del centro de entrenamiento en el cual nos encontramos. Serán mis compañeros de equipo. Ellos son Petro, Spike y Goro. –Les explicó señalando a los Geodude y al Golem respectivamente. Aunque las caras de sus rivales mostraban confusión.

-¿Un centro de entrenamiento? ¿Estamos en un centro de entrenamiento? ¿No era esta la oficina de registro de Puerta Atea? –Ember como capitán, preguntaba en nombre del grupo. Si que parecía estar en un centro como tal, pero habían entrado en la oficina de registro, y eso le confundió.

-Por supuesto que sí. El centro de entrenamiento de Puerta Atea está abierto los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año. Aunque durante el periodo de inscripción del torneo más importante de la isla entera, se convierte en la oficina de registro. –Explicaba Roco sin mayor expresividad de la que ya mostraba. Es decir, ninguna. –Ahora, permitidme explicaros las reglas de este partido.  
El partido acabara cuando uno de los dos equipos haya encajado dos goles o sus miembros no sean capaces de seguir jugando.

Esas reglas, no eran las reglas más habituales en partidos oficiales, pues en realidad se jugaban dos partes de treinta minutos cada una o hasta que los miembros de un equipo no pudiesen seguir jugando.

-Aceptamos. Podemos ganar. –La mirada de decisión que mostraba el equipo era ahora sorprendentemente unánime. Parecía que los malos rollos habían desaparecido. Para el equipo, los partidos eran otra vida aparte, dentro del campo, trataban a toda costa de dejar las disputas a un lado.

-Muy bien, pues colocaos en vuestras posiciones en el campo. –Roco estaba situado en la delantera del campo, cerca del círculo central, y sus compañeros tras él. Spike y Petro estaban haciendo los roles de centrocampistas defensivos y ofensivos, y Goro, tal y como habían supuesto antes, actuaria de portero para el equipo de entrenamiento.

Los corazones de fuego, mostraban a Mussel en la delantera, Air y Summy como los centrocampistas ofensivos y defensivos respectivamente y al capitán Ember, en la portería.

-¡Que comience el partido! –Roco pegó un chillido y contó hasta tres, momento tras el cual salió disparada la pelota hacia arriba desde el centro del campo.

En el fútbol Pokémon el saque de centro siempre era neutral. No existía ninguna ventaja para el equipo que acababa de encajar el gol.

A pesar de que Mussel tenía buena capacidad de salto, Roco, debido a su físico regordete, logró obstaculizar el salto de su rival y coger primero la pelota. Nada mas caer al suelo, la pasó hacia atrás hacia sus centrocampistas. Petro fue el encargado de recogerla.

Los corazones de fuego adoptaron una formación en línea para habilitar a Mussel la posibilidad de adentrarse en el campo rival. Air se quedo alrededor del centro del campo y Summy un poco más atrasado subido en su cola.

Petro, al ver a Mussel correr hacia él, empezó a hacer malabares con la pelota, lanzándola al aire a modo de burla. Ya que no había ningún tipo de restricción en este aspecto, el equipo podía jugar con total libertad. Si bien, podía interpretarse de burla para un ojo inexperto, se solía intentar engañar al rival mediante cualquier método posible.

-¡No me subestimes! Estos músculos son para algo más que fardar de ellos. –Mussel consiguió plantarse ante el Geodude, quién al ver que sus fintas y malabares no surtían efecto, decidió realizar el primer movimiento del partido.

-¡Chapoteo Lodo!

Debido al súbito lodo que expulsaba en todas direcciones, Mussel se vio forzado a retroceder cubriéndose los ojos. Si por un casual el lodo le hubiese alcanzado la vista, tendría serios problemas.  
Los movimientos Pokémon estaban permitidos. Solo unos pocos estaban terminantemente prohibidos, pues sus efectos eran letales para los usuarios o sus víctimas. Otros en cambio, estaban simplemente mal vistos por el enorme peligro que supone usarlos de manera errónea.

El campo acabó impregnado de lodo reduciendo así la eficacia de ataques eléctricos en el lado izquierdo del campo.

-Pobrecito. No es capaz de resistir ni un poco de lodo… Así no podréis ganar nunca. –Aprovechándose de que el Machop estaba cubriéndose, Petro se encaminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia su delantera. Roco por su parte, estaba casi en la zona donde Summy estaba situado. Al verle tan cerca se acobardo, la diferencia de robustez le imponía muchísimo.

-¡No vas a pasar de aquí! –Air se interpuso en el camino de Petro chillándole con su característica voz aguda.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué va a hacer una pequeña ave como tu contra una roca como yo? –El Geoude se reía de la en ese momento ofendida Taillow. Parecía que tenía gusto por fardar, al igual que Mussel.

-Lo que me faltaba por ver hoy… a falta de uno, bueno son dos… ¡Pues esta pequeña ave, va a hacer esto! –Se lanzó en picado a por él pese a la desventaja clara de tipo. -¡Doble Equipo!

Cuando el gracioso Geodude abrió los ojos para ver que estaba sucediendo, se quedó con la risa ahogada al ver como una bandada de Taillow se acercaba a él. –No creas que eso servirá contra mí. ¡Lanzarocas! –Petro materializó unas pocas rocas y las lanzó contra la bandada de clones que se le aproximaba, pero no consiguió acertar a la original, haciendo desvanecerse a varias de las Air clónicas.

-Hasta aquí has llegado. ¡Ataque Ala! –Air, golpeó con fuerza la cara de la dura roca con su ala derecha. Y si bien el golpe no fue demasiado eficaz, fue suficiente para hacerle perder la posesión del balón a su rival.

Cuando cayó al suelo, dolorida por el daño de rechace de golpear una roca con su ala, pudo ver como Summy se acercaba a ella intentando quitarse el marcaje de Roco. Por suerte, la velocidad del mismo era muy superior a la del capitán rocoso.

Con la fuerza que podía hacer en ese instante, logró levantarse y empujar con su ala izquierda la pelota hacia el veloz Sentret. –¡Summy, tuya! –Gritaba después de soltar un ligero gemido de dolor.

-¡La tengo! –El pequeño Summy la recogió con su cola y continuó su carrera como una exhalación. Su tamaño y timidez, era ampliamente compensada con su velocidad.

Tras fintar a Petro, se adentró en el campo rival en dirección a Mussel y Spike. Quienes estaban en pleno forcejeo. Sin embargo, Mussel era más ágil, y acabó ganándole la espalda desmarcándose y preparándose para atacar.

-¡Mussel, todo tuyo! –El pase de Summy fue preciso. Muy bien calculado. Sorprendentemente fortuito. Se notaba que había ido ganando confianza desde el principio del partido, acababa de hacer un pase cercano a la perfección.

-¡Recibido! Ahora me toca lucirme a mí… -Echó a correr el poco trayecto que le quedaba, pero al ver que el portero se ponía delante suyo, no le quedó más remedio que recurrir a sus movimientos. –Vale, allá vamos. ¡Golpe Karate!

El tremendo manotazo que le sacudió al balón, le proporcionó una considerable fuerza, haciendo que volase en dirección de la portería defendida por Goro.

-¡No entrara! ¡Rizo Defensa! –El monstruoso Golem, haciéndose una perfecta roca esférica, se endurecía para frenar el ataque de Mussel, pero fue inútil. Empezó a rodar lentamente en dirección a la meta.

Finalmente, el gol llegó cuando la portería resplandeció indicando que el balón acababa de atravesar la línea. Ese era el primer gol a favor de los corazones de fuego y su sueño. Los cuatro miembros lo celebraron con júbilo. Ya solo faltaba un gol más.

-Solo uno más equipo. Solo uno más. –La voz de Ember llegaba alta y clara desde la portería. Los ánimos que estaba dando levantaba la moral de todos. Se veían capaces de ganar.

-No os confiéis. Aun debéis marcar otro más. Y no será fácil. –Roco parecía enfadado. Incluso Ember llegó a pensar que estaba picado porque habían conseguido marcarle un gol. Algo que por otra parte, era lógico.

Con la determinación que Roco y su equipo estaba mostrando tras el primer gol, daba la sensación de que el segundo gol que necesitaban para ganar aun estaba lejos de llegar.

Cuando el balón volvió a subir disparado al aire desde el círculo central, los delanteros de ambos equipos volvieron a saltar para tomar la posesión. Roco buscaba hacer la misma jugada que en el primer saque, sin embargo, Mussel estaba prestando mucha atención a sus movimientos y logró hacerse con la posesión del esférico antes que su contrincante.

-Y ahora si me disculpas… Tengo un gol que marcar. –Fintándole con un veloz juego de piernas, el Machop salió corriendo hacia el guardameta rival.

-Ah, no. No pasaras esta vez. ¡Chicos, a defender! –A la orden del Graveler, ambos Geodude se alinearon y saltaron al unisonó. Tanto Goro como Roco saltaron unos breves instantes después que ellos.

Mussel se quedó extrañado frente a esa acción. Nadie del equipo rival estaba defendiéndole. Se cuestionó si podían estar pensando en un ataque desde el aire. No obstante, todo estaba controlado por el equipo del centro de entrenamiento.  
Cuando los Geodude cayeron al suelo simultáneamente con sus puños por delante, lo entendió, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¡Magnitud! –Gritaron ambos provocando un temblor brusco en el campo de juego. Mussel, cayó al suelo al instante, dejando caer el balón al tiempo. Incluso Ember y Summy pudieron sentirlo desde la otra punta del campo. Aquel no había sido un Magnitud de poca potencia. Air en cambio, ni se inmutó al estar sobrevolando el campo.

-¡Ah! Por eso habéis saltado todos… -Decía tumbado en el suelo mientras se reincorporaba. –Es una jugada inteligente ejecutar un movimiento de área y saltar para evitarlo. Buena estrategia esa. –Mussel estaba reconociendo la gran jugada del equipo formado por aquellos Pokémon rocosos. Era obvio que si no hubiesen saltado, se hubiesen visto muy perjudicados por sus propios compañeros. Ya que los movimientos de tipo tierra como Magnitud, eran súper eficaces contra los de tipo roca.

-¡Roco! –Petro pasó el balón para Spike, quién al grito del nombre de su delantero, efectuó un lanzamiento directo hacia el tras ver como él mismo había conseguido burlar a Air y salir del marcaje.

-¡Rayos! ¡No llegare! –Gritó Air tras darse cuenta de que le habían ganado la espalda. Aunque un motivado Sentret le cubría.

-¡Yo me encargo! –Respondía Summy ante la alarmante voz de la Taillow. ¡Ataque Rápido!

-De eso nada, pequeñajo. –Tras detenerse aun a cierta distancia del defensa que se le acercaba, Roco junto sus manos para generar varias piedras a su alrededor. Se disponía a lanzar un ataque a larga distancia. -¡Pedrada!

Las piedras que Roco arrojó hacia delante, sobrepasaron al balón que disparó hacia la portería instantes después. Summy, que había sido sorprendido por la decisión del capitán rival de ejecutar un movimiento como ese a distancia, trató de frenar y bloquear las piedras con su cola, pero la velocidad punta que había alcanzado no era posible reducirla al instante.

Dos de las cinco piedras impactaron de lleno en la cara del joven Sentret, derribándolo a costa de facilitar la parada de Ember, su amigo y portero.

-¡De aquí no pasara! ¡Empujón! –Tras adoptar la posición de luchador de sumo que Ember adoptaba cada vez que necesitaba realizar el movimiento Empujón, comenzó a despejar las piedras que iban dirigidas hacia él, asestando finalmente un par de potentísimas palmadas al balón con sus patas delanteras y despejándolo en consecuencia. -¡Summy, tuya!

Ember esperaba que su amigo recogiese el balón para seguir moviéndolo, pero para su sorpresa, no se levantaba tras el impacto de las piedras. Estaba prácticamente inmóvil, solo temblando un poco.

-¿Summy? ¿Estás bien? –Las miradas del equipo entero se volcaron en el Sentret que ni siquiera nos respondía. Eso no podía ser una buena señal.

-Ahora sí que no lo pararas. ¡Pedrada! –Roco, quien no había detenido el juego al ver al inmóvil Summy tirado en el suelo, aprovecho la distracción para ejecutar de nuevo su movimiento a traición. Parecía no darle demasiada importancia. Ya que no había arbitro en aquel partido, detenerlo debía ser un acuerdo entre ambos equipos.

-¡Oh, no! –Desde la posición en la que Ember se encontraba, algo alejado de la portería para acercarse a su amigo, no sería capaz de ejecutar Empujón y lograr llegar a tiempo. Él lo sabía, y por eso decidió mostrar su as en la manga. -¡Nitrocarga! –Con la velocidad extra que el poder de fuego le había conferido, logró alcanzar el balón, pero no pudo aplicar toda la fuerza que un movimiento Pokémon requería y fue derribado por la fuerza del disparo a puerta.

El gol del empate llegó, y con él, la suspensión temporal del partido. Mussel, Air y el propio Ember se apresuraron a comprobar el estado de Summy.  
Este estaba tirado en el suelo, con sus patitas delanteras en su nariz, quejándose de un intenso dolor en su cara. Cuando apartó las patas de la nariz, dejó ver como la misma estaba ligeramente ensangrentada y colorada. Las piedras debieron de haberle roto algo debido al impacto a gran velocidad.

-Traed un medico. ¡Lo necesitamos! –Como capitán, el Pignite solicitaba asistencia médica al capitán rival, Roco. Este accedió, pero su mirada denotaba algo parecido a indignación. O eso le pareció a Ember a juzgar por su reacción.

No mucho después, una Audino vestida de enfermera se presentó ante todos en el campo empujando una camilla para lesionados. Solo dirigió dos palabras al equipo antes de agacharse para comprobar el estado del Pokémon que yacía tumbado en el suelo casi hecho un ovillo.

-Debe retirarse del partido. No está en condiciones de seguir jugando. –La voz de la Audino era suave y dulce. Muy tranquila y sosegada. Sin embargo, la noticia dejó en un aprieto al equipo entero.

-Enfermera, ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? –Air preguntaba preocupada. Ella era la encargada de tratar a los miembros del grupo de alguna herida menor, pero aquello escapaba de su conocimiento y tenía miedo por el pequeñín del grupo.

-Necesita tratamiento urgente en la cara. Si sufriese otro golpe brusco en la nariz, podría acabar rota. –No por tener voz dulce, era menos seria. La situación era delicada y manteniendo una actitud profesional, la Audino nos insistía en que se debía retirar.

-Si no hay más remedio… La salud de mis amigos va por encima de todo. Cuide bien de Summy por favor. –Ember se inclinaba rogándole su máxima atención.

-Puedes confiar en mí. Se recuperara. Ahora si me disculpáis… -Tras darnos aquellas palabras de confianza, se fue tan rápido como vino por el mismo pasillo con nuestro amigo en la camilla.

-Bueno, ¿Qué haréis ahora? Con tres miembros no podéis seguir jugando. –Roco recordaba que para seguir jugando hacía falta tener un equipo de al menos cuatro jugadores, pero no podían permitirse rendirse, debían seguir a toda costa.

-Ember, si no acabamos esto, no podremos participar en el torneo… -Air, como consejera, sugería que continuásemos pese a las reglas. No era muy de su estilo, pero parecía que la emoción del momento la había decidido por saltarse las reglas y seguir jugando. –Debemos ganar.

-Pero somos tres contra cuatro. ¿Estás segura de que podemos seguir? –La pregunta de Ember estaba cargada de dudas y pensamientos. Era tremendamente difícil jugar en una situación de inferioridad numérica.

-No dudes ahora capitán. No te elegimos por ser un cobarde. Summy querría que siguieras, y lo sabes. No traiciones su confianza. –Mussel, por una vez, decía unas palabras de las que nadie se podría arrepentir. Incluso el ceño fruncido de Air, se tornó normal cuando le escuchó. Eso quería decir que ella ya no estaba tan enfadada.

-Tienes razón. No debo rendirme si mis amigos no se rinden. Eso es un capitán. Hagámoslo juntos. ¡Por Summy! –Tras decidirse, Ember se giró hacia Roco. – ¿Nos permitirías enfrentarnos a nosotros tres contra vuestro equipo? Hemos recorrido mucho para llegar hasta aquí, y no vamos a dejar que el esfuerzo de nuestro compañero sea en vano. Queremos cumplir un sueño, y haremos lo que sea necesario para ello.

Roco, sorprendido por la determinación que mostraban los corazones de fuego de aquellos Pokémon frente a él, se giró para consultarlo con los demás. Unos pocos instantes después, les dio la contestación con una sonrisa desafiante. Apenas tuvieron que pensarla al parecer.

-De acuerdo. Aceptamos las condiciones. -¡Qué prosiga el juego!


	3. Sudor y lágrimas

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR #3**

 **Hola a todos, queridos lectores. Siento la tardanza hasta este capitulo, pero con las vacaciones que me tome la ultima semana, he tenido que posponer un poco mas la publicacion. Aun asi, espero que tengais muchas ganas. :)**

 **Ahora que habeis podido ver como se desarrollaran los partidos en este fan fiction, podreis ver las similitudes con Inazuma Eleven, que no son pocas.**

 **Segun avance la historia podreis ir viendo otros tipos de partido que daran variedad a la historia. Asi que esperad cosas aun mas grandes.**

 **Supongo que podre traeros un capi cada dos semanas a partir de ahora. Os pido algo de paciencia para poder organizarme.**

Capitulo 3: Sudor y lágrimas

Roco y sus compañeros de equipo volvían a su posición original del campo mientras se efectuaban los preparativos antes del saque neutral. Los tres miembros de los Corazones de fuego hicieron lo propio. No se podían permitir perder. El marcador en ese momento era de uno a uno. Aun necesitaban marcar una vez más para ganar y poder ganarse así su plaza en el torneo, aunque la desventaja numérica era un hándicap considerable para volver el partido a su favor.

-El próximo gol será nuestro, no podréis evitarlo. –Roco provocó a sus rivales. Parecía mentira que aquel Pokémon fuese un encargado de atender a los equipos, pues no eran formas de tratar a los jugadores.

-La ventaja numérica no siempre significa la victoria. Nos esforzaremos todo lo que haga falta para entrar a ese torneo. –La voz de Ember reflejaba seguridad. No parecía dispuesto a achantarse.

Pocos segundos después, el balón salió disparado al aire, y tanto Mussel como Roco saltaron a por él, siendo el primero quien consiguió la posesión gracias a su superior capacidad de salto.

-¡Esta va por Summy! ¡Golpe Karate! –Había movimientos que eran más sencillos o eficaces de ejecutar desde una posición determinada, pero Golpe Karate, no era uno de esos movimientos que salían beneficiados desde el aire, y confiando en el factor sorpresa Mussel decidió arriesgarse.

-¿Un movimiento terrestre ejecutado desde el aire? Tienes agallas… pero no funcionará. ¡Rizo Defensa! –En esa ocasión, el disparo se ejecutó desde el medio campo y en el aire, por lo tanto cuando el balón llegó a la portería rival, había perdido mucha potencia. No supuso un gran problema para Goro, quien tras hacerse una esfera, consiguió agarrar el balón con sus extremidades delanteras.

-Rayos… -Mussel estaba frustrado. No decía nada más que quejas.

-¡Tranquilo Mussel! ¡Aun tenemos tiempo! ¡No te precipites! –Los ánimos de Ember llegaban claros a los oídos del Machop.

-Tienes razón… ¡Lo siento, capitán! –Disculpándose y no dejándose llevar por los sentimientos, Mussel volvió a su posición.

El equipo de Roco, comenzó su contraataque haciendo pases certeros entre ellos. La alineación del equipo liderado por Ember había cambiado, ya que con la ausencia de Summy en la defensa, el área enfrente de la portería estaba desprotegida. Air fue la encargada de cubrir esa zona del campo reduciendo la altura a la que estaba volando. Ella sería la encargada de mover el balón desde la portería a la delantera.

Los dos Geodude se acercaban peligrosamente a Air haciendo pases. Esta, demostrando sus dotes de cálculo, trataba de seguir el ritmo del balón midiendo los ritmos de pase entre los jugadores rivales. No parecía una estrategia al alcance de todos los Pokémon, pero quizás ella sí lograse darle el efecto que necesitaba.

-¡Ahora sí! –Descendió en picado para ganar la máxima velocidad posible y maniobró en el último momento para evitar estrellarse contra el suelo.

-¡No podrás hacerlo! ¡Ataque Arena! –Como si de gemelos perfectamente sincronizados se tratasen, Spike y Petro lanzaron sendas nubes de arena hacia la pequeña Taillow. Sin embargo, la velocidad que llevaba, la permitió atravesar la nube en menos de un segundo con los ojos cerrados. No sabía si iba volando en la dirección exacta que necesitaba o iba directa al cuerpo rocoso y robusto de los Geodude.

Finalmente, chocó contra algo. Algo que hizo que perdiese el control y acabase deslizándose por el campo con su tripa. Gimiendo de dolor, abrió los ojos para entender que había pasado, solo para ver el balón rodando hacia la portería rival lentamente. Lo había conseguido.

-¡Mussel! ¡Confió en ti! ¡Yo no puedo seguir volando! –Las palabras que salían del pico de Air estaban cargadas de dolor debido a las rozaduras de su tripa con el suelo.

-No fallare. Te lo prometo. Esto acaba aquí. –Tan pronto Mussel se hizo con el balón enviado hacia él por su compañera, echó a correr como una exhalación hacia el Golem rival. -¡Esto acaba aquí y ahora! ¡Golpe Karate!

El tremendo pepinazo que le asestó al balón, provocó un ruido ensordecedor al contacto. Cuando algo así sucedía, era un indicio de un golpe crítico. No eran demasiado habituales en Pokémon novatos, pues requerían mucha habilidad y suerte. Muchísima suerte.

-Se acabó el partido… -Roco reconoció la derrota antes incluso de que Goro reaccionase.

-¡Aun no ha entrado! ¡Lo parare! ¡Defensa Férrea! –El Golem, sin darse por vencido, subió el nivel de sus movimientos defensivos para frenar el golpe crítico asestado por el Machop. Y aunque un Defensa Férrea bien utilizado era difícil de superar, la potencia del tiro demostró ser superior. Pues al impactar sobre el duro cuerpo de Goro, aun le hacía retroceder lentamente.

El balón acabo perforando la portería tras superar finalmente la gran defensa de aquel Golem, dando la victoria así a los Corazones de Fuego por dos goles a uno.

-¡Sí! ¡Toma ya! ¡Ganamos, ganamos! –Ember daba saltos de alegría desde la portería. Acababan de ganarse el derecho a participar en el torneo.

-No deberíais haberme subestimado. –Mussel se chuleaba. –Seré pequeño, pero no débil.

-Enhorabuena. Habéis pasado la prueba. Habéis demostrado vuestra fuerza y vuestra buena fe, así que os registrare en el torneo. –Roco se acercó a ellos con seguridad.

-No era necesario hacernos pasar por esto para un simple registro… -Air estaba molesta y dolorida mientras era levantada por Mussel y Ember.

-Lo siento. Las reglas son las reglas. No podía permitir ningún registro fuera de plazo. –Su mirada seguía siendo firme y decidida. Parecía tomarse muy en serio sus quehaceres. –No todos os darían una oportunidad como esta. Creedme, las cosas han cambiado bastante de un tiempo a esta parte.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Ember formulaba una pregunta extrañado por sus palabras.

-Nada que os incumba por lo que he podido apreciar en este partido. Son temas de organización y no queremos preocupar a nadie. –Evadiendo la pregunta, Roco continuó. –Vamos, tenemos que hacer el registro oficial.

-¿Y que es de Summy? –Ember volvía a preguntar.

-Ese jovencito tiene muchas agallas. Tiene un potencial impresionante que aun no ha explotado. Por supuesto que también le esperare.

Durante el trayecto a la recepción, Ember no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de Roco. Al parece no era común poner a prueba a los equipos, pero si a ellos… Algo no le olía bien en todo aquello, pero tampoco podía sacar conclusiones, Roco no les contó nada en absoluto y no parecía dispuesto a decir nada.

Una vez allí, Roco tras el mostrador comenzó el papeleo entero. Y aunque ya se sabía prácticamente todos los datos, formuló las preguntas correspondientes con cara de aburrimiento.

-¿Nombre del equipo? ¿Nombres de integrantes? ¿Posición de jugadores? No lo toméis a mal, pero es política de empresa.

Tan pronto acabaron de proporcionar toda la información que les requería Roco, este les hizo entrega de sus indicadores de equipo. No eran más que unos brazaletes ajustables al cuerpo de cada Pokémon que deberían de llevar siempre que fuesen a los eventos oficiales de Atea. La de Ember, como capitán del equipo, era un poco más grande y decorada.

No pasó mucho mas de una hora desde entonces hasta que la misma enfermera que se llevó a Summy a tratamiento volvió con él en la misma camilla en la que se fue. La diferencia era que su amigo estaba contento y con la zona de su nariz vendada.

-Tengo buenas noticias. Vuestro compañero se va a poner bien. El tratamiento ha sido intenso, pero todo ha salido a pedir de boca. –La Audino hablaba en un tono de voz muy dulce. Un tono muy característico de su especie.

-Hola chicos. Enhorabuena por haber ganado. La señorita Lovaura me lo ha contado mientras veníamos hacia aquí. ¡Estoy muy contento! –Summy daba saltos en la camilla de la felicidad que le invadía.

-¿Lovaura? ¿Quién es Lovaura? –Mussel se preguntaba en voz alta extrañado.

-Yo soy Lovaura. –La Audino dejó escapar una leve risita dulce. –Es un placer conoceros formalmente. Tenéis un compañero adorable. Ha sido un placer tenerle como paciente.

-Es usted muy amable señorita. –La sonrisa de Summy era algo que todo el mundo acostumbraba a ver, pero se le veía mucho más feliz de lo habitual.

-Nosotros también te damos las gracias. Si no fuese por ti, ahora mismo podríamos estar en una situación mucho peor. –Agradeció el Pignite en nombre del equipo entero tras agachar la cabeza.

-No me deis las gracias. Es la labor de toda enfermera ayudar a quien lo necesite. –Se sonrojó un poco.

-Por cierto, Summy. Toma. –Tras dejar terminar a Lovaura, Ember le hizo entrega de su cinta de equipo oficial. Colocándosela en la cola, Summy se sentía todavía más pletórico. Se sentía orgulloso de su cola, todos los Sentret lo hacían.

-¡Es genial! ¡La adoro! –Summy daba aun mas saltitos y después bajo al suelo para perseguirse la cola. No paró hasta que al dar una voltereta consiguió agarrársela con sus patas delanteras.

-Realmente te queda muy bien. En realidad, a todos os queda genial. –La Audino dedicaba otro cumplido al equipo.

-Muchas gracias. Espero que nos dure mucho tiempo. –Rió Ember.

-Seguro que llegais muy lejos. A todo esto… -Tras fijarse mejor y sorprenderse preguntó. -¿Sois solo cuatro?

-Bueno… por el momento sí. Es nuestro primer torneo, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hacernos notar, y en consecuencia tampoco hemos podido reclutar nuevos miembros. –Ember se rascaba su cabeza algo avergonzado.

-¿Me dejaríais viajar con vosotros? –Lovaura sorprendió al equipo con una petición que nadie veía venir. –En realidad, apenas hay trabajo en este centro, estoy contratada solo para emergencias. Mi sueño es servir a un equipo… y creo que puedo seros de ayuda. –Se la notaba nerviosa.

-Pero… ¿Y tu contrato? ¿Quién dará soporte medico a este centro? –Los cuatro miembros cruzaron las miradas como compartiendo sus dudas y sus opiniones brevemente. –No me malinterpretes Lovaura. Me encantaría tener más amigos con los que viajar, pero tampoco podemos dejar un centro de entrenamiento sin servicio médico.

-Hay Pokémon más cualificados que yo para este tipo de trabajos en centros. Al igual que vosotros en el fútbol Pokémon, yo soy una enfermera novata. El centro de Puerta Atea tiene muchos más reservas. De hecho, yo estoy de prácticas. –Podía notarse en sus palabras que estaba deseando escuchar un 'Sí' por parte de los miembros del equipo ante ella.

-Por mí adelante. –Mussel aceptaba su propuesta.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo. Nos vendrá bien su ayuda. Pero debería primero pedir permiso para ello. –Air tampoco estaba en contra de la idea, pero su actitud recta y educada la forzaba a hacer las cosas de la manera más adecuada.

-Yo también estaría encantado de tenerla con nosotros señorita. –Summy también la aceptaba.

-Gracias a todos chicos. Iré a hablar con Roco ahora mismo. Esperadme fuera por favor. –Lovaura se alejó del equipo y desapareció entre los pasillos en busca del rocoso administrador del centro.

-Sinceramente, seria genial que viniese. No todos los equipos tienen la suerte de tener enfermera. –Decía Air mientras salían del centro.

-Y en casos de necesidad, podría ser una suplente del equipo. Nos beneficiaria en todos los aspectos. –Mussel siempre buscando el uso competitivo a cada Pokémon.

-Es una enfermera… No esperes que salga a jugar como lo haces tú, descerebrado. –Air recriminaba las palabras egoístas del Machop.

-Ni que todas las enfermeras fuesen malas jugadoras, pajarita listilla. –Mussel cayó en la provocación y empezaron a discutir una vez más. Como era habitual.

Tras unos largos veinte minutos de espera, Lovaura atravesó las puertas del centro de la oficina de registro con una pequeña mochila rosa a su espalda y mostrando un precioso vestido blanco con detalles rosados y un corazón en el centro del mismo. Llevaba un collar de perlitas colgando y se acercó al equipo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Todo en orden amigos míos. ¡Ya somos oficialmente compañeros de equipo! –Mostrando su brazalete rojo en el brazo, sonreía.

-¡Estupendo! –Summy se alegraba un montón. Realmente le había caído en gracia aquella Audino.

-Bienvenida al grupo Lovaura. Es un placer tenerte con nosotros. –Ember le dio la bienvenida como capitán. Tenía que asegurarse de que su nueva compañera se sentía a gusto con ellos.

-Muchísimas gracias. Mis habilidades son la curación y el mantenimiento del equipo. No soy muy buena jugando… De hecho, no soy nada útil en ese sentido, pero puedo ayudaros en cualquier otra cosa que necesitéis. –La emoción la invadía. Era demasiado notable.

-¿Lo ves, cabeza hueca? Tenía razón yo. –Air se chuleaba ante Mussel al cerciorarse de tener la razón.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que todas sean malas en el campo… ¡Así que sigues sin tener toda la razón! –El Machop se defendía pobremente de la astuta Taillow.

-Esto… ¿Puedo saber de qué habláis? –Lovaura no tenía ni idea de a que se referían y sentía mucha curiosidad.

-No te preocupes, se pasan el día discutiendo por cosas sin demasiada importancia. Simplemente dedícate a disfrutar y no les prestes demasiada atención. –Ember, le daba un consejo que ofendió a ambos Pokémon, aunque estaba claro que no lo decía en serio por su risa.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo que cosas sin demasiada importancia? –Dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Nada, nada. –Tras una carcajada en la cual participó Summy, Ember pensó que era buen momento para ponerse en marcha. –De acuerdo equipo, vamos al centro Pokémon a descansar. Mañana nos espera nuestro primer día de viaje en la isla Atea.

La voz de Summy al asentir se oyó muy fuerte, al igual que la de Lovaura, aunque esta era más suave. Las voces de air y Mussel eran más un ruido de indignación.

Una vez allí, se decidió que la mejor idea para esa tarde noche era planificar la ruta a seguir. Como nadie tenía un mapa de la isla, compraron uno en la tienda del centro Pokémon.

-Es enorme… Quiero decir, ya sabía que la isla era grande, pero ahora que miro el mapa… ¡Es gigantesca! –Ember estaba alucinando.

-Parece que la montaña que se ve desde aquí, no es el centro de la isla como pensábamos, debe haber bastante más terreno por allí detrás. Pero no tenemos la urgencia de ir hasta allí ahora, ¿Verdad? –Air estaba preocupada por la posible necesidad de recorrer todo ese espacio en poco tiempo. No por ella en sí, pues podía volar, sino por el resto del equipo.

-Pues si te soy sincero… -La cara del capitán Pignite no ayudaba mucho. Estaba absolutamente perdido.

-Yo creo que deberíamos de buscar algún torneo clasificatorio cerca de nosotros. –Summy, mientras se mantenía apoyado sobre su cola para ver el mapa, daba su opinión al respecto.

-Sería lo más lógico, sí. Pero no sabemos dónde es. Podría ser en la otra punta de la isla. –Ember contestó a sus compañeros.

Los torneos de clasificación, eran torneos en los cuales varios equipos participaban para ganar puntos y acceder así al torneo de la liga que les correspondía. Los cinco mejores equipos de cada torneo de clasificación, ganaban puntos, y además de eso, todos los equipos participantes sin excepción, no podían participar en próximas ediciones de ese torneo de clasificación concreto hasta la próxima temporada, a pesar de que había más ediciones.

Los equipos se clasificaban en ligas, siendo el rango más alto la liga S y el más bajo la liga C. Liga a la cual pertenecía el equipo de Ember. Su objetivo consistía en alcanzar el rango S y coronarse como equipo de leyenda.

-¿Hemos participado alguna vez en un partido oficial? –Lovaura parecía tener alguna idea.

-No. Ni un solo partido oficial. A no ser que cuentes el del centro de registro. –Ember daba a entender que más novatos imposible.

-Bueno, yo soy nativa de esta isla. Conozco bastantes lugares de las cercanías de Puerta Atea. Si queréis mi consejo, deberíamos de empezar por aquí. –Señaló un pueblo al norte de la localización actual del grupo. –Es Ciudad Urdiz. Puede no parecerlo desde el mapa, pero es lo suficientemente grande para alojar torneos de clasificación.

Solo aquellos pueblos o ciudades autorizados por la asociación podían organizar torneos clasificatorios o de liga.

-Eso está relativamente cerca de aquí, tiene buena pinta. Y conseguiremos más información de próximos eventos. Matamos dos gusanos de un tiro. Dijo Air con cara de orgullosa.

-¿Dos gusanos de un tiro? –Lovaura, quien no había oído jamás esa expresión, no pudo evitar preguntar.  
Air tenía la costumbre de modificar cualquier dicho popular que involucrase pájaros porque ella misma era un pájaro. No le gustaba hablar así de su propia especie.

-Se dice dos pájaros de un tiro… -Mussel poniendo una cara de vacile, provocó que la pequeña Taillow se enfadase y le propinase unos severos picotazos en la cabeza. Los gritos y el alboroto ya estaban garantizados. Como siempre.

-¿Es esto habitual? –Lovaura estaba asustada por el alboroto montado ante ella.

-Totalmente. Estos dos siempre están peleándose. –Summy era el encargado de responderla. No le gustaba la violencia, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, así que no le quedaba más que tragarlo.

-Vaya… menudo par… -La Audino contemplaba con sorpresa. –Creo que puedo ayudar con esto… -Juntó sus manos y empezó a generar una pequeña esfera luminosa. -¡Campana Cura!

Tan pronto la esfera comenzó a sonar como una dulce campana, ambos Pokémon dejaron de moverse, escuchando el tañido de aquella pequeña campana, dejando que el sonido les llegase a lo más profundo de su ser.

-Eso ha sido… ¡Impresionante! No sabía que Campana Cura pudiese utilizarse de esa manera. –Ember se emocionó una vez más. Cada vez que veía un movimiento nuevo o que apenas conocía, perdía siempre la cabeza.

-Campana Cura tiene muchos usos. Sirve para curar la parálisis de los Pokémon, detener el flujo del veneno, incluso puede calmar los ánimos de lucha de los Pokémon. Aunque esto no siempre me ha funcionado… -Lovaura sonreía al dar la explicación.

-Air, perdona por lo de antes… Solo estaba bromeando. –Mussel se arrepentía de lo que había dicho y trataba de ganarse el perdón de la Taillow.

-Piérdete un rato. –Hinchándose un poco para dar a notar que estaba ofendida, se posó sobre la cabeza de Ember. No parecía dispuesta a perdonarle aquella ofensa. Al menos de momento.

-Venga guapa, no seas así. –El Machop no iba por buen camino, pues se ganó otra mirada fulminante de Air.

-Dejadlo ya por favor. Centrémonos en lo que tenemos entre manos ahora. –Ember trató de imponerse sobre ambos con respeto, pero estaba tan desesperado porque dejasen de pelearse de una vez, que incluso el perdió la compostura. Seguía sin comprender el motivo por el cual le eligieron capitán. Se suponía que debería ser capaz de controlar y unir a su equipo, pero apenas había logrado parar las peleas de su equipo las veces pasadas. –Resolveremos esto cuando estemos en un lugar más tranquilo y con nuestro plan decidido.

-Tienes razón capitán. Perdóname. –Mussel parecía que esta vez se estaba disculpando en serio, pues acto seguido se acercó y prestó atención al mapa.

-De acuerdo. Nuestro objetivo pasa por la Ciudad Urdiz. Allí preguntaremos por los torneos clasificatorios y por el tiempo que nos queda para lograr los puntos necesarios. Tardaremos algo así como dos días de viaje a paso ligero. No está demasiado lejos tampoco. –Les explicó Ember a todos el plan que Lovaura y el habían decidido.

-Me parece genial. –Summy saltó sobre su cola para subirse a la mesa.

-De acuerdo. El camino pasa un bosquecito pequeño. La vegetación de esta isla es preciosa. Air parecía ya menos enfadada pensando en el viaje tan agradable que la esperaba.

-Pues entonces… ¿A que esperamos? Pongamos rumbo a esa ciudad. –Mussel daba su visto bueno.

-Igual es algo precipitado salir ahora. ¿Por qué no esperar a mañana? Es casi la hora de cenar, el partido os ha debido de dejar agotados. –Lovaura parecía no tener tanta prisa. Quizás solo estuviese siendo precavida.

-Bueno, como capitán, siempre busco el bienestar de mi equipo y amigos. Te hare caso Lovaura. Nos quedaremos en Puerta Atea hasta mañana. Vamos al comedor del centro Pokémon a cenar.


	4. El rey de la plaga

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR #4**

 **Hola queridos lectores. Aqui estamos una vez mas para un nuevo capitulo despues de dos semanas. Espero que tengais ganas porque este capi trae ya un poco mas de trama interesante para que conozcamos un poco mejor el mundo de Atea.**

 **El capi que os presento a continuacion es uno de los muchos capis que introduciran equipos pensados por los seguidores de mis redes sociales. Aunque este en concreto no los posea, habra bastante variedad de este tipo de capitulos en el futuro. No todo va a ser centrarse en una historia lineal y aburrida, sino dar variedad con muchas situaciones diferentes.**

 **Espero que os guste este capitulo, porque le he puesto bastante trabajo a el y al siguiente que leereis en unos dias mas.  
Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo, y espero que sea asi por mucho tiempo mas.**

 **Como siempre os digo, cualquier comentario es bienvenido, asi que no tengais miedo y dejad una review. :)  
Un saludo, y hasta la siguiente.**

Capitulo 4: El rey de la plaga

El camino hacia Ciudad Urdiz pintaba tranquilo. Había alguna nube blanca en el cielo, pero eso no les impediría disfrutar del paisaje y sus alrededores. Todo lo que alcanzaban a ver era prado verde por los lados, y un bosque a lo lejos frente a ellos.

Tenían dos días andando hasta allí y en las mochilas que todos llevaban se habían asegurado de tener provisiones de sobra para todo el camino.

Además, contaban con la suerte de tener dos Pokémon con una gran capacidad de orientación en el equipo. Summy era el encargado del mapa y la investigación. Los Sentret tenían un muy bien desarrollado sentido de la orientación, al igual que Air, quien a excepción de días con niebla, era capaz de saber hacia dónde se dirigían como si de una brújula se tratase hasta su destino.

-Lovaura, ¿Conoces algún equipo que participe en este gran torneo? Tu formabas parte del centro de registro, quizás te hayas quedado con el nombre o aspecto de alguno. –Ember, preguntaba a la ex empleada del centro por algo que le inquietaba.

-Bueno… Sí que han pasado equipos de todo tipo, pero de ahí a recordarlos… A fin de cuentas trabajaba de enfermera. No estaba al frente de los equipos. Esa es la labor de Roco. Lo siento mucho.

-No pasa nada. Pensándolo bien, tienes razón. Es imposible que hayas memorizado equipos.  
–Soltó una carcajada para disimular su nerviosismo.

-Sin embargo, sí que he visto equipos de todo tipo. Desde jóvenes de aproximadamente la edad de Summy, hasta adultos imponentes. Ahora que lo pienso bien… Sí que recuerdo uno. Había un equipo formado nada más y nada menos que por un fiero Garchomp, una presuntuosa Volcarona, un reservado Abomasnow y un provocador Magmortar. –Haciendo memoria, Lovaura fue capaz de citar un equipo al completo.

-¿Cómo sabes sus personalidades? –Ember sonaba cada vez más interesado.

-Tuvieron una bronca con otro equipo parecido. El Magmortar debió de decir algo que ofendió a otro Pokémon. A fin de cuentas, fue atacado poco después. Ya podéis imaginaros la que se montó… Yo me encargué de tratar las heridas del Magmortar. Como sus compañeros estaban por allí cerca, pude observar bien a ese equipo.

-Ese equipo parece peligroso… Aunque tal y como lo describes, podría ser un equipo de rango A tranquilamente. Como sea de rango C y nos toque enfrentarlos… Estamos apañados. –Ember tenía bastante miedo de saber a qué se enfrentarían. Podían ser rivales temibles como los citados, y esa diferencia de poder le aterraba.

-No te preocupes tanto Ember. Nosotros tampoco somos débiles. –Mussel desde unos pasos adelante, le daba ánimos. Parecía haber escuchado su conversación. –Nadie dijo que esto sería un camino fácil, pero no nos podemos achantar.

-Tienes razón. Eso es raro en ti. –Los tres empezaron a reír amigablemente ante ese giro en la conversación mientras Air y Summy dirigían la marcha.

El bosque estaba más lejos de lo que parecía a simple vista. Lo que en el mapa parecía una línea recta hacia la ciudad, en realidad eran unas cuantas curvas por el sendero.  
Una vez llegaron a él, comprobaron que por el tiempo que habían pasado caminando, era ya la hora de comer.

-Deberíamos parar aquí para comer. En este bosque hace un brisilla agradable, y para que mentir, es precioso. –Air disfrutaba de lo que sentía, le encantaba ver lugares preciosos y para ella, aquel bosque ya era bello como si solo.

-A mi me parece una idea excelente. –Mussel rara vez apoyaba la idea de Air, pero por esa ocasión parecía no tener objeción alguna.

-Este bosque creo que se llama Bosque Polínico. –Lovaura arrojaba algo de información sobre el lugar en el cual se encontraban. –Por lo que se de él, es rico en plantas con mucho polen, tanto los Pokémon mariposa como los abeja se alimentan de este polen. Dicen que es valiosísimo para hacer diferentes mieles y recetas…

-Pues si que sabes cosas interesantes. Ahora tengo ganas de probar esa miel que dices. –Summy se relamía pensando en el manjar que podría llegar a probar.

-Quizás podamos coger luego un poco. Tengo entendido que los Pokémon aquí son amigables. Sería un buen recuerdo. –La Audino dedicó una sonrisa.

-Bueno, pues hagamos un pequeño campamento y comamos. Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en la elección del lugar. –Ember, al ver que todos estaban contentos con el lugar, no lo discutió dos veces y dejó su mochila junto a la del resto a sus pies.

Sacando un mantel al más puro estilo picnic, se sentaron todos en corro con su respectiva comida ante ellos. No todos los Pokémon comían lo mismo, cada uno tenía sus gustos y preferencias frente a otros, así que cada uno tenía un tipo de comida especializado. La de Ember era picante, mientras que la de Lovaura y Summy era más bien dulce. Air tenía predilección por lo amargo, y Mussel por lo acido.

El tiempo que se estaban tomando para comer y descansar fluía con normalidad. Todos disfrutaban de lo que tenían delante mientras hablaban de curiosidades y anécdotas. Lovaura era la única que no estaba participando en dicha conversación, estaba más bien preocupada. No dejaba de mirar alrededor.

-¿Y tu Lovaura? ¿Cuál fue el primer movimiento que aprendiste? –Mussel lanzaba la pregunta a la despistada Audino que no supo cómo responder. Ni siquiera estuvo prestando atención, así que la pilló totalmente desprevenida.

-¿Eh? ¿Mi primer movimiento? –Era inútil, para ese entonces ya la habían cazado.

-¿Estás bien? Llevas un rato mirando los alrededores en vez de pasártelo bien con nosotros. Casi pareces preocupada. –Ember, le formulaba otra pregunta más sencilla para intentar ayudarla.

-Sí, yo estoy bien. Es solo que este bosque no debería de estar tan… tranquilo. Quiero decir, mirad alrededor. El Bosque Polínico debería estar plagado de Pokémon en busca de su valiosísimo polen, pero está vacío. No se oye ningún ruido de bicho.

-¿Crees que ha pasado algo? –Air, prestándola mucha atención.

-Eso creo. Pero no tengo ni idea de qué. No hay mucho que podamos hacer tampoco…

-No te preocupes, seguro que no es nada. –Summy sonriendo trataba de calmar a la Audino.

-Espero que tengas razón. De repente me siento inquieta. Como si algo no fuese bien. Como si alguien me estuviese observando. No solo a mí, sino a todos. –Lovaura se dio la vuelta mostrando inquietud. Temblaba un poco, y sus ojos reflejaban inseguridad.

Las palabras de Lovaura tuvieron un efecto negativo sobre el resto del equipo, y decidieron que sería buena idea recoger las cosas y ponerse en marcha. Aun debían atravesar el bosque, y si realmente había algo observándoles, sería mejor evitarlo a toda costa.

-Vaya panda de cobardícas estáis hechos… ¡No hay nada ni nadie con nosotros! –Mussel se echaba a reír mientras se alejaban poco a poco de la zona donde habían estado comiendo.

-¿Tan seguro estas? ¿Qué te hace creer eso? –Air le miraba con indiferencia. Estaba tan acostumbrada a oírle fardar que ya ni se molestaba.

-Es simple. Si hubiese alguien cerca, ya habría salido de su escondite.-Se echó a reír él solo ante la todavía más indiferente cara de Air, que estaba sintiendo vergüenza ajena en aquel momento. –Además, si alguien nos apareciese y nos tratase de atacar, yo le pararía en seco con mis movimientos. Así y así. –Empezó a hacer poses que solía utilizar al ejecutar el movimiento Golpe Karate, lanzando manotazos en todas las direcciones.

Moviéndose y disfrutando sus fantasías de golpear el aire para entrenar, se dejó llevar por el entusiasmo y acabó golpeando un árbol con violencia. El árbol tembló lo suficiente como para hacer que varias hojas cayeran al suelo, además de dejar una marca en el tronco.  
De pronto, un líquido viscoso empezó a caer sobre el hombro de Mussel. Era anaranjado y olía muy dulce.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? –Se llevó una sorpresa enorme al darse cuenta de ello. -¿No será miel?

-Sí, sí que lo es. Ese olor es inconfundible. –Olfateándolo con gran atracción, Lovaura se acercó a Mussel. –Quizás vosotros al ser de otra región no lo identifiquéis tan bien como yo, pero teniendo en cuenta que la miel de Puerta Atea y esta, no huelen ni por asomo igual, es claro decir que esta es sin duda miel del Bosque Polínico.

Pocos segundos después, un Weedle cayó sobre la cabeza de Mussel primero y sobre el suelo después. El golpetazo había sido importante, pues el cuerno del Weedle parecía haber pinchado al Machop.

-¡Au! ¿Pero qué narices…? –Al ver al pequeño gusano tumbado boca arriba en el suelo, Mussel se quedó perplejo. Un gusano le había causado daño. Un simple gusano. -¿De dónde ha salido este bichín?

-Probablemente se haya caído del árbol cuando le has pegado ese manotazo. Al igual que la miel. ¿Algún día aprenderás a tener cuidado y ser responsable? –La Taillow volvía a recriminarle sus actos.

-¡Vamos a ver! ¿Ahora soy culpable de todo lo que pasa? –Mussel no estaba de acuerdo con la pequeña Air. Estaban a punto de empezar otra discusión, pero un llanto les interrumpió. Un pequeño llanto, algo casi inaudible.

El Weedle que estaba en el suelo tumbado estaba llorando. Probablemente debido al golpe. Caerse de un árbol siendo tan pequeño podía ser muy doloroso. Aunque no tenía ninguna herida. Podría deberse a cualquier cosa.

-Mira lo que has hecho. Ahora está llorando por tu culpa. -Air y Summy se acercaron al pequeño gusano venenoso para ayudarle. –Ya ha pasado todo pequeñín, puedes dejar de llorar. Tita Air estará aquí contigo.

En ese instante, se empezaron a oír varios zumbidos por encima de ellos. Algo se aproximaba. Dos Beedrill recién salidos de entre las hojas de los arboles sobre ellos se presentaron frente al equipo entero y al Weedle.

-¿Habéis sido vosotros quienes habéis golpeado el árbol? ¿Cómo os atrevéis a perturbar nuestro hogar? –Uno de los dos Beedrill sonaba muy amenazador. Estaban enfadados.

-Ha sido un accidente. Lo siento mucho. Estamos de paso para ir a Ciudad Urdiz y… -Mussel trataba de disculparse, pero fue inútil.

-¡Mentís! ¡Habéis venido a por nuestra miel! ¡Habéis venido a robar! –El tono del Beedrill había subido considerablemente.

-¡No! ¡Te garantizamos que no hemos venido a robar! Somos un equipo de fútbol Pokémon. Los Corazones de fuego, y solo estamos de paso. –Ember salía en ayuda de Mussel, quien con sus actos irresponsables había provocado un altercado innecesario.

-Claro. Y por eso esta uno de los nuestros tirado en el suelo llorando, ¿no? Agresión hacia nuestra especie, robo de miel… ¡En nuestro bosque! –Les amenazó con uno de sus aguijones.

-Lamentamos lo ocurrido, en serio. Nos iremos por donde hemos venido. No queremos causar problemas. –Ember seguía mediando entre Mussel y los Beedrill. Habían malinterpretado todo lo ocurrido y no atendían a razones.

-Me temo que eso no es posible… -Un tercer Beedrill mas grande que los otros dos descendió de entre las hojas del árbol. –Habéis entrado en nuestro bosque sin nuestro permiso. Habéis agredido a uno de nuestra especie. Y habéis intentado robar nuestra miel. En nombre de todos los Beedrill, sufriréis la furia de Stinger. –Les apuntó con su aguijón abdominal y se preparó para atacarles.

-¡Oye tú! ¿Quién te crees que eres para decir algo así? ¡Este bosque no te pertenece! Ya hemos dicho que lo sentimos. ¡No queríamos provocar ningún problema! –Air, estaba enfadada. Odiaba a aquellos que no atendían a razones.

-Me trae sin cuidado lo que tengáis que decir. En nuestro bosque se aplica nuestra ley. Así que preparaos para el castigo. -Se dispuso a atacar a Summy, pues era el que más cerca estaba de él.

-Si le pones un solo aguijón encima… no me dejaras otra alternativa… -Ember, había descartado cualquier posibilidad de razonamiento. Ahora ya estaba enfrentándole para proteger a su amigo.

-¿Si le pongo un aguijón encima, qué? –Se giró un poco para encarar a Ember. Momento en el cual Summy corrió a esconderse tras Mussel, que estaba a la derecha del Pignite. Air en cambio, había descendido hasta situarse a la izquierda. Lovaura, por último, se había quedado detrás de ellos.

-Te las veras con todos nosotros. –El Machop trató de intimidarle, pero lo máximo que logró fue un ruido parecido a una risa procedente de Stinger.

-No, joven Machop. Vosotros os las veréis con todos nosotros. –Un enorme enjambre de Beedrill apareció de entre las copas de todos los arboles de alrededor. Eran por lo menos veinte de ellos. Adoptando una formación en círculo lo más rápido que pudieron dándose la espalda los unos a los otros, se preparaban para un enfrentamiento.

De repente, una ráfaga de viento sacudió la zona. Nuestro equipo era lo suficientemente consistente como para resistirlo, pero Air casi se cae de espaldas. Los Beedrill en cambio, corrieron otra suerte, siendo elevados y arrojados lejos por la súbita ráfaga.

-¿Quién osa perturbar nuestra caza? –Stinger amenazante, levantaba la voz, pero otra ráfaga de viento le zarandeo a él.

-¡Rápido! ¡Por aquí! ¡Aprovechad ahora! –Otra voz menos masculina que la del Beedrill llamado Stinger les empezó a llamar, pero no había nadie a la vista. -¡Venga! ¿A qué esperáis? ¡Antes de que se recupere!

Sin saber bien que decir, todos recogieron lo que más cerca tenían de sus pertenencias y dejaron el resto allí. Acto seguido, empezaron a correr en dirección el viento y la voz.

Tras unos minutos de carrera, consiguieron perder a Stinger y los demás Beedrill de vista. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, pero aun no sabían a quien pertenecía aquella voz.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué nos ayudas? –Pregunto Ember sin saber donde estaba situada la voz. Los demás hicieron un sonido seseante para indicarle que hablase más bajo, pues podría alertar a sus perseguidores.

-Os lo contare todo cuando lleguemos a la aldea. Seguid el camino a vuestro sur y la encontrareis. Os espero allí. –Pudieron oír un ligero aleteo. Fue apenas apreciable, pero pudieron oírlo.

Tras quedarse a solas, se miraron entre los cinco buscando la respuesta al que hacer.

-No tenemos mucho más que perder. Deberíamos hacer caso a esa voz. Nos ha ayudado a escapar. –Dando un voto de confianza a la misteriosa criatura que les estaba ayudando, Ember propuso seguir sus consejos.

-Supongo que no… Vamos. –Mussel daba la razón a su capitán, y era apreciable que tanto Air, como Lovaura y Summy también estaban de acuerdo, aunque ellos dos aun se mostraban algo temerosos.

El camino que les indicó aquella voz era bastante sencillo de seguir. Cuanto más avanzaban, más flores veían. Tanto fue así, que tras unos pocos minutos más de camino, alcanzaron a ver una aldea completamente cubierta de flores. De hecho, más que una aldea, eran varios árboles que en su conjunto formaban una pequeña aldea. Los arboles estaban cubiertos por flores que desprendían una agradable fragancia, similar a la que desprendía aquella miel. Era una sensación curiosa.

Lo más raro de todo, es que la aldea estaba formada en su totalidad por Caterpie, Metapod y Butterfree. Mirasen a donde mirasen, no podían ver más que aquellos gusanos verdosos con antena trepando por arboles y comiendo hojas, los capullos verdosos en los arboles escondidos, y las mariposas transportando polen y otras cosas de un lugar a otro.

-Gracias por venir. Tenía mis dudas de si realmente seguiríais mis indicaciones a ciegas o no, pero veo que la confianza es algo en lo que destacáis. –De repente desde detrás del equipo, una mariposa se acercó a ellos. Era un Butterfree más, como los de la aldea, pero este tenía unos colores poco usuales en un Butterfree. Sus ojos eran verdosos y su cuerpo un poco más oscuro que los demás.

-¡Hala! ¡Qué pasada! ¡No se parece mucho a los demás Butterfree! –Summy estaba con la boca abierta de par en par ante los colores que presentaba la mariposa.

-Me alegra que te gusten. No es muy común ver Butterfree de mi color. –Se sonrojó un poco al escuchar aquel halago. –Pero no os he traído aquí para hablar de mi color. Además, supongo que querréis saber de qué va todo esto, ¿verdad?

Todos asintieron a la vez. La curiosidad de saber que había pasado con aquellos Beedrill les podía. No sabían cuál era el motivo de aquella actitud tan posesiva.

-Para empezar, permitidme presentarme. Mi nombre es Bertie, jefe de los Butterfree de esta aldea. Como imagino que sabréis, estáis en el Bosque Polínico. Este bosque es conocido hoy en día por su rica fuente de polen a través de la cual puede llegar a elaborarse una de las mieles más ricas de la isla. Sin embargo, no hace tanto tiempo, este bosque era no solo conocido por la miel, sino por ser un lugar turístico de gran valor ecológico. Está formado por dos aldeas y un montón de zonas comunes por las cuales moverse. Ahora estamos en la aldea mariposa, lugar donde nos reunimos los Butterfree y nuestras crías. Esta aldea ha sido una de las principales atracciones turísticas del bosque por mucho tiempo, al igual que la aldea abeja, que como imaginareis, es la aldea donde viven aquellas malvadas semillas de la naturaleza, liderados por Stinger, el macho alfa de su especie.

-Pues sí que es famoso el bosque, sí. Sin embargo, yo no había oído tanto de él. Y mucho menos que fuese un lugar tan bonito. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué no hay turistas aquí? –Lovaura estaba muy confundida con aquella explicación.

-Es lógico que pienses así… Veréis, con el paso del tiempo, nosotros, habitantes de esta aldea, comenzamos a tener más popularidad entre los turistas. Tal fue así, que los Beedrill comenzaron a atacar a los turistas en un arrebato de celos. Creían que merecían un igual respeto, y la única forma en la que se les ocurrió lograrlo es volviéndose agresivos. Los turistas de la zona tampoco podían defenderse combatiéndolos, pues este bosque es una zona protegida por precisamente el motivo de antes, por tener un gran valor ecológico. Un combate descontrolado podría dañar el ecosistema, y eso sería ilegal. Los Beedrill lo saben, y por eso se aprovechan de ello. –La explicación de Bertie se volvía cada vez más oscura, pero hasta cierto punto, podían entenderlo. Los celos solían llevar a la agresión.

-¡Madre mía! Pues sí que están enfadados, sí. No debe de ser muy agradable que te dejen de lado por otra cosa… Ser los reemplazados no les tuvo que gustar. –Ember intentaba ponerse en el lugar de Stinger. Le resultaba algo difícil, pues nunca había estado en esa situación ni en ninguna parecida.

-Stinger dijo que el bosque era suyo. Y no hemos visto turistas, ni siquiera Pokémon de tu familia evolutiva. ¿Está todo relacionado con sus celos? Los turistas asumo que se enfadaron y dejaron de venir, ¿pero lo demás? –Air estaba algo enfadada. Para ella tener celos era algo absurdo, y le molestaba que los Pokémon recurriesen a métodos poco lícitos por culpa de su envidia.

-En efecto. Cuando ahuyentaron a los turistas, decidieron tomar el bosque. Intentamos hacerles entrar en razón, pero ya era inútil. Estaban tan enfadados que nos atacaron a nosotros también… Ahora vivimos aquí atrapados. –Bertie finalizaba la explicación agachando la cabeza.

-¿Y con todo esto pretenden recobrar la fama que perdieron? ¿A pesar de que no fue por vuestra culpa? Están actuando sin pensar… Está claro que no lograrán que les vean de mejor manera tras todo esto. –Air seguía mostrando su enfado. Tenía ganas de ir y darles una lección. Probablemente un sermón como los que le daba a Mussel.

-Lo saben. Están actuando así precisamente porque saben que no hay vuelta atrás. –Bertie levantó la cabeza y miró a Air fijamente. –Saben que si vuelven los turistas, nadie les hará caso. Nadie querría acercarse a alguien que pierde así los estribos. Como volver atrás no les causara ningún beneficio comparado con el que les da su actitud actual, continuaran haciéndolo. Así tienen control del bosque.

-Es una historia muy triste en todos los sentidos. –Summy había perdido cualquier tipo de ánimo tras esa historia. Sentía mucha pena con mucha facilidad por cualquiera pasándolo mal, y allí, ambos bandos lo estaban pasando mal.

-¿Y no pensáis contraatacar? ¡Os han robado vuestra parte del bosque! ¿Vais a quedaros aquí sin hacer nada? –Air ya ni siquiera guardaba las maneras. Había alzado el vuelo para situarse a menos de una cabeza de distancia de Bertie. Su enfado contra los Beedrill había derivado en enfado también contra los Butterfree. Odiaba a los abusones, pero también odiaba a los cobardes, y en ese bosque, había de todo menos Pokémon que le pareciesen normales.

-Air, cálmate. Precisamente tú no puedes perder la calma. –Ember intentó calmar la ira que sentía la Taillow, pero estaba muy enfadada.

-No hasta oír la respuesta. –Air se quedó mirando fieramente a Bertie.

-Ya lo hemos intentado alguna que otra vez. Son mucho más fuertes que nosotros. Los Butterfree no somos especialmente poderosos. Sus aguijones en cambio… No tenemos tanta fuerza como para frenarlos. –El líder de los Butterfree cerró los ojos en señal de derrota.

-¡Sois una panda de cobardes! Estáis dispuestos a vivir así el resto de vuestros días, ante unos abusones como ellos. Ni siquiera te atreviste a mostrarte cuando nos salvaste… Alguien como tu… ¡No puede ser llamado un líder! –Los gritos y durísimas palabras de Air hicieron que todos la mirasen. Muchos agachaban la cabeza sin poder ocultar la realidad. –Ya he perdido la poca paciencia que me quedaba. Me voy de aquí. –Air tenía una mentalidad muy diferente y le frustraba que no decidiesen dar el todo por sus intereses.

Desapareciendo entre las copas de los arboles, la Taillow dejó un silencio sepulcral. Ni sus compañeros de equipo, ni Bertie, ni nadie en la aldea mariposa veían venir aquella reacción.  
Ember no podía dejar la situación como estaba, y decidió ir en busca de Air, pero Mussel le detuvo.

-Déjala un rato sola. Necesita calmarse capitán. –Al ver la cara de preocupación de Ember, añadió. –Entiendo lo que sientes. Pero ni siquiera sabes a donde ha ido. No nos va a abandonar, volverá.

-Tienes razón Mussel… Aunque esto me supera. –Ember, miro después a sus compañeros Summy y Lovaura, quienes tampoco estaban de muy buen humor.

-Lamento que lo estéis pasando mal por nosotros. –Bertie se apresuró a disculparse. –No pretendíamos causar este ambiente…

-Lo sabemos. También nos tenemos que disculpar por la actitud de nuestra compañera. Es muy estricta y recta, demasiado a veces… pero es una buena chica. –El Pignite agachaba un poco la cabeza reverenciando a modo de disculpa.

-En el fondo tiene razón. No tenéis motivo para disculparos. Nunca los enfrentamos porque sabemos que vamos a perder contra ellos. No somos más que unos cobardes… Si tan solo tuviéramos alguna forma de enfrentarlos de igual a igual…

-¿Qué tipo de enfrentamientos habéis tenido? –Mussel parecía tener una idea. Ember esperaba que no fuese una locura para variar.

-Pues una vez fuimos pacíficamente a negociar, pero nos rechazaron con sus aguijones en alto. Otras veces hemos ido más agresivamente a por ellos, pero de igual manera nos recibían con aguijones preparados y encima con más fuerza que nosotros. No se me ocurre ninguna otra posibilidad. ¿Qué puede haber que una mariposa pueda hacer contra una abeja? –Bertie miraba a Mussel buscando la respuesta.

-¿Habéis probado a enfrentarlos en fútbol Pokémon? No es un duelo en el cual la fuerza sea lo más valioso, podríais tener posibilidades. –La sonrisa en la cara de Mussel no tenía desperdicio para Ember, quien se llevaba una pata a la cara.

-No tenemos medios para un partido. Para empezar, somos mariposas y ellos abejas, sería prácticamente imposible llevar a cabo un partido así… -Bertie seguía dándole vueltas al tema, pero no era capaz de ver esa posibilidad como viable.

-Nosotros somos un equipo de fútbol. Los corazones de fuego. Podemos ayudaros a entrenar y también podemos dejaros una pelota para que la uséis. Si conseguís entrenar en el fútbol Pokémon y ser buenos, podréis vencerles. Además, también ganareis fuerza para combates normales siempre y cuando sean necesarios. –Mussel sorprendió a todos con una idea que si bien empezaba sonando a locura, acabó teniendo bastante peso.

-¿Estáis seguros de esto? Nunca hemos jugado… ¿Y si no estamos a la altura? –Bertie aun no conseguía acumular suficiente confianza en sí mismo.

-Eso lo podréis saber si jugáis. No perdéis nada por intentarlo. ¡Tenéis al mejor delantero de todos los tiempos ante vosotros! Seguro que todo va genial. –Y al fin llegó. El momento en el cual Mussel se echaba flores encima inmerecidamente. Summy y Ember tenían una cara de pasotismo total, Lovaura y Bertie en cambio estaban extrañados.

-Bueno, si vosotros lo creéis… Lo intentaremos… ¿Cuándo empezamos? –El Butterfree parecía nervioso, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, y esa era la actitud correcta.

-¿Qué os parece ahora mismo? ¿Capitán? ¿Summy? ¿Lovaura? Ayudémosles a entrenar. –El Machop estaba de repente pletórico y lleno de energías.

-A falta de Air y hasta que vuelva, me parece una buena idea. No podemos dejarlos a su suerte después de ayudarnos tampoco. –Ember hablaba pero los tres asentían. Esa tarde sería una dura tarde de entrenamiento. Ember esperaba que la aldea mariposa fuese capaz de adaptarse al estilo del fútbol, y que Air regresase pronto.

Tenía una extraña sensación en el cuerpo. Varias veces en el pasado había intentado ser un buen compañero de equipo, y a su vez el capitán que los demás eligieron, pero a la hora de la verdad, apenas conseguía detener los habituales enfrentamientos entre Air y Mussel, muchas veces pecaba de optimista y ahora no se sentía capaz de sonreír en el momento que más se necesitaba. De hecho, ver a Mussel tan feliz e ilusionado, le hizo pensar detenidamente si realmente era correcto que él mismo fuese el capitán y no otro.

-¡Capitán! ¿A qué esperas? ¡Vamos a entrenar! –Mussel daba voces asustando a los pequeños Caterpie a su alrededor que le miraban curiosos.

-¿Eh? ¡Sí! ¡Ya voy! –No había tiempo para dudar. Debía mantenerse fuerte pasase lo que pasase. Si él se derrumbaba, todos caerían.

Bertie había reunido a toda la aldea mariposa en el centro de la misma, pues el primer paso para poder aprender y entrenar debidamente al fútbol Pokémon, era formar un equipo de al menos cuatro jugadores.

Entre los tres jugadores de los Corazones de Fuego allí presentes, estuvieron un buen par de horas dando las explicaciones básicas para que todos pudieran comprender la función que cada jugador debía cumplir en el partido.

Ember, se encargó de dar las clases teóricas sobre la función del portero. Aunque la dificultad estaría en saber cómo hacer que un gusano, un capullo de mariposa o una mariposa pudiese detener un balón de fútbol.

-Un portero es aquel jugador que actúa como la ultima defensa de un equipo. Son tan importantes como cualquiera de los demás jugadores, a pesar de que son los que menos se mueven dentro del campo. Usa todos los medios a su alcance para detener tiros. En mi caso, uso mis patas delanteras para despejar balones usando el movimiento Empujón.

-Entonces, son jugadores que deben ser muy fuertes, ¿no? –Un Caterpie diminuto de nombre Seda, preguntaba a Ember. Parecían brillarle los ojos.

-Exactamente. Un portero debería ser más fuerte siempre que un delantero. Pues eso aumentaría muchísimo las probabilidades de impedir un gol. –Ember, se agachaba a su altura para explicárselo, a lo que este aun mas ilusionado que antes contestó dando brinquitos con sus diminutas patas de gusano.

-¡Yo quiero ser portero! ¡Yo quiero ser portero! –Gritaba ante todos Seda.

-¡Ese es el espíritu! Aunque tú aun eres demasiado pequeñín como para jugar. Cuando seas un poco mas mayor, podrás ser portero. –La sonrisa dedicada del Pignite al Caterpie hizo que este último se sintiera aun con más ganas de jugar.

-Ya que vosotros todos carecéis de un cuerpo especialmente resistente, debéis de saber cómo usar vuestros recursos como porteros. No todo es fuerza, sino astucia e intelecto. Pensad muy bien como podéis detener un disparo de un rival como Stinger y reforzad esa baza.

Según Ember daba las lecciones de portero, Mussel se encargaba de otro grupo de la aldea. Se habían distribuido por posiciones favoritas tras explicar brevemente las posiciones. Mussel por supuesto, iba a entrenar a los delanteros. Y Summy con la ayuda de Lovaura, se encargaría de entrenar tanto en centrocampista defensivo como ofensivo. Ya que Air, había abandonado la aldea frustrada.

Bertie aun no sabía cuál debía ser su posición. No sabía de que debería jugar. Era vital en el partido contra los Beedrill, pero aun no sabía donde encajar. ¿Debía liderar el ataque, o defender a los suyos en la portería?

Una vez las explicaciones de los tres grupos acabaron, decidieron que era un buen momento para mostrar en la práctica cómo funcionaba cada uno. Mussel, intentaría zafarse de Summy para marcar a Ember. Lovaura simplemente se quedo de espectadora, pues ya había dicho que no sabía jugar lo suficientemente bien y que su especialidad era la curación.

-Mirad bien. Esto es en resumen lo que tenéis que hacer. Aquellos que queráis ser los delanteros, debéis de prestar mucha atención a los movimientos que haga el defensa que tenéis delante para leer sus movimientos, y tan pronto tengáis la ocasión clara, usad todas vuestras fuerzas para rematar a puerta. Vuestro objetivo es la red detrás del portero. –La explicación de Mussel acabó con una clara exhibición de movimiento frente a Summy, quien era con diferencia más rápido y le consiguió robar el balón.

Los habitantes de la aldea miraban confundidos, pues como era habitual, Mussel no había conseguido cuadrar su explicación con la práctica dando la mala impresión del delantero. Summy continuó la charla.

-Lo que ha dicho mi compañero es verdad. No penséis que por un fallo todo está perdido, jamás. Aunque ahora haya sido capaz de robarle la pelota, no quiere decir que un delantero no sea capaz de superar un defensa. Vuestra tarea como defensa, pasa por anticiparse a los movimientos de cualquier otro jugador, y usar el método más astuto posible para robársela. En este caso, me he aprovechado de mi velocidad para ganarle. -Acto, seguido, le devolvió la posesión a Mussel. –Adelante, vuélvelo a intentar.

Mussel con una sonrisa picara, se lanzó hacia Summy de nuevo, teniendo especial cuidado con la cola del Sentret, un arma que Summy usaba a menudo para robar los balones. Cuando vio la oportunidad de sobrepasarle por encima, no dudo ni un segundo en saltarle, pues cuando Summy intentaba usar la cola para robar, siempre se daba la vuelta un instante antes para ganar fuerza de giro.

-¡Ahora veréis la verdadera función del delantero! –Mussel, con fuerzas renovadas y ante la feroz mirada de Ember ejecuto su movimiento de tiro nada más volver a pisar tierra firme. -¡Golpe Karate!

El balón salió disparado hacia la portería con fuerza tras el manotazo propinado, pero se topó con el gran Pignite delante de él preparandose para usar otro de sus movimientos.

-¡No vas a marcar por mucho entrenamiento que sea! ¡Empujón! –Golpeando con las palmas de sus patas delanteras, comenzó a intentar frenar el disparo, pero estas palmadas no parecían ser tan fuertes como las mostradas en el partido de entrenamiento. Estaba retrocediendo.

El gol acabo llegando a favor de Mussel, quien con una pose de victoria miraba a los aldeanos.  
-¿Lo veis? Así se juega. Si conseguís superar al portero, tendréis un gol asegurado. El objetivo en un partido es marcar tantos goles como podáis, evitando que os marquen a vosotros.

Todos los Pokémon que estaban observando la exhibición, prestaban mucha atención a sus palabras, pero uno de los Butterfree lanzó al aire una pregunta que les costaría un poco mas responder.

-¿Y cómo es la posición de centrocampista ofensivo? ¿Es muy diferente al resto?

Tanto Ember como Mussel miraron a Summy, quien siendo centrocampista defensivo, era el que más cerca jugaba de Air.

-Bueno, no diría que es muy diferente, no. En realidad funciona como el defensivo, pero a la inversa. Un centrocampista ofensivo tiene que saber regatear mucho más que un defensa. Pero todo se reduce a anticiparte al enemigo. ¡Ah, sí! ¡Acabo de recordarlo! Los centrocampistas ofensivos suelen ser los jugadores que dan apoyo al delantero, ya sea estorbando a los defensas rivales o usando movimientos de apoyo. –La explicación la había elaborado en base a charlas que había tenido junto a Air con respecto a las posiciones hace tiempo.

-Gracias, señor Summy. –Contesto el mismo Butterfree que lanzó la pregunta antes de bajar a una rama a posarse. El propio Sentret estaba colorado. No estaba acostumbrado a que le tratasen de señor. Con respeto.

-Bien, ahora que habéis visto como funciona, quiero que os dividáis en pequeños grupos de cuatro y vayáis probando el fútbol. Tratad de combinad posiciones para entrenar, no os pongáis solo por amistad. No os preocupéis por la dureza que pueda tener el balón, la fuerza que tenga el disparo y el peso del balón no debería ser problema ni siquiera para vosotros, pues en gran medida la fuerza dependerá de vosotros, y los balones pueden adaptarse para un uso aéreo. –Ember daba instrucciones para hacer las pruebas. Se le veía interesado en lo que aquellas mariposas eran capaces de hacer, y seguro que los Caterpie e incluso los Metapod estaban deseando probar también. –Iremos rotando. Solo un grupo cada vez, así todos podréis aprender de todos. Mucho ánimo a todos, y ¡a por todas!


	5. El poder de un lider

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR #5**

 **Hola, queridos lectores. Hoy os vengo a informar brevemnte de que es posible que reduzca el ritmo de publicación del fic un poco mas. ¿El motivo? Cambios en el lugar de trabajo y cambio de horarios.**

 **Tengo ya preparados un par de capítulos más para teneros entretenidos, pero los demás podrían tardar un poco mas en publicarse. Ruego comprensión.**

 **Sin mas dilación, y una vez dicho esto, os dejo con el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Un saludo, y hasta la siguiente.**

Capitulo 5: El poder de un líder

El resto del día se pasó rápido, demasiado rápido como para que pudieran entrenar en cantidad. Sin embargo, sí que habían conseguido mejorar algo. Los más inteligentes de entre los Butterfree, para la hora de cenar ya eran capaces de mover el balón por el campo sin mucho problema. Alguno incluso se había animado a usar algún movimiento con buenos resultados. Pero entre todos los que estaban ilusionados con la idea, había uno que seguía sin tener las ideas claras, Bertie, aquel Butterfree variocolor líder de la aldea mariposa. Tras cenar, Ember se acercó a él para hablar.

-Hola Bertie. ¿Sucede algo? No te he visto muy concentrado durante esta tarde… Si quieres hablar de algo, aquí estoy.

-Hola Ember. Pues veras… Todavía ando dando vueltas a lo que ha pasado hoy al comienzo de la tarde. Las palabras de tu compañera… pese a ser duras, son pura verdad. –Bertie miraba hacia donde estaban sus compañeros de aldea, que seguían practicando y divirtiéndose. –Se supone que debo ser el que dé la cara por los míos, pero no soy más que un cobarde.

-Tiene gracia. –El Pignite soltó una pequeña risa que acabó en suspiro. –Muchas veces me siento como tú, ¿sabes? Soy el capitán del equipo, debo ser yo el que lidere a mí, digamos… pequeña 'aldea'. Y por mucho que sea yo el que hable en nombre del grupo, tampoco tengo claro él por qué soy el capitán. Muchas veces pienso que no soy apto, pues mis compañeros se muestran más confiados y valientes que yo. Pero un capitán debe mantenerse fuerte, debe actuar como un verdadero líder, porque si le han elegido a él, por algo debe ser.

-¿Insinúas que en realidad si tengo algo que me diferencia del resto? ¿No me habrán elegido como líder por tener otros colores y ser diferente, verdad? –Bertie tenía muchas dudas.

-No. No creo que sea eso. Por ejemplo en mi caso, se supone que yo soy el que mejor puede unir al equipo. O eso me dijeron. Air es una cabezota, Summy es aún muy jovencito para darse cuenta de todo y Mussel es tan despreocupado que nos llevaría a muchas crisis de equipo. Si extrapolamos ese caso al tuyo, la respuesta no debería ser muy difícil de encontrar, aunque nos cueste verla. Como ya te digo, ni yo mismo termino de comprender por qué dicen que soy capaz de unir al equipo, cuando apenas puede mantenerlo unido… Ya has visto hoy. –Agachaba la cabeza Ember.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Debo descubrir ese algo, sea como sea… y por supuesto, dejar de esconderme frente a Stinger y los suyos.

-Eso es. Debes ser valiente y decidido. Por cierto, ¿decidiste ya de que posición quieres jugar? Hoy no te he visto decidido por ninguna, pero no puedes simplemente ir por todas las posiciones. –Ember transmitía confianza a Bertie intentando convencerle de que era lo correcto.

-He estado pensando… el líder es aquel que dirige a los suyos a la victoria y hasta el bien común, así que lo correcto sería que fuese delantero. –El Butterfree dirigió su mirada a los ojos del Pignite buscando aprobación, pero este le miró en desacuerdo.

-Ser líder no implica ser el cabeza de ataque, fíjate en mí, soy portero. Tu posición poco importa cuando eres capitán, líder, o lo que quieras llamarlo. Lo que importa aquí, es que te desenvuelvas bien en un puesto.

-Tienes razón, perdona. Pues… la verdad es que no me gusta la violencia. Estar en la delantera no sería lo mejor para alguien como yo. Quizás… quizás siga tu ejemplo, y me quede en la portería. –Bertie volvió a mirar a Ember algo más decidido, y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Si eso es lo que sientes que quieres de verdad, te invito a que lo intentes.

-Gracias por todo lo que hacéis por nosotros Ember, ojala pudiésemos compensaros como es debido… -Bertie se sentía afortunado de tenerle cerca, sentía como una inspiración viniendo de él.

-No hace falta Bertie. Ya lo habéis hecho salvándonos de aquel aprieto. No necesitamos nada más. –Ember negó con la cabeza la proposición de su amigo. No quería recibir nada a cambio de aquello, y en serio que se sentía compensado por lo del mediodía.  
Tras unos instantes en silencio, Ember volvío a suspirar.

-Ember, ¿quieres decir algo? No se te ve demasiado alegre ahora mismo. ¿Es por algo que he dicho?

-No. En absoluto. Es solo que estoy pensando en Air… Desde esta tarde no ha regresado. No es normal que desaparezca de esta manera. Incluso estando enfadada, no abandonaría a su equipo sin motivo. Debería haber vuelto ya… -Agachaba la mirada Ember mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

-Debe de odiarme, bueno, odiarnos en este caso. Si no fuésemos tan cobardes, no se hubiera ido. Espero que no le haya pasado nada. El bosque de noche puede ser muy peligroso. Quizás se haya perdido. –Bertie, quien conocía de buena mano el bosque, se empezó a preocupar.

-Volverá… seguro que volverá. Es cuestión de tiempo. Confió en ella. Es una Taillow muy capaz, y con lo cabezota y terca que puede llegar a ser, sería capaz de desquiciar a cualquiera. –Soltó una leve risita al pronunciar aquellas palabras. La echaba de menos, ella sabría lidiar mejor con la situación que él, estaba convencido de eso.

-Espero que tengas razón. Esa Taillow es digna de admiración. Ojala mañana esté para ver como jugamos… En fin, debería volver a entrenar un poco más… Gracias por todo Ember. –Bertie hizo una ligera reverencia y se alejó volando grácilmente.

Unos instantes después, fue Ember el que se levantó del tronco en el cual estaba sentado para ir a ayudar a los demás con su entrenamiento. Aquella noche sería larga, pero al menos la aldea mariposa tendría medios para defenderse en el partido del día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, y mientras todos iban de camino a la aldea abeja, Ember seguía muy preocupado cada vez más, al igual que su equipo, pues Air aun no había regresado, y eso era demasiado extraño en ella. Sabían que no podía haberles abandonado a su suerte, pues eran un equipo, pero que no hubiese vuelto, hacía que Ember estuviese de los nervios.

Tanto Summy como Lovaura estaban con las orejas agachadas también, y aunque Mussel parecía ser el que mejor lo llevaba, tras tanto tiempo junto a él, habían aprendido a diferenciar cuando estaba bien y cuando no. En realidad debía estar muy preocupado por ella también.

-Chicos, tan pronto acabe el partido contra Stinger y los suyos, debemos buscar a Air. No es normal que se haya alejado tanto de nosotros… -Dijo Ember mientras pensaba en una solución.

-Espero que este bien, tengo miedo por lo que le haya podido pasar. –Summy apreciaba mucho a Air, no le gustaba imaginarse cosas malas sobre ella ni sobre nadie.

-Seguro que sí está bien. ¿Con lo testaruda que es? A esa pájara no la va a vencer cualquier cosa. –Mussel se mostraba optimista. Pese a discutir con ella, parece que la confianza que depositaba en la Taillow era plena.

-Así que así es un equipo desde dentro… Es muy diferente a lo que esperaba. Ojala tengáis razón y este bien. –Lovaura, como la nueva integrante, apenas sabía nada del equipo, pero se sentía unida a él, y por ende, compartía la preocupación.

Tras un rato caminando, llegaron a la otra aldea. Era obvio que habría Weedle, Kakuna y Beedrill en los alrededores trabajando en la recolección de polen, aunque según les vieron por primera vez, no les quitaron sus ojos de encima. Algunos incluso les seguían cerrándoles el camino de huida. No había marcha atrás en esa situación, era todo o nada. Si Stinger aceptaba el reto, iría todo bien, si lo rechazaba, deberían combatir con todo lo que tuviesen.

-Vaya, vaya, mirad quienes han venido. Si son los cobardes de la aldea mariposa… y traen compañía y todo. –Stinger bajaba de un panal enorme situado a poco menos de la copa del árbol central.

-Stinger, venimos en son de paz. No venimos a provocar altercados. Solo queremos proponeros una cosa. –Bertie, intentaba mantener una actitud firme, pero le era difícil. Muy difícil.

-¿Ya estamos otra vez con el tema de que dejemos de actuar así? No señor. Las cosas no funcionan así en nuestro bosque. –Produjeron un sonido muy extraño de golpe todos los Beedrill de las cercanías. Asumieron que eran risas.

-Por favor. Tenemos que acabar con esto de una vez. Volvamos a dejar el bosque como estaba. –Bertie insistía.

-No. Si queréis eso, va a tener que ser por la fuerza. –Stinger sonaba más amenazante ahora. No parecía estar de humor.

-Entonces os proponemos... un duelo diferente. Juguemos al fútbol Pokémon para decidir el conflicto. –Bertie jugaba su carta final. Si la negociación no daba resultado, propondría el partido.

-Así que era cierto… Teníais intención de venir a enfrentarnos con fútbol… Parece que la hembra no mentía después de todo. Estábamos preparados para esta situación, así que aceptamos. –Stinger primero susurró, pero luego se echó a reír a su manera.

-¿Cómo sabíais que íbamos a proponer esto? Un momento… no será que esa hembra… -Bertie miro rápidamente al equipo de los corazones de fuego y recordó la conversación de anoche. El equipo estaba formado por tres machos y dos hembras. Siendo que los machos estaban presentes y que una de las hembras faltaba, tenía sus sospechas sobre quién podía ser.

-No me digas que está aquí… ¡Air! ¡Si estás aquí responde! –Ember gritaba en espera de que su amiga respondiese.

-Ni te molestes. Esta apresada y amordazada dentro de ese árbol. Ha sido un dolor de cabeza tenerla que soportar y capturar, pero al final con un poco de… insistencia, siempre se pueden sacar las cosas.

-¿Qué la habéis hecho? –Mussel gritaba enfadado. Se podía notar el miedo y el descontento en todos los miembros del equipo.

-Solo unas pocas cosquillitas… -Se frotó los aguijones de sus patas y luego les dirigió la palabra a los de la aldea mariposa. –Aceptamos el reto. Os demostraremos que ni en esto podéis ganarnos.

-No habrás sido capaz… -Ember y los demás miembros del equipo salieron corriendo hacia el árbol, y sorprendentemente, nadie les opuso resistencia. Les estaban dejando ir a por ella. Esto llamó mucho la atención del capitán del equipo, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, debía rescatar a su compañera.

-Stinger… Has ido demasiado lejos con eso. Resolvamos esto de una vez por todas en el terreno de juego. Esta vez… te demostrare que soy un líder de verdad. –Bertie parecía muy molesto por los actos de Stinger. Tomar rehenes no era algo normal en él, y había empezado a hacerlo. Tenía que demostrar que era capaz de defender a los suyos de cosas así, pues si habían sido capaces de raptar a un Pokémon ajeno, podrían empezar a raptar a los suyos, y además, debía demostrar algo a cierto Pokémon.

-Muy bien… Demuéstrame tu fuerza… a no ser que sea de boquilla claro. –Otros tres Beedrill se unieron a él, haciendo un equipo de cuatro. Por su parte, Bertie también eligió a sus tres compañeros mas fuertes para el enfrentamiento siguiendo el plan que tenían, formando otro equipo de Butterfree, liderados por él. –Usaremos las reglas campales. Ya que esto no es un partido oficial… se permite todo.

En ese momento, Bertie recordó lo que los corazones de fuego les habían comentado con respecto a las reglas. Jugar con reglas campales era totalmente diferente a jugar con reglas oficiales. Para empezar, significaba que sacaba el equipo que había encajado el gol. No había un claro límite de tiempo, así que el partido solía acabar cuando uno de ambos equipos era incapaz de sacar de puerta. Pero lo más peligroso del partido, sería que todo tipo de movimientos estarían permitidos sin excepción.

-Que comience el juego. Os concedemos el saque inicial. –Activando el modo gravitacional del balón, Stinger le cedió el balón a Bertie, aunque por la manera en la que frotaba sus aguijones, daba la impresión de que lo que quería era pelea.

De igual manera a las reglas campales y sus diferencias con las reglas oficiales de los partidos, Ember y los suyos les habían explicado en que se basaba el modo gravitacional. El fútbol Pokémon busca que cualquier habitante del mundo Pokémon pueda disfrutar de él. Sin embargo, muchos Pokémon, entre los que se encontraban mayormente los voladores, encontraban dificultades al tener que jugar a nivel terrestre. Para evitar esto y habilitarles una mejor posibilidad de juego, se inventó el modo gravitacional. Mientras el balón esté en este modo, flotará mágicamente, permitiendo que los Pokémon voladores puedan moverlo con facilidad por su terreno.

Mientras el partido entre Bertie y Stinger se llevaba a cabo, los corazones de fuego corrían dentro del árbol donde estaba atrapada su compañera. Sorprendentemente, aquel árbol resultaba ser un laberinto, y lo más raro de todo, es que estaban bajando en vez de subiendo.

-¡Air! ¿Dónde estás? –Los gritos de Ember resonaban claros en el árbol, no parecía haber nadie. –Maldita sea… Ha dicho que está aquí dentro, ¿Por qué no responde?

-Ha dicho que estaba amordazada, no podrá responderte, capitán. –Mussel resaltaba el detalle clave del asunto. -Pero podría darnos alguna pista mediante algún ruido… esta pájara…

-¡Air! ¡Si puedes oírnos haz algún ruido! ¡Lo que sea! –Summy tenía una voz aun más aguda que el Pignite, así que gritó tan fuerte como pudo, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea… Y quizás funcione… -Mussel de repente se empezó a reír.

-Por las pocas experiencias que tengo con vosotros, muy buena no puede ser. –Lovaura dentro de su malestar, hablaba con una voz aparentemente tranquila.

-Ya veréis, confiad en mí. ¿Cuándo me he equivocado yo? –Al ver la cara de indiferencia de todo el equipo mirándole a la vez, no le quedó más remedio que intentar convencerles. –Venga, no seáis así… Esta vez funcionará.

Sin dar tiempo a ninguna reacción, cogió aire con sus pulmones hasta estar lleno y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Air! ¡Eres una vulgar pajarraca! ¡Pensaba que eras más fuerte que todo esto! ¡Veo que me equivocaba! ¡Mucho ruido y pocas nueces! –Tras soltar tales frases se hizo el silencio. Su cara demostraba orgullo, la de los demás incredulidad y terror. Si Air hubiese estado allí en ese preciso instante, le hubiese cosido a picotazos y arañazos con sus garras hasta dejarlo fuera de combate.

De repente a lo lejos se empezó a escuchar un forcejeo, unas sacudidas y un ruidito apenas audible que parecía ser un grito. Solo podían ser de la única Pokémon capaz de hacer ese tipo de alboroto dentro de ese árbol, y debía de estar diciendo de todo menos cosas agradables.

-¿Lo veis? Ahora solo tenemos que seguir el sonido. Problema resuelto. –Mussel levantaba el dedo pulgar a modo de afirmación de que todo estaba bien.

-Cuando la saquemos de aquí, vas a tener mucho que explicar después de lo que has dicho… ¿Eres consciente? –Ember aun sin salir de su sorpresa, advertía de la inminente bronca que estaba a punto de acontecer.

-Asumo los riesgos. Ahora sabemos donde esta ella, y sinceramente, me importa más que este bien que todo lo demás. –Mussel se ponía un poco más serio. No acostumbraba a decir aquellas palabras.

-Mussel… En fin, vamos, antes de que se calme y deje de hacer ruido. –Los cuatro echaron a correr de nuevo con Summy liderando la marcha por su excelente sentido de la orientación.

Cuando llegaron a la celdita donde estaba encerrada, amordazada y con las alas atadas al cuerpo, la pudieron ver haciendo fuerza por soltarse. Estaba intentando alcanzar aquella cuerda que parecía hecha de miel con el pico, pero no la alcanzaba. Tampoco podía romper nada con la fuerza de sus alas.

-¡Air! Menos mal que estas bien. Deja que te saquemos de aquí. Veamos… si uso Nitrocarga puedo quemar el árbol entero con nosotros dentro… así que… -Ember empezó a pensar en las alternativas.

-Déjame a mi capitán. Yo me encargo de esto. –Mussel, sin esperar una respuesta, cargó una vez más su Golpe Karate y destrozó la pequeña puerta que la mantenía atrapada para luego ayudarla a soltarse. –Ale, ya estas libre. Que susto nos has dado al desaparecer toda la noche. Pensábamos que no te volveríamos a ver.

Sin decir ni media palabra, Air se lanzó furiosa contra el Machop pegándole picotazos a diestro y siniestro mientras intentaba arañarle por todo el cuerpo. Mussel no podía más que defenderse como podía. Esta vez, Air le estaba haciendo sangrar de verdad en su ataque de rabia. No eran más que pequeñas heridas, pero si le estaba haciendo daño de verdad.

-¡Air, para! ¡Lo vas a desgarrar si sigues así! –Ember y Summy lograron detenerla, no sin antes hacer mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Dejadme que le picotee la cabeza! –Intentaba soltarse, pero no lo lograba, la fuerza de Ember era demasiada para la pequeña Taillow.

-¡Se que suena raro decirlo así, pero si no llega a ser por él, probablemente no te hubiésemos encontrado! ¡Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente por lo que ha dicho, ha hecho algo bien! –Los gritos de Ember intentaban calmar la ira de la Taillow, que poco a poco parecía ir recuperando la compostura, sin dejar de estar enfadada.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo que por una vez? Ni que me equivocase siempre… -El Machop volvió a recibir la mirada de indiferencia de todos.

-Eres un completo cabeza hueca, eso es lo que eres Mussel. ¡Un completo idiota! –Air, al fin le dirigió unas palabras, eso sí, con una fiereza nunca vista.

-¿Cómo acabaste aquí Air? –Summy intentando pasar por alto todo lo que decían, intentó sonsacar alguna información útil de Air.

-Es una larga historia. Por donde empiezo… -La Taillow parecía dispuesta a contar todo en aquel preciso instante, pero no tenían tiempo que perder, debían volver a salir al exterior y ayudar a Bertie y sus amigos.

-Luego nos lo cuentas Air. Ahora tenemos otro problema ahí fuera. –Ember era el encargado de silenciarla.

-Esos estúpidos Beedrill… les voy a montar una bronca de leyenda cuando les pille… ¿Qué está pasando fuera pues? –Como si fuese ajena a lo que sucedía y no supiese nada, Air preguntó.

-Bertie y la aldea mariposa está ahí arriba, enfrentándose en un partido de fútbol, tal y como tu imaginaste que pasaría. –Mussel, mientras era sanado por el Pulso Cura de Lovaura, explicaba la situación.

-Stinger nos dijo que sabía lo del partido porque se lo dijiste, pero no podías saberlo a ciencia cierta, así que asumimos que lo supusiste tras escuchar la historia. –Ember continuaba la explicación iniciada por su compañero de equipo.

-No era demasiado difícil de prever cuando nos estaba contando la situación. Lo que me sorprende es que hayan decidido venir a enfrentarse a ellos sin tener ni idea de fútbol… A no ser que les hayáis enseñado a jugar. –Air, les miraba esperando recibir una afirmación.

-En efecto, han aprendido las bases para poder enfrentarles y de esa manera dejar de esconderse. Air, necesitamos que subas con nosotros, les observes y animes. En parte, están aquí por tus palabras. –Ember una vez más, proseguía la conversación con la Taillow.

Tras unos segundos en silencio pensando, Air tomó una decisión.

-Seguidme, vamos a salir de aquí guiándonos por las corrientes de aire. Vamos a hacer que esta disputa acabe de una vez por todas.

Dado que la sanación de Lovaura ya había acabado, todos salieron corriendo de nuevo hacia las afueras del tronco del árbol en el que estaban.

Una vez fuera, pudieron comprobar que dos de los Butterfree que se estaban enfrentando habían caído al suelo y apenas se movían. De igual manera, uno de los Beedrill también había caído al suelo.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué están en el suelo? –Ember se apresuró a preguntar a uno de los Caterpie más cercanos.

-Vamos perdiendo cero a tres. Stinger y los suyos son muy fuertes, han envenenado a dos de los nuestros. Están jugando de una manera muy agresiva. –Dijo el Caterpie apenado y con miedo.

-Reglas campales por lo que veo… Les convenía que así fuera, así podría pasarse todo lo que quisiese. –Air volvía a enfadarse por las reglas del juego sucio.

Al escuchar la voz de Air, Bertie desvió la mirada hacia abajo. Necesitaba su presencia, tenía que demostrarla a ella lo que era capaz de hacer. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Air pudo sentir una mirada algo diferente, una mirada que no parecía la de un cobarde, pero que aun no había acabado de cambiar.

Stinger se lanzó hacia delante en dirección a la portería con el balón en modo gravitacional ante él.  
-Vamos a por el cuarto gol. ¡Doble Ataque! –Golpeando la pelota con sus dos aguijones cargados de fuerza, empujó el balón hacia la portería donde estaba Bertie.

-¡No! ¡Esta vez no! ¡Confusión! –Bertie se concentró en detener el balón en el aire mediante su poder quinetico, pero aunque el balón si redujo su potencia, no fue suficiente para evitar el gol, y el equipo formado por Beedrill anotó así su cuarto tanto.

-Ríndete ya Bertie, no tenéis nada que hacer. Dos de los vuestros están en las ultimas ya, si no te rindas ahora mismo perderéis la vida vosotros dos también. –Se echó a reír.

-No… No puedo rendirme… Pero si no lo hago, todos morirán por mi culpa… -Bertie se estaba viniendo abajo, estaba a punto de rendirse para salvar a los suyos.

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo! ¡No seas el cobarde que has sido hasta ahora! –Air le estaba hablando directamente a él, con una mirada de seriedad. –Sé que esto va a sonar muy mal, pero habéis venido aquí a luchar por vuestros derechos, ¿no? ¡Entonces lucha hasta el mismísimo final! ¡Sé que te estás conteniendo! ¡Puedes dar mucho más de ti mismo! ¡Mira a tus compañeros! Nadie tiene intención de huir de aquí. ¡Han tomado una decisión y tú eres su líder! ¡Lucha! ¡Nadie te garantiza que no vayan a acabar con vosotros de igual manera si te rindes! ¡No tienes nada más que perder por luchar!

Las palabras de Air eran una vez más durísimas. Un golpe de realidad que pesase a quien le pesase, debía recibir. Todos los habitantes de la aldea mariposa estaban allí presentes, y todos estaban dispuestos a darlo todo por arreglar la situación, se podía observar esa determinación en los ojos del resto, pero Bertie no había logrado convencerse del todo. Quería proteger a los suyos a toda costa, pero no mediante la violencia.

Air… De acuerdo. Si todos estáis de acuerdo con esto… Seguiré luchando hasta el final. ¡Por favor, resistid un poco más compañeros! –Bertie haciendo el pase de saque a su único compañero en pie, gritaba a todos los suyos para que no se rindieran, especialmente aquellos que habían caído al suelo.

-Sois penosos… -Stinger se acercó rápidamente al Butterfree que tenía el balón en ese instante y embistiéndole con el aguijón cubierto de veneno por el movimiento Puya Nociva, se lo robó, derribándolo también lentamente hacia el suelo.  
-La cruda realidad es que sois muy débiles, ¡y no podéis hacer nada! –Acto seguido y sin dar tiempo a reacción por parte de nadie, Stinger se lanzó una vez más hacia la portería rival. -¡Ya solo faltas tú! ¡Doble Ataque!

-Por todos los que han sufrido hasta ahora… Por todos mis compañeros caídos… ¡Por Air y su equipo! ¡Y por mí! ¡No vas a vencerme otra vez! ¡Psicorayo! –Cargando mucha fuerza quinetica, Bertie descargó un potente rayo de energía psíquica contra el balón, no solo logrando detenerlo, sino devolviendo el tiro.

El balón golpeó duramente el cuerpo del sorprendido Stinger empujándolo junto a él contra la portería rival. La magnitud de aquel movimiento era muchísimo más fuerte que el Confusión lanzado hasta el momento. Era otro nivel de fuerza totalmente diferente. El portero rival, no tuvo oportunidad de reacción al no esperarse semejante trallazo, y recibió el impacto del cuerpo de Stinger y del balón de lleno contra él también.

Cuando el Psicorayo desapareció, ambos Beedrill estaban tirados en el suelo bocabajo. Stinger intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba como él quería. Estaba en un estado de confusión.

-Qué… ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Eso lo he hecho… ¿Yo? –Bertie no salía de su asombro. No esperaba ser capaz de lanzar semejante carga psíquica en un disparo.

-¡Stinger, deberías dar el partido por finalizado! –Air gritaba una vez más. -¡No os conviene seguir enfrentándoos a un oponente que no podéis superar! –En esta ocasión, Air estaba usando la mentalidad opuesta a la charla instantes anteriores.

¿De qué estás hablando pajarraca? Seguimos llevando la ventaja en este partido. –Otro de los Beedrill que quedaba en el aire se fanfarroneaba. –Lo mismo que les decías a ellos, se aplica a nosotros ahora. Seguiremos luchando hasta el final. –Se notaba que la voz le temblaba un poco.

-¿Ah sí? Pues adelante. Saca de portería y remata el partido. Demuéstrame que te has estado conteniendo también. ¡Muestra a todos tu máximo poder! Y ten en cuenta que solo quedas tu capacitado para luchar… –Air se chuleaba ante él. Le estaba lanzando un desafío que jugaba claramente en contra de sus intereses.

El Beedrill se quedó en el aire sin saber qué hacer. No estaba convencido de lanzarse hacia delante. No parecía seguro de poder superar ese Psicorayo.

-Yo… bah. No importa. –Dejó el balón en el aire y con vergüenza se acercó a Stinger para intentar recuperarle.

-¡Bertie! ¡Está todo en tus manos ahora! ¡Demuestra que tipo de líder eres! –Air le estaba sonriendo de manera picara, como una provocación. Bertie no entendía nada de nada, pero la situación que se mostraba ante él, le hizo ver algo que hasta ese momento había pasado por alto. Solo quedaba él en el campo, pues absolutamente todos estaban caídos. A pesar de ir perdiendo, parecía que sus rivales habían perdido el coraje y la iniciativa para luchar. Si bien Air le había dicho que había que luchar hasta el final, ¿que era exactamente lo que debía hacer? Podía derrotar a los Beedrill y hacerse notar como líder gracias a su nuevo movimiento, o podría detener todo aquello en el acto.  
Tras unos instantes debatiendo en su interior la decisión que debía tomar y mirar a todos los Pokémon allí presentes, finalmente, decidió descender hasta donde Stinger y abandonar el partido.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Stinger parecía estar volviendo en si poco a poco. La confusión no le estaba durando demasiado por suerte.

-Renuncio a jugar. Ninguno de ambos tenemos jugadores suficientes en el campo en un estado aceptable como para seguir. No creo que nadie deba salir gravemente herido de un enfrentamiento de fútbol, así que en vista de que no podéis siquiera sacar de puerta, suspendo el partido. –Bertie sorprendió a todos los de la aldea abeja con su declaración. También parecía haber tenido un efecto chocante sobre los suyos propios, pero Air estaba sonriendo, era la única Pokémon que sonreía ante esa noticia.

-¿De qué hablas? Ahora mismo vamos a continuar el partido… -Stinger intentó volar, pero se había dañado un ala. Ya que las abejas eran tan frágiles como las mariposas, al mas mínimo daño en el ala, eran incapaces de volar en condiciones.

-Señorita Lovaura, por favor. Ayúdanos. Tenemos demasiadas bajas en el campo. –Bertie solicitaba ayuda a la Audino, pues era la única Pokémon con capacidad de curación cerca, a excepción del mismo Bertie y algún otro Butterfree del publico que podían usar el movimiento Respiro para recuperarse.

-¿Eh? ¡Sí! ¡Voy! –Corriendo, se acercó al centro del campo y ejecutó el movimiento Campana Cura para eliminar el veneno del cuerpo de los fatigados Butterfree, y la parálisis que sufría el Beedrill que yacía en el suelo. Acto seguido, fue uno por uno usando el movimiento Pulso Cura sobre los Pokémon que habían jugado.

Stinger, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, no tuvo más remedio que permitir la ayuda. No quería aceptarlo, pero sin la piedad de Bertie, no sabría si hubiese podido volver a volar.

Cuando Lovaura había acabado de sanar, se sentó en el suelo dejándose caer hacia atrás. Era enfermera, pero usar Pulso Cura sobre tantos Pokémon malheridos, habiendo un par de gravedad la llevaba a su límite. Aun le faltaba mucho por mejorar a la joven Audino.  
-Listo chicos. Ya he acabado.

-Muchas gracias señorita Lovaura. Stinger, ¿estás mejor ya? –Bertie preguntaba preocupado a un silencioso Beedrill que no hacía más que mirar al suelo. Probablemente a causa de la vergüenza de haber sucumbido a un Butterfree que consideraba inferior a los suyos.

-No te preocupes por mí. No quiero tu compasión. Es una vergüenza haber perdido contra ti. –Stinger, sin medir sus palabras, reconocía estar molesto con la derrota.

-Que mas dará haber perdido o no… Nunca hemos querido pelear contra vosotros. Jamás. Solo hemos pretendido llevarnos bien. Y nunca es tarde para cambiar el rumbo que todo esto ha tomado.

-¿Crees que es fácil asumir que a nadie le importas? ¿Sabes lo que duele que no te hagan caso? –Stinger hizo una mueca de enfado.

-A nosotros nos importáis. Somos muy diferentes, pero todos vivimos en el mismo bosque. Este lugar perdería mucho encanto si uno de los dos desapareciese. –Bertie intentaba abrirle su corazón, pero no parecía dar resultado.

-Volved todos a vuestros panales y colmenas. Nos retiramos. –Stinger no parecía querer hablar nada más. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y con la ayuda de un par de Beedrill más fue alejándose del campo improvisado. –Bertie… La próxima vez os ganaremos. Esto no ha acabado… -Su voz denotaba cierta tristeza. Como si su último bastión hubiese caído, daba la sensación de que había perdido toda fuerza para luchar y solo estuviese diciendo aquello de boquilla, pero Bertie no alcanzó a entenderlo. O al menos, no lo parecía a juzgar por su cara.

Finalmente, tras unos segundos desde que todos los de la aldea abeja habían vuelto a sus casas, Bertie ordenó con tristeza la retirada a su propia aldea. No sentía para nada haber logrado una victoria, creía que volverían con ganas de venganza. A pesar de que muchos de su propia aldea iban riendo y contando anécdotas o curiosidades sobre el partido que acababan de presenciar por primera vez, Bertie simplemente no levantaba su cabeza.

-Gracias por vuestra ayuda, Corazones de fuego. Sin vuestros conocimientos jamás hubiésemos sido capaces de plantarles cara… No sé cómo nos ha beneficiado esto en realidad, pero os agradecemos el habernos enseñado a jugar y darnos un mecanismo de defensa contra ellos. –Las palabras del Butterfree variocolor seguían sonando muy tristes y apenadas incluso después de volver a su aldea.

-¿Estas ciego o qué? ¡Llevas todo el rato triste después de lo que has hecho! ¿Es que esta victoria no significa nada para ti? –Air seguía levantándole el tono. Sabía que Bertie había dado todo de sí mismo en el partido, pero no le gustaba su actitud. No estaba completo todavía.

-Sí que lo significa, pero no hemos logrado nada… No han querido hacer las paces con nosotros… -Bertie no le plantaba cara, no tenia espíritu de lucha en ese momento.

Al verle tan triste, miró hacia su equipo, que también estaba muy preocupado por la actitud que ella mostraba. Tomó aire, contó hasta diez y aterrizó al lado del Butterfree.

-Bertie. Abre los ojos. Has logrado un enorme avance en el camino hacia la paz. Hoy has demostrado a Stinger y a los suyos el tipo de jefe que eres. Y aunque no te hayan dicho que quieren hacer las paces, hoy ha sido un día clave para lograr ese objetivo vuestro. La paz no se logra en un solo día.

-Si… he demostrado ser un líder que no se echa atrás… capaz de hacer daño a otros Pokémon. No quiero ser ese tipo de líder, y sé que Stinger se ha quedado con ese detalle. –El suspiro de Bertie demostraba no haber captado el mensaje que le quería transmitir Air.

-No. Has demostrado ser un líder compasivo. Un líder que quiere resolver los conflictos sin violencia. Es cierto que has atacado con tu nuevo, y he de decir increíble, Psicorayo, pero ¿crees que Stinger en esa situación hubiese perdonado? ¿Crees que en una clara situación de superioridad, el hubiese abandonado el partido? No. No lo haría, pero tú lo hiciste.

-¿En serio lo crees? –Las palabras de la pequeña Taillow parecían empezar a calar hondo en él. -Todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora… Gritar y decir las verdades a la cara… ¿Ha sido por mí?

-Siento haber sido un dolor de cabeza tan grande… Yo al igual que todos, tengo defectos. Me altero con mucha facilidad, y no pienso lo que digo en muchas ocasiones… Pero mi intención, no es otra que la de ayudar. Y quizás tú no lo puedas ver de esa manera y ahora me guardes rencor… pero por fin me has demostrado tu verdadera fuerza y como verdaderamente has de actuar. Has aprendido lo que quería que aprendieses, y me doy por satisfecha. –Air estaba sonriendo. No es que fuese algo totalmente habitual, pues muchas veces se mantenía seria, pero ese día estaba sonriendo. Sonriendo de alegría.

-Gracias… No sé que más puedo decir. Mil gracias. –Bertie empezó a llorar después de las palabras de Air, pero también estaba sonriendo.

-Bertie. Estamos convencidos de que la paz para el bosque Polínico está en camino. El partido de hoy ha sido clave. –Ember era quien hablaba en esta ocasión. –Creo que si sigues demostrando como te preocupas por todos, tarde o temprano volveréis a ser una gran comunidad.

-Haré todo cuanto pueda por mantener este espíritu. Os estaré eternamente agradecido Corazones de fuego. Algún día… Algún día este bosque será de nuevo el bosque que era. –Bertie secándose sus lágrimas, alzó el vuelo hacia un rincón de la sala en la que estaban y volvió a situarse al lado de la Taillow con un tarrito pequeño. –Air, te estoy especialmente agradecido a ti. Sin tus duras palabras, no hubiese sido capaz de abrir los ojos… Y por eso quiero darte esto… No es gran cosa, pero espero que lo tomes como una muestra de agradecimiento de toda la aldea.

El tarrito olía a miel. A una dulce miel. Agarrándolo con una de sus garras, volvió a sonreír.

-Muchas gracias, pero no tenias porque dármelo. Me sirve con la satisfacción de haber hecho un buen trabajo y haberte ayudado.

-Insisto. Habéis hecho mucho por nosotros, y como Lovaura destacó ayer, la miel de este bosque es altamente valorada por su inigualable sabor. Merece la pena que lo probéis. –Bertie les dedicó una sonrisa más.

-Bueno, de acuerdo. Si insistes, no seré yo quien haga el feo. A cambio prométeme que seguirás esforzándote por llevar a tus amigos hasta la paz. Sin huir de los problemas. –La Taillow le hacía prometer algo importante a Bertie, quien no negó en absoluto sus intenciones.

Tras unos minutos más de conversación amistosa y algunos saludos y reverencias varias por parte de los Pokémon de la aldea, se dispusieron a recoger sus cosas que habían dejado en el bosque el día anterior al huir. Habían podido recuperarlas gracias a los habitantes.

-Supongo que esto es un adiós, ¿no? Quiero decir… tenéis vuestro camino por recorrer. Supongo que aquí nos despedimos. –Bertie les miraba algo triste. Deseaba que dijeran que no, pero sabía que su destino estaba fuera de aquel bosque. Cuando todos asintieron, continúo. –Ya veo, las puertas de esta aldea siempre estarán abiertas para vosotros, porque ya no sois meros visitantes… sois grandes amigos.

-Nos aseguraremos de pasar por aquí en el futuro Bertie. Queremos ver esa comunidad de la que hablamos. Seguro que lograreis lo que queráis. –Air volvía a sonreírle, y en retorno, recibió un abrazo por parte de Bertie. Abrazo, que con sus alas acabó devolviendo.

-Cuidaos muchos amigos. Siempre velaremos por vosotros. –Acabó diciendo Bertie entre lagrimas de emoción.

Tras unos últimos preparativos, los Corazones de fuego partieron de la aldea mariposa.  
Ember, Mussel, Summy y Lovaura estaban de bastante mejor humor en aquel momento. No solo porque habían podido ayudar a unos Pokémon necesitados, sino porque incluso Air parecía estar de un especial buen humor.

-Lamento haberos preocupado chicos. No debí dejarme llevar tanto por mis sentimientos. –Air se arrepentía de lo que hizo la tarde anterior.

-Bien está lo que bien acaba. No le demos más vueltas. Todos estamos juntos de nuevo. –Ember le quitaba hierro al asunto al ver que estaban de muy buen humor.

-Con suerte no tendré que localizarte mediante mis maravillosos halagos otra vez. –Mussel era ahora quien vacilaba a Air. Por supuesto, y como era habitual, no se libró de su clásica mirada asesina. Sin embargo, en vez de tirársele encima, se rió un poco, y le pegó un aletazo en su nuca.

-Tú no vuelvas a jugar con fuego, y todo irá bien. –Tras decir aquellas últimas palabras, tanto Air, como todo el equipo entre risas, continuaron alegres hacia su destino. Ciudad Urdiz esperaba ante ellos, y así, el siguiente paso en su camino a la leyenda.


	6. Entre sombras

Capitulo 6: Entre Sombras

-¡Guau! ¡Esta ciudad es bastante más grande que Puerta Atea! –Ember gritaba sorprendido y emocionado nada más poner una pata en el suelo de aquella ciudad llamado Urdiz.

-Bueno, es comprensible. Recuerda que aquí es donde probablemente se realizará uno de los torneos. –Air respondía a su capitán recordándole que en las ciudades grandes casi siempre había una sede.

-Bueno, pues vayamos al centro Pokémon, dejemos nuestras cosas y vayamos a preguntar. El plan perfecto. –Mussel siguió caminando unos pocos pasos más por delante de todo el grupo, pero al no oír ningún paso más tras él, se giró. -¿A qué esperáis?

-A qué vayamos a buscar la sede del torneo. La última vez que hicimos caso de tu plan, tuvimos que pasar por una prueba innecesaria. No volveremos a arriesgarnos a perder la oportunidad de tener las cosas más fáciles, ni mucho menos arriesgarnos a quedarnos fuera. –Air recriminaba la actitud de Mussel. Esa ya la habían vivido en Atea, y no estaba dispuesta a pasar por lo mismo.

-Pájara de poca fe… Vale, como queráis. Lo haremos a vuestro estilo. –Con resignación, comenzó a andar en dirección contraria, pero el grupo tampoco se movía del sitio. -¿Y ahora qué?

-No sabemos dónde está. –En esta ocasión era Summy quien respondía.

-Tal vez si Air se eleva hasta el cielo pueda localizarlo. No es nada difícil localizar un estadio de fútbol después de todo. –Lovaura añadía el detalle final a la frase del Sentret.

-¡A la orden! –Air, sin dejar más tiempo para explicaciones, subió rápidamente hacia el cielo despejado de aquella tarde, se mantuvo unos pocos segundos, y volvió a descender. –Ha sido facilísimo. Esta hacia el noroeste. En la otra punta de la ciudad.

-Pues vamos para allí. Tenemos que informarnos de la situación de los torneos cuanto antes. -Ember, liderando la marcha, empezó a caminar hacia el noroeste del pueblo siguiendo las indicaciones de su compañera.

Las calles de la ciudad se apreciaban bulliciosas. Allá donde fueran se podían ver todo tipo de Pokémon paseando, comprando, bebiendo algúnrefresco en la terraza de los bares, o exhibiendo sus cualidades artísticas en las calles.  
Por el camino, todos encontraron tiendas y puestos que les interesaban ver, así que esa noche la dedicarían a investigar cómo era Ciudad Urdiz de noche. Después de preguntar en el estadio y volver al centro Pokémon por supuesto. Esas dos cosas tenían máxima prioridad.

Una vez hubieron llegado al estadio, pudieron comprobar que estaba abierto al público y a diferencia de la oficina de registro de Atea, aquella recepción del estadio estaba abarrotada de Pokémon. Mientras que algunos veían en las pantallas que había dispuestas para el público, algunos de los últimos partidos que habían acontecido, otros entraban directamente al interior del estadio para poder comprobar cómo era de primera mano. Era una ley no escrita el permitir a los jugadores experimentar el campo de juego antes de un partido si asi lo desean. Aunque si era un campo cambiante, solo se permitiría el acceso al actual que estuviese en ese momento colocado. Ya que al ser una ley no escrita, en realidad no se debería permitir dicha comprobación, con el fin de alejar posibles trampas.

-Bienvenidos al estadio de fútbol Pokémon de Ciudad Urdiz. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? –Una simpatiquísima Lilligant recibió al equipo cuando se acercaron a la recepción.

-Hola. Buenas tardes. Somos el equipo de fútbol Corazones de fuego, y esta es la primera vez que venimos a un estadio. Hace pocos días nos registramos para los grandes torneos de Atea, y aun no sabemos nada de los próximos partidos, ni del tiempo que nos queda para lograr los puntos de acceso al torneo de ascenso. –Ember dio una explicación extensa del problema. Quizás demasiado extensa, pero la recepcionista le entendió sin problema.

-Comprendo. Bueno, para eso estamos aquí. Para ayudar. –Soltó una leve risita. –Pues si no he comprobado mal, tenemos un torneo aquí mismo en Urdiz en un par de días… Dejadme que lo vuelva a comprobar… -Sacó un cuaderno con motivos de la asociación de fútbol Pokémon y lo ojeó concienzudamente antes de dar una respuesta. –En efecto. En dos días se celebrará uno de los torneos clasificatorios del tercer gran torneo de ascenso al rango B.

-Eso nos viene perfecto. Acabamos de llegar aquí, y tenemos la posibilidad de lucirnos en un torneo en poco tiempo. –Mussel daba por hecho que iba a ser fácil, pese a que jamás era fácil.

-No te confíes cabeza hueca. Tu mismo dijiste en Atea que no era fácil progresar en esto. –Era una vez más la Taillow quien recordaba la necesidad de no confiarse.

-Ya bueno… no es como si fuese a ser el partido más difícil de nuestra vida nada más empezar un torneo, ¿no? –Mussel se defendía como podía de las palabras de su compañera de equipo.

-No merece la pena preocuparse de más. Dejémoslo estar de momento y centrémonos en entrenar. –Ember redirigió el tema de conversación a lo que les interesaba en aquel momento. -¿Y cuando tiempo disponemos para el próximo gran torneo de ascenso?

-Aun tenéis margen de sobra. Sera en un par de meses, y para participar en él, solo son necesarios quince puntos. Ya que sois nuevos en los torneos, os explicare brevemente como funciona. –La Lilligant parecía muy contenta tras mirar los datos del equipo en su ordenador.

-Si, por favor. Nos vendría muy bien. Como ya ha quedado claro, somos novatos. –Ember reía ante la sonrisa de la recepcionista.

-Los torneos de clasificación usan el formato de reglas oficiales. Ya sabéis, dos partes de 30 minutos, con saque neutral y movimientos peligrosos prohibidos. Se permiten tantos cambios como se quieran entre los 8 miembros máximos que puede llevar cada equipo.

Todos prestaban atención a los detalles, aunque esta parte en concreto si se la sabían de memoria. Estaban esperando a lo interesante.

-En estos torneos, ganan puntos los primeros cinco equipos clasificados. Siendo que el primero gana cinco, y los siguientes van ganando un punto menos que su superior. El segundo ganará cuatro, el tercero tres… Como sois un equipo de rango C según lo que indica vuestro registro actual, solo se os requieren quince puntos para entrar al torneo de ascenso. –Con todo lujo de detalles, aquella Lilligant les estaba dando una explicación completa de lo que si querían oír.

-Así que quince puntos en dos meses. Eso es tiempo de sobra si no nos dormimos en los laureles. Muchas gracias señorita. Ha sido usted muy amable. –Ember agradecía en nombre del equipo, quienes también asintieron.

-No hay porqué darlas. Esperamos que tengáis unos partidos agradables y justos. Volved por aquí si necesitáis algo. –Tras decir esas últimas palabras y sonreír una última vez, se retiró para otros quehaceres.

-Pues chicos, ya sabéis lo que toca. Nos quedaremos en Urdiz hasta el día del torneo y entrenaremos a saco. Si ganamos este primer torneo, habremos completado un tercio del camino para el gran torneo de clase C. –El Pignite capitán del equipo estaba lleno de emoción. Creía en sus posibilidades y en las de su equipo.

-Nuestro primer torneo… Ya estoy nervioso y aun faltan dos días… -Summy se agarró su cola con las patitas delanteras y se la acercó a su morro tapando media cara.

-No te preocupes. Estamos juntos en esto, y yo estoy con vosotros. Nada ira mal. –Mussel intentando tranquilizar al Sentret volvía a echarse flores.

-No discuto que seas fuerte Mussel, pero no deberías confiarte tanto. Podría ser que los rivales fueran más fuertes. Además, ¿eso no sería menospreciar a tus compañeros? –Lovaura tímida y dulcemente trataba de hacer que el Machop dejase de fardar.

-Bueno… Ya sabéis que pocas veces digo esto en serio… Por supuesto que entre todos ganaremos, pero yo soy el delantero estrella del equipo, es mi deber marcar goles. –Sacaba musculo en el brazo izquierdo y se lo tocaba con su mano libre mientras miraba confiado a la Audino.

-Solo eres el estrella porque no hay otro delantero en el equipo… -Air sin cortarse, vacilaba a Mussel, quien no supo que responder.

-Bueno, vayamos al centro Pokémon, si queremos luego pasear por la ciudad, primero necesitaremos dejar todo allí. Adelante. –Ember, acabando la conversación, puso rumbo hacia el centro donde se hospedarían esos días que duraría su estancia en Urdiz. Ya faltaban dos días solo para conocer a sus rivales, y eso le tenía tan emocionado como nervioso, pero lo intentaba ocultar en la medida de lo posible.

Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, menos Pokémon se veían por la calle. Era lógico por otra parte, pues a las noches la mayoría preferían dormir antes que pasear, pero aun tenían tiempo, pues no había acabado de anochecer.

-¡Vamos al barrio de antes! He visto un conjunto precioso que quiero probarme. –Lovaura parecía emocionada. Más que otras veces. Casi parecía otra Pokémon distinta.

-No sabía que tenías tanta pasión por la ropa. Aunque tampoco es de extrañar, eres la única que lleva un vestido encima allá donde va. –Air no era una entusiasta de la ropa ni los complementos, pero rara vez si había sentido curiosidad por algún complemento para aves.

-Me encanta ver ropa, no tengo muchos conjuntos, pero si me encanta verla. Ven Air, deja que te muestre yo complementos para ti. –La agarró suavemente de una pata y empezó a tirar de ella.

-¡Eh! ¡Eso no es necesario! Puedo volar sola… -Con cierta curiosidad, encogió su pata y empezó a volar suave tras ella.

-Yo también he visto cosas interesantes Ember. ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos? –Mussel sentía predilección por los artículos y utensilios de entrenamiento, así que no era difícil imaginar por donde quería ir.

-De acuerdo. ¡Air! ¡Lovaura! ¡Quedamos aquí en una hora! –Les gritó con fuerza al ver que ya estaban muy lejos.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Pasadlo bien! –Respondía Air al tener una voz mucho más aguda desde el otro lado de la calle.

-Vamos Summy, ven con nosotros. Si encontramos alguna heladería pararemos allí. –Ember sabía que a Summy los helados le encantaban, así que no sería demasiado difícil convencerle. Además, tampoco podía dejar solo al más joven del grupo. Incluso podría estar interesado en alguna cosa.

-De acuerdo. También me gusta pasear. Además, de noche todo cambia. –El Sentret dio un par de vueltas en círculo como para agarrarse la cola. Eso quería decir que estaba con ganas. Siempre que corría detrás de su cola, era por felicidad.

-Era por aquí. ¡Seguidme! –Mussel empezó a liderar la marcha hacia el lado opuesto de las hembras.

Una sombra escondida detrás del cartel de bienvenida junto al muro del centro Pokémon les estaba observando, y tan pronto se alejaron de la zona,también se esfumo de allí.

Por las calles comerciales seguía viéndose de todo, y Summy tenía razón. Las ciudades de noche eran totalmente diferentes a las mañanas. Donde antes había muchos espectáculos callejeros y niños viéndolos con sus padres, ahora había parejas sentadas buscando un poco de tranquilidad o grupos de amigos charlando.  
Incluso en las mismas calles mirando escaparates lo que antes eran niños, ahora eran meros adultos.

-Es aquí. Esta tienda tiene objetos para ponerse en forma por un tubo. –Mussel, quien ya estaba muy en forma, entró disparado dentro como un niño en una juguetería.

-En fin… pues deberíamos entrar también. Quizás veamos algo que nos sirva a nosotros también. Vamos Summy. –Ember no quería mantenerse lejos de sus compañeros tampoco, así que entró junto a Summy en la tienda.

De nuevo, una sombra se estaba escondiendo en un arbusto cercano, y tan pronto entraron en la tienda, corrió dentro. Aunque esta vez, Summy alcanzó a ver algo moverse a toda prisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido eso? Ember, ¿tú has visto algo raro? –Mientras caminaba a su lado, le preguntaba curioso, aunque no parecía que su amigo hubiese visto nada.

-¿De qué me estás hablando? No he visto nada raro, no. –Ember, miró alrededor en ese instante, pero no alcanzó a ver nada de nada. – Sería un efecto óptico, no te preocupes.

-Si tu lo dices… -Antes de seguir caminando tras el capitán del equipo, Summy echó la vista atrás una última vez para asegurarse, pero tampoco pudo ver nada raro.

-¡Eh! ¡Mirad esto! ¿Qué tal me queda? –Mussel se plantó delante de ambos machos con un Brazal Firme equipado. –Sí, lo sé… Me sienta genial. Con esto voy a entrenar el doble.

La verdad es que siendo tan musculoso, el Brazal firme que llevaba le quedaba bastante justo. Poco beneficio podría sacar de él.

-No estoy yo tan seguro… No es que te quede mal, es que de poco te va a servir. Te queda ajustadísimo… -Ember le daba su más sincera opinión.

-¿Y no prefieres algo así? –Summy había cogido de una estantería una Cinta Fuerte, un objeto que potenciaba movimientos de carácter físico. –Es más cómodo y sigue siendo más útil para ti.

-¡Oye, pues no es mala idea! Si queremos tener el partido ganado antes de empezarlo, necesitaremos objetos así. –Mussel se la cogió de sus patitas.

-Y otra vez fardando… ¿No te cansas? Si por confiarte bajas el rendimiento nos harás perder. –Ember debía actuar como capitán en aquella situación.

-Tú confía en mí. No me confiare de más. Les demostrare que mi Golpe Karate no tiene rival. Y menos aun con esta cinta. –Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al mostrador para pagar.

-Espero que tengas razón y no la pifies… Summy, ¿has pensado si quieres algo para ti? –El Pignite lanzó una pregunta que no fue respondida. Al ver que no le respondía, miró hacia donde estaba, pero no se encontraba allí. Summy se encontraba varios pasillos mas a la izquierda mirando a través de él. -¡Summy! ¡No te alejes sin avisar! ¡Podrías perderte!

-Lo siento capitán, pero ha pasado otra vez… Estoy seguro de haber visto algo moverse.

-No hay nada aquí, no te preocupes tanto… ni que hubiese un fantasma escondiéndose de nosotros. –Ember, le vacilaba entre risas, porque sabía que no le gustaban demasiado los fantasmas.

-¡Yo no tengo miedo de ningún fantasma! –Summy se ofendió un poco mientras se sonrojaba.

-Ya, ya. Lo sé. No te enfades. Venga, vamos con Mussel y después te compro un helado. –Le ofreció su pata, a lo cual el Sentret tras unos pocos segundos se la aceptó.

Tras salir de la tienda de equipamiento deportivo, buscaron un puesto de helados para tomarse un pequeño refrigerio. A esas horas de la noche no quedaban demasiados, pues ya había caído la noche por completo y los puestos, al igual que las tiendas, empezaban a cerrar.  
Sin embargo, se las apañaron para poder comprar en uno de ellos antes de que cerrasen.

Summy lamía con gula un helado de fresa mientras que los otros dos machos tomaban granizados. De limón para Mussel y de naranja para Ember.

-Deberíamos de ir camino al Centro Pokémon. Pronto regresaran Air y Lovaura. No queremos una reprimenda por su parte, ¿no? –Ember era el encargado de comentarlo mientras pagaba los helados.

-Una bronca a estas horas es lo que menos me apetece. Supongo que tienes razón. –Mussel coincidía con Ember.

-Tenéis razón. Vamos. –Summy seguía lamiendo el helado mientras daba pasitos pequeños. Sin embargo, de repente algo le hizo tropezar y soltar el helado lanzándolo por los aires en un acto reflejo.

-¡Summy! ¿Estás bien? –Ember corrió a socorrerle, dejando el granizado en el suelo.

-Si… Aaauuu… -No había sido una caída seria, estaba perfectamente, pero el daño fue real. –Alguien o algo me ha hecho tropezar.

-No hay nadie cerca que te haya podido hacer nada. Te habrás tropezado con el suelo, deberías tener más cuidado. –Le ayudó Ember a levantarse.

-Si tú lo dices… aunque no me ha parecido que fuese el suelo… -Mientras miraba al suelo, pudo comprobar cómo el helado que había tirado no estaba en el mismo, sino que estaba flotando mientras se alejaba de ellos. -¡Eh! ¡Mi helado! ¡Ember, mira!

Cuando Ember y Mussel miraron en la dirección que el helado estaba flotando, se quedaron de piedra. No parecía estar envuelto en un aura mágica, sino que estaba literalmente flotando.

-Eso no tiene pinta de ser un movimiento de tipo Psiquico… Por ende solo puede ser una cosa… -Ember tenía sospechas de que era lo que llevaba aquel helado. –Summy, ten cuidado, podría ser un fantasma.

-¡Que pesadito con los fantasmas! ¡No les tengo miedo! ¡Ahora vas a ver! ¡Profecía! –El movimiento de Summy forzaba a todo Pokémon de tipo fantasma a ser visible y vulnerable a los ataques del tipo Normal o Lucha. Tras ser expuesto el helado a aquella especie de luz infrarroja que salía de los ojos de Summy, una forma se empezó a vislumbrar. Una forma que se movía lentamente en el aire aun creyendo pasar desapercibida, era un Pokémon de tipo fantasma sin duda.

-¡Al ladrón! -Summy salió tras él disparado, dejando atrás a Ember y a Mussel.

El Pokémon fantasma, al fin identificado como un Shuppet, aceleró la marcha al oír el grito y los pasos del Sentret, metiéndose entre callejones oscuros para camuflarse. Summy, mostrando seguridad y queriendo probar a Ember que no tenía miedo, se adentró en ellos de cabeza.

-¡Summy, no! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Es peligroso! –Ember llamaba a su amigo, pero este ya no le respondía. Debía ir tan rápido que se alejó entre edificios y ya no le llegaba el sonido de la voz de su capitán. –Mussel, vete a buscar a Air y Lovaura. Tráelas aquí, esto puede ser muy peligroso.

-De acuerdo capitán. Buena suerte buscando a Summy. Tan pronto las encuentre las traeré conmigo. –Mussel también había dejado de lado su actitud chulesca por el bien común, aquel momento no era para nada adecuado para bromas.

Tras unos minutos corriendo, Summy había perdido por completo la pista del Pokémon que perseguía.

-¡Rayos! ¡Se ha escapado! Dichoso Pokémon fantasma… ¡Se ha librado de que le diera una lección! ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a esos Pokémon! –Gritaba en voz alta claramente enfadado, pero poco tardó en pasársele el enfado. Se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido entre oscuros callejones. –Aunque… Pensándolo bien... Ojala estuviese aquí Ember.

Al final, de tanto caminar en la oscuridad, acabo chocándose contra algo. Algo duro y grande le hizo caerse al suelo de espaldas. De igual manera, pudo escuchar aquel obstáculo caerse al suelo también, acompañado de un grito.

A Summy le dio la impresión de que fuese lo que fuese que chocase con él, había caído encima de otro Pokémon. Y siendo tan duro, le dio miedo haber aplastado a alguien. A fin de cuentas, nadie grita por nada.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Summy atosigaba a preguntas en la dirección que se había chocado.

-¡Mira por dónde vas, idiota! –Lo primero que escuchó le hizo tener sus pelos de punta. No por ser un insulto, sino porque su voz sonaba perversa y misteriosa, y sorprendentemente sana. -¡Casi me matas!

-Lo siento… Lo siento mucho. No veía bien en la oscuridad. -Aterrado y con la voz temblorosa, el joven Sentret se disculpaba. No esperaba encontrarse a nadie en ese callejón oscuro, aunque menos se esperaba que el Pokémon de repente atravesase el obstáculo con el que había chocado y flotase en el aire. –E-Eres un… ¿F-Fa-Fantasma?

-No, para nada. Soy la encargada del centro Pokémon. –El Pokémon fantasma le miró sarcásticamente. -¿Qué esperabas encontrar en este lugar? –Se le notaba especialmente enfadado.

-Yo, no, yo no tengo… miedo de fantasmas… -Intentó mostrarse valiente. –Lo siento mucho, pero tengo un Pokémon que encontrar. Lamento haberle molestado. –Summy sin querer sonar muy prepotente, se despidió tras disculparse otra vez.

-No tan deprisa pequeñajo… En esta ciudad las cosas no funcionan así. –El Pokémon fantasma, mostrando una sonrisa de color amarillo, lanzo una Bola Sombra al suelo frente a Summy, que al reventar, creo suficiente luz como para vislumbrar la forma completa del Pokémon, era un Banette.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Empezaba a sentirse acorralado. Un Pokémon más grande que él le estaba acorralando en un callejón a oscuras y no estaban sus amigos cerca.

-Lo siento chavalín… la vida en la calle es así de dura. Me gustaría dejarte ir… pero no tengo alternativa. Te ha tocado… -Comenzó a cargar otro ataque, pero antes de poder lanzarlo, otro fantasma apareció a través de un edificio y se lanzó directamente a la cara del Banette.

-¡Hola hermanito! ¡Ya he regresado! –Un Shuppet apareció frente a ellos dos con su morro manchado de helado.

-¡Notte! ¡¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué te dije de desaparecer sin avisar? –Cancelando la carga de su ataque, el Banette comenzó a sermonear a ese Shuppet de nombre Notte.

-¡Oye, tú! ¡Tú eres el fantasma ladrón de antes! –Summy no tardó nada en reconocerle. Era inconfundible tras verle sucio del helado que pertenecía al Sentret.

-Uy… Es él… -Se escondió tras el Banette que trataba de hermano.

-¿Os conoceís? ¿De qué conoces a mi hermano? –El Banette estaba enfadado, y podía sentirse en el ambiente. Ese Shuppet estaba bien protegido con él.

-¡Tu hermano me robo un helado! ¡El que se acaba de zampar! –Summy también estaba enfadado, aunque si su enfado llevaba a una pelea, podía darse por perdido. No disponía de ninguna medida contra los fantasmas más que su ataque Profecía.

-¿Cómo? ¡Notte! ¡Eso no se hace! –El Banette le estaba echando la bronca a Shuppet, pero algo raro había en todo eso para Summy, pues él había estado a punto de hacer lo que le decía que no a su hermano.

-Pero si tú lo haces muchas veces, y siempre dices que es por nuestro bien y que nos lo están dejando temporalmente. Yo también quiero ayudarte. –Notte revelaba un dato que dejó anonadado a Summy y que no entendió en absoluto. Era tan contradictorio para su mente, que no encajaba ni una pieza.

-Y yo siempre te digo que no imites a tu hermano. Tú confía en mí, yo haré todo, y seguiremos igual de bien que ahora. –El hermano mayor seguía tratando de convencer a su hermano de que robar estaba mal.

-Ombra… ¡De acuerdo, hermanito! ¡No lo volveré a hacer! –Notte sonreía a su hermano mayor Ombra ante los estupefactos ojos de Summy.

-Eso espero. Ahora, haz un favor a tu hermanito, y vete a casa. Enseguida iré yo. –Ombra estaba tratando de convencer a su hermano para que abandonase el lugar con la clara intención de acabar lo que empezó.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Te esperare para cenar! ¡Adiós hermanito! –Notte se esfumó tan rápido como vino atravesando la misma pared que usó para llegar a ellos dos.

El silencio se hizo durante unos pocos segundos. Ombra no dejaba de prestar atención alrededor, probablemente para asegurarse de que su hermano se había alejado de allí, y cuando estuvo convencido, volvió a atosigar a Summy.

-Qué quede bien clarito. Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ¿entendido? Lo que has visto aquí no te incumbe en absoluto.

-Pero tú… ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿No le acabas de decir a tu hermano que robar está mal? –Summy estaba muy confundido. No tenía lógica lo que estaba presenciando.

-No tienes ni idea. Tú no tienes pinta de ser de aquí. Mira, no sé de donde serás, pero aquí las cosas no son muy agradables para todos. Protegeré a mi hermano, lo hare todo por él, y jamás voy a dejar que siga mis pasos. Ahora, dame todo lo que lleves encima… o si no me veré obligado a usar métodos un poco más... convincentes. –Empezó a generar otra Bola Sombra entre sus manos.

-No, por favor… No tengo nada… lo juro… Mírame. –Summy no llevaba ninguna bolsa, ni nada equipado. Literalmente no tenía nada encima.

Ombra miró fijamente a los ojos de Summy, como si tratase de ver a través de él y leer sus pensamientos.

-¡Maldita sea! –Hizo desvanecer su Bola Sombra sin lanzarla. –Entonces esto no tiene sentido alguno. ¡Venga! ¡Lárgate! –Ombra no parecía muy contento. Su mirada denotaba tristeza.

-No se salir de aquí… Me perdí persiguiendo a tu hermano… -A Summy se le contagió la tristeza, provocando que se pusiera al borde del llanto.

-Perdona por la actitud de mi hermano. Te compensaría… pero no me sobra el dinero precisamente. –Se le notaba muy impotente cuando hablaba de dinero. –Ven. Te sacaré de aquí. ¿Recuerdas por donde entraste?

-Sí… Cerca de la tienda de equipamiento deportivo… ¿Vas a ayudarme? –El pequeño Sentret estaba sorprendido. No alcanzaba a comprender nada de lo que sucedía. Para él, la historia era tan simple como que le habían intentado robar, y después de eso le estaban ayudando. Y todo el mismo Pokémon.

-Considéralo como el pago por el helado de mi hermano. Y por cierto, te lo volveré a decir… Ni una sola palabra de todo esto a nadie. ¿De acuerdo? Y mejor que no te vuelva a ver… Por tu propio bien.

Summy se quedó en silencio, sin responder. Ombra interpretó el silencio como una afirmación y comenzó a guiarle hacia la salida de los callejones.

-Estamos teniendo bastante suerte de que no haya nadie más en los callejones de este barrio… Si nos encontrásemos con algún maleante como yo, la cosa sería peliaguda. –Las palabras de Ombra sonaban cada vez menos lógicas para Summy. No comprendía porque encontrarse con otro maleante podría perjudicarle.

Finalmente, alcanzaron a escuchar los gritos de cuatro Pokémon llamando a Summy. Fue entonces cuando el Sentret reaccionó.

-Esos son mis compañeros. ¡Están aquí buscándome! Por favor, acércame a ellos.

-De acuerdo. Pero no dejare que me vean. No me interesa que sepan nada de mí. –Ombra continuó guiándole hacia las voces, que repentinamente estaban más cerca. Deberían de estar a dos calles más cuando se detuvo. –A partir de aquí iras solo. Debes girar a la izquierda al final de esta calle, y después a la derecha. Ellos deberían estar allí.

-Ombra, no te alcanzó a entender, tienes razón. No sé quién eres, no sé nada de ti, pero al menos sé que no eres tan malo como aparentas. Si quieres yo pue… -Summy quiso ofrecerle su ayuda y amistad, pero fue interrumpido por un grito.

-¡Lárgate! ¡Este no es tu sitio! –Ombra fue el encargado de pegar el grito para atraer la atención de sus amigos y librarse así de escuchar aquellas palabras. Según dijo lo que quería decir, se esfumó entre los edificios de las cercanías añadiendo en un tono apenas audible. –Ni se te ocurra decir nada de mi o mi hermano.

-¿Summy? ¿Eres tú? –Se escuchaban pasos acelerados venir desde donde estaban Ember y sus demás compañeros. -¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué ha sido ese grito?

-¡Estoy aquí, chicos! –Gritó Summy de vuelta a sus amigos. Aun no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido. Ese Pokémon le había amenazado y ayudado. Y además no quería que nadie supiese de que había pasado. Era demasiado para el pequeño Sentret.  
Cuando el grupo se reunió de nuevo, Ember abrazó con todo su cuerpo y emocionado a su amigo de la infancia.

-Menos mal que estas bien… Mira que irte tú solo… ¡Eso no se hace! ¡Podrían haberte hecho daño!

-Lo siento mucho Ember. Lo siento de veras. –Le devolvió el abrazo. –Quería demostrarte que no tenía miedo de los Pokémon fantasma.

-No seas bobo Summy… Ya sé que no les tienes miedo. Era una broma sin ánimo de ofender. –Dándose cuenta del peligro que ocasionó su broma, tanto Mussel como el capitán se disculparon formalmente ante él.

-Como siempre dices, bien está lo que bien acaba, ¿verdad? Pues ale, de vuelta al centro Pokémon, que mañana tenemos que madrugar para entrenar de cara al partido. –Air les instaba a salir de aquellos callejones. Fue ella misma quien desde el aire, les fue guiando poco a poco hasta Summy.

-Sera lo mejor, sí. Salgamos de aquí Air. Guíanos. –Como capitán, Ember recogió a Summy entre sus brazos y empezaron a seguir a la pequeña Taillow mientras se orientaba, alejándose poco a poco de la escena donde se habían reunido.

Entonces, una sombra mostró su cabeza desde una pared. Era Ombra.

-Así que forma parte de un equipo… -Susurraba para sí mismo. -¡Bah! ¡Deja de pensar en eso Ombra! Es absurdo darle vueltas al tema… Espero que Notte me haya hecho caso… -Tras decir eso, desapareció de nuevo dentro del edificio dejando la calle completamente en silencio al dominio absoluto de la noche.


	7. ¡Al torneo! Fieras del desierto

Capitulo 7: ¡Al torneo! Fieras del desierto.

-Estoy de los nervios. ¡De los nervios! Nuestro primer partido… No puedo resistirlo… ¡Necesito empezar ya! –Summy había entrado en un estado de hiperactividad debido a la inmediatez del partido. Corría de lado a lado, sin estarse quieto.

-Tranquilízate Summy, por favor. Nos estas poniendo nerviosos a todos. –Ember intentaba tranquilizar a su compañero, pero este lejos de calmarse, se ponía aun más histérico.

-¿Es que tu no estas ansioso? ¿Escuchas esos Pokémon? ¡Todos nos van a estar mirando! –Summy les instó a escuchar, era cierto que se oían Pokémon procedentes del estadio. Jamas habían tenido público, pues era su primer partido oficial de torneo. Esa presión hacía que los miembros del equipo se preocupasen. Incluso Air se mostraba algo nerviosa. Solía limpiarse las plumas con mucha frecuencia cuando se ponía nerviosa por algo, y aquella mañana estaba constantemente con la cabeza bajo las alas limpiándose. El único que mantenía la compostura, o al menos lo parecía, era Mussel.

-No es para tanto. Son meros espectadores. Tenerlos allí sentados no va a cambiar la forma en la que juguemos, no pueden interferir en el partido. Tenéis que verlo de esa manera, es mucho mejor.

-No es tan sencillo como crees que es Mussel. La presión del publico, los ánimos, los abucheos, todo influye a los jugadores. Incluso los jugadores de más alto rango confiesan ponerse nerviosos, no eres tú la excepción. No lo disimules, tú también estás nervioso. –Ember, a pesar de que veía el punto que tenía su compañero, no sentía que fuese una manera correcta de analizar la situación. Él, como capitán, debía de mantenerse lo mas tranquilo posible, pero no podía. Su juicio estaba bastante nublado.

-Capitán. Relájate. Se lo que digo. Todo ira bien. –El Machop se compadecía de su propio compañero manteniendo una compostura anormal.

-Me pregunto si en realidad estas siendo de boquilla o por una vez vas en serio. Creo que la primera es más acertada. Recuerda qué te dijimos. Nada de confiarse. –Air, entre picoteos en sus plumas, advertía a Mussel.

-Que sí, pesada. Que no me voy a confiar. –Mussel le echó una mirada algo desagradable.

-Yo os estaré animando desde el banquillo. Mientras este con vosotros, os ayudare con mi Pulso Cura y mi Campana Cura. Se que podéis hacerlo. Quiero decir… Se que podemos hacerlo. –Lovaura también infundía ánimos al equipo.

El día anterior al partido, se habían dedicado por completo al entrenamiento. Sin apenas descanso. Desde que llegaron a la isla, no habían tenido una ocasión tan clara de entrenar, pues el incidente del bosque les mantuvo ocupados. Necesitaban mejorar sus capacidades lo máximo posible.

El altavoz sonó dentro del vestuario poco después de las palabras de ánimo de la Audino.

-Corazones de fuego. Fieras del desierto. Por favor, dirigíos al terreno de juego. Repito, dirigíos al terreno de juego. Vuestro partido empezará en breves instantes.

-Bueno, pues no queda más remedio que armarse de valor… -Ember, haciendo acopio de toda la tranquilidad que le quedaba, dirigió unas palabras de ánimo para su equipo. –Compañeros, hemos soñado con este momento toda nuestra vida. Hemos sudado mucho para entrar en este torneo. No nos podemos rendir antes de empezar. ¡No dejaremos que la presión nos gane! ¡Vamos a ganar el primer partido, y después el torneo!

Colocó su pata en el centro del corro que habían formado y uno por uno fueron colocando sus patas, mano y ala para acabar con un sonoro y dispar en voces: "¡Sí!"  
Acto seguido, salieron del vestuario sur para ir al terreno de juego, donde les esperaría su primer rival en su aventura por Atea, los llamados Fieras del desierto, quienes llegarían desde el vestuario norte al otro lado del estadio.

El estadio estaba abarrotado de Pokémon. Pokémon grandes, pequeños… todo tipo de Pokémon habían venido a ver el torneo. Era ampliamente notable la influencia de aquel deporte en la Isla Atea. Que incluso las ligas inferiores tuvieran tal afluencia, daba muestra de la pasión de sus habitantes.

Ante los Corazones de fuego, se mostraba un equipo formado por cinco Pokémon también. Un equipo formado por un Sandslash que llevaba el brazalete de capitán, un Nosepass que inquietaba el solo mirarlo, un aparentemente fiero Cranidos, un diminuto Trapinch y un Shellos de color rosado. El equipo que en su conjunto se hacía llamar Fieras del desierto.

El Sandslash rival dio un paso al frente cuando todos sus miembros estaban en fila frente a los de los corazones para estrechar su garra con Ember, el otro capitán. Era costumbre y señal de respeto mutuo el saludo cordial entre los capitanes y posteriormente los compañeros de cada equipo.

-Buena suerte en el partido. Me llamo Clash. Ojala tengamos un partido limpio y justo. –El Sandslash que se hacia llamar Clash no mostraba demasiada alegría. Ember pensó que debería tratarse solamente de que estaba centrado en el partido, y nada más que en el partido.

-Igualmente. El sentimiento es mutuo. Yo me llamo Ember. Un placer. –Ember, con voz entrecortada por los nervios, era incapaz de hacer una frase entera del tirón. Clash, mostró una sonrisa en respuesta.

-¿Nervioso? ¿Es vuestro primer partido, verdad?

-Sí, lo es. Pero vamos a ir con todo lo que tenemos. –Mientras los capitanes hablaban, el resto del equipo fue saludándose entre ellos. El Cranidos tenía pinta de ser el delantero de aquel equipo, pues miraba fiera y confiadamente a Mussel. El Shellos no tenia patas con las cuales estrechar la pata de Summy, asi que simplemente le dedicó una reverencia. Parecía ser bastante amigable. Air en cambio, no conseguía ver en el Trapinch ante ella ningún atisbo de atención. Parecía tener la mirada perdida. Simplemente estaba de pie, ante ella, mirándola fijamente, o lo que parecía mirarla. La estaba poniendo más nerviosa aun. Lovaura estaba frente al Nosepass, que solo sabía moverse de una manera robotica. Cuando el Pokémon con apariencia de moai le extendió uno de sus brazos, con cierta intranquilidad, la Audino le extendió su brazo en respuesta lentamente.

-Entonces tomad un consejo. Disfrutad del partido. No os agobiéis con el resultado, y divertíos. –Clash, después de dar el consejo y sin esperar una respuesta por parte de su contrincante, ordenó a su equipo que ocuparan posiciones.

-De acuerdo. Lo tendremos en cuenta. –Mencionó para si mismo tras ver como su contrincante le daba la espalda para ir a su sección de campo. Él, hizo lo mismo también, pues debían prepararse.

-¡El campo del estadio estará cubierto una vez mas por el terreno pradera! –El árbitro del partido, un Zangoose con una camiseta blanca y negra identificativa, gritaba para ser escuchado por ambos equipos. -¡Jugadores, a sus puestos!

-El terreno pradera, eso da ventaja elemental al tipo normal. Summy tiene la ventaja en este partido. –Air miraba contenta al pequeño Sentret, que temblaba de nervios.

-Ellos son todos Pokémon de tipo tierra, excepto Nosepass y Cranidos. Gracias al cielo que Cranidos es el delantero… Al menos podre usar mis movimientos de lucha contra él. –Ember mientras miraba como el Cranidos rival daba cabezazos al aire, analizaba preventivamente la situación.

-Los Fieras del desierto tienen pinta de ser un rival duro de roer. Acabo de darme cuenta de que tenemos pocos recursos eficaces contra ellos, mientras que ellos tienen ventaja casi constante contra nosotros. –Lovaura se mostraba algo alicaída. –Esto va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que creíamos.

-Menos lamentarse, y más jugar. Vamos a enseñarles quienes son los que mandan. –Mussel no se estaba dejando llevar por la situación. Ember no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

-No nos queda mas remedio… Tienes razón. Vamos a darlo todo. No dudéis de vosotros ahora Corazones. Ni se os ocurra dudar de vosotros mismos. –Ember daba el último ánimo al equipo mientras ocupaban sus posiciones, dejando a Lovaura en el banquillo al cargo de todo lo necesario para mantener la forma de los jugadores.

Clash estaba situado en la portería, con su compañero Trapinch en la defensa, Shellos en el centro del campo, y Cranidos en la delantera. Nosepass era el Pokémon que de la forma más inquietante posible, se quedó observando en el banquillo.

-Cuenta atrás del saque neutral en marcha. Equipos… ¡Preparados! –El Zangoose activó con un dispositivo el mecanismo que lanzaría el balón al aire. Mussel y el delantero del otro equipo, estaban preparados para saltar. –Que empiece… ¡el partido! –El árbitro dio el grito de inicio y el balón salió disparado hacia el cielo.

Ambos Pokémon dieron el salto al mismo tiempo confiando en llegar al balón, pero Mussel tomó la delantera al Cranidos por su peso.

-¡Air, toda tuya! –Mussel agarrando la pelota y lanzándola hacia atrás, se la acercó a Air, que controlando con ayuda del viento que generaba al batir las alas, pudo recibirla sin problema.

-Rayos… La próxima vez será mía… -El cranidos salió lanzado hacia delante con su cabeza agachada. Por cómo se comportaba, parecía que su estilo de juego era de frente y al contacto. No tardó mucho en plantarse ante Air y saltar para golpearla.

La Taillow, que había visto como se acercaba a ella, solo tuvo que subir ligeramente su propia altura de vuelo para evitar que el Cranidos la alcanzase. Este último comenzó a picarse.

-¡Baja aquí y juega, cobarde! –Gritaba desesperándose.

-Que te lo has creído. ¡Ja! –Air comenzó a volar reduciendo su altura hacia el área rival provocando así que el Cranidos diese varios pisotones al suelo de pura rabia.

-¡Ya me encargo yo, Bash! –El Shellos se interpuso en el camino de Air, y mirándola desafiante, se lanzó hacia ella. Ambos Pokémon se vieron enzarzados en una disputa en la cual intentaban salirse con la suya, pero simplemente estaban empatados.  
Al ver que era imposible robarle el balón a Air, el Shellos ejecutó el primer movimiento del partido a quemarropa. -¡Aunque seas de tipo volador, estas muy cerca como para evitar esto! ¡Bofetón Lodo!

Disparando una pequeña cantidad de lodo generada por el mismo Shellos a los ojos de Air, consiguió cegarla. El ataque fue a demasiada poca distancia como para poder evitarlo. El balón se desprendió de ella y acabo rodando por el campo muy cerca del Shellos.

-¡Maldición! ¡No veo nada! –Los chillidos de Air casi parecían graznidos. Tanto Mussel como Summy estaban alerta, pero solo el primero de ellos se acercó hacia el balón. El Shellos que iba a por la pelota, era demasiado lento, pues siendo una babosa, no tenia mucha capacidad de movimiento.

-¡Yo la cojo Air! ¡Tranquila! –La voz del Machop llegó a los oídos de todos en sus cercanías, y reaccionando al poco tiempo que le quedaba, el Shellos ejecutó otro movimiento diferente, esta vez muy lejos del balón.

-¡No! ¡No te dejare! ¡Pistola de Agua! –Un chorro de agua salió disparado hacia delante por la boca del Shellos impactando en el balón y empujándolo hacia su delantero, el Cranidos llamado Bash.

-No perderé este balón Mud. No tras tu esfuerzo. –Bash logró hacerse con el balón y agachando la cabeza, comenzó a darle toquecitos con sus patas mientras corría hacia la portería custodiada por Ember. Sin embargo, Summy estaba ante él. -¡Aparta canijo!

-No… No vas a pasar… –Valiéndose de su velocidad, Summy se lanzó hacia delante dispuesto a robársela, pero de repente, algo le invadió su cabeza, le desconcentró, y no logró detener a Bash. Se echó a temblar en el sitio y a mirar alrededor. Le habia dado un ataque de pánico al sentir como todos le miraban.

-¡Summy! ¡Reacciona! –Ember le llamaba a gritos, pero no surtía efecto en el Sentret. No tuvo tiempo para más, pues Bash se había situado frente a él dispuesto a rematar.

-¡Contemplad mi fuerza! ¡Golpe Cabeza! –Le propinó un buen testarazo tras levantar el balón del suelo hasta su cabeza, dirigiéndolo con potencia a la portería custodiada por Ember. –Gol asegurado. Ja.

-Que te has creido tu eso. ¡Empujón! –El Pignite comenzó a golpear el balón enérgicamente con sus patas. Una vez tras otra reduciendo el poder de aquel Golpe Cabeza.  
Finalmente, consiguió despejarla, mandando el balón muy cerca de su compañero Summy. -¡Summy! ¡Es tuya! ¡Cógela!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué…? –El balón se paseó por al lado suyo y cuando reaccionó, intentó recuperarlo, pero ya había vuelto a Bash. -¡Oh, no!

-Si a la primera no sale, saldrá a la segunda. ¡Golpe Cabeza! –Le propinó un segundo testarazo al balón redirigiéndolo así a la portería. Pese a todo, Ember seguía preparado en la misma para detenerlo.

-¡Empujón! –Volvió a golpear ese balón con todas sus fuerzas, pero notaba como en esa ocasión la fuerza de su propio movimiento era menor. Le estaba costando mas detenerlo. -¡No voy a dejarte marcar! ¡Ni hablar! –Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, consiguió rechazar el balón por segunda vez. -¡Summy! ¡Atento!

-¡V-Voy! –Por mucho que intentaba centrarse, no lo lograba. Estaba fuera del partido. Al ver como Bash se acercaba más rápido que él al balón, se tropezó de puro nervio. Fue Air quien con un rápido vuelo rasante desvió el balón hacia su portero, y este la recogió en sus patas delanteras.

-¡Summy! ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? ¡Céntrate! –La Taillow le preguntaba con una mezcla de enfado y preocupación.

-Estoy muy nervioso… Hay demasiados Pokémon mirando… -Parecía que iba a desmayarse.

-¡Eh! ¡Summy! ¡Reacciona! Recuerda por qué estamos aquí jugando. No estas aquí solo, para nosotros esto también es nuevo, pero debes limitarte a jugar. Juega como siempre lo haces, ignora al público si quieres. –Air, le daba aire con su ala para evitarle el desmayo.

-Sé que tienes razón Air, lo sé… pero me puede. Lo siento… -Summy agachaba la cabeza triste. Parecía haberse rendido por la presión del público, y eso provocó que los otros tres tuviesen que dar el doble de si en el campo.

La primera parte acabó con un empate a cero en el marcador. Los Fieras del Desierto parecían estar tranquilos pese al empate. No tuvieron apenas que defender durante todo el primer tiempo. A excepción de unos pocos lanzamientos de Mussel, esa primera parte fue dominada por ellos.

-Tienen una buena capacidad defensiva. El Bucle Arena de ese Trapinch dificulta mucho el trabajo. –Mussel informaba al resto del equipo. -Si queremos ganar tendremos que burlarles de algún modo. Nuestra estrategia actual no servirá.

-Su delantero tampoco es moco de pavo. Cuanto más atacaba, más difícil se me hacía detenerlo con Empujón. A este paso tendré que recurrir al Nitrocarga, y eso nos deja en desventaja elemental. –Ember explicaba la situación en la defensa.

-Está claro que no podrás defender la portería tan bien como al principio, y está claro que necesitamos más fuerza en la ofensiva, pero no puedo unirme al ataque tan fácilmente como me gustaría… No mientras Summy sea incapaz de concentrarse. –Air era ahora la encargada de sacar el tema clave del partido.

-Siento ser una carga… No pensé que me afectaría tanto, en serio… Solo perjudico al equipo en este estado… -Summy, quien a pesar de todo estaba escuchando la conversación atento, no pudo evitar sentirse mal. La situación le podía, no se sentía capaz.

-Summy, esos Pokémon de allí arriba no están aquí para que tú te alteres por ellos. Han venido a ver un partido entre equipos que desean jugar y pasárselo bien. No están aquí para recriminarte tus fallos, sino para pasar un buen rato. Y nosotros somos los encargados de hacérselo pasar bien. Si juegas como siempre, el espectáculo que demos será aun mejor. Ademas, solo asi podremos ganar este partido. Sé que lo sabes. –Ember acariciaba la cabeza de su amigo.

-¡Pero es demasiado para mi! No se si podre… -Por mucho que le animasen, no se veía capaz de jugar en serio.

Lovaura había estado poco más que preparando las bebidas de cada uno y ayudando a recuperarles con su Pulso Cura. Llegado el momento, vio como Ember la miraba pidiéndola ayuda. Pero no una ayuda de enfermera, sino una ayuda de jugadora. No necesitó más que una mirada para deducirlo.

-No puedo capitán. No se jugar. Perderíamos el partido si sustituyo a Summy… No tengo movimientos de ataque, ni el valor para enfrentar a otros Pokémon… -Lovaura se excusaba tan bien como podía.

-Lo comprendo… perdona por querer pedirte algo así. Soy consciente, pero estamos desesperados. –Volvió la vista a Summy acto seguido. –Summy, te necesitamos ahí dentro.

-De acuerdo… Hare lo mejor que pueda… -Summy se veía demasiado frágil en aquel momento, pero no tenía de otra, así que al acabar el descanso, saltó al terreno de juego con sus demás compañeros.

-Buena suerte chicos. Os estaré apoyando desde aquí… Campana Cura. –Mientras todos caminaban a sus posiciones en el campo, Lovaura ejecutó su movimiento sin que ellos lo supiesen. Confiaba en que el poder calmante que otorgaba el sonido de aquella tenue campana ayudase a calmar los nervios de Summy. Pero este pareció ni siquiera oírla.

El juego se reanudó con el saque neutral, y fue Mussel quien alcanzó el balón en primer lugar. Bash, el Cranidos rival, no le quitaba la marca de encima, intentaba robársela de todas las maneras posibles, daba la impresión de que había aumentado la velocidad de sus movimientos.

-¡Ahora voy en serio! ¡Me la quedo! -Con un rápido regate, Bash robó el balón finalmente a su contrincante y echó a correr hacia la portería rival cabeza por delante. No le costó demasiado regatear a Air en esta ocasión. Algo era raro en aquel Cranidos, no parecía el mismo de la primera parte.

-¿Por qué no he podido quitársela? No era tan ágil en la primera parte... -Air se hacía una pregunta que poco tardaría Bash en contestar orgulloso.

-Es cierto que en la primera parte he jugado de una manera un tanto alocada, pero gracias a eso, hemos podido analizar vuestro estilo de juego y preparar una contra estrategia gracias a nuestro capitán. ¡Ja! ¡Toma esa, pajarraca! -La cara del Cranidos mostraba una enorme confianza en sí mismo y un ego pocas veces antes visto por la Taillow, quien al escuchar semejantes palabras hacia ella misma, no pudo evitar lanzarse a por él otra vez.

-¿A quién llamas tú pajarraca? ¡Te voy a enseñar modales a fuerza de picotazos! -Bash embistió a Air según esta atacaba. Las garras y el pico de la Taillow de poco le iban a servir contra la rocosa cabeza del delantero rival.

-Si eso es lo mejor que tienes, no podrás robarme el balón jamás... -Con un ruido soberbio se dio la vuelta y continuó su carrera hacia la portería, topándose en el camino con un aun asustado Summy. -¡Aparta tú también si no quieres ser arrollado!

-Yo... yo no... No me debo rendir... -Summy empezó a acelerar, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, trató de arrebatarle el balón con su cola como habitualmente hacía. Aunque su poca seguridad le hizo dudar, actuar más lento y fallar al robar. -¡Oh no! Lo siento Ember... -Se volvía a venir abajo.

-¡No pasa nada Summy! ¡No te vengas abajo! -Ember chocando sus dos patas delanteras entre sí, generó una ligera llama entre ambas mostrando su convicción. -Yo pararé esto.

-¡No te lo tengas tan creído! ¡Golpe Cabeza! -El disparo fue tan potente como en la primera parte. Parecía no cansarse de tanto correr de un lado para otro.

-¡Nitrocarga! -Envolviéndose en una bola de llamas generadas por pisotones en el suelo, dio un salto hacia delante mientras notaba como su velocidad de reacción aumentaba para agarrar el balón con sus patas. -¡Vamos a ganar este partido cueste lo que nos cueste! ¡Te necesitamos Summy! ¡No tengas miedo!

Las palabras de ánimo de su capitán le llegaron altas y claras mientras este conseguía frenar el balón en sus patas. Sin embargo, Ember cayó de rodillas soltando el balón ante sí y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Ember? ¿Estás bien? -Summy estaba muy preocupado mientras gritaba aquellas palabras. No era habitual para él ver a su amigo sufriendo. -¿Qué te pasa?

-Al fin ha hecho efecto... Ahora rematare a puerta y será el primer gol. -Bash una vez más salió corriendo hacia el balón para rematar, pues Ember estaba incapacitado en aquel momento y sería la ocasión idónea para batirle.

-¡Summy, corre! ¡Tienes que coger el balón antes que Bash o estaremos en un aprieto! -Air se acercaba al área a defender mientras trataba de quitarse de encima el marcaje del Shellos llamado Mud que la acompañaba.

-¡Si no frenamos este ataque nos marcaran! ¡Sabemos que puedes Summy! -Mussel también gritaba desde la delantera, aunque estaba retrocediendo hasta el centro del campo para facilitar un posible contraataque.

-¡Vamos! ¡Corre por favor! -Hasta la vocecita habitualmente tenue de Lovaura se alzaba sobre las demás con aquel grito. Le extrañó escuchar aquellas palabras venir desde fuera del campo de juego, pero tras una rápida mirada a su compañera, la cual estaba con las patas delanteras juntas frente a su cara como si fuera un ruego, se decidió a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia el balón.

En el fondo, sabía que era necesario que corriera, sabía que el equipo lo necesitaba, pero el miedo que le invadía el cuerpo, era el suficiente como para retenerle en el sitio. Debía superar aquel miedo a la presión del público como fuese, y aquel impulso de motivación y presión de su propio equipo le hizo motivarse.

Ganando cada vez más velocidad, logró adelantar a su contrincante y despejar el balón con un potente coletazo. El balón salió rodando hacia la banda, sección por la que Air podía llegar con mayor facilidad.

-¡Maldición! ¿Cómo has corrido de esa manera? Tu no eras... -Bash estaba incrédulo, ni siquiera había sido capaz de seguirle el ritmo a aquel pequeño Sentret.

-Te equivocas. Estaba jugando mal debido a la presión de jugar ante tanto público... No podía concentrarme, pero mis compañeros me han hecho ver que debía hacerlo. Preocuparme por algo que es ajeno al deporte, me hará perder... Ahora si voy a jugar en serio… Espero… -La voz de Summy se iba haciendo más y más inaudible según acababa la frase, muestra aun de su poca confianza.

Estas palabras provocaron la furia de Bash, quien sin darle tiempo de prepararse, se lanzó sobre él, pero Summy a pesar de que aun tenía miedo, empezaba a ver como en efecto, nadie le abucheaba, nadie le criticaba. Solo se podían escuchar gritos de ánimo a ambos equipos, algo que era incapaz de escuchar por su propia paranoia. Una vez fue capaz de asimilar ese mensaje, pudo volver a jugar a su estilo. Acercándose cada vez más al Summy que su equipo conocía.  
Con un rápido regate hacia la derecha, logró rebasar al Cranidos, y echar a correr en dirección contraria para ir a la portería rival.

-¡Air, toda tuya! -Summy se fijó en que su compañera estaba intentando quitarse de encima a su contrincante, que mediante el uso de Bofetón Lodo intentaba alcanzar alguna de sus alas o incluso la cara. -No puedo pasársela... No hasta que se libere de ese Shellos. En ese caso... -Continuó corriendo hacia delante, hacia Mussel y el defensa rival, aquel Trapinch de mirada perdida.

-¡Summy! ¡Aquí! -Mussel le gritaba mientras veía como se acercaba seguido de Bash, que ya se había recuperado. El Trapinch de nombre Droot apenas parecía prestar atención, pero algo raro había en su forma de actuar. Ya había comprobado en la primera parte que ese Trapinch no era tan inútil como parecía. No debía confiarse ante él, pero le costaba. El ego y la pasividad del rival le eran demasiado.

Ante la pasividad de su contrincante, Summy decidió realizar el pase directamente a los pies del Machop. Pero cuando el balón estaba a punto de llegar, Mussel fue incapaz de moverse. Un pequeño montón de arena a sus pies le estaba reteniendo cual arenas movedizas, una vez más.

-¡Maldición! ¡Otra vez no! ¿Cómo lo haces? –Al igual que varias veces en la primera parte del partido, Mussel fue incapaz de predecir el momento del ataque rival. Parecía sacado de la nada.

-Nunca deberías juzgar a alguien por su aspecto. Si solo te fijases más, verías sin problema lo que pasa. Estarás un buen ratito aquí quieto junto a mí. -El Trapinch, sin cambiar su expresión de completa pasividad y con una voz similar a la de un Pokémon con un lavado de cerebro, explicaba que había sucedido mientras se aproximaba extremadamente lento al balón.

-¡Summy! ¡Olvídate de mí y corre a por el balón! -El Machop estaba claramente inmóvil tratando de liberarse de sus problemas. La responsabilidad era claramente de Summy en aquel momento, pues de alguna manera, Air seguía teniendo dificultades para librarse de Mud. Daba igual que volase, siempre conseguía perturbar su trayectoria con el Bofetón lodo o el Pistola de Agua. Aquel pequeño Shellos tenía mucha mejor puntería de la que parecía.

-Solo tengo que alcanzar el balón y marcar... solo eso... -Summy se intentaba convencer a sí mismo de que era tarea fácil. No le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo, así que debía creerse sus palabras, aunque su mente trataba de hacerle entrar en razón. Una vez más, acelerando fue capaz de alcanzar el balón dejando atrás a Droot. -Vale... Ahora solo tengo que...

De repente vio algo por el rabillo de su ojo que le hizo temblar. Bash estaba a pocos metros de él, cabeza agachada y a toda velocidad. Si le golpeaba, probablemente acabase gravemente herido.

Dio un grito de terror y su primer instinto fue el de hacerse una bola junto al balón. Verse en una situación de tanto peligro le hacía desear poder repeler cualquier ataque con todas sus fuerzas. Y de repente, sucedió.

Summy sintió el choque, sintió el golpe propinado por la dura cabeza de Bash. Le fue imposible repelerlo, sin embargo, no se había hecho tanto daño como esperaba hacerse. Se sentía más fuerte, más resistente.

Cuando abrió los ojos y se levantó, pudo ver al Cranidos estampado en el suelo tras él. – ¿Qué… ha pasado? –Miraba atónito la situación. Seguía manteniendo la posesión, el Cranidos estaba en el suelo tirado y él apenas había sufrido el daño que esperaba.

-¡Summy! ¡Rápido, pásame el balón ahora! –Mussel al fin había logrado escapar del persistente Bucle Arena de Droot, quien por acercarse al balón, había dejado sin marca al Machop. Este no pareció siquiera inmutarse de la sorprendente defensa de su compañero.

-¿Eh? ¡S-Sí! ¡Va! –Con un pequeño saltito, agitó la cola en dirección a su delantero y lanzó el balón hasta su posición. Mussel estaba esperando aquel momento. Vio a Clash prepararse para ejecutar una vez más su Garra Brutal.

-No te creas que esta vez podrás detenerlo… Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Si mi compañero ha sido capaz de superar su miedo, ¡yo seré capaz de superar mis límites! –Comenzó a concentrar su fuerza. En la primera parte, su Golpe Karate no había logrado superar el Garra Brutal del portero. Necesitaba más fuerza. Sea como fuere, necesitaba ser capaz de aumentar su fuerza.  
El Machop acabó envolviéndose en una pequeña aura amarillenta. –Esta es mi nueva fuerza. Es el todo o la nada. ¡Foco Energía!

-¡Ven! ¡Inténtalo! –Clash parecía mostrar mucha seguridad en su mirada. Sus ojos negros penetraban en lo más hondo de su contrincante. –Veamos que es más fuerte… si mis garras… o tu mano.

-¡Golpe Karate! –La potencia extra aplicada por el foco energía resultó en un golpe crítico. Emitiendo el distintivo sonido de tremendo golpetazo, el balón salió disparado hacia la portería rival con una potencia considerable.

-¡No vas a marcar! ¡No mientras yo defienda esta portería! ¡Garra Brutal! –Clash salió corriendo hacia delante con sus garras envueltas en un aura rojiza que simulaban ser el doble de su tamaño normal. Colocándose en la mejor posición que pudo, dio un salto tras el cual, con una voltereta hacia delante para ganar potencia de golpeo, trató de aplastar el balón disparado contra su portería contra el suelo.

Su expresión mostraba ímpetu y decisión, mientras que la del Machop era una un poco mas de sufrimiento y duda. El balón empezó a reducir la potencia poco a poco, reduciéndose el color del aura en el cual estaba envuelto, sin embargo, las garras rojizas creadas por el movimiento del Sandslash portero, también empezaban a resquebrajarse.

Finalmente, el balón acabó reventando las garras de Clash, y derribándole, atravesó la portería. Lo había logrado. El silbato del Zangoose arbitro indicaba que el tanto era válido, poniendo un necesario uno a cero en el marcador.  
Mussel saltaba de alegría, poniendo poses que denotaban chulería. Air sudaba de tanto esquivar a Mud, pero estaba contenta. Por fin había visto el gol. Summy, aun en shock sin comprender que había sucedido instantes antes, fue el último en reaccionar, y Ember, al fin recuperado de aquel súbito dolor sonreía y saltaba en la portería.

-¡Ja! Te dije que marcaria. Si estaba cantado. –Decía alardeando Mussel mientras volvía a su campo sonriendo y alzando sus brazos en muestra de saludo al publico que gritaba emocionado.

-Que creído te lo tienes… Si no fuésemos del mismo equipo, te desearía la peor de las derrotas. –Air, aunque contenta, recriminaba la actitud engreída de su delantero.

-Venga, venga, tranquila mujer. Todo va según lo planeado. –Cuando alcanzó el punto central volvió a ponerse en situación. -Aun queda partido por delante.

Summy también había vuelto a su campo, Air y Ember se fijaron en la expresión de incomprensión de su compañero y trataron de animarle diciéndole que lo había hecho genial. Esto, por supuesto le alegró y le hizo sonreír, pero seguía carcomiéndole aquello que había pasado en la jugada anterior.

Poco tiempo más pasó hasta que el árbitro pitó el final del partido. Pese a los esfuerzos de las Fieras del desierto por remontar, tanto Air, como Mussel y Summy se habían puesto a la defensiva. Mucho les había costado marcar como para arriesgarse a que Ember sufriese otro de sus dolores y les empatasen.

-¡Final del partido señoras y señores! ¡Los Corazones de fuego se alzan con la victoria en esta primera ronda del torneo Urdiz y están un paso más cerca de la victoria! –Gritaba el Zangoose emocionado por el partido que acababa de ver.

-Ha sido un buen partido, parece que nuestra estrategia ha sido ampliamente superada… -Clash reconociendo la derrota, se acercó a Ember para estrecharle la garra.

-Muchas gracias. Lo mismo digo. Ha sido un partido muy reñido, podía haber ganado cualquiera. Esperamos volver a enfrentarnos a vosotros algún día. –Ember le sonreía con sinceridad. Alegre por la victoria y por el buen perder de sus rivales.

-Gracias. Sin embargo, permitidme un consejo. No soy un experto en esto del fútbol Pokémon, pero si se la importancia de una buena estrategia y trabajo en equipo. Como capitán deberías tratar de jugar más en equipo con tus compañeros. La individualidad mostrada hoy, no os servirá de mucho con equipos experimentados. No pretendo fardar, ni mucho menos. Simplemente os quiero hacer ver que jugando de esa manera, es fácil predecir vuestras estrategias. Como hemos hecho hoy en el descanso. –Clash volvía a poner su expresión seria. No estaba bromeando.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí. Tienes razón. Muchas gracias. Lo tendremos en cuenta para el siguiente partido y en adelante. –Respondió algo avergonzado Ember. Que un rival le dijese eso era claro signo de deportividad. Estaban ayudándose mutuamente, sin embargo, si tenían que llegar a ese punto, era porque había sido demasiado notable.

-Os deseo suerte en el resto del torneo. Hasta la próxima. –Reuniendo a su equipo, Clash se retiró del campo de juego por el lugar que habían entrado al mismo. Por la entrada norte del estadio.  
Mud no estaba para nada enfadado y pareció hacer buenas migas con Air al final del partido. Mussel y Droot también parecían llevarse bien, sin embargo, Bash miraba enfadado a Summy, y este acobardado se negaba a darle la pata.

-¡Tú! ¡Pequeñajo! La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte. Nos volveremos a ver, y pienso asegurarme de arrollarte. –Se dio la vuelta echando un poco de humo por sus fosas nasales en señal de enfado, y se retiró junto a sus compañeros.

-Yo… Pero que he… ¿Hecho yo? –Seguía sin comprenderlo. Por qué había tropezado Bash al chocarse con él, y por qué había sufrido menos daño del que debería eran preguntas que aun le rondaban la cabeza.

Ya en el vestuario, entre celebraciones, todos destacaron la impresionante valentía mostrada por el pequeño Sentret. Incluso le felicitaron por su demostración de Rizo Defensa, algo que dejó extrañado al joven defensa.

-¿Rizo Defensa? ¿De qué estáis hablando? Yo no conozco ese movimiento... Debéis de estar equivocados.

-Para nada. ¿No te diste cuenta? Te hiciste una bola y comenzaste a brillar tenuemente. Cuando Bash se chocó contra ti, no debía de esperarse que fueses más resistente de lo que normalmente eres. –Ember destacaba lo que había sucedido.

-Sí. Fue impresionante. ¿Verdad, Mussel? –Air también había visto la impresionante demostración de habilidad.

-¿Eh? Yo no vi nada. Bastante tenía con librarme de aquel estúpido Bucle Arena… Pero oye, es una noticia genial. –Mussel también le felicitaba mientras Air le miraba con una expresión de indiferencia. Como si no le extrañase en absoluto lo sucedido.

-Chicos, os garantizo que no se usar Rizo Defensa. Si lo he hecho… no sé cómo lo he hecho. Os lo prometo. –Summy estaba tan sorprendido y confundido que ya no sabía cómo sentirse. Había desarrollado un movimiento nuevo, que desconocía como usar.

-No te preocupes, acabaras dominándolo. Todos confiamos en ti, seguro que en el siguiente partido lo logras campeón. –Ember le chocó con su patita en la cabeza con delicadeza.

-¿Tú te encuentras bien Ember? El retroceso de ese Golpe Cabeza ha debido de ser muy grande para ti… Parecías realmente indefenso. –Lovaura arrojaba algo de luz contra lo sucedido.

-¿Retroceso? ¿Qué es eso? –Ember preguntaba bastante curioso. El resto del equipo también parecía desconocerlo, pues prestaban atención a las palabras de la Audino.

-¿Cómo? ¿Me estáis diciendo que no sabéis que es el retroceso? Espero que sea una broma… Sois jugadores. ¡Deberíais saber eso! –La enfermera estaba algo molesta por el desconocimiento de algo tan básico en el mundo del fútbol Pokémon.

-Nunca lo hemos experimentado… Hasta hoy. Lo siento. –Ember se disculpaba por no tener ni idea. Por primera vez, Lovaura parecía ofendida.

-Cuando un movimiento aturde a un Pokémon dejándole incapaz de moverse y actuar, se denomina retroceso. Digamos que es como si se os entumeciese el cuerpo. Como si por el dolor o el esfuerzo todos vuestros músculos dejasen de funcionar. Acaba pasándose sola la sensación al cabo de un rato, pero un Pokémon bajo esta condición, es extremadamente vulnerable. Seguro que lo habéis visto alguna vez en la tele. –Lovaura explicaba cuidadosamente lo que significa retroceder y sus consecuencias.

-Así que… por eso sentía que no podía moverme… Gracias Lovaura. Ahora sé que tengo que entrenarme duro para evitarlo y sobreponerme al retroceso. Todos debemos hacerlo. –Ember y el resto del equipo agradecían y volvían a celebrar su triunfo. Aunque Summy seguía dándole vueltas a su hito. Ahora que lo había hecho una vez, debía de lograr hacerlo bajo su conciencia. Era necesario para mejorar como jugador, y lo sabía.


	8. Un desafío chispeante

Capitulo 8: Un desafió chispeante

Con la llegada del segundo día, el torneo Urdiz entraba ya en su segunda ronda. Todos los partidos de la primera ronda habían acabado para ese entonces y de los dieciséis equipos participantes en aquella edición del torneo, ocho vencedores eran los que se batirían en duelo en la siguiente ronda.

Los Corazones de fuego estaban en las gradas, viendo el partido del emparejamiento del cual saldría el primer equipo de las semifinales. Dado que estaban en grupos de emparejamiento distintos, solo podrían enfrentarlos en la final.

En el campo de juego, se alzaban dos equipos cuyos marcadores estaban empatados a uno. Por un lado, un equipo formado por un Farfetch'd, un Drillbur, un Skiido y un Luxio, que juntos se llamaban Cirque Quatre. Habían mostrado una gran habilidad para mantener la posesión del balón haciendo uso de sus movimientos como si de un espectáculo se tratase. El público estaba sorprendido y ansioso de ver la siguiente maniobra de aquel equipo.  
Ante ellos, otro equipo principiante que trataba de seguirles el ritmo. Un equipo cuyos integrantes eran un Cubchoo, que por la participación adicional sobre sus compañeros, mostraba ser el capitán, un Magby, un Elekid y un Metang que custodiaba la portería.

Este otro equipo llamado Ventisca Ardiente, estaba teniendo problemas de medio campo hacia abajo por las continuas acrobacias de sus rivales. Cuando cogían posesión de balón se notaba que tenían lo necesario para ganar, pero parecían volverse algo locos en defensa ante semejante juego.

-No lo hacen nada mal… Cualquiera de estos equipos podría ser un duro contrincante para nosotros. No debemos perder detalle alguno, compañeros. –Ember estaba nervioso. Uno de esos equipos seria su rival si conseguían ambos llegar a la final, y verles jugar con esa habilidad le hizo dudar brevemente de sí mismo.

-Casi prefiero que nos toque con ese equipo del Metang. Tiene pinta de ser duro de roer… pero mis movimientos le noquearan antes de que sepa por donde le ha venido el golpe. –Mussel no dejaba de fardar de su capacidad de combate mientras cruzaba las piernas en su asiento en la grada.

-No seas tan bocazas anda… Ese Metang podría albergar poderes psíquicos. Como por hacer el payaso perdamos, te aseguro que no volverás a chulearte tanto. Jamás juzgues a un enemigo por su apariencia. –Air estaba en lo cierto. Lo único que conocían de ese equipo era lo que acababan de ver, podían guardarse algún arma para el futuro.

-No sé si deberíamos preocuparnos tan pronto por ellos... –Lovaura con una expresión de complicidad, miró a Air y le guiñó el ojo. –Sea como sea, ¿no los enfrentaríamos hasta la final, no?

-Tienes razón. Mejor centrarse en nuestros propios rivales antes que nada… aunque intimidan. –Ember acababa mostrando su inseguridad otra vez, mientras miraba al partido.

El partido se desarrollo de manera muy similar hasta que en un desliz del Skiido rival, el Cubchoo logró marcar gol en los últimos segundos de partido, y con un dos a uno a favor del Ventisca Ardiente, se clasificaron para la semifinal.

-Pues al final ha ganado el equipo de ese Metang, ¿eh? Tengo ganas de saber a que más pueden llegar, y de desafiarles en la final. –Mussel se había levantado mirando desafiante a aquel Metang, que junto a sus compañeros de equipo celebraba su victoria.

-Menos presumir, y más competir. –Air le dio un aletazo en su nuca con fuerza. –No te perdonare una distracción.

-Bueno chicos, nos toca jugar ahora. Vamos a prepararnos… Nuestra segunda ronda está a punto de empezar. No debemos fallar. –Ember animaba a su equipo recobrando débilmente la confianza perdida al ver el partido que había acontecido. –Vamos al vestuario norte, nos toca allí. Me pregunto contra quien nos enfrentaremos ahora…

-Yo ya no tengo miedo capitán. Te prometo esforzarme a tope. –Summy parecía contento ante ese segundo partido. –Aun tengo que aprender cómo usar aquel movimiento. Espero que este sea el partido en el cual lo aprenda de verdad.

-Esas cosas llegan a su debido momento, tú solo cree en ti, y al igual que yo, dominaras tu nuevo movimiento. No pierdas la esperanza. –Mussel dándole una palmadita en su cabecita le trataba de dar toda la confianza posible.

Tras la debida preparación, los Corazones de fuego saltaron al terreno de juego mientras veían como sus rivales se alzaban frente a ellos. Un Raichu que portaba el brazalete de capitán, seguido muy de cerca por un Joltik, un Eevee y una Raticate. El primero caminaba con una mirada desafiante. Muy seguro de sí mismo. La Raticate también parecía preparada para todo. El Joltik sin embargo parecía estar con ganas de pasárselo bien. Y el Eevee daba saltitos en el sitio, calentando. Era un equipo más variopinto que el anterior y seguro que más complicado de derrotar.

-Hola. Me llamo Ember. Soy el capitán del Corazones de fuego. Ojala tengamos un partido justo y agradable. –Ember, como era costumbre, le estrechó su pata sonriente en señal de respeto.

-Me llamo Lektor. Lo mismo digo… -Su mirada de prepotencia al tiempo de estrechar su pata también, denotaba una excesiva seguridad en sí mismo. Pocas palabras más se dirigieron los capitanes entre sí.

-Yo me llamo Clara. -La Raticate se rascaba sus bigotes sin prestar mucha atención a sus rivales y en un tono burlón. –Espero que nos ofrezcáis un buen entretenimiento.

-¡Será! Te voy a cerrar esa bocaza que tienes en el partido, rata presumida. –Air tratando de mantener el control de sus nervios con la ayuda de Lovaura devolvía la provocación a la fémina rival.

Sus miradas se cruzaron mostrando rabia la una por la otra. Podía cortarse la tensión entre ambas con una cuchilla de Schyther. Lovaura solo esperaba que no compartiesen la misma posición en el campo, o aquel enfrentamiento podría acabar en algo más que un pique.

-Yo me llamo Webinar, pero podéis llamarme Ina. Espero divertirme con vosotros. –El Joltik realmente parecía muy feliz, como emocionado. Estrechó una de sus diminutas patitas a Summy.

-Yo me llamo Summy, también espero pasármelo bien con vosotros en este partido. ¡Ah! –Cuando Summy tocó la patita del Joltik, sintió un calambrazo leve en su cuerpo. Un calambrazo que le hizo gritar del susto haciendo que todos le mirasen sin saber que había pasado.

-Huy… Lo siento… Cuando me emociono no controlo muy bien mi electricidad… -Soltó una risita inocente antes de agachar la cabeza suavemente. Summy no le dio ninguna importancia, disculpándole como si le entendiese mientras le sonreía, pero Lovaura estaba más observadora. Las cosas eran algo raras en ese equipo, o eso le parecía a ella, pero aun no podía probar nada.

-Yo me llamo Evra. Que gane el mejor equipo. –El Eevee extendió su pata hacia Mussel, quien sin reparo alguno le estrechó su pata con su mano.

-Os demostraremos nuestra fuerza en el partido. Buena suerte.

Lovaura estaba muy pendiente de Evra. Estaba esperando que sucediese algo raro, pero para su sorpresa, no sucedió nada de nada. Empezó a cuestionarse si en realidad eran imaginaciones suyas o realmente el equipo rival estaba tratando de provocar una disputa mas allá del partido. No era una experta en el tema, pero algo raro estaba sucediendo, y como siempre, mientras esperaba en el banquillo, estaría pendiente de lo que sucedería.

Cuando cada Pokémon se fue a su posición en el campo, el mismo arbitro del día anterior y del partido previo, aquel Zangoose de camiseta rayada cual cebra, se acercó al centro con el dispositivo lanzador en su garra.

-¡Equipo! Hemos superado ya el primer partido y nuestra primera toma de contacto con el mundo del fútbol Pokémon. No tenemos nada que temer ahora. ¡Juguemos como siempre lo hacemos, y ganemos el partido! –El grito del capitán del Corazones de fuego sonó fuerte entre sus compañeros a pesar de la algarabía creada por el público. Todos contestaron con un grito enérgico en respuesta.

-Son unos blandos. Si tienen que usar ese tipo de motivación, es que no confían plenamente en sí mismos. No como nosotros lo hacemos. Enseñémosles quienes mandan. –Dijo Lektor a sus compañeros de equipo antes de situarse cada uno en su posición. Evra se situó en el centro de su campo, por delante de Ina, que haría la labor defensiva del equipo. Clara seria la portera, dejando a Lektor el capitán como delantero.

-¡Corazones de fuego! ¡Ondas Chispeantes! ¡Preparados para el partido! –El Zangoose llamó a los delanteros para el saque neutral. –¡Que comience el partido!

El balón salió disparado como era habitual al aire para ser disputado por los dos Pokémon que saltaban a por él. Mussel tenía claramente más capacidad de salto que aquel Raichu, pero con una increíble habilidad, extendió su cola para recogerlo y lanzarlo hacia Evra, quien con una sorprendente elegancia, controló el balón con su cabecita. Lektor simplemente miro de reojo a Mussel con una sonrisa malévola mientras este aun sorprendido por la maniobra, estaba cayendo al suelo sin prestarle mayor atención.

Evra se lanzó a paso acelerado hacia el campo rival viéndose cara a cara con un recién recuperado y centrado Mussel, que había alcanzado tierra firme por fin. Lektor caía instantes después al suelo también.

-¡Me quedo ese balón! ¡No pasaras de aquí! -Mussel se dispuso a robarle el balón a su contrincante, pero cayó al suelo tras sentir como se tropezaba con algo. Algo que no era duro como una piedra, pero que le había hecho perder el equilibrio. El Eevee rival no tuvo ni que regatearle para pasar por al lado. -¿Pero qué ha pasado? -Echó la vista hacia atrás, pero solo se encontró al capitán del Ondas Chispeantes tendiéndole la pata y ocultando una risita.

-No pasa nada. Déjame ayudarte. Acabamos de empezar, los nervios son palpables parece. -Agitaba su cola tras él con efusividad.

-Gracias. No volverá a pasar. Ya verás. -Aceptándole la pata, se levantó con un pequeño estirón del Raichu antes de salir corriendo tras Evra, quien estaba ya más cerca de Air que de sí mismo.

-A uno sí, pero no a dos. De aquí si que no pasas. ¡Ataque Ala! -Air haciendo una pequeña acrobacia para coger impulso, descendió unos cuantos metros hacia tierra firme con haces de energía en sus alas.

-Lo siento, pero no será cierto. ¡Excavar! -Evra con un elegante salto, se introdujo bajo tierra con el esférico para evitar el vuelo de la centrocampista ofensiva del Corazones de fuego creando a su paso bajo tierra un ligerísimo temblor que no pasaría desapercibido para la excelente capacidad de percepción de Summy desde la defensa.

-¡Yo me encargo Air! ¡Puedo sentirle! Va... ¡Por la derecha! -Haciendo gala de su excelente velocidad, el joven Sentret salió disparado hacia la banda derecha del campo, donde según se acercaba, se empezaba a vislumbrar unas pequeñas grietas en la superficie. -Te tengo.

Según Evra salía de debajo de la tierra balón por delante, Summy lo recogió sin ningún tipo de problema, pues la capacidad de reacción del Eevee no parecía ser tan rápida como la propia velocidad del defensa. -¡Oh, no! ¿Cómo lo has...? -Evra estaba totalmente perplejo. -Casi nunca saben dónde estoy... Ha debido ser suerte...

-No, los Sentret tenemos una gran capacidad de percepción. Según excavas, causas pequeños temblores que no pasan desapercibidos para los de mi especie. Pero tu jugada era buena, aunque ahora... Me voy. -Tras reconocerle el merito con una sonrisa, Summy no tardó en correr hacia el campo rival. -¡Air, toma!

La Taillow que había recuperado algo de altura estaba siendo marcada por Lektor, pues aunque desde tierra no podía alcanzarla, si que podía cubrirla prediciendo a donde iba a volar. -¡No puedo Summy, mantenla tú! ¡Corre hacia Mussel! -Air, se percató de que las mejillas de Lektor estaban soltando unas pequeñas chispas. Sabía que la electricidad era demasiado potente para su pequeño cuerpo. Debía andarse con extrema precaución.

Summy prosiguió su carrera hacia la portería rival. Aunque sabía que aquello era un poco arriesgado teniendo en cuenta su posición. Debía asegurarse la posesión del balón a toda costa.  
Cuando alcanzó la delantera, vio como Ina, el Joltik, estaba dando pequeños pasitos por el área defensiva tras Mussel, que intentaba buscar un ángulo desde el cual alcanzar el balón con seguridad.

-¡Pásala al hueco Summy! ¡Confía en mi! ¡Tengo un plan! -Mussel parecía haber ideado una estrategia, pero Ina estaba suficientemente cerca y atento a cualquier movimiento posible por parte del delantero.

¡De acuerdo! ¡Allá va! -Con un coletazo, la impulso con fuerza hacia el área y la portería custodiada por Carla e Ina. Área a la cual, saltando por encima del Joltik, Mussel entró.

-¡Pan comido! ¡Aquí viene el primer gol! -Fardando con confianza, Mussel se disponía a acercarse al balón, pero pudo escuchar la voz de Ina desde detrás suya.

-¡No te lo crees ni tú! ¡Este es mi terreno! ¡Telaraña! -El suelo del área empezó a llenarse de una seda elástica y pegajosa a través de la cual, los movimientos del Machop se frenaban.

-¿Pero qué es esto? ¡Qué asco! -La primera reacción de Mussel ofendió enormemente al Joltik. Para la mayoría de arácnidos Pokémon, que destrozasen sus telarañas era de lo más ofensivo que alguien podía hacer, pero para Ina el mero hecho de decir que su seda era asquerosa, ya era ofensa suficiente.

-¿Cómo qué asco? ¿Quién te crees que eres para despreciar así a los demás? ¡Electrotela! -Escupiéndole directamente al cuerpo hilos de seda electrificados, consiguió detener en el acto al Machop, no solo impidiéndole avanzar, sino propiciándole una merecida descarga.

-¡Aaaaaahh! -El cuerpo de Mussel empezó a tensarse. Cada instante que aquella tela se mantenía en contacto con él, le producía una sensación horrorosa. A los pocos segundos, la tela electrificada perdió su fuerza y se cayó al suelo, sobre la otra telaraña, que lejos de resquebrajarse, parecía cada vez mas solida, pero igualmente pegajosa. -Lo... Lo siento... No pretendía...

-Excusas, excusas. Así aprenderás. -Ina, indignada, observó como el balón era fácilmente agarrado entre las patas de su portera Carla y empezaron el contraataque. Ina recibió el pase de su compañera y deslizándose por la telaraña a una velocidad mayor que por tierra firme, pudo buscar el mejor ángulo para hacerle un pase medido a Evra, que había regresado ya a su posición.

-¡Mira que te lo dije! ¡Nada de confiarse! -Air gritaba enfadada a su compañero, aunque ver que había recibido un escarmiento y que por una vez no había sido por sus propias garras, la llenaba por dentro. -¡Yo voy!

Tras perder el marcaje de Lektor, que había subido hacia el ataque al área de Ember y Summy, se volvió a lanzar hacia Evra con la misma determinación de la ultima vez, pero intentando ser mas rápida, pues sabía a qué se atenía.

Lo siento... pero no puedo permitirlo... -Con una voz difícilmente audible y con algo de pena, Evra volvió a saltar para perforar el suelo con sus garras y desaparecer en él. -¡Excavar! -De igual manera, Summy pudo sentir los temblores leves del Pokémon al atravesar el campo por el subterráneo.

-Lo vuelvo a notar... ¡Yo me encargo! ¡Va a la izquierda! -Con igual determinación, corrió en la dirección donde notaba el temblor y por supuesto, pudo ver como la superficie se resquebrajaba.

-De eso nada canijo... ¡Onda Trueno! -Lektor, liberó desde sus mejillas una ligera descarga eléctrica que al alcanzar al Sentret, le hizo detenerse en seco. Aunque lo intentaba, Summy no podía dar ni un paso. Sentía la corriente a través de sus músculos y el simple esfuerzo de andar, ya le provocaba un terrible dolor.

-¡Ah! ¡Au! Maldita sea… -Se cayó al suelo debido a la falta de equilibrio provocada por la descarga estática. -¡No puedo siquiera mover un musculo! Pero entonces… -Miró de nuevo al agujero, que cada vez era más grande, lo más rápido que pudo entre calambres, y vio saltar de su interior a Evra, quien elegantemente, al ver que no había nadie entre él y Lektor, que estaba solo en la zona cercana a Ember, le hizo un pase medido.

-Ahora veras lo que es bueno… ¡Puño Trueno! –Con toda la fuerza que tenia, asestó un potente puñetazo al balón envolviéndolo en electricidad. El balón envuelto en un aura amarilla relampagueante, voló hacia Ember, que estaba empezando a dar pisotones en el suelo.

-¡No voy a dejarte marcar! ¡Nitrocarga! –El fuego alrededor de sus pies se iba elevando hasta envolverlo a él en una bola de fuego, para después saltar con los puños hacia delante y poder detener aquel eléctrico trallazo.  
Sin embargo, el balón no se detenía. Le hizo retroceder y le costaba sudores mantener la fuerza, hasta que al final, en una súbita descarga, el fuego de su cuerpo se dispersó, mandándole dentro de la portería y recibiendo el impacto del esférico en su pecho.

¡Gol! ¡Los Ondas Chispeantes se adelantan en el marcador uno a cero! –El Zangoose arbitro confirmaba el gol y alzaba su brazo para indicarlo.

-Maldición… No puede ser… ¡Que fuerza! –Ember se miraba los brazos, tenía pequeñas marcas producidas por la rotación del balón. La fuerza de aquel disparo no era nada despreciable. Tenía que aumentar su propio poder para lograr detenerlo, y lo sabía.

-Je. Bueno. Uno a cero… Todavía queda partido, podéis remontar… O no… -Lektor, entre risas, se alejaba hacia su campo. Estaba claro que desprestigiaba al equipo ante él. Al mismo tiempo, Summy, Air y Mussel se acercaban a él para ayudarle.

-No es un equipo a tomárselo a broma. Se nota que todos ansían ganar. -Air, mientras miraba frustrada a sus rivales. -Ese Eevee sabe apañárselas bien...

-Y yo no puedo apenas moverme... me cuesta horrores. La parálisis es algo muy molesto. ¡Au! -Summy aun estaba resentido de aquel Onda Trueno de Lektor. -En mi condición actual no sé si podre defender en mis mejores condiciones... Lo siento.

-No te disculpes. No has cometido ningún error. Ellos han usado nuestra estrategia a su favor. Rayos... -Ember también estaba frustrado. Su Nitrocarga no era mejor que el Puño Trueno del rival.

-Debemos aguantar hasta el descanso y entonces replantear la estrategia. A este equipo no vamos a ganarles tan fácilmente... -Miraba a sus compañeros con duda hasta que se encontró una mirada un tanto amenazante entre ellos proveniente de Air. -Si... No son para nada malos... No me debo confiar... Especialmente con ese Joltik, se las gasta muy bien.

-Summy, te quedaras en el centro de la defensa. No te preocupes por moverte. Aun podemos recurrir a tu Rizo Defensa. Si la parálisis te dificulta el movimiento, será mejor que hagas el menor esfuerzo posible. -Ember, acariciando la cabeza de su amigo, le daba las instrucciones. Unas instrucciones sencillas para evitarle el dolor muscular causado por la electricidad y el agarrotamiento de sus músculos.

-Pero yo... Yo no sé usar Rizo Defensa. ¡Os lo dije ayer! ¿Que pasara si lo intento pero no sale? No quiero ser una carga...

-Summy, somos un equipo. El fallo de uno, es el fallo de todos, pero nadie aquí te va a recriminar que falles si lo intentas con todo tu corazón. Sabemos que puedes hacerlo. Solo tienes que confiar en ti un poco más. -Mussel alentaba a su compañero mientras este miraba al suelo, triste.

-Y nos tendrás a nosotros como apoyo. Jugaremos a la defensiva si es necesario hasta que lo consigas. -Air también se unía para levantarle el ánimo al joven Sentret.

-Hare cuanto pueda... Lo prometo... -a pesar de los ánimos de sus amigos, aun no tenía suficiente confianza en sí mismo como para lograr un estado anímico aceptable para el partido. Tenía miedo, estaba nervioso.

El balón acabó saliendo de nuevo hacia el cielo cuando ambos equipos estaban situados de nuevo en su posición correspondiente. Una vez más, Mussel y Lektor saltaron al tiempo a por el balón y una vez más, fue el Raichu quien con su larga cola, logró agarrar el esférico primero y mandárselo a su compañero Evra.

-¡Ya sabes que hacer Evra! Tienes el camino despejado. -Lektor gritaba su compañero mientras caía al suelo.

-Sí. Lo sé. -Respondiendo en voz baja y por tercera vez, Evra saltó al suelo para cavar su camino hacia la portería rival y esquivar así a Air, la Taillow que no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

-Si Summy no puede reaccionar... seré yo quien lo haga. -Sin pensárselo dos veces, Air comenzó a volar en dirección a la portería de su propio equipo. -¡Summy, dime por donde saldrá!

Summy se encontraba inmóvil en el centro del área defensiva, tal y como Ember se lo había requerido. Desde aquel lugar y a pesar de estar inmóvil, era capaz de localizar a Evra bajo tierra, así que la idea de Air podría funcionar.

-¡Por la derecha! ¡A las dos en punto! -La voz aguda de Summy llegó alta y clara tanto a Air, como a Ember y Lektor.

-¿Crees que eso te va a funcionar? Tu también caerás ante la parálisis... -Comenzó a cargar el Onda Trueno apuntándola directamente al cuerpo.

-¡Doble Equipo! -Air, tras haber leído las intenciones de Lektor, duplicó su cuerpo hasta formar una bandada de diez Taillow con la esperanza de que si atacaba, fallase el golpe.

-Maldita pájara... Da igual, seguro que la acierto... ¡Onda Trueno! -Una descarga de electricidad estática salía de los mofletes del Raichu en dirección a una de las aves en el cielo, haciéndola desvanecerse al contacto. -¡No! -Rápidamente dirigió la mirada hacia la tierra resquebrajada a través de la cual Evra estaba a punto de salir.

-¡Ahora Air! -Summy gritaba a su compañera tras ver que su idea había funcionado.

Poco tardo en vislumbrar las orejas peludas del Eevee mientras el balón salía de debajo de la tierra. Los Eevee eran buenos excavadores, pero no hacían unos túneles ni tan perfectos como otros Pokémon especializados, ni tan rápidamente como ellos. Su tiempo de reacción para acostumbrarse otra vez al terreno de juego, le permitió a la bandada de Air robar el balón y redirigirlo poco a poco hacia la posición delantera de Mussel.

-Mussel, es un dos contra uno, confió en ti. No me falles. Mientras Air sobrevolaba el terreno de juego, Ina se movía por los hilos de la telaraña colocada previamente. Su velocidad por los hilos era superior a su velocidad por tierra. Eso solo dificultaba aun más la ejecución de una jugada elaborada.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Cuando quieras! -Haciendo un pequeño ejercicio de estiramiento en ese momento, el Machop estaba dispuesto a seguir las instrucciones de la calculadora ave que tenía como compañera.

-¡Clara! ¡Estate atenta! Pueden intentar cualquier cosa. -Ina ponía sobre aviso a su portera, quien chocando sus paletas entre sí, demostraba estar preparada.

-¡Doble Equipo! -Una vez más, Air duplicaba su cuerpo hasta el punto de formar una bandada que volaba hacia la portería con intención de confundir tanto al Joltik como a la Raticate portera.

-¿Quien será la verdadera...? Maldición... ¡Electrotela! -A la desesperada, Ina escupió sus hilos al cielo. Para su sorpresa, Air lanzó rápidamente el balón hacia Mussel, pero ella ya no podía reaccionar a tiempo. Los hilos aun no habían terminado de alcanzar a su objetivo en el cielo.

-Todo tuyo Mussel... ¡Marca! -Tras decir aquellas palabras, un calambrazo enorme recorrió su cuerpo, desde las garras, hasta el pico, electrocutando todos y cada uno de sus músculos mas bruscamente que cuando la ejecución sobre su compañero de equipo. Un potente graznido hizo que Mussel sintiese rabia en su interior.

-No voy a dejar que esta oportunidad sea en vano... Voy a marcar... ¡por ti, Air! ¡Golpe Karate! -Usando toda la fuerza que disponía y sin moverse del sitio por la ralentización de la telaraña, asestó un tremendo manotazo al balón, logrando asestar un golpe critico con su movimiento.

La portera enemiga reaccionó abriendo su boca de par en par, como si pretendiese tragarse el balón completamente. Instantes después, sus paletas comenzaron a brillar en un intenso color blanco y duplicaron su tamaño. -¡Híper Colmillo! -Cerrando la boca con fuerza y apretando el balón que en ese preciso instantes estaba en su boca, trataba de frenar su avance. Las paletas de los Raticate están consideradas de las más fuertes de entre los Pokémon de tipo normal.

El balón, iluminado por el golpe critico del delantero del Corazones de Fuego y la eficacia extra sobre el movimiento de portero realizado, logró superar sin excesiva dificultad a la portera, haciendo que el balón se estampase contra el interior de su enorme boca y empujándola a ella junto al esférico dentro de la portería.

Aquello ponía el marcador empate a uno. Aunque Mussel apenas tenía ganas de celebrarlo. Solo podía ver a la Raticate escupiendo el balón apenas consciente por el trallazo que había recibido y a su compañera caída en el terreno de juego.  
La situación no era agradable para ninguno de ambos equipos. Y según los Corazones de fuego se acercaban a air, Lektor y Evra corrían hacia su portera.

-¡Air! ¡Reacciona! ¡Air! -Mussel era el que más cerca estaba, y por tanto el primero en llegar a socorrerla. -¡Di algo, maldita sea!

-No te pega... nada... -Soltó una ligera y pausada risita. -Desde cuando eres... así de cuidadoso...? -Su cara mostraba una apenas apreciable sonrisa.

-¡Boba! ¡Tienes que recuperarte ya! Y deja de decir esas cosas. Eres nuestra compañera, tampoco quiero que nos dejes. -Mussel por una vez, le recriminada de manera seria su actitud. Estaba preocupado de verdad.

-Mussel, acerquémosla al banquillo, necesita recuperarse. Necesitamos la ayuda de Lovaura. -Ember, instaba al Machop a que la recogiese y la llevase junto a él hasta la enfermera. Summy, iba subido a la espalda de Ember mientras tanto.

El pitido del árbitro indicó en ese momento el final de la primera parte. Y como neutral en el partido fue a asegurarse de que ambos equipos estaban en condiciones de seguir el partido. Primero acercándose hasta el bando de los Ondas Chispeantes.

Mientras tanto, Lovaura usaba su Pulso Cura sobre Air. Aquel golpe de Electrotela había hecho más daño del que esperaba que hiciese.

-No os voy a mentir chicos... Ha tenido suerte. Ese ataque la ha dejado casi frita. Ese no ha sido un Electrotela cualquiera... Se recuperara, pero no estará en condiciones optimas. Si sale al campo y recibe otro ataque así... No quiero ni pensar en ello...

-¡Por favor! ¡Ni menciones esa posibilidad! Nadie va a salir más herido de lo que ya está. -Mussel parecía enormemente preocupado. Ninguno de sus compañeros recordaba haberle visto así jamás.

-Pero entonces solo podemos abandonar el partido... -Ember agachaba las orejas mientras comía una Baya Aranja. -Se que no sabes jugar, no voy a pedirte nada que no puedas hacer Lovaura.

-Lo siento mucho capitán. Esto es lo máximo que puedo hacer por vosotros... Ojala fuese mas útil para vosotros de lo que ya soy... Pero soy enfermera, no hay forma en que yo pueda jugar un partido.

-¿Y no crees que te vendría bien entrenar un poco con nosotros cuando lo hagamos? Así también podrás probar tú. -Summy también estaba preocupado. Era el que más dificultades tenia para disimularlo.

-No se... -En ese momento, Air tosió. La mejoría era palpable. Al menos en lo que a su apariencia se refería. Sus pocas quemaduras estaban siendo regeneradas casi por completo. Pero sus músculos estaban seriamente dañados aun.

-¡Air! ¿Estás mejor? ¿Cómo te sientes? -Mussel, ante la expectante mirada de todos, preguntaba a su compañera.

-Esto no es nada... En unos minutitos como nueva, ya veras... -Intentaba mover sus alas, garras y plumas traseras, pero le costaba mucho esfuerzo.

-Chicos... ¿Ninguno ha notado una actitud rara en los rivales? No me hace mucha gracia plantear esta posibilidad... pero después de verles jugar, incluso antes de empezar el partido... Creo que no han estado jugando limpiamente. -Mientras ejecutaba el movimiento Campana Cura, Lovaura decidió que ya era momento de contar lo que ella creía que estaba sucediendo.

-Pues... ahora que lo mencionas... Su capitán parecía disfrutar todo lo malo que pasaba... -Summy no se había fijado excesivamente en Lektor, pero sí que cuando la parálisis hacia él, y la actitud cuando logró anotar el gol, dejaba mucho que desear de un jugador limpio.

-Yo no he notado nada especial. Solo prepotencia. Pero eso es normal... ¿no? -Ember se llevaba las patas bajo su cabeza a modo pensante.

-No puedo garantizar nada... pero creo que no buscan ganar el partido y ya... Sino que buscan herirnos y provocar una pelea... No solo Lektor, pero ese Joltik y la portera... los tres han jugado de una manera algo rara... Solo el Eevee se ha librado de jugadas sucias. -La Audino había estado pendiente de todos y cada uno de los jugadores. Dado que su única función era curar las heridas del equipo, tenía mucho tiempo para ver qué pasaba con todos los jugadores.

-Espero que no fuese verdad eso... Espero por su bien que no fuese verdad. -Mussel cerraba el puño con rabia. El solía ser muy prepotente, pero jamás pensaría en jugar haciendo daño deliberadamente.

-Todos lo esperamos Mussel, pero debes calmarte. Tenemos otros problemas ahora mismo. -Ember, actuando cual capitán, calmaba los impulsos de su compañero, quien se limito a asentir y volver a mirar a la Taillow.

Poco después, el Zangoose arbitro se acercó a ellos para informarse sobre el estado de Air. Su cara ya mostraba una incuestionable preocupación al venir desde el otro equipo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra vuestra compañera? ¿Creéis que podrá seguir adelante? -La pregunta fue al equipo entero, pero solo Lovaura estaba en disposición de contestar.

-Malamente. Si bien es cierto que no corre peligro actualmente, no resistirá otro movimiento como este en el campo. Incluso sin necesidad de recibir el movimiento, sería extremadamente peligroso permitirla jugar. Como enfermera... -Miró al resto del equipo antes de contestar. -No aconsejo su participación en el partido.

-Tampoco está en condiciones entonces... Compartís la situación con el equipo rival. Su portera ha estado sangrando de sus dientes y acusando un severo dolor en su garganta. -Insisten en seguir, pero a mí no me parece que este en posición. -El Zangoose estaba indeciso sobre qué hacer. Si un equipo no disponía de cuatro miembros para jugar, no solía permitirse su participación. Rara vez se permitía continuar un partido con menos miembros en el equipo.

-Como enfermera... No puedo permitir que haya Pokémon heridos, sean rivales o no. -Levantó la mirada decidida. -Voy a ir a revisarla. Si no os importa... Es el deber de toda enfermera. Velar por la salud de todos. No puedo dejar a alguien herido ante mi... no puedo. -Se levantó sin esperar la respuesta de los miembros de su equipo.

-Adelante. Haz lo correcto Lovaura. Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Te apoyo en ello. -Ember con unas suaves y agradables palabras mostraba su apoyo a la Audino, quien con una sonrisa, caminó junto al Zangoose a donde el otro equipo.

A pesar de que Lektor e Ina rechazaban la ayuda de Lovaura, el árbitro acabó forzándolos a aceptar el examen médico de la enfermera. Rechazar la atención medica era algo que estaba muy mal visto, pues demostraba muy poco interés por la salud de sus integrantes. El árbitro tenía la autoridad para penalizar a un equipo si se negaban a un examen médico de urgencia.

Tras analizar rápida y exhaustivamente a Clara, Lovaura levantó la cabeza con tristeza. -Necesita atención médica especializada. No puede seguir jugando... O mejor dicho, poder puede, pero siendo una Pokémon cuyas principales bazas son sus dientes y boca, no recomiendo que continúe en el partido. Otro golpe severo en su boca, y podría correr peligro de verdad.

-¡Mientes! ¡Dices eso para que abandonemos! -Lektor se había enfadado. No iba a aceptar aquello como una respuesta válida, ni mucho menos planteárselo como opción.

-Lo siento Lektor, pero no estoy mintiendo. Soy enfermera, y si mintiese y sucediese algo... cometería una negligencia demasiado grande... No quiero que nadie sufra de mas, y Clara no está en posición de jugar, es demasiado arriesgado.

-Y eso lo dice una enfermera sin experiencia de un equipo novel. No aceptaremos esa respuesta. Seguiremos jugando los cuatro. -Lektor estaba dejando unas pequeñas chispas salir de sus mofletes.

-Yo no puedo hacer mas... le he dado tratamiento básico, pero necesita ir al centro Pokémon de verdad. Si la fuerzas a jugar entonces... -No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, recibió un latigazo propinado con la cola del Raichu en su boca.

-¡No necesito oír tus palabras! ¡Cállate! -Aquel acto y aquellas palabras resonaron por el estadio. Se hizo el silencio un instante, aunque poco tardo el publico en comenzar a abuchearle.

Gritos de todo menos de cosas bonitas llovían de las gradas. No solo estaba mal visto rechazar ayuda de un enfermero Pokémon, sino que peor estaba visto agredir a alguien por mera rabia y sin motivo.  
Lovaura, había caído al suelo con su morro ligeramente enrojecido, Evra no daba crédito a lo que acaba de suceder, incluso Ina parecía algo sorprendido. El Zangoose que ya estaba algo mosqueado con la actitud previa a la atención medica, acabo desbordado de rabia.

-¡Lektor, capitán de los Ondas Chispeantes, por el poder que me ha sido concedido, debido a tu falta de respeto y agresión deliberada, quedas expulsado del partido, y por la consiguiente falta de miembros de equipo, declaro vencedor del partido a los Corazones de Fuego!

La grada estalló en gritos de alegría y aprobación. Alegraba saber que muchos Pokémon estaban a favor de la justicia.  
Lektor, enfadado con todos, se alejó hacia el vestuario. Ina caminaba a su lado sin saber que decir. Evra iba lentamente hacia el vestuario tras ellos. Mientras miembros de urgencia del centro Pokémon aparecían para transportar a la herida Clara hasta el mismo centro.

Cuando Lovaura regresó hasta el banquillo de sus compañeros, fue recibida entre preocupación. Ya no solo por el estado de Air, sino por el trato que había recibido inmerecidamente.

-Ese condenado Lektor... Como le vea por la calle se va a enterar... Agredir no ya a mis compañeros y amigos, sino a una enfermera que solo buscaba ayudar... Detesto sacar lo peor de mi, pero esto es inaguantable... -Mussel seguía enfadado. Razones no le faltaban.

-De la peor manera posible... pero hemos ganado... -Summy no estaba muy contento tampoco, pero más que enfadado, el estaba triste y avergonzado.

-Lovaura, tu estas bien, ¿verdad? No te ha hecho daño, ¿no? -Ember abrazó a la Audino con la intención de tranquilizarla. Aun estaba algo en shock por lo sucedido con Lektor.

-Si... No os preocupéis... Debemos de preocuparnos por Air... Vayamos al centro Pokémon nosotros también. Quiero saber el examen médico de las enfermeras profesionales.

Mientras abandonaban el estadio, pudieron oír los aplausos del público. Probablemente no por el impresionante partido que no habían hecho, pues la verdad es que habían jugado bastante mal, pero por la atención, dedicación y buen hacer de sus integrantes.

Aquel partido les sirvió para comprobar que incluso los Pokémon que menos se esperaban pudiesen ser crueles en ciertas circunstancias. Y también hizo que Ember y sus amigos se replanteasen varias cuestiones de cara al futuro... Para empezar, debían preocuparse por el estado de salud de Air, y en caso de que no pudiese jugar por una temporada, deberían de apañárselas para poder continuar jugando.

La aventura en el torneo Urdiz, estaba al mismo tiempo lejos de terminar como cerca... Confiaban en que la tozudez de su compañera fuera mayor que sus heridas.


	9. Dulce y amargo

Capitulo 9: Dulce y amargo

Habían pasado unas tres horas desde que el partido había sido suspendido y habían llevado a su compañera al centro Pokémon, pero aun así, la espera se hacía eterna para los Corazones de fuego.  
Ember estaba nervioso. Quería saber el estado de su compañera con la mayor presteza posible, pero sabía que sus peticiones no se cumplirían.  
Summy en cambio estaba con las orejas gachas, mirando al suelo, como esperando que una boca se abriese del mismo y le dijera que todo estaba bien. Era de sobra sabido por el equipo lo mal que llevaba las situaciones difíciles.  
Mussel era el que más preocupado estaba. Desde luego que sabía que no le quedaba más remedio que esperar, pero su compañera estaba recibiendo un tratamiento intensivo para garantizar su recuperación, y él no podía hacer nada por ayudar.

-Ojala este bien. Todos hemos venido a esta isla persiguiendo un sueño común… No quiero que su sueño se desvanezca tan pronto… Merece vivirlo. –Ember entre sus susurros para sus adentros, dijo una frase que mostraba cual era su deseo en aquel momento. Lovaura fue la única que contesto.

-Capitán, entiendo tu preocupación, pero las cosas de palacio van despacio, como se suele decir. No podemos más que confiar en las más que entrenadas enfermeras Pokémon y esperar. Seguro que está bien. Es demasiado tozuda como para rendirse. Ya verás. –Como enfermera, se había visto forzada en ocasiones a dar afirmaciones dolorosas a ciertos equipos. No todos los que pasan por el centro acaban perfectamente recuperados, y ella se había tenido que preparar para intentar sacar una sonrisa incluso en los malos momentos. Por eso, mientras intentaba calmar los ánimos de sus compañeros, mostraba una dulce sonrisa.

-Es una Taillow muy fuerte. Sé que saldrá adelante, pero me inquieta. Solo deseo que todo esto acabe. –Mussel era reacio a sonreír. El Machop orgulloso y prepotente había dejado paso a un sentimental Mussel que solo velaba por el bienestar de su compañera.

-No sabía que tenías un lado tierno. Fachada de acero pero corazón de azúcar. Me alegra ver que no eres todo musculo. –Lovaura, se había percatado de que su musculoso compañero no estaba de buen humor y que no sonreía. Trató de mantener una breve y amistosa conversación para levantar el ánimo.

-Una cosa no quita la otra. Me preocupan mucho mis amigos. Y aunque sé que muchas veces me pierde la boca, no dejo de pensar en ellos… -Seguía sin dar resultado. Las intenciones de Lovaura eran rápidamente capadas por la actitud del Machop.

Poco después, interrumpiendo la conversación, una de las Chansey encargadas de aquel centro Pokémon se acerco a ellos para dar el parte médico. Los cuatro se acercaron a ella rápidamente esperando escuchar buenas noticias.

-Corazones de fuego, ¿verdad? Les hago saber de que pueden estar tranquilos, su compañera Air no corre ningún grave peligro. –Estas palabras eran las que más necesitaban oír, todos soltaron un suspiro y se miraron sonrientes entre sí, aunque aun se notaba el dolor en los corazones de cada uno. –No obstante, y a sabiendas de que siguen participando en el torneo, no puedo recomendar su participación. Necesita reposo, por lo menos un día entero. Sería peligroso exponer a un paciente que aun no está totalmente recuperado a la intensidad que requiere un partido. Lamentándolo mucho, debo pedirles que den descanso a su compañera.

Aquella noticia sintió como un jarro de agua fría al equipo entero. Sin Air, no disponían de jugadores suficientes, pues Lovaura no sabía lo suficiente del deporte a nivel práctico como para jugar. Además, de que ya había dicho que ella seria la enfermera del equipo. Ember sabía que estaban en un aprieto, pues con Lovaura negándose a jugar, ni siquiera tenían cuatro miembros. Les descalificarían rápidamente.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? No podemos simplemente plantarnos en el partido, ¿no? Pero tampoco podemos renunciar a jugar… -Summy no daba señales de confianza. Estaba muy deprimido.

-Quizás… Yo pueda ayudaros con ello… -Una voz masculina llegó hasta ellos desde detrás. Nadie se esperaba que alguien les entablase conversación, ni mucho menos se prestase a ayudar de alguna forma.  
Cuando se giraron, pudieron ver al Eevee del partido anterior, mirándoles con una expresión seria pero que denotaba cierta tristeza. Algo debía haber sucedido para que el estuviese solo allí.

-¡Tú! ¡Tú eres… Evra! ¡Evra de los Ondas Chispeantes! –Ember reaccionó con sorpresa, abriendo los ojos como platos. No se esperaba que un rival se les acercase ofreciendo ayuda.

-Eso se acabo para mí… No habrá más Ondas Chispeantes en mi vida… Ni en la de ninguno para ser exactos. –Se podía apreciar la tristeza en los ojos negros de Evra. –El equipo se ha disuelto para siempre. –Revelo tras una breve pausa.

-¿Se ha disuelto? ¿Qué quieres decir? –Ember seguía hablando cada vez mas sorprendido. No daba crédito. Le costaba creer que se disolviese tan rápido solo por la expulsión del partido.

-Pues justo eso. Ya no existe el equipo… Yo nunca he estado muy a gusto con ellos. Como habéis podido comprobar, tienen un estilo de juego muy sucio. Yo no quiero jugar así, pero tanto Ina, como Clara y especialmente Lektor están en mi contra. –Miro hacia una ventana soltando un suspiro. –Tras el partido de hoy, y ver el trato que Lektor ha tenido con vuestra enfermera y con respecto a nuestra portera, he decidido poner punto y final. –Aprovechó la ocasión para disculparse de nuevo con la Audino con una reverencia honesta, a la cual ella respondió aceptando su disculpa en un tono apenas audible. -No soy el único de todas formas… Clara también se ha sentido ofendida… Ha habido una discusión interna… Y aquí estoy. No sé donde estarán Ina y Lektor ahora mismo, pero Clara está ingresada.

Las caras de Summy, Ember y Lovaura eran de pena. Sentían lastima por el pequeño Eevee y por la Raticate. Sería muy presumida, pero no podían evitar sentir pena. Mussel en cambio estaba enfadado.

-¿Y puede saberse a que has venido? ¿Crees que una mera disculpa va a hacer que nuestra Air se recupere? –Su tono de voz se levantaba poco a poco, mientras miraba amenazante al indefenso Eevee.

-No. Sé que eso no va a ayudarla. No venia para causar problema alguno tampoco… Sé que Ina se vuelve un poco arisco cuando juega, y si, es cierto que le gusta provocar a los rivales, pero no creo que la potencia de aquella descarga fuese deliberada. No le he visto causar problemas graves a ningún Pokémon… aunque sé que eso no la va a disculpar. –Tomó aire para continuar su explicación de la manera menos alborotada posible. –Vengo a ofreceros mi ayuda. Sé que si os presentáis al partido con tres miembros os descalificaran, os he escuchado… Dejadme formar parte de vuestro equipo hasta que Air se recupere. Os lo suplico, dejadme enmendar el error de mis compañeros. –Agachó la cabeza buscando la aprobación del equipo al completo.

-Me niego. No necesitamos a alguien que no ha movido un dedo en el partido por evitarlo. –Mussel sentía rabia y frustración, ahora podía descargar todo lo que sentía sobre alguien, y no se estaba conteniendo.

-Pero Mussel… no tenemos un cuarto jugador, necesitamos ayuda… Tenemos que salir del paso. –Ember sí daba un voto de confianza a Evra. –Si fuese como los demás, ahora mismo no estaría aquí ofreciéndonos su ayuda.

-Porfi Mussel. Sabes que Air lo aceptaría… No dejes que tu rabia te nuble. Evra ha sido quien menos problemas ha causado de todos. Abre los ojos. –Hasta Summy había saltado de su sillita para zarandear la pierna del Machop suavemente.

Mussel guardó silencio un instante, miró a la cara de sus compañeros y después de vuelta al aun rogando Eevee. No le gustaba mucho la idea, pero no le quedaba más remedio. O aceptaba, o se quedaba sin torneo. –De acuerdo. De todas formas, el capitán eres tu Ember. Pero te estaré vigilando de cerca Evra. Muy de cerca.

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! Os prometo que no os fallaré. Saldaré la deuda que tengo con vosotros ayudándoos hasta que Air se recupere. –Su tristeza se había tornado en felicidad, pero trataba de mostrarse lo más serio posible, no era un tema para bromas. –Debo volver con Clara… Me sabe mal abandonarla aquí como hicieron Lektor e Ina… Nos vemos mañana en el partido. No me retrasaré, os lo prometo.

-De acuerdo Evra. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Te honra mucho hacer lo que haces. Siéntete orgulloso de ti mismo. –Ember acababa dedicándole unas palabras inspiradoras y motivantes para que no se viniese abajo.

-Solo hago lo que considero correcto… Capitán. Hasta mañana, buenas tardes. –Tras despedirse, puso rumbo al piso de arriba, donde aparentemente estaba ingresada Clara.

El resto del equipo de los Corazones de fuego, entraron a la habitación donde Air estaba dormida, y en silencio, la acompañaron hasta que fue la hora de dormir.

El estadio rugía de nuevo, al igual que ambos días pasados. Se notaba que el público quería más y más fútbol, y estaba en sus manos dárselo. Tanto en las suyas, como en la del resto del equipo.

Los cuatro miembros del Corazones de fuego ya se habían reunido en el vestuario sur del estadio Urdiz, y se estaban preparando para saltar al terreno de juego, les había tocado una vez mas ser el primer partido de la semifinal. Evra, fue el último en llegar, pero venia preparado con un Pañuelo Seda atado al cuello. Su mirada parecía decidida, al igual que el resto del equipo.

-De acuerdo equipo. Esta va por Air. Ganaremos y le regalaremos el pase a la final cuando despierte. Se merece jugarla, y no la vamos a fallar. –Ember ponía su pata en el centro del círculo que habían formado.

-Seguro que nos está viendo por televisión… No podemos fallarla. –Summy añadía un motivo más para no perder. –No queremos que nos sermoneé al acabar, ¿verdad?

Unas leves risitas hacían que los jugadores le quitasen hierro al asunto. Era algo que Summy hacía bastante bien. Hacer que los demás se preocupasen menos.

-Bien. Vamos. Tenemos un partido que ganar. –Mussel era quien daba el último empujón antes del grito grupal de motivación. Grito tras el cual, salieron del vestuario hacia el campo donde les esperaría calentando ya, su próximo rival.

En el centro del campo se alzaban una vez más el Zangoose árbitro acompañado por un equipo de cinco Pokémon. Una vez más, desventaja numérica para los Corazones de fuego, pero estaban más que decididos a que llegarían a la final.

El árbitro del partido miró sorprendido a Evra, pues recordaba al joven Eevee del día anterior, y verle allí se le hizo raro de narices.

-Perdona. ¿Tú eres…? –No necesitó acabar la pregunta. La cara de sorpresa del árbitro no dejaba lugar a la confusión. Estaba perdido.

-Sí, señor arbitro. Soy Evra. Ex jugador de los Ondas Chispeantes. No se preocupe por nada… Esta todo controlado y no ocurrirá nada como en el partido anterior. –A pesar de que sus compañeros le miraban confiados y con seguridad, el árbitro no terminaba de entender por qué se había pasado de bando. Su trabajo terminó justo tras expulsarles, y tampoco había una regla que impidiese a un Pokémon cambiar de bando en medio de un torneo siempre y cuando el equipo lo consienta.  
El publico por el contrario, no estaba tan a favor de la presencia del Eevee, pues aunque fuese el menos problemático, seguía siendo tachado como tramposo, y se notaba en la cantidad de abucheos hacia su persona.

-No os preocupéis por mí. Lo comprenderán mientras jugamos. He venido a ayudaros, y eso es lo importante. –Comentaba Evra a sus compañeros de equipo mientras estos miraban un poco confusos alrededor.

-Así que después del partido de ayer, has decidido cambiar de bando, ¿eh? Bueno, no somos quienes para juzgarlo, tus motivos tendrás. –Con una risita, una Kirlia se acercó a él. –Me llamo Amalia. Es un placer conocerte. Yo no pienso que tú seas malvado.

-Me alegra saber que hay alguien además de mis compañeros que confía en mí. El placer es mío. Mi nombre es Evra. Que gane el mejor. –Le extendió su pata que fue gratamente estrechada por la Kirlia.

-Esta Amalia… Pero bueno, hemos venido a divertirnos. Que más dará. Mi nombre es Dulcinea. Capitana del Fairy Wind. Espero que tengamos un partido justo y legal. Aunque visto lo visto, seguro que sí. –Una Aromatisse con brazalete de capitán que desprendía un delicioso olor estrechó su pata hacia Ember.

-Veo que nos habéis observado, jeje. El placer es nuestro, Dulcinea. Hagamos de este partido algo memorable. Iremos con todo. –Ember, devolvió el saludo sonriente.

-Espero que vuestra compañera este bien… Tiene agallas. Mira que sacrificarse así por el equipo… Seguro que es una gran jugadora. –Una Swablu se posó sobre Dulcinea grácilmente. –Me llamo Clody. Me encanta cantar, pero lamento decirte que hoy cantaremos nuestra victoria. –También sonreía. Aquel equipo era del todo opuesto a lo que ya se habían enfrentado. Mussel no pudo evitar sonreír tras escucharla, pues a pesar de lo mucho que la hacía rabiar, sabía que las palabras de la Swablu eran ciertas.

-Por supuesto que lo es, no tengas ninguna duda. Una lástima que no esté hoy aquí, pero ganaremos por ella. La victoria será nuestra. Gracias por el cumplido. –Le estrechó su mano y Clody respondió con un canto breve y su ala de nubes hacia el Machop.

-Con nosotros no tendréis el problema que tuvisteis con el anterior equipo. Pero no vamos a dejaros marcar. La portería es nuestro fuerte. Me llamo Emi. –Con una risa algo perturbadora en aquel macho de Mr. Mime, que se comportaba mas como una fémina que como un macho, el portero rival se acercó al grupo, y fue Summy quien subiéndose a su cola, estrechó la manaza del rival.

-Eso ya lo veremos. Tenemos una gran motivación por la victoria. –Por algún motivo, Summy estaba con ganas. El ver a un equipo tan simpático ante él, debió de levantarle el ánimo.

-Pues que así sea, no nos detendremos ante nada. Pero ante todo, espero que nos divirtamos. –Una Floette aparecía de detrás de Emi llevando entre sus bracitos una flor azul. –Mi nombre es Ninfa. Es un placer.

-El placer es mío Ninfa. Me llamo Lovaura. No jugaré, pero seguro que es un partido genial. –La Audino era la última en presentarse. Aquel equipo le daba buenas vibraciones, y confiaba en que podría disfrutar de un buen juego sin tener miedo de las lesiones. No podían permitirse ninguna más de todos modos.

-De acuerdo equipos. A sus puestos. El partido va a comenzar. –El árbitro indico que estaba todo listo y preparado para empezar. Así que limpió levemente el centro del campo, dejando el mecanismo lanzador lo más limpio posible mientras los jugadores se organizaban.

Dulcinea se situó en la defensa, un lugar algo raro para un capitán al menos desde el punto de vista de Ember. Si bien el era el portero, rara vez se veía un capitán en la posición defensiva de la alineación.  
Amalia en cambio, se situó en la delantera. Aquella Kirlia parecía dispuesta a todo. Clody se adelantó a la posición central ofensiva y Emi se colocó en la portería.

-De acuerdo. Pues si todos los jugadores están listos… ¡Que comience el partido! –El Zangoose dando un salto hacia atrás, liberó el balón en el aire como era habitual. Tanto Mussel como Amalia saltaron a por el balón, pero fue el Machop, quien sin ningún problema, se hizo con el balón por su mayor potencia de salto.

-¡Air! ¡Tuya! –El pase de Mussel fue directamente hacia el cielo, esperando que su compañera lo recogiera, pero nadie recibió el pase. El balón se paseo por el aire en dirección a la defensa sin absolutamente ninguna acción de por medias. Finalmente, fue Summy quien con una mirada de preocupación, recogió el pase que su delantero le había hecho.

-Mussel, Air no está aquí… Recuerda por qué estamos jugando ahora mismo. –Evra, paseándose por al lado del Machop, le recordaba que durante ese partido, no podría contar con su compañera, y al ver que este se venía abajo, intentó levantarle el ánimo. –Entiendo que te sea difícil, especialmente si estas acostumbrado a jugar con ella, pero durante este partido, tenemos que trabajar en equipo.

-Lo siento. Se me hace muy difícil, pero tienes razón, tenemos que colaborar por ella. Gracias. –Mussel se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo hacia la delantera, como siempre solía hacer.

Evra, hizo posteriormente señas a Summy para que le pasase el balón. Ambos sabían que rondaba la cabeza del Eevee, así que tras un pase preciso y con poco margen de reacción por parte de Evra en contra de sus rivales, saltó con sus patas por delante hacia el suelo. -¡Excavar!

Evra, desapareció del terreno de juego mientras se abría paso por el subsuelo. Summy lo podía notar, pero era un defensa, no debía moverse demasiado de su sitio, o Amalia tendría vía libre en caso de robo de balón.  
Dulcinea, trataba de localizarle, pero su especialidad era identificar Pokémon por olor, y al estar Evra bajo tierra, no podía seguirle el rastro, así que sin medios para detener su avance, Evra salió de debajo de la tierra a poca distancia del área rival.

-¡Toda tuya Mussel! ¡Remata tu solo! –Tras salir completamente de la tierra y sacudiendo el balón con sus patas traseras, el Machop recibió el pase. Tenía ansia de gol, y podía verse en su mirada.

-¡Esta va por Air! ¡Golpe Karate! –Como era habitual, dio un salto hacia delante mano en alto para atizar con violencia el balón y dirigirlo cual misil hacia la portería defendida por aquel peculiar Mr. Mime llamado Emi.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Eso no entrara! –Dijo con un tono burlón pero feliz antes de generar una especie de pantalla reflectora ante él. –¡Reflejo! –El balón impactó contra el muro transparente levantado por Emi y perdió toda su potencia de inmediato, saliendo rebotado hacia su defensa Dulcinea.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Ni siquiera se ha inmutado? –Mussel no daba crédito. Jamás habían detenido sus disparos con tanta facilidad.

-Eres un Machop que usa movimientos de tipo lucha. ¿No lo entiendes? –Emi no se esperaba aquella reacción de sorpresa. Eso le hizo sorprenderse a sí mismo.

-¡Mussel! –Evra se acercó rápidamente a él al verle paralizado de sorpresa. -¿Estás bien?

-Ha detenido mi disparo como si nada… -todo el espíritu de lucha de Mussel se venía abajo. –Nunca nadie ha logrado eso… Si no soy capaz de marcarles, jamás ganaremos…

-Mussel, es normal que te cueste marcar. Eres un Pokémon de tipo lucha con movimientos de tipo lucha, el es un Pokémon de tipo psíquico y hada y para colmo su reflejo reduce los movimientos físicos a la mitad de potencia. Estas en una situación de desventaja clara. No te deprimas, no es que no seas fuerte. –Evra había conocido a suficientes Pokémon obsesionados con la victoria y la fuerza propia, sabía que era eso lo que Mussel pensaba.

-No puedo permitirlo… Tengo que marcar un gol cueste lo que cueste. –Pásame el balón tan pronto puedas. –El agobio era palpable en Mussel. Mala señal para el juego en equipo.

El juego se reanudó con los toques gráciles de Dulcinea. Mussel y Evra estaban cerca de la Aromatisse capitana, así que se acercaron para robar el esférico. En una situación de superioridad dos contra uno, las probabilidades de fallar eran mucho menores.

-La idea es buena, pero no soy una simple hembra glamurosa… ¡Dulce Aroma! –Con mas gráciles movimientos, su pelaje empezó a desprender un olor tan suave y dulce, que embobó súbitamente a ambos machos, haciéndolos fallar en la recuperación de balón al ver sus movimientos ralentizados y entorpecidos hasta el punto de chocarse entre sí y caer al suelo. –Lo siento chicos, pero el balón es mío.

-¡Capitán! ¡Vamos a tener problemas! –Summy sonaba alarmado desde el exterior del área defensiva de su propio campo. Un único movimiento había servido para regatear a dos jugadores a la vez. Aquella Aromatisse era buena, muy buena.

Ember simplemente se quedó en silencio, analizando la situación. Air solía hacer la labor de análisis, pues su capacidad de razonamiento era superior, pero en aquella situación, tenía que tratar de despejar la mente lo máximo posible para poder ser él mismo quien analizase. Tenía que encontrar respuesta a varias preguntas urgentemente.

-¡Clody! ¡Tuya! –Dulcinea realizó un pase al aire por el cual pasó grácilmente la Swablu cantarina.

-¡Yo me encargo! ¡Esto va a ser muy divertido! –Decía aquella Swablu cantando sus palabras mientras se acercaba al área defendida por Summy. Este, aunque aun dudaba un poco, se mantenía firme sobre su cola, esperando una acción por la propia centrocampista rival. Sin embargo, sus expectativas no se cumplieron, pues Clody seguía y seguía en línea recta, directa hacia su zona mientras seguía cantando. Una melodía dulce y melosa que difícilmente era evitable para las grandes orejas del Sentret.

Poco tardó en sucumbir a tan irresistible voz. Ember era el único que pese a escucharla cantar, lo resistía bastante bien, probablemente por su menor capacidad auditiva. –Eso no es un canto cualquiera… Acaba de usar su voz para pasar sin problema por Summy… Esto pinta mal. Muy mal. –Ember se puso en posición. No sabía si seria Clody o Amalia la que lanzaría a puerta.

-Yo ya hice mi trabajo. Ji ji. ¡Amalia! –Con otro grácil movimiento, Clody le hizo un centre a su delantera, que se acercaba con bastante velocidad por la parte derecha del área.

-Lo siento, pero hasta aquí llegamos. ¡Psicocarga! –Acumulando energía psíquica mentalmente en el balón, la Kirlia se disponía a ejecutar el disparo. Aunque aquel movimiento psíquico se veía diferente a otros que había podido observar.

El trallazo voló hacia la portería de Ember, que aun no estaba demasiado seguro de que debía hacer. En el partido anterior, su Nitrocarga no había funcionado, pero si en el anterior. Él lo sabía, pero era su baza más fuerte, así que se dispuso a ejecutar dicho movimiento pisoteando el suelo, acumulando la velocidad suficiente como para envolverse en fuego y embestir con fuerza el balón.

-¡No puedo permitirlo! ¡Este balón es mío! ¡Nitrocarga! –Envuelto en una bola de fuego, canalizó toda su fuerza hacia sus puños. El esférico se notaba duro y con mucha fuerza. La suficiente como para hacerle retroceder, pero entre gritos de esfuerzo y acopio de fuerzas, logró agarrar el balón y detenerlo.

Pese a haberlo detenido, las secuelas habían sido duras. Sus patas dejaban ver signos de agotamiento mientras el balón estaba humeante. Ese Psicocarga era un movimiento psíquico, pero él lo sentía en sus brazos como si una carga corporal se tratase. Jamás había experimentado esa sensación.

-¡Qué fuerza! ¡Ese lanzamiento ha sido… impresionante! –Reconocía Ember sorprendido. Había logrado detener un disparo que para nada se imaginaba. Pero entendiendo la situación, necesitaba idear una estrategia con su equipo rápidamente. No sería capaz de detenerlo de nuevo en un buen rato debido al dolor de sus brazos.

-¿Lo has detenido? No lo haces nada mal. A la próxima marcare. –Amalia sonreía a Ember. Parecía contenta de no haber marcado. Como si no le importase demasiado. Parecía que aquel equipo verdaderamente buscaba disfrutar de un partido más allá de la victoria.

Ember, se disponía a realizar un saque de puerta, pero Summy aun parecía algo distraído debido a aquel movimiento de Clody. Evra y Mussel ya se habían recuperado casi por completo del Dulce Aroma, y al ver la situación, decidieron distribuirse en el campo, siendo Evra quien se acercaría para recibir el pase que Ember no podía realizar sobre Summy.

-¡Evra! ¡Adelante! –El pase le llegó con potencia. Ember estaba muy dubitativo. Analizando todo lo que podía al equipo rival. Estaba claro que su estilo de juego era más un pasatiempo que otra cosa. Sus movimientos tenían un enorme efecto contra sus propios jugadores, y si no encontraban la manera de remediarlo, sería su perdición.

-¡Yo me encargo! –Recibiendo el pase con su cabecita, colocó el esférico en el suelo, pero para su sorpresa, tenía ya a Clody demasiado cerca. -¡Maldicion! –Le regateó hacia la derecha apurando muchísimo las alas de la Swablu. No perdió la posesión del balón por la mínima.

-¿Crees que ya te has librado de mi? Que equivocado estas. –Dando la vuelta con una acrobacia, Clody volvió a poner dirección al Eevee rival. Evra, alcanzó a ver que su contrincante estaba empezando a mover el pico para cantar. -¡Voz Cautivadora!

-No… Lo siento Clody, pero no lo voy a permitir. –Tanteó el suelo para ver si era posible para él excavar un túnel lo suficientemente rápido como para evadirla, pero estaba demasiado cerca, arriesgarse podría dejar vendido a sus compañeros en defensa. –No me queda más remedio parece… Preferiría no hacer esto, pero si no lo hago, nos marcaran… -Se agachó para coger potencia en sus patas, y saltó directo hacia la Swablu, pillándola por sorpresa, y dejándola con la nota en la punta del pico. -¡Placaje!

El cuerpo de Evra, impactó en pleno vuelo de su contrincante, haciendo que el canto de esta última se ahogase, dando lugar a un quejido de dolor. El rechace del impacto, la hizo retroceder y perder altura, pues tardo unos segundos en recuperar el equilibrio. Por suerte, ser ligera la permitió equilibrarse antes de chocar contra la superficie del estadio. Evra en cambio, salió disparado hacia la delantera, no sin poner una cara de arrepentimiento por su acto.

-¿Evra? –Ember no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver. No porque fuese ilegal o sancionable, sino porque no creía capaz a su compañero de hacer esa clase de movimientos en vez de recurrir al regate subterráneo, pero comprendía que en una situación de pánico, era posible quedarse sin recursos y recurrir a algo más violento.

-¿Estás bien, Clody? Era Amalia quien se acercó a asegurarse de que su compañera alada estaba bien. ¿Te ha hecho daño?

-No ha sido nada, Lia. Estoy bien. Gracias. –Clody la respondía con una sonrisa en la cara. No parecía molesta, en absoluto. –Tiene recursos, aunque eso signifique atacar directamente a otros… La próxima vez se enfrentara a otro problema aun mayor. No te preocupes Lia, todo está en orden.

Evra por su parte, seguía corriendo hacia la delantera, y como era de esperar, Dulcinea se interpuso en su camino. Pero esta vez sí tenía tanto espacio como tiempo de reacción, así que podría atravesarla por debajo sin problema.

-¡No voy a dejarte pasar! Creo que es hora de dejarse de jueguecitos… Lejos de sonar amenazante, su voz sonaba muy tranquila, pero su mirada se volvió penetrante rápidamente. Con movimientos gráciles, comenzó a brillar. A brillar con fuerza, solo para liberar un fogonazo de luz ante los ojos de Evra. Salvo que aquella luz, no era una mera luz cegadora, era un resplandor diferente, sentía daño al ver aquel destello fugaz e intenso. -¡Brillo Mágico!

Finalmente, no fue capaz de evitarlo, pues de igual manera que con Clody, este movimiento le pillo por sorpresa. Tropezándose, cayó al suelo, dejando el balón en posesión de la Aromatisse rival.

-¡Clody! ¡Toda tuya! –No mantuvo mucha palabra más con Evra, mientras chutaba con sus patitas el balón hacia su compañera para que la recogiese. Clody seguía tan feliz mientras se acercaba hacia la zona defensiva de Summy una vez más.

-¿Quieres escuchar un bis? Tengo justo la canción perfecta… ¡Voz Cautivadora! –De igual manera que la primera vez, Clody empezó a cantar durante el vuelo. Summy volvía a sentirse de igual manera dominado por aquella voz, pero otra se alzaba desde detrás, abriéndose camino como podía.

-¡Summy! ¡Usa Rizo Defensa! ¡Si lo haces podrás cubrirte mejor las orejas! ¡No la escuches! –Ember gritaba tan fuerte como podía. Estaba dejándose la garganta para que sus palabras le llegasen más a su interior que la preciosa melodía de Clody.

Influenciado por las palabras que creía oír procedentes de su capitán, Summy se encogió todo cuanto pudo hasta hacerse una perfecta esfera, cubriéndose las orejas con sus patas y obstaculizando el sonido con su cola. Le costó, pero en esa posición, sus orejas eran mucho menos sensibles a los sonidos y solo la escuchó con perfecta claridad cuando estuvo literalmente a su lado.

Clody pudo sobrepasar a Summy sin ningún tipo de problema y plantarse así ante su compañera Amalia y Ember. Era evidente que iba a pasar. –¡Amalia! ¡Acaba la jugada! –Gritó al tiempo que emitía una pequeña melodía.

Tan pronto el balón salió de Clody y antes de llegar a que Amalia la recibiera, Ember dio un grito para Summy. Un grito que pilló desprevenidas a ambas jugadoras. -¡Summy! ¡Ahora! ¡Defiende ahora!

El Sentret volviendo a ponerse de pie tras salir de su posición de esfera y analizó lo que sucedía ante él. No tenía ni idea de a que tenía que defender, hasta que vio que era la Kirlia quien estaba a punto de recibir el balón, y no era Clody.

-Ember… ¡Bien pensado! ¡Ataque Rápido! –Summy, poniéndose a cuatro patas, pego un acelerón de campeonato hasta la posición de la delantera del Fairy Wind. Logro aprovecharse del factor sorpresa, pues cuando Amalia se percató de que Summy estaba cerca, se desconcentró y bajó la guardia.

No tuvo mucha dificultad para aprovechar a robar el esférico y ponerse en marcha hacia la delantera rápidamente. Sin embargo, el pitido del árbitro indicó que era momento de un merecido descanso para ambos equipos, pues había acabado la primera mitad del partido de las semifinales del primer torneo de los Corazones de fuego.

-Esto es imposible. ¿Cómo vamos a superar su defensa? Ese Mr. Mime es demasiado bueno… ¡Mis ataques son inútiles! –Mussel estaba aun frustrado por la ocasión fallida con tanta facilidad.

-No te alteres, es lógico que sea difícil, ya te explique que estas en completa desventaja contra él, deberemos buscar otro método para superarle. La fuerza bruta no servirá de nada. –Evra quería encontrar una solución tanto como su compañero de equipo, pero sabía que precipitarse no era la solución a sus problemas.

-Tienes razón. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer… Si esa delantera sigue golpeando con su Psicocarga, no sé cuanto más podré resistir. Con un único ataque ya me ha dejado temblando. –Ember tampoco tenía las ideas muy claras.

-Si os sirve de consuelo… tenéis una capacidad de ataque mayor, creo que tendréis más ocasiones para volver a probarlo. Yo he estado analizando desde aquí también… Y creo que quizás debierais de burlarle… -Lovaura parecía tener una idea en mente. Todos le prestaron atención. –No sé si estaréis muy al tanto de los efectos de su movimiento Reflejo, pero este movimiento debilita enormemente la fuerza de los ataques de tiro directo. Si es capaz de usar ese movimiento… Es muy probable que sepa usar su movimiento gemelo, la Pantalla de Luz.

-Ese le conozco yo. Lektor ha hablado más de una vez sobre ello… Es como el movimiento Reflejo pero con los ataques especiales, ¿verdad? –Evra levantaba su patita para hablar. Lovaura le sonreía mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Insinúas que debemos usar movimientos especiales? Pero ninguno de nosotros los conoce… -Summy llamaba la atención sobre un asunto de importancia. Aquel plan no serviría.

-Pero entonces… ¡Ah! Sí, eso puede funcionar. Pero es extremadamente arriesgado. Si nos lee la jugada, fallaremos. –Evra pareció captar la jugada, a diferencia del resto de miembros del equipo. Ante la sorpresa de todos, decidió que era buena idea explicarlo. –Solo se puede usar un movimiento por vez, eso lo sabéis bien, ¿no? Entonces, si conseguimos hacerle creer que vamos a usar un tipo de movimiento, y ejecuta la contramedida antes de que lancemos el de verdad, quizás la barrera que materialice no sea eficaz para el movimiento y tengamos alguna posibilidad.

-¡Pero eso es de locos! ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso? –Ember se sorprendió por la idea. Le gustó mucho, pero no lo veía nada claro.

El árbitro en ese entonces volvió a llamar a los jugadores al campo. El tiempo de descanso había terminado, y el partido debía continuar. Los integrantes del Fairy Wind ya estaban caminando hacia el interior del terreno de juego.

-Deberemos improvisar. Capitán, lo lograremos. –Evra daba ánimos al Pignite, que no estaba pasando por su mejor momento. El Pulso Cura de Lovaura le había ayudado a recuperar toda la fuerza en sus patas, así que se sentía capaz de frenar una vez más el avance de Amalia. Sin embargo, le preocupaba esa estrategia.

El partido se reanudó con el saque neutral que, al igual que en la primera mitad, fue a favor de Mussel y los Corazones de Fuego, dado que Mussel saltaba más que Amalia.  
Este, tan pronto cogió la pelota, la mandó hacia atrás para Evra, pero Clody no tenía intención de dejarle salirse con la suya.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Esta vez no! ¡Neblina! –La Swablu, mientras gritaba sus palabras siempre con un ligero toque musical, provocó que una niebla bastante densa cubriese la zona en la cual se encontraba tanto ella como el Eevee.

¿Pero qué…? ¿Dónde se ha metido? –Evra estaba con los sentidos puestos, pero no era capaz de detectar la presencia de su contrincante, hasta que esta por sorpresa apareció tras él, golpeándole y haciendo que perdiese la posesión del balón.

-¡Amalia! –El pase de Clody fue rápido. No parecía estar para andarse con chiquitas, pero al tiempo, mantenía la sonrisa. Aquel equipo era muy curioso.

-¡Summy! ¡Estate atento! ¡Defiende! –Ember daba instrucciones a su compañero de equipo, que rápidamente fue a interceptar el tiro que Amalia estaba preparando, pero a pesar de su velocidad, el pase de su compañera alada había sido tan rápido, que apenas le habían dado tiempo de reacción. La neblina había dificultado la vista de lo que sucedía.

-No podrás detenerlo… ¡No esta vez! ¡Psicocarga! –La fuerza psíquica de la Kirlia delantera era tan intensa como en el primer chut. Aquel trallazo picaría mucho a Ember, necesitaba detenerlo a toda costa.

Según el disparo había sido ejecutado, Summy se tropezó de puro nervio. Instintivamente se encogió en sí mismo para rodar y evitar estamparse contra el suelo. Era consciente del peligro que corría su portero ante ese disparo, y realmente deseaba poder defender. Fue entonces cuando ese sentimiento, le impulsó a seguir rodando, y rodando, y rodando hasta colisionar contra algo duro que desprendía una enorme aura mágica. A Ember se le abrieron los ojos como platos una vez más. Summy estaba haciendo algo que hasta ese momento jamás había hecho.

La colisión le hizo perder la concentración, y fue derribado rápidamente tras sentir el choque que no esperaba. Lo siguiente que pudo ver tras desenroscarse de sí mismo, fue a Ember ejecutando su movimiento Nitrocarga contra el chut de Amalia, que observaba elegante esperando el gol, pero el gol no llegó. Ember fue capaz de detenerlo, no sin sufrir las consecuencias sufridas en la primera parte.

-¿Cómo lo has…? ¡Debía de haber entrado! ¡Era más fuerte que la última vez! –Amalia no daba crédito a lo que veía. Estaba patidifusa. Que aquel Pignite hubiese logrado detener el disparo, no le entraba en la ecuación. Según volvía a su parte del campo para el inminente contraataque hablaba para sí misma. –Ha debido de ser un golpe crítico… Pero… no ha parecido uno…

-La paré… Pero… ¿Summy? –Ember tampoco salía de su sorpresa. Summy estaba en el suelo sentado con la pata en su cabeza. Parecía mareado. Ember se acercó a él corriendo. -¡Summy! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-No… No lo sé… Iba corriendo, me tropecé… Y no quería verte sufrir, así que deseé con todas mis fuerzas defender… -Se calló un instante. –Luego… rodé… Y choqué contra el balón. –No entendía nada, pero estaba sorprendido. Primero aquella defensa frente a las Fieras del desierto, y ahora esta acción contra Amalia.

-Eso ha sido un movimiento Pokémon. Lo he tenido ocasión de ver varias veces en mi corta vida de jugador. Se llama Desenrollar. Un movimiento muy utilizado por Pokémon de tipo roca. –Evra se acercaba a paso acelerado, sabía que no podían perder mucho tiempo durante el partido. Debía ser claro y conciso.

-¿Desenrollar? ¿Un movimiento de tipo roca? –Summy no salía de su sorpresa. Había aprendido a usar un movimiento nuevo. -¿Entonces aquel partido de hace un par de días…?

-No era un Rizo Defensa… ¡Era un Desenrollar! –Ember daba gritos de alegría. –Felicidades Summy. Eres un grande. –Las palabras del Pignite ruborizaron al Sentret, aunque poco le duró. Un grito desde el otro lado del campo les devolvió al partido.

-¡Eh! ¡Yo también estoy sorprendido, pero tenemos que ganar este partido! –Mussel, desgañitándose ante una sorprendida por el grito Dulcinea, llamaba la atención de sus compañeros, quienes al ver su llamamiento, volvieron a sus posiciones algo avergonzados.

El partido se retomó en ese instante con el saque de puerta de Ember para Summy. -¡Vale, pongamos en marcha el plan! ¡Adelante Summy! –Ember gritaba para que todo su equipo le escuchase, aunque esto puso sobre alerta a todo el equipo rival.

-¡Yo me encargo de esto! ¡Summy, pásamela en cuanto puedas! –Evra le daba instrucciones a Summy, quien tenía ante si a Amalia antes de poder realizar un pase seguro hasta él. Luego, se acerco lentamente hasta Mussel y le pidió que le acercase la cabeza para susurrarle al oído. Emi, por supuesto, se percató y decidió estar aun mas alerta.

-Aprendiste un movimiento nuevo, ¿eh? Esta guay, pero no pasaras de aquí. –La Kirlia estaba preparada para cualquier cosa. Juntando sus patas, y cerrando los ojos empezaron a brillar.

-El todo por el todo… ¡Desenrollar! –Summy, volvió a usar su movimiento, esta vez sin tener miedo y estando consciente de que estaba pasando. Enroscándose sobre si mismo, empezó a rodar con más fuerza que la vez anterior. Desconocía el motivo, pero notaba que iba más rápido y fuerte por el campo. Pensaba en pasar por la zona de Amalia antes de que intentase frenarle, pero se topo con una sorpresa, pues noto que una fuerza psíquica estaba frenándole. No llegaba a detenerle por completo, pero casi.

-¡Confusión! ¡No te dejare pasar! –La Kirlia hacía esfuerzos, pero no lograba llegar a detenerle. Aquel desenrollar no era tan sencillo de frenar como pensaba que seria.

Finalmente, agotada, Amalia cesó en retener a Summy y este pasó por su lado desenroscándose poco después para realizar un pase a Evra, pero comprobó que Clody estaba más al tanto del balón y su posible trayectoria que de nada más. Decidió mantener la posesión y seguir hacia delante.

Mussel estaba tratando de quitarse de encima a Dulcinea, que le seguía el ritmo con elegancia y fluidez. Y Summy no podía realizar un pase claro tampoco. Necesitaba un dos contra uno para poder jugar con soltura. Fue en ese momento cuando escuchó un gritito procedente de Clody. Se frenó, y miró.

Evra había desaparecido bajo tierra, y la Swablu no podía saber por dónde se había ido. Summy sin embargo, como ya había demostrado en el partido anterior, si podía sentirle, solo tenía que concentrarse. Empezó a entender la jugada, así que empezó a correr en dirección a la portería rival.

-¿Dónde estará? Esto puede ser malo… -Dulcinea estaba en dudas. Debía fijar a Mussel, pero no saber donde estaba Evra la confundía, mas aun ver que Summy corría hacia ella y Clody no había reaccionado a tiempo. Era un tres contra uno.

-¡Summy, pásamela! –Mussel se abría hacia una banda para forzar a la capitana Aromatisse a elegir un objetivo. La última, decidió que era mejor idea bloquear el pase que marcar al rival y salió al encuentro del Sentret.

-¡Picaste! ¡Ataque Rápido! –Aumentando su velocidad, Summy fue capaz de pasar por al lado de Dulcinea sin mayor dificultad y realizar el pase a Mussel, pero la capitana rival no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo marchar así como así.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Dulce Aroma! –Liberando una vez más su desconcertante y cautivador olor por toda la zona defensiva poco a poco, pretendía incapacitar a todos los rivales a la vez. Sin embargo, aun no había tenido el efecto suficiente sobre los mismos.

Mussel comenzó a brillar y a hacer gestos con las manos, similares a los que había visto hacer a algunos Pokémon famosos por televisión. Al poco, juntó las manos ante si y las movió hacia atrás dirigiendo su brillo hacia sus manos. -¡Onda…!

Al escuchar el nombre del movimiento, el nervioso Emi, sonrió y con algo más de confianza ejecutó su movimiento. -¿Crees que un ataque especial servirá contra mí? ¡De eso nada! ¡Pantalla de Luz!

-Caíste en la trampa… ¡Summy! –La luz se intensificó y envolvió ligeramente a Mussel mientas este realizaba un pase a un apenas de pie Summy. Le había empezado a afectar el Dulce Aroma, y sus movimientos eran más lentos, pero con ayuda de su cola, llegó a redirigir el balón hacia el lugar donde la tierra se estaba resquebrajando.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué? –Emi, deshizo su Pantalla de Luz tan rápido como pudo, y trató de generar la barrera gemela para ataques físicos. -¡Refle…! –No le dio tiempo para terminar de ejecutar su movimiento. De manera súbita, Evra saltó de debajo de la tierra cabeceando con fuerza el balón a bocajarro contra el Mr. Mime portero, pillándole desprevenido y empujándole hacia dentro de la portería.

El árbitro confirmó el gol que hacía que el equipo de los Corazones de fuego se adelantase en el marcador y poco después, el final del partido. Evra, saltaba de alegría celebrando el gol mientras corría hacia su propio lado del campo junto a sus compañeros. Por su parte, Emi estaba tirado en el suelo levantándose mientras su capitana y las demás integrantes del equipo se acercaban. No estaban felices, pero tampoco enfadadas. Aceptaban el resultado tal y como era.

Ninguno de ambos equipos vio venir el final del partido, pues estaban tan enfrascados en el partido, que el tiempo paso volando. Se acercaron al círculo central y estrecharon manos.

-Enhorabuena por la victoria. Habéis jugado muy bien. Casi os teníamos ganados, pero habéis vuelto las tornas contra nuestro equipo. Ha sido un placer jugar con vosotros. –Dulcinea parecía contenta. Ya sabían de antemano que no solían molestarse por perder, pero aquello era una excelente muestra de deportividad y buena fe.

-Vosotros también lo habéis hecho estupendamente. Nos habéis puesto contra las cuerdas en más de una ocasión. Jamás olvidaremos este partido y esperamos volver a jugar con vosotros algún día. –Ember aprovechaba para alabar el juego del rival también. El espíritu deportivo de sus rivales se le contagiaba.

Evra por su parte, se acercó a Clody para disculparse. –Bien jugado. Tus habilidades como centrocampista son increíbles. Me siento muy contento por haber podido enfrentarme a un rival como tu… Lamento haberte hecho daño…

-Por un momento me has enfadado, pero sé que en el fondo no era tu intención. Un ataque de pánico lo puede tener cualquiera. Tú también lo has hecho genial. No eres para nada como tus antiguos compañeros de equipo. –Clody silbando una melodía preciosa felicitaba al Eevee.

-Mucha suerte en la final. Espero que podáis vencer a cualquiera que os encontréis. –Dulcinea volvía a hablar. –Os estaremos viendo.

-Gracias. Mañana es el gran día. Estoy algo nervioso, pero con ganas. Os daremos un buen espectáculo. –Ember agradecía una última vez antes de ver como sus rivales se retiraban.

Poco tardaron en retirarse también e ir a visitar a Air. Debían de saber el estado de su compañera lo antes posible. Ember había encontrado dificultades para dirigir al equipo. Pese a ser el capitán, era Air la verdadera estratega de aquel equipo, y sin ella se sentía impotente. Debía recuperar su estado físico lo antes posible. La necesitaban.


	10. La danza del caos

Capitulo 10: La danza del caos

Aquella tarde, al igual que todas las tardes desde que llegaron, el centro Pokémon estaba bastante abarrotado. Muchos integrantes de diferentes equipos estaban allí descansando mientras tomaban Zumo de Baya o Leche Mu-Mu. Otros charlaban entre si y compartían anécdotas, pero los integrantes del equipo Corazones de fuego, no estaban allí para ninguna de esas cosas.

-Espero que ya esté mejor. Sería tener muy mala suerte si se perdiera su primera final. –Ember comentaba a sus compañeros mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la primera planta.

-Capitán. Estoy convencida de que estará bien, pero ya oíste a la enfermera… No debe forzarse. Si por una reincorporación precipitada recae… Será mucho peor. –Lovaura sabía que era la verdad. Era doloroso reconocerlo, pero nadie en el equipo sabía mejor que ella lo que decía. Fuese cual fuese el estado de Air, la precaución era obligatoria.

-No os preocupéis. Os prometí ayuda mientras estuviese incapacitada, y cumpliré mi palabra. No os fallaré. –Evra, aun sintiéndose culpable por lo ocurrido en el partido de cuartos de final, recordaba que no estaban solos. Tenía la confianza de todos para ese entonces, pero aun se sentía algo mal recordando lo sucedido.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar a su habitación. Separada por una puerta con un pequeño cristal, se alcanzaba a ver parte de la misma. Llamaron a la puerta antes de entrar, pero no recibieron una respuesta. Ni un aleteo, ni una palabra, ni un ruido. Parecía desierta.

Extrañados, persistieron en la llamada, incluso preguntando por su nombre, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.  
Preocupados, comprobaron si la puerta estaba cerrada y de si estaban en la habitación correcta temiendo haberse equivocado, pero para su sorpresa, estaban no solo en la habitación adecuada, sino que la puerta estaba abierta.

-¿Air? ¿Estás aquí? –A pesar de ser una pregunta y de que tenían ganas de alzar la voz, Ember formuló la pregunta entre susurros. Si estaba dormida y la despertaban a gritos, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. –Responde Air.

Entraron dentro, pero estaba totalmente vacía y la ventana abierta. O bien se la habían llevado para alguna prueba médica, o bien había escapado de aquella habitación por la ventana.

-¿Esta pajarraca no sabe estarse quieta? Pensé que era más tranquila… -Mussel investigaba la habitación entera mientras no ocultaba la sorpresa en sus palabras. Se acercó a su percha.

-Quizás la hayan permitido volar un poco… A fin de cuentas, es lo que un pájaro debe hacer… -Summy hablaba con una dulce y no muy preocupada voz de tono agudo. Como siempre que estaba de un humor normal.

Poco después, un fuerte aleteo y ruido de garras al aterrizar sobre el marco de la ventana les sorprendió. Sin embargo, todos esperaban oír al fin una respuesta por parte de su compañera.

-¡Air! ¡Estás bien! ¡Te hemos echado de…! –Según Ember hablaba, todos se giraron hacia el sonido de aquella ave, pero la voz del Pignite se apagó nada más ver que en la ventana no había una Taillow posada, sino una Pidgey.

Al principio, ella reaccionó con sorpresa de igual manera, pero pronto empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia mientras señalaba por la ventana con su ala. –Creo que vosotros estáis buscando a otra ave… Probablemente a ella.

Una pequeña ave volaba rápida hacia el edificio, directa hacia la ventana en la cual estaba posada la Pidgey. Parecía costarle volar, pues su expresión era de agotamiento.

Cuando finalmente, alcanzó la ventana, se posó en el marco como su compañera de vuelo, aunque algo torpe, tropezó y casi se cae de morros. Por suerte, su equilibrio no se vio demasiado afectado y pudo rectificar.

-Aun me falta forma… No tengo suficiente velocidad aun… -Jadeaba de agotamiento, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados. No parecía haberse percatado de sus compañeros todavía.

-No te preocupes Air. Tiempo al tiempo. Acabas de hacer un vuelo de prueba y has llegado hasta el final. Ayer no podías apenas levantar el vuelo. Además, deberías alegrarte, tienes visita. –Aquella Pidgey parecía de lo mas maja y sonreía alegremente.

-Lo sé… No creáis que no os he visto… Pero dejadme… recuperar el aliento primero… -Realmente estaba agotada. Podía notarse el sudor de su cuerpo por sus plumas. Era bastante discreto en las aves, pero era parcialmente notable cuando sudaba en cantidad. No obstante, mostraba una ligera sonrisa mientras respiraba con fuerza.

-Nosotros también te hemos echado de menos, Air. Me alegra verte volando de nuevo. –Ember estaba lleno de felicidad, apenas podía contener la alegría. Summy por su parte subía sonriente hasta las orejas de su compañero.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –Mussel era en esta ocasión el encargado de formular la pregunta clave. –Tenía una ligera sonrisa de alivio en la cara.

-Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, gracias. Aunque aun no soy capaz de hacer grandes esfuerzos. –Ya parecía haber recuperado sus fuerzas parcialmente, así que realizó un pequeño vuelo hasta su percha, donde aterrizó sin problema alguno.

-Me ha sorprendido verte volar, y si que lo haces bastante bien… pero ¿seguro que te lo han permitido las enfermeras? –Lovaura dudaba poniendo a su vez una expresión de desconfianza. No obtuvo respuesta más que su desvió de mirada, pero fue más que suficiente. -¡Air! ¡Si no haces caso a las enfermeras no te curaras! –Se acababa de enfadar con ella. No en el mal sentido, pero sí que la molestaba que ignorase una orden de una enfermera profesional.

-Solo he salido a estirar un poco mis alas… No ha sido para tanto… Tampoco me habían dicho que tenía porque quedarme quieta todo el rato. –Intentaba excusarse sin efecto alguno.

-Mira quien está en un lio del cual no puede salir ahora. –Mussel ya no estaba apenas preocupado. Estaba volviendo a su actitud de siempre, vacilándola amistosamente. Obviamente, se llevó una mirada furtiva de la Taillow, pero pronto se convirtió en una mirada de complicidad.

-Bueno, pero hemos visto que estabas agotada, no podemos tampoco forzarte a jugar. Debes descansar más. –Summy era quien advertía a Air que tenía que reponerse. –Y descansar mas, es tumbarse y descansar.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Summy. No era habitual verle dar instrucciones.

-Qué remedio… -Se acomodó en si misma adoptando una posición de descanso. –Cambiando de tema, os vi jugar. Ember, debes estar más calmado para pensar correctamente. Summy, enhorabuena por tu Desenrollar. Ese movimiento va a ser muy útil al equipo. Mussel… tanto que fardas de músculos y no eres capaz de romper una barrera… ¿Dónde está ese ego? ¡La próxima vez la quiero rota!

-¡Oye! ¡Que yo hice lo que pude! –Mussel se había sentido ofendido ante ese ataque. -¿Por qué siempre a mí las quejas? –Por mucha protesta que hacía, no recibía una respuesta de su compañera.

-Lovaura, buen trabajo manteniendo al equipo. Haces un trabajo estupendo. –Finalmente, dirigió la mirada al Eevee que había estado en silencio y algo escondido durante todo el tiempo que habían estado en la habitación. –Y tu, Evra… No tienes por qué esconderte. Jugaste bien, no lo voy a negar. Te agradezco que me sustituyeras y decidieses ayudar a nuestro equipo. No te sientas mal por nada de lo que paso.

-Gracias Air. Muchas gracias por confiar en mí. Hasta que estés totalmente recuperada os ayudare en todo lo que pueda. –Evra sonreía amigablemente al ver como la Taillow le aceptaba. –Sois un equipo genial… Me encanta jugar con vosotros…

De repente alguien entro en la habitación. Una de las enfermeras de aquel centro Pokémon empujaba una camilla vacía y se acercaba a todos.

-Camila. Pronto será la hora de la operación. Tenemos que ir preparándonos.

-Bueno, me ha llegado la hora. Yo me tengo que ir… Pasa buena estancia Air. Ha sido un placer conocerte. Haz buen uso de aquello que te enseñe. –La Pidgey se despedía de Air con una sonrisa en la cara, pero esta última no entendía nada.

-¿Cómo qué…? ¿Qué es eso de una operación? –Air miraba sorprendida y preocupada a su amiga.

-Estoy enferma. Enferma de corazón. Pero no te preocupes, lucharé por volverte a ver. Escuchar de ti y de tus compañeros me ha encantado. –Volvía a decir sonriente. –No eres la única que vuela sin permiso… -Le susurró antes de darse la vuelta y saltar a la camilla.

\- Más te vale que te vuelva a ver… No juegues con mi paciencia. –Por raro que pareciese, Air estaba triste. Nadie más que ella sabía que había pasado para tener tanta confianza con aquella Pidgey, pero la había hecho llegar a su límite.

-Descuida. Así será. Señora enfermera. Estoy lista. –Sin mediar más palabra, salieron ambas de la habitación. Se hizo el silencio en la misma.

-¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotras dos? –Mussel preguntaba curioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Cosas de chicas. No te metas en esos asuntos. –Tratando de ahogar su tristeza y que no se notase su pesar, alzó el vuelo para darse un paseo por la habitación. –En fin, mañana es la final. Iré con vosotros.

-No estás en posición de decidir eso. Te hemos visto volar. Eres capaz de ello, pero no eres capaz de mantenerte mucho tiempo en tensión. –Lovaura protestaba la decisión de la centrocampista voladora.

-He dicho que estoy bien. No se hable más. Podré participar. –Air estaba tan ansiosa por jugar, que le empezaba a dar igual la opinión de cualquiera. –Tú estás de mi lado. ¿A que si Ember?

-Por muy amiga mía que seas, no puedo permitir que hagas algo que te cause mal. No estás en condiciones de jugar… Asúmelo Air, necesitas descansar más. Sé que quieres jugar esta final, pero no estás tan recuperada como para una final. –A Ember la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. Dudó un poco sobre que iba a decir.

Air a regañadientes desvió la mirada, pero poco tardó en volver a dirigírsela suplicando. –Dejadme al menos acompañaros al partido. Por favor. Me quedare en el banquillo…

-Anda que no hay finales… mejor recupérate en esta y asegúrate de no recaer para la siguiente… -Mussel volvía a las andadas provocándola. Y por supuesto, funcionó.

-¡No vayas de chulito conmigo! ¡Os repito que estoy lo suficientemente bien como para ir al banquillo! –El enfado era real en la Taillow.

-Señorita Air. Sigue de baja médica, no puede tomar una decisión como esa sin consultarlo con su enfermera asignada. –Otra chansey apareció en la habitación. Los gritos debieron de llamar su atención. Esto provoco que Ember se ruborizase de vergüenza al pensar cuantos Pokémon podían estar escuchando a su compañera quejarse.

Aquella pequeña discusión sobre el estado de Air se prolongó durante un buen rato más, hasta que al final, entre su equipo y su propia enfermera la hicieron entrar en razón, y a regañadientes se vio forzada a aceptar quedarse en el Centro.

-No te preocupes Air, ganaremos. Y en el próximo torneo, tú misma podrás llevarnos a la victoria. –Ember trataba de reconfortar a su compañera, aunque difícilmente podía lograr algún resultado positivo.

-Sí, sí… lo de siempre… Bueno, pensándolo bien, es mejor que descanse, sí. –Ante esa respuesta llena de orgullo, todos se quedaron patidifusos. Mussel fue el único que respondió riéndose.

-¿Después del pollo que has montado vienes con esas? No intentes dártelas de tipa dura… No cuela.

¡Tú cierra el pico! ¿Te tengo que recordar quien no consiguió marcar? –Air se había ofendido, y aunque sabía que tenía razón, no pudo contener la rabia de que Mussel la provocase.

-Tú tienes pico, yo no… -Se rascaba la parte de detrás de su cabeza mientras sonriente le sacaba la lengua.

-¡Serás…!

-¡Ya vale! ¡Parad los dos! –Ember tuvo que poner orden entre sus compañeros. -¿No podéis esperar siquiera a estar los dos en condiciones de pelearos para pelearos? No quiero discusiones entre nosotros.

-Bueno, entonces ese Machop de ahí haría bien en mantener su bocaza cerrada. –Sin mediar mas palabra, se acomodó de nuevo en si misma tratando de relajarse. –Mañana os estaré viendo por la tele. Intentad no ponerme de los nervios y ganad. Traed la victoria del primer torneo del equipo a casa.

-Así lo haremos Air. Descuida. –Summy sonreía algo avergonzado.

-No tenemos una 'casa'… Mussel susurraba, pero en aquella habitación tan silenciosa nada pasaba desapercibido.

-¡Mussel! –Gritaron todos a la vez sorprendiéndole y probablemente sorprendiendo a todos en el pasillo.

El día siguiente era un día caluroso bajo un sol abrasador. No había ninguna nube en el cielo y hacía el tiempo perfecto para un partido de final. El estadio rugía más que nunca ante los equipos que se acercaban al centro del campo para dar inicio al último partido del torneo Urdiz.

-Este sol… no se podía pedir un día más perfecto para un partido. Con suerte, el propio calor hará que mis movimientos de fuego sean más potentes. No siempre es necesario el uso de Día Soleado. –Reía el capitán del Corazones de fuego mirando al cielo.

-Puede ser, pero no te confíes Ember. No sabemos cómo actuaran los contrincantes. –Evra veía algo raro en el equipo rival desde lejos. Había una figura que se tambaleaba de izquierda a derecha mientras caminaba hacia el centro del campo rodeado por otros cuatro Pokémon, y eso le estaba inquietando.

-Sean quienes sean, de mis trallazos no se van a librar. Me he pasado la noche ejercitándome para que no pase lo mismo que con Emi. Esta vez lo lograré. –Se tocaba con su mano izquierda los músculos de su brazo derecho, para posteriormente hacer lo mismo con el izquierdo.

Ya en el centro del campo, pudieron comprobar el equipo más variopinto que nunca habían visto. La figura tambaleante era un Spinda. La reacción de Evra al identificarle fue de autentica preocupación. No le gustaba nada lo que veía.  
A sus lados había otros cuatro Pokémon, los cuales eran un Whismur, un Spheal, un Castform y un Sableye.

-Hola. Me llamo Siroco. Espero que tengamos un buen partido. –Al Spinda llamado Siroco, no había manera de tomárselo en serio, su voz era una mezcla entre la ternura de un Pokémon infantil y un Pokémon mareado. No acertaba a decir una frase entera de manera coherente, mucho menos a dar la pata sin casi caerse al suelo. Hasta el Zangoose que hacía de árbitro le miraba preocupado.

-Yo me llamo Ember, espero que tengamos un buen partido también… Oye… ¿Estás bien? –El capitán del Corazones de fuego intentaba cogerle la pata, pero fallaba constantemente por la imprevisibilidad del Spinda. Aquello rozaba el espectáculo más absurdo.

-Oh, sí. Lo siento. Mis mareos están causando problemas otra vez… Déjame intentarlo de nuevo… -Una vez más, dando un espectáculo lamentable, falló al juntar sus patitas. Ni sus compañeros de equipo estaban ya aguantando las formas y miraban algo preocupados a su capitán.

Tuvo que ser el Spheal que les acompañaba quien juntó sus patitas dando un salto y acercándolas sin fallar. Solo entonces pudieron dar por finalizada la presentación. El resto del equipo ya se había presentado respectivamente entre sí mientras tanto.

-No me fio nada… Este equipo esconde alguna sorpresa… -Evra susurraba mientras se acercaba a su lado del campo junto a sus compañeros. –No sé qué… pero ese Spinda…

-No te pongas tan nervioso. Vamos a ganar este partido. ¡No podemos perder! –Mussel agarraba a Evra por la cintura y le elevaba un poco.

-¡Oye! ¡Qué se andar solo! –Sorprendido por la acción del Machop, Evra se alteró un poco. Pero poco tardó en volver a tocar tierra firme. –Claro que vamos a ganar, pero Siroco esconde algo… Lo presiento.

-Pues… Evra, amigo mío… Creo que acaban de contradecirte de la manera más sorprendente posible. –Ember, señalaba hacia el campo rival asombrado. El Capitán estaba en el banquillo sentado, mirando a sus compañeros y animándolos con su voz apenas seria.

-¿Van a jugar sin capitán? ¿Están locos o qué? –Mussel no se creía lo que veía. Por regla general, el capitán siempre participaba. Bien porque era pieza clave en la estrategia, bien por sus capacidades superiores o bien por motivación del equipo, el capitán casi nunca se quedaba en el banquillo.

-Esto huele mal… Algo planean… Extremad precauciones equipo… -Evra ponía sobre aviso a todos. Sentía algo raro procedente de aquel equipo en sus pelos. Debía permanecer alerta. -¡Vamos!

El partido entre los Corazones de fuego y los Caoticos comenzó sin mayor problema para los miembros de los primeros. Mussel, superaba enormemente la capacidad de salto de su contrincante directo. Aquel Spheal que se hacía llamar Icy.  
Ejecutó como de costumbre un pase hacia atrás que Evra recibió sin problema, mientras Icy y el Castform que respondía al nombre de Weatherbe, se movían hacia delante. Fue Weatherbe quien intentó frenar el avance de Evra, que corría hacia él.

-¡No voy a dejarte pasar! –Gritaba aquel Castform mientras flotando se acercaba en zigzag hacia el Eevee. Sin embargo, dejó demasiado claras sus intenciones, y Evra apenas tuvo que moverse un poco hacia atrás y después avanzar. -¡Oh, no!

-Esto ha sido… fácil… -Susurraba para sí mismo mientras evaluaba la situación. Leer a aquel Castform fue un juego de niños. Sin embargo, pararse a pensar, provocó que perdiera la concentración, Weatherbe volvía a la carga.

-¡Ahora sí que sí! –Apenas dio tiempo de reacción a su rival, que perdió la posesión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. -¡Icy! ¡Tuya!

El pase fue a tan larga distancia, que cualquiera podía ver que ese pase no llegaría con la suficiente fuerza al delantero rival. Summy, no se creía que aquel Castform ejecutase un pase tan lejano dejando un espacio enorme en el medio por el cual, claramente podía correr y moverse.  
Saliendo de su posición, Summy logró interceptar el pase sin dificultad alguna, deteniéndose en el sitio y mirando con sorpresa.

-¡Summy, súbela! –Ember le daba instrucciones a su compañero para jugar, y este las acató sin cuestionarlo. Tenía todo el campo para moverse y su velocidad era superior a lo que podía ver en sus rivales.

Weatherbe, se desplazó hacia él con intención de robarle la pelota, pero las habilidades de regateo del pequeño Sentret eran superiores. Al igual que Evra, apenas le costó trabajo superarle la marca.

-Pero este equipo… ¿Por qué? –Hasta Ember empezaba a ver algo raro. Su cara denotaba cierta tristeza.

-¡Evra! –Summy gritó para poner sobre aviso a su compañero del pase que le iba a realizar, y este reaccionó acercándose hacia la línea central del campo para facilitarle la tarea.

-¡Mía! –Recogiendo el pase con habilidad, comenzó a correr hacia el área rival donde esperaba Mussel junto con Musi, el Whismur defensor.

Musi, estaba demasiado nervioso en ese partido. Salió a defender a Evra, pero eso provocó que Mussel se quedara sin marca, y que con un salto, pudiese recibir el pase de su compañero por encima del mismo defensa. –No… -Fue la única palabra que dejó caer el Whismur.

-¡Se acabo lo que se daba! ¡Golpe Karate! –El manotazo al balón lo envolvió en una pequeña aura amarillenta antes de salir disparado hacia la portería del Sableye que respondía al nombre de Jewel.

-Ji, ji ji… ¡No entrara! ¡Joya de Luz! –Generando un montón de joyas preciosas y lanzándolas contra el balón, trató de frenarlo, pero como si no tuviese ningún efecto, el balón las atravesó con facilidad. Su risita se ahogó en un balonazo en la cara.

El público celebró el gol cuando el árbitro lo confirmo, pero se podía notar que no estaban muy contentos con la actuación del equipo rival. Una gran parte apenas estaba emocionada por ello. Era apreciable por todos.

-¡Toma ya! ¡Uno a cero! Si seguimos así, no nos van a parar de ninguna manera. –Mussel se unía a sus compañeros mientras sus rivales se recomponían.

-Sí. Hemos marcado. ¿Pero no os resulta extraño? Ya no tiene que ver con el capitán en el banquillo, pero el nivel de este equipo… No me gusta mucho decir cosas así, pero es bajísimo… -Evra seguía dándole vueltas al tema. -¿Cómo un equipo así, ha podido llegar a la final? Aquel otro equipo del Metang perdió frente a ellos, pero esto parece un chiste…

-Es verdad. Ese pase a larga distancia, esa predicción tan clara del regate, el defensa parece acobardado… -Ember también se había percatado en menor medida. Claramente no parecía el equipo que podía ganar en una final.

-No es nuestra culpa que no estén bien entrenados. Marcaremos más goles y ganaremos sobradamente nuestro primer torneo. –Al Machop no le importaban ni lo mas mínimo las nimiedades de las que hablaban sus compañeros. Solo le importaba marcar y ganar.

-¿Pero el capitán no saldrá a jugar? –Summy miraba a Siroco feliz en el banquillo.

-No lo parece. De momento. No alcanzo a entender el motivo, pero casi parece divertirse con esto… Mantened la guardia alta. Algo huele terriblemente mal en este partido… -Evra no había bajado las sospechas ni lo mas mínimo sobre ese Spinda.

El partido se reanudó otra vez con el saque de centro, y una vez más, Mussel fue capaz de superar a su contrincante Icy y realizar el pase hacia su centrocampista. Exactamente como en la primera jugada.

Weatherbe no fue menos, y se lanzó una vez más en zigzag a por Evra, pero en esta ocasión, ejecutó un movimiento mientras se movía.- ¡Qué el frío invernal llegué hasta tus huesos! ¡Granizo!

Con su grito, invocó unas nubes negras en el cielo, que ocultaban por completo el radiante sol que cubría el terreno de juego. Aquellas nubes negras comenzaron a descargar sobre todos los jugadores del campo una tormenta de granizo al tiempo que reducían la sensación térmica. Ember ya no se sentía con ese impulso extra, y sus compañeros también acusaban los efectos.

Evra se tapaba un poco su cabeza para tratar de evitar el golpeo de las piedritas heladas, pero pudo ver como el Castform empezaba a mutar, convirtiéndose en una esfera envuelta en una vorágine de nubes a su alrededor a modo de escudo. Para su sorpresa, no se veía afectado por el granizo, y sus movimientos eran tan naturales como los de su transformación previa.

Con siguió robar el balón al sorprendido Eevee con facilidad, pero cuando parecía que se disponía a correr hacia delante, volvió a ejecutar un pase a una enorme distancia, pues Icy estaba en la delantera.

-¿Pero qué? –Summy tenía dificultades con el granizo, se le metía dentro de sus orejas y estaba incomodo en la defensa. Apenas podía prestar atención al terreno de juego, pero alcanzó a ver el pase del rival, no obstante, no fue capaz de alcanzarlo en esta ocasión. -¡Estúpido granizo!

El Spheal logró hacerse con el balón de la manera más patosa posible, pues se tropezó poco antes de alcanzarlo con sus patitas pese a la lentitud que le restaba a la pelota tras el pase. Aunque el Granizo caía con fuerza, a él no le molestaba en absoluto. De hecho, sentía como su fuerza aumentaba.

-¡Rueda, Rueda! ¡Bola Hielo! –El Spheal entre gritos apasionados y llenos de emoción, ejecutó un movimiento que provocó que el esférico se envolviese en una bola formada por hielo de reducido tamaño.

-Al fin parecen haber reaccionado… Vamos allá. ¡Nitrocarga! –Envolviéndose en llamas, Ember saltó hacia delante para frenar el disparo. No le resultó demasiado complicado, pues la bola de hielo se derritió con facilidad al contacto con su fuego. –¡Summy! ¡Corre! –El pase del portero hacia la defensa fue casi inmediato. Aprovechando que Icy estaba aun cerca suya, realizó un pase largo hacia Summy, quien peleándose a medias con las piedras de granizo, logró prestar la suficiente atención como para coger el balón.

Alzó la vista en busca de Evra, y se percató de que estaba tratando de quitarse al Castform de encima. El terreno de juego le permitía aun un movimiento amplio, así que sin pensárselo dos veces, se aproximó para hacer un hueco en el centro del campo para su compañero. Con suerte, podrían engañarle y ejecutar un pase al hueco que habilitaría a Evra la posibilidad de colaborar con Mussel para el segundo gol.

Tan pronto Summy pasó cerca suya, Weatherbe se vio forzado a decidir a quién defender, y pese a la situación, trato de robar el balón a Summy, quitándole la marca a Evra, que se desplazó por la espalda del centrocampista hasta alejarse por la izquierda. -¡El balón es mío! ¡Meteorobola! –Concentrando energía y lanzándola al cielo, provoco que desde allí una esfera gélida cayese sobre Summy. Este, sin embargo, realizó el pase hacia su compañero con el tiempo suficiente como para escaquearse de aquella esfera usando su Ataque Rápido. El terreno donde el ataque impactó, quedó helado.

El Whismur en defensa seguía acobardado, y el granizo solo le molestaba más. Mussel no tuvo mucha dificultad para moverse por el terreno y buscar el hueco. -¡E-Espera…!

-En este deporte no se puede esperar. Si no andas espabilado… ¡Pierdes! ¡Golpe Karate! –Una vez más, mussel logró asestar un golpe al balón y dirigirlo potentemente a la portería.

-¡No pasaras! ¡No esta vez! ¡Joya de Luz! –Una vez más, Jewel ejecutó su movimiento especial lanzando joyas mágicas contra el balón. El impacto de las joyas resultó en un golpe crítico que terminó frenando el balón ante el portero.

-¡No fastidies! ¡Qué mala pata! –Mussel se lamentaba por el golpe de suerte de su contrincante y no reaccionó a tiempo para evitar el pase hacia Musi.

Este último, cuando recibió el pase y se encontró en la situación de tener que avanzar, vio como Mussel se le acercaba corriendo. Se asustó, y pegó un chillido enorme que provoco que el delantero de los corazones de fuego se tapase los orificios auditivos y frenase en seco.

-¿Qué es este ruido? ¡Ah! –El dolor era indescriptible para sus oídos. Summy alcanzó a escucharlo desde la defensa con claridad, y sintió lastima por su compañero. Entendía muy bien que los sonidos estridentes eran dolorosos.

Musi, comenzó a correr despavorido mientras chillaba. Hasta que tras las quejas de su propio compañero Weatherbe, le obligaron a volver en sí. Estaba tan aterrado, que había ejecutado el movimiento Chirrido y echado a correr despavorido. ¡Y todo sin darse cuenta!

Poco después el pitido del descanso sonó. Ambos equipos se retiraron a sus respectivos banquillos para descansar y planificar una contra estrategia para vencer. Evra no quitaba ojo al equipo Caóticos.

-¿Creéis que saldrá ahora? No me creo que no vaya a pisar el terreno de juego…

-No te comas tanto la cabeza. Vamos ganando. Podemos con ellos. El portero solo me ha frenado por un golpe critico… tengo ventaja contra él en fuerza. –Mussel como siempre, pensando solo en su fuerza.

-Ya… -Evra no estaba convencido.

-Esperemos a ver como se organizan. De todas formas, este granizo es molesto a más no poder. Weatherbe nos está complicando las cosas… -Ember era ahora quien comentaba la situación y otro de los problemas a tratar.

-El granizo se irá tarde o temprano, no te preocupes capitán. –Lovaura daba ánimos mientras recordaba que los movimientos climáticos tenían una duración máxima. No podían mantenerse por siempre.

-Eso espero. Gracias Lovaura.

Finalmente, el segundo tiempo empezó, y en efecto, Siroco había entrado al terreno de juego. Evra les advirtió de tener extrema precaución. Ese Spinda le daba muy mal rollo. Había entrado sustituyendo a Musi, que estaba bastante aterrado en ese momento.

La posesión del balón fue una vez más para Mussel, que como era habitual, pasó hacia atrás, hacia Evra. Sin embargo, esta vez, ninguno de sus contrincantes se movió.

-¿Qué pasa? –Evra y Mussel miraban atónitos el tambaleo de Siroco. Summy, Ember e incluso Lovaura no entendían nada.

-Que comience… El caos… -Con aquella vocecita inocente incapaz de tomarse en serio, el Spinda comenzó a realizar un baile raro. Un baile que todos estaban observando. Todos, menos sus aliados.

-¿Qué esta… Baila…? –Mussel no pudo acabar la frase. Antes de que se diera cuenta, había sido cautivado por los movimientos que veía. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y él a marearse.

La sensación fue la misma para todos los miembros del equipo. Aquel baile nublaba el juicio de los jugadores. Los mareaba hasta el punto de no saber que hacían. Todos menos Lovaura, que estaba protegida en el banquillo por un campo mágico que nulificaba cualquier ataque, acabaron confusos.

-¿Chicos? ¿Qué os pasa? ¡Reaccionad! –Por más que gritaba, su voz no alcanzaba su objetivo, no por no gritar lo suficiente, sino porque estaban demasiado perdidos. -¿Qué ha hecho…? ¡Se ha impuesto a todos con un simple baile!

-Weatherbe… Adelante. –Siroco daba una orden mientras pasaba el balón hacia su compañero completamente desmarcado.

-¡De acuerdo! –Según recibió el pase, se puso en marcha hacia la portería rival. Ahora que tenemos a nuestro capitán… ¡Somos invencibles! ¡Meteorobola! –Concentró su poder en el esférico, envolviéndolo en un aura de color blanco instantes antes de imbuirle el poder de la tormenta de granizo que había generado en la primera parte y dispararlo hacia puerta enemiga.

Ember no estaba muy por la labor de actuar. Sintió como el balón se acercaba envuelto en aquella aura gélida, pero su reacción fue lenta y ciega. -¡No marcaras! ¡Empujón! –Sus golpes empezaron a perderse en el aire hasta que un súbito dolor en su espalda le derrumbó. Creyendo estar golpeando el balón, en realidad estaba de espaldas a él ejecutando sus movimientos frente a la red de la portería.

-¡He marcado! ¡He marcado! –El Castform se dio media vuelta para volver con sus compañeros gritando de alegría, mientras que sus contrincantes aun no se recuperaban. Solo Ember a causa del dolor del Meteorobola empezaba a volver en sí.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué me duele tanto la espalda? –Entonces comenzó a mirar alrededor. Comenzó a analizar que había sucedido. El balón estaba dentro de la portería, los contrincantes celebraban un gol y sus compañeros se movían sin control por el campo. -¿Han…marcado…? Pero no recuerdo nada…

-¡Capitán! ¡Por fin vuelves en ti! –Los gritos de la Audino eran ahora perfectamente audibles para Ember, a diferencia de para sus compañeros. -¡Mucho cuidado con el baile de ese Spinda! ¡No le prestes atención!

Ember, rápidamente, volvió a mirar a Siroco, quien ya había vuelto a su posición y le miraba con sus ojos mareados, tambaleándose, con una sonrisa en la cara como si nada le importase. -¿Su baile… ha causado el gol…? –Le costaba mucho creerlo, pero si Lovaura tenía razón y él no recordaba recibir el gol, era posible que algún efecto sí tuviese.

Tocaba sacar de centro una vez más, pero cuando el balón subió al cielo, nadie saltó. Mussel no era capaz de ver donde estaba el balón, e Icy apenas podía saltar, así que esperó a que el balón cayese el suelo, y desplazándose lentamente por la superficie del campo, se introdujo en el campo rival.

-¡Mussel! ¡Evra! ¡Defendedle! ¡No le permitáis seguir! –Ember empezaba a darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Ninguno de sus compañeros reaccionaba a sus órdenes. Solo él entre los miembros de su equipo parecía estar bien en ese momento. -¡Chicos!

-Es inútil. Tus compañeros están bajo el efecto del movimiento insignia de nuestro equipo. La Danza Caos. No te harán ningún caso. –Icy, que había llegado lo suficientemente cerca de la portería, le desvelaba el movimiento que había causado semejante caos entre sus compañeros y en sí mismo. -¡Rueda y rueda mas fuerte! ¡Bola Hielo!

Icy, generó una bola de hielo similar a la de la primera parte, pero esta era algo más grande y rápido en dirección a la portería. Parecía comportarse de igual manera al movimiento Desenrollar de Summy.

-La anterior la paré sin problemas… Esta no será diferente. ¡Nitrocarga! –Las llamas de Ember impactaron sobre la pelota envuelta en hielo, derritiéndolo poco a poco según retrocedía hasta la portería.

Por suerte para él, la bola aun no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para ser insuperable, y consiguió detenerla a pocos pasos de la portería. Ember era consciente de que ese movimiento se iba reforzando con cada uso. Si sus compañeros no reaccionaban, e Icy continuaba chutando, acabaría llegando el gol.

Summy parecía poco a poco volver en sí. Su llevaba una pata a la cabeza mientras caía sentándose en el suelo. Dado que estaba prohibido y penalizado el mantener el balón inmóvil en la portería por poco más que unos segundos, al Pignite capitán no le quedó mucho más remedio que salir él mismo de la portería con el balón en sus pies. Sabía que el pase a su pequeño compañero, por muy ágil que fuese, no estaba garantizado. No podía arriesgarse mucho. No por el momento.

-¿Sales de portería? ¿Estás loco? –Icy trató de detenerle, pero su pequeño cuerpo no le daba suficiente fuerza como para impedirle el paso a Ember.

-¡Summy, amigo mío! ¡Reacciona! –Las palabras de Ember tardaban en llegar a su amigo, pero este acabó reaccionando con la misma cara de desconcierto que el mismo portero había tenido instantes atrás.

-¿Ember? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué has salido…? –De repente le vino a la cabeza lo último que recordaba, el baile de Siroco.

-De aquí no pasaras. Va a ser pan comido robarte el balón y marcar gol. –Weatherbe, se lanzó hacia Ember, pero mientras se movía, perdió su forma gélida. La sorpresa fue tal, que se desconcentró, y Ember consiguió regatearle. -¿Pero qué…? –Miró al cielo, y vio como este se iba despejando de nubes oscuras poco a poco, dejando paso una vez más al sol resplandeciente de aquel día. Ember sintió como el calor le envolvía una vez más.

-Este calor… Es súper agradable. Me siento lleno de energía una vez más. –Ember se regodeaba al sentirse en su entorno. Pero Summy le llamó la atención sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Capitán! ¡Pásame el balón! –Parecía haber recuperado la cordura también. Con dos jugadores en su sano juicio en el campo, todo parecía estabilizarse. Pero aun faltaban dos miembros. Y no parecían por la labor de obedecer.  
Ember, realizó un pase directo a Summy sin problemas y regresó a la portería para asegurar.

-Capitán… Quizás deba repetir el baile. Parece que se han recuperado algo pronto un par de ellos. –Jewel le daba un consejo a su capitán entre risitas.

-Esperemos un poco mas… aun tienen que acercarse para que veamos si son una amenaza…

-Como veas… No marcaran ni una más. –El portero rival se reía perversamente con el característico ruido de los Sableye.

Summy recorría el campo, en busca de aperturas, pero todos los huecos eran inviables debido a que Evra y Mussel no estaban en el partido. -¡Evra, reacciona, por favor! ¡Sube hacia la portería rival! –Gritaba el pequeño Sentret a la desesperada. Y para su sorpresa, así fue.

Evra, excavó un túnel que debido a la sensibilidad de los Sentret, pudo sentir como se desplazaba hacia el área defensiva rival. Esto descolocó por completo al joven defensa, pero trató de mantenerse firme y seguir jugando.

-¡Capitán! ¡Este atento al Eevee! –Weatherbe ponía sobre aviso a su capitán mientras retrocedía para ayudar en defensa. Su aspecto, completamente devuelto a la normalidad, le hacía mucho menos intimidante.

Summy, trató de buscar el mejor lugar para el pase a Evra, que parecía dirigirse hacia la derecha de Siroco, pero cuando iba a realizar el pase, Evra cambio completamente de dirección para ir hacia la izquierda. -¿Pero que hace…? ¿No me estaba escuchando? –musitaba para sí mismo. Realmente creía que le había hecho caso. Y en esencia así fue, le dijo que avanzara, y avanzó.

Evra, volvió a cambiar de dirección una vez llegó a la izquierda y Summy se empezaba a sentir presionado por el Castform centrocampista y el Spinda defensor. Debía realizar el pase rápidamente. –Por favor Evra… Sigue en la dirección que vas… -Con esa última palabra, realizó un salto y lanzó la pelota con su cola hacia la dirección donde Evra parecía ir a salir. Lugar donde la tierra se estaba resquebrajando. Parecía haber acertado.

Evra, salió de debajo de la tierra y golpeó el balón con decisión, mandándolo enérgicamente fuera del terreno de juego. Summy se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras contemplaba atónito aquel acto tan decidido. –Supongo que era suerte… Un momento… ¿Suerte? –A Summy se le iluminó la mirada. -¡Capitán! –Salió corriendo hacia la defensa como una exhalación.

Este último miró sorprendido al pequeño defensa mientras le hablaba acercándose. –Creo que la estrategia de nuestros rivales se basa en la suerte. No es que sean excesivamente fuertes como hemos visto en la primera parte… pero si son capaces de dejarnos confundidos a todos a la vez… ¡Lo están dejando todo a la suerte!

Ember abrió los ojos como platos y después le dio varias vueltas a la idea. No resultaba nada descabellada. –Bien pensado Summy. Bien pensado. Entonces solo debemos superar ese acto de suerte... Pero sin nuestros compañeros recuperados, no sé qué podemos hacer…

-¡La respuesta es clara! ¡Esta ante vosotros! O más bien lo contrario. –Una voz inesperadamente aguda les llegaba desde el banquillo, pero sabían que no podía ser Lovaura.

-¡Air! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Ember y Summy sorprendidos miraban al banquillo mientras el equipo rival se preparaba para reanudar el juego. Lovaura tampoco se esperaba la aparición de su compañera. Había aparecido de la nada.

-¡Vengo a salvaros de perder el partido. ¡Sacadme al terreno de juego! –Abría las alas y alzaba el vuelo con decisión.

-Pero Air… ¿Ya te han dado el alta? –Lovaura seguía preocupada, y desconfiaba mucho de sus palabras.

-Claro… Si no, no estaría aquí, ¿cierto? –Air miraba fijamente a los ojos de la Audino, quien miraba a través de sus ojos como si intentase ver su alma.

-Mientes fatal… A un cualquiera puedes engañarle, pero no a una enfermera. Debes desca… -Lovaura empezó a reprocharle la actitud a su compañera, pero fue interrumpida por Ember.

-¿Podemos dejar las discusiones y debates para más tarde? – El grito de desesperación del capitán se hizo notar en todo el terreno de juego, pero su propia desesperación fue inundada rápidamente por la presencia de Icy dispuesto a chutar una vez más. -¡Oh no! ¡Summy rápido, defiende!

-¡Voy! ¡Desenrollar! –Summy se hizo una pequeña esfera rocosa y comenzó a rodar hacia Icy, quien ya había empezado a generar una bola el triple de grande que la del defensa.

-¡Llegas tarde! ¡Rueda aun más fuerte! ¡Bola Hielo! –El impacto de la tremenda bola helada del Spheal delantero quebró por completo la roca de Summy, que salió despedido hacia un costado del campo por la fuerza rotativa, dejando vía libre a la aun apenas dañada esfera gélida.

-Es demasiado grande… El Nitrocarga no funcionara… Pero el Empujón tampoco servirá… ¡Rayos! –Fue en ese instante cuando le vinieron recuerdos de las anteriores ocasiones en las cuales logró detener disparos poderosos y el sueño que tenia de ganar y ser jugador de leyenda. -¡No puedo dejarla entrar! Sea como sea… ¡Debo detenerlo! Esta fuerza que siento dentro de mí durante todo el partido… Es hora de sacarla de golpe… -Su cuerpo empezaba a subir de temperatura concentrando todo lo que podía concentrar en su puño. –Si las llamas del cuerpo entero no pueden superarlo, lo concentraré todo en un único punto. ¡Y derretiré el hielo que oculta el camino a la victoria! ¡Puño Fuego! –El puño del Pignite se prendió con una llama que caldeó el ambiente a su alrededor, y tras impactar contra la Bola Helada, esta empezó a derretirse mientras se resquebrajaba.

Por supuesto, Ember retrocedía con cada instante en contacto con aquel pedrusco congelado, pero logró hacer que el trallazo perdiera toda su fuerza al destrozar en cachitos el revestimiento helado. Además, la potencia del despeje fue la suficiente como para redirigir el balón hacia la defensa.

-¿Cómo? ¡No es posible! ¿Ha superado mi Bola Hielo potenciada? –Icy no daba crédito. Se quedó congelado en el sitio.

-¡Bien hecho Ember! –Summy celebraba contento y emocionado la parada de su amigo mientras mantenía posesión del balón rechazado por su capitán.

Evra comenzó a recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo en ese instante, y al igual que los demás, se encontró totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. Solo hacía falta mirarle a la cara. -¿Qué ha sucedido…? –musitaba mientras volvía con sus compañeros lentamente.

-Te lo explicaremos luego Evra. Pero ese Spinda nos ha embobado a todos a la vez. Es peligroso… Apenas nos queda tiempo y estamos empatados a uno. –Ember le ponía brevemente al día.

-¡Ember! ¡Déjame salir al campo! ¡Déjame ya! –Air seguía insistiendo en que la dejasen jugar. Evra se llevó una sorpresa al verla allí, al igual que todos los demás en su momento.

-¿Air? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –Preguntaba el Eevee moviendo la cabeza hacia los demás. -¿Y dice que quiere jugar?

-De acuerdo… Confío en mis compañeros. Air, si tan segura estas… De acuerdo. ¡Te voy a meter en el partido! Pero como vea que no estás en condiciones… ¡Te sacare de él a la mínima! –Ember tras pensar en las posibilidades y gritar aquellas palabras, se giró hacia Evra. –Perdona que tenga que hacer esto Evra… Después de toda la ayuda que nos has dado…

-No te preocupes capitán. Lo entiendo. Después de todo, yo solo estaba aquí para sustituirla. Estaré preparado por si me necesitas. –Evra se mostraba comprensivo con la situación y no tardó en correr hacia el banquillo.

Durante los cambios, el juego se detenía, así que no había problema en perder la posesión del esférico. –Gracias por todo Evra. Tu esfuerzo no será en vano.

-No te sobre esfuerces Air. –Chocaron pata y ala antes del relevo, y Air salió disparada hacia la posición del centro campo ofensivo que ocupaba Evra.

Summy, reanudó el juego haciendo un pase al aire para su compañera, pero Siroco no tenía intenciones de dejarlo estar. –Es la hora del baile… -De igual manera al comienzo de la segunda parte, la Danza Caos empezó a ofuscar a todos los rivales, pues observaban intentando buscar la solución.

-¡No miréis su baile! ¡Desviad la mirada! ¡Si no lo veis, no os confundirá! –Air gritaba cerrando sus ojos y manteniéndose en pleno vuelo de manera estable.

-¿Cómo que no mire…? –Ember empezó a sentirse mareado.

-¡Tu hazme caso a mí! ¡Ya te explicare! –Air seguía gritando. Era imposible no oír su voz.

Ante semejante gritó, tanto Summy como Ember cerraron los ojos. Si Air lo decía, debía ser por algo. Casi nunca se equivocaba. Al no mantener contacto visual, la mente de Ember empezó a recuperarse. Era como un bálsamo curativo para su cerebro que volvía a recuperarse más rápidamente.

-Funciona… Funciona. –Poco a poco, Ember iba emocionándose según la expresión de Siroco iba cambiando a una más seria. Ya se había percatado de que esa estrategia no volvería a funcionar.

-¡Bien pensado Air! ¿Cómo lo supiste? –Summy daba saltitos de alegría mientras miraba al cielo.

-Es sencillo. Solo hay que fijarse en ellos. Ember, ¿te has preguntado por qué ninguno de sus compañeros le presta atención al capitán cuando baila? –Air lanzaba una pregunta sobre algo que Ember había ignorado por completo. Su cara denotaba la sorpresa y le daba la respuesta a la Taillow. –Necesitas mas visión de juego capitán. Debes fijarte más en los detalles. Ahora… ¡Acabemos esto! ¡A por la remontada! –Air se lanzó hacia delante en dirección a Mussel, que sorprendentemente, seguía estando confuso. –Válgame Arceus… ¡Reacciona de una vez! –Le asestó un potente picotazo en su cabeza, provocándole un grito de dolor y con ello que volviese en sí.

-¡A que ha venido eso! ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Quién osa usar una estrategia tan vil? –Movía los brazos en todas direcciones, casi zurrando en dos ocasiones a Air. El equipo contrario no salía de su asombro. La mala rabia que se gastaba esa Taillow no era habitual de ver.

-Ya hablaremos después. ¡Ale, a currar! –Air volvió a alzar el vuelo para dirigirse hacia la portería rival. Encontrándose por el camino a Weatherbe, que había bajado a la defensa.

-¿Así que ahora lo intentareis por el aire? No si puedo evitarlo. –Ambos se enzarzaron en un duelo por la posesión del balón en el aire. Air, era más ágil, pero el tamaño del Castform era mayor.

Tras unos segundos de tira y afloja, Weatherbe ejecutó su movimiento característico. –Ya he tenido suficiente. ¡Meteorobola!

-¡Que te has creído tu eso! ¡Doble Equipo! –Air empezaba a acusar cansancio. Tanta finta fallida contra su contrincante la estaba agotando y aun no estaba completamente recuperada.

-¿Crees que no se distinguir un Pokémon agotado de entre un montón de copias normales? –Redirigió el movimiento hacia la única Taillow de aquella bandada que daba signos de cansancio.

-¡Mussel! ¡Corre! –Realizó un pase lo más rápido que pudo, pues había visto por el rabillo de su ojo que en tierra firme, había logrado colarse en la zona defendida por Siroco. Ella por el contrario, utilizó la fuerza que le quedaba para esquivar el Meteorobola. Poco le faltó para librarla por completo, pues le rozó el ala, dañándole unas pocas plumas de vuelo en el proceso. Empezó a perder altura.

-Si el baile no sirve. Usare todo el resto que tengo. ¡Puño Mareo! –Los movimientos tan poco predecibles de aquel Spinda, dificultaron mucho el lanzamiento de Mussel. Pues el movimiento no iba al balón. Iba directamente al Pokémon.

-¡No seas plasta! ¡Golpe Karate! –De igual manera, Mussel se enzarzó en un duelo con Siroco, golpeando sus puños con sus manos constantemente para abrir un hueco. El balón de mientras se mantenía inmóvil entre ambos.

-¡No me voy a rendir. He esperado mucho esta final… La lesión del otro día me ha mantenido fuera un par de días, ¡pero yo soy más fuerte que esto! –Air, mientras perdía altura, decidió seguir con sus estrategias alocadas. Se lanzó en picado contra el suelo para ganar velocidad, de igual manera que había logrado hacer en partidos anteriores. Summy, Ember, incluso los rivales miraban con terror. Si por su situación, fallaba, podría morir. Lovaura incluso se llevó las manos a los ojos y aparto la mirada.

Parte del terreno de hierba que cubría la fracción de terreno en la que estaba la Taillow, se arrancó del suelo cuando se pudo ver como ya no las alas de Air brillaban en blanco, pues su cuerpo entero brillaba. Aquello no era un mero Ataque Ala.

-Con toda la fuerza que me queda… ¡El gol será nuestro! ¡Golpe Aéreo! –La velocidad que había alcanzado con aquella caída en picado, era aun superior a la habitual para sorpresa de todos.

-¡Imposible! ¡Pero si estaba herida! –Weatherbe estaba patidifuso viendo como aquella diminuta ave alcanzaba el área defensiva, cogiendo el balón entre ambos Pokémon y después rematando con el impulso extra a puerta.

-No marcaras. ¡No te dejare marcar! ¡Garra Umbría! –Jewel ejecutó un movimiento diferente más directo para frenar el avance del balón, pero no le dio tiempo a ejecutarlo en su totalidad, y fue fácilmente superado por el trallazo turbo de Air.

Con el gol, llegó también el final del partido. Dando la victoria final al equipo de los Corazones de fuego frente a los subcampeones. El equipo Caóticos. Air, sin embargo, estaba para poco más que jadeos de agotamiento tirada de en suelo cerca de la portería. Poco tardaron sus compañeros en llegar allí mientras era ayudada por alguno de sus rivales.

-¡Air! ¿Te has hecho daño? –Ember fue el primero en preguntar.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Te dije que no debías sobre esforzarte! ¡Mírate! –Lovaura estaba muy enfadada con Air. No solo unas pocas plumas, sino su pecho mostraban alguna rozadura.

-Al menos hemos ganado… No hay mal que por bien no venga. –Air era consciente de que había ignorado muchos consejos no solo de su compañera, sino de las propias enfermeras del hospital, pero su orgullo le impedía reconocerlo. Algo que enfadaba aun más a la Audino.

-Bueno, haya paz. Discutiremos esto en otro momento más apropiado… -Ember volvía a intentar poner paz mientras Siroco se le acercaba tambaleante.

-Enhorabuena por la victoria. Ha faltado muy poco para qué ganáramos, pero esa pequeña tiene buen ojo. Tenéis suerte de tenerla con vosotros.

-Gracias… Supongo. –Ember no supo si aquello fue un halago o un insulto.

-Espero volver a veros en otro torneo. Y entonces, ganaremos nosotros. Sera todo diferente. –Estrechaba la pata tambaleante al igual que al principio del partido. Y de igual manera, Ember trató de unir su pata con la otra. Fallando continuamente. No fue hasta que entre Icy y Summy les unieron las patas. Y todos sonrieron ante aquel gesto.

-En cuanto a ti, pequeñaja. Nos vamos ya mismos al Centro Pokémon. –Lovaura dirigía una mirada seria una vez más a Air, que agachaba su cabeza a regañadientes.

Así, termino el primer torneo del equipo Corazones de fuego. Con la primera gran victoria que les sumaba cinco puntos, ya solo les quedaban dos victorias más. Dos victorias que se antojaban lejanas aun.

En algún otro lugar de Isla Atea, dos Pokémon hablaban por teléfono.

-Hola Elisa. Aquí Jet. ¿Qué tal te va la vida? –Decía un macho de voz jovial.

-Hola Jet. Hacía bastante que no sabía nada de ti. Por nuestra parte todo bien. La liga de rango B es dura. Enhorabuena por tu ascenso por cierto. –Respondía una hembra con un ligero toque pícaro.

-Gracias. Ya sabes. Hay que mantener el tipo. La próxima vez os ganaremos. Por cierto, ¿has echado un ojo a los resultados de los torneos? Hay uno en concreto que te llamara la atención dentro de la liga de rango C.

-No… Veamos pues… Petunia, muéstrame los resultados de los torneos de rango C. –Tras unos instantes de silencio tras aquella petición a otra hembra reconocible por su voz, exclamó. - ¡Anda! El pequeño Ember está por aquí… Corazones de fuego, eh?

-Te dije que te llamaría la atención. Creo que iré a visitarle pronto. ¿Te apuntas? Hace bastante que ni siquiera nos vemos.

-Me encantaría, pero estamos liadas con los torneos. Ahora mismo estamos en uno de hecho. La competición está demasiado dura.

-Bueno, ya le saludare yo de vuestra parte. No pasa nada. No os entretengo más Elisa. Mucha suerte.

-Gracias. Suerte a vosotros también. Dile que tan pronto pueda le haré una visitilla yo también, Jet.

-Eso está hecho. Adiós pues querida mía.

-Ja. Esa ha sido buena Jet. Pero no cuela. Ciao.

-Lastima… Ya será la próxima vez. Hasta pronto. –Tras colgar se dirigió a su equipo. –Muy bien, hora de poner rumbo hacia la zona sur de la isla. Haremos un descansito de nuestros torneos. Tomáoslo como unas pequeñas vacaciones. ¡Vamos equipo!


	11. Bajo la lluvia

Capitulo 11: Bajo la lluvia

Justo tras el partido, y durante todo el tiempo que restaba de día, el equipo de los Corazones de fuego lo dedicó a acompañar a su amiga y compañera de equipo Air en su habitación en el centro Pokémon. Ahora que el torneo había acabado, nada les impedía prestar absoluta atención al cuidado de su fiel centrocampista.

Air, a pesar de la dura reprimenda por parte no solo de Lovaura, sino de su enfermera asignada, trataba de quitarle algo de hierro al asunto. Sabía que había obrado mal, pero sus impulsos eran irrefrenables. Mostraba temple, pero en el fondo no tenía tanta paciencia.  
No obstante, parecía que el sobre esfuerzo que realizó en el partido, no le había supuesto mucho problema a su salud, pues la enfermera, tras darle un pequeño tratamiento, dejó caer que probablemente al día siguiente y bajo recomendación de no jugar partidos por unos pocos días de reposo, la podrían dar el alta medica y empezar a hacer vida normal de nuevo.

Evra, era el único Pokémon de la habitación con la cabeza agachada. Sin reírse, sin participar en nada que el equipo hacía. Ember ya se había percatado, pero por miedo a molestarle mas, solo le dirigía pequeñas preguntas de cuando en cuando para ver si se animaba a conversar. Finalmente, fue Summy quien se acercó a su lado con una pelotita.

-¿Juegas? –Es lo único que le preguntó sonriente, acercándole la pelotita hasta su hocico.

Evra, se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio antes de contestar. No mostraba la seguridad habitual. Finalmente, accedió, pero no parecía demasiado contento. –De acuerdo. Un poquitín.

-¿Ocurre algo Evra? No te ves bien. –Los actos de Summy habían logrado impulsar la valentía de Ember, que interrumpiendo el tema de conversación actual, preguntó al pequeño Eevee.

-Bueno. Para ser sinceros… Sí que pasa. –Daba unos toques a la pelotita de Summy con su cabeza mientras hablaba. –Con respecto a lo que sucedió en nuestro partido, la ruptura del equipo y todo lo que conlleva…

-¿Qué es eso que tanto te preocupa pues? Si es por temor a que no te perdone alguien de este equipo, creo que es obvio que te preocupas por nada. –Air era quien continuaba aquella conversación.

-No. Claro que no es eso, Air. Me alegra mucho que hayamos podido conectar tan bien entre todos. De verdad. –Dejando caer la pelotita al suelo, continúo hablando. –Pero ahora que te han dado el alta medica, te reincorporaras al equipo, y yo habré cumplido el contrato.

-¿Quiere eso decir que… nos dejas? –A pesar de solo haber colaborado en dos partidos, Ember parecía haber cogido cariño y confianza con aquel Eevee rápidamente. Para él, era parte del equipo.

-Ese es el asunto. Tanto Lektor como Ina nos dejaron atrás a Clara y a mí. Yo he estado visitando a Clara estos días. Se la ve bastante alicaída. Creo que la traición de nuestros ex compañeros la ha superado. –Se giró para mirar por la ventana con los ojos un poco humedecidos por las lágrimas que trataba desesperadamente ocultar. –No me siento bien pensando en abandonarla tampoco. Es muy presuntuosa, pero es una buena Raticate.

-Pero no tenéis un equipo al cual representar… -Ember empezaba a sentirse mal por el también. –Bueno, siempre podéis venir con nosotros y ser miembros de nuestro equipo.

-Nada me gustaría más Ember. Sinceramente, me encantaría seguir jugando con vosotros… Pero no creo que Clara piense igual. No ahora al menos. –Ya no soportaba contener sus lágrimas, y se giró a sus amigos. –No puedo seguir jugando con vosotros, sin abandonarla a ella a su suerte.

-Eso dice mucho de ti Evra. Dice mucho y nada malo de ti. Tienes un grandísimo corazón. –Lovaura se puso a su lado y le abrazo para consolarle. No le gustaba ver llorar a otros. –No tienes nada que lamentar. Yo creo que tu forma de actuar es muy noble.

-Es tal y como dice Lovaura. No negaré que a todos los que formamos este equipo nos gustaría que jugases mas con nosotros, pero aunque eso nos haga felices, no podemos forzarte a elegir y pasar malos ratos por tus decisiones. –Air, volvía a hablar como una autentica líder. Se notaba que tenia madera de capitana.

-¿No… os molesta? ¿De verdad? –Evra miró a los ojos de Lovaura en la primera pregunta y a los de Air en la segunda.

-En este equipo nos preocupamos por los sentimientos de los Pokémon que lo conforman. Tú has estado con nosotros, y nos preocupamos por ti. Porque eres nuestro amigo. Comprendemos tu postura de no querer dejar de lado a Clara, y nadie te va a animar a lo contrario. Siempre queda tiempo para el futuro después de todo. –Ember sonreía junto a sus compañeros tratando de frenar las lágrimas y el llanto de su amigo.

-Ember… Chicos… Gracias. Gracias por haberme aceptado como un igual en vuestro equipo, y gracias por ser tan comprensivos. Sois definitivamente un equipo como pocos. –Dedicó una sonrisa triste a los demás mientras se frotaba sus ojos con sus patitas.

-Gracias a ti por socorrernos cuando necesitábamos ayuda. Te estaremos eternamente agradecidos. Y por supuesto, esperamos ansiosos el día en el que podamos volver a enfrentarnos. –Ember le estrechaba la pata mientras dedicaba aquellas últimas palabras al Eevee.

-Bueno… Creo que ahora… Debo subir a ver a Clara… -Rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había creado y con extrema timidez, Evra pensó que debía retirarse cuanto antes. –Debe de estar esperándome.

-Buena suerte en tu aventura Evra. Hasta pronto. –Ember, al igual que sus compañeros, fue despidiéndose de él mientras le deseaba la mejor de las fortunas. Sabía en el fondo de su corazón que volverían a encontrarse en algún momento del gran torneo de la isla. Y ansiaba que ese momento llegase.

Tras la marcha emotiva de Evra, el equipo continuó como buenamente pudieron sus conversaciones. El próximo destino era el tema prioritario a tratar. No había un torneo en los pueblos vecinos, así que les tocaría recorrer un buen camino antes de alcanzar el siguiente.

-Tenemos dos opciones viables ahora mismo según el mapa y la información que nos han facilitado en la recepción del estadio. Podemos ir hacia una ciudad costera de nombre Ciudad Pleamar o hacia un pueblo en la ladera de una montaña llamada Pueblo Arroyo. Ambas tienen un torneo en fechas parecidas. La primera de ellas es en dos semanas desde hoy, y el segundo es en diecisiete días. Según los cálculos estimados por la recepcionista, se tardarían alrededor de una semana en llegar a cualquiera de las dos a buen ritmo y sin desvíos.

-Hemos visto mucho mar de camino a esta isla, sugiero ir al monte para variar. –Mussel indicaba con su dedo la ciudad en la ladera.

-A mi no me parece mala idea tampoco. Cualquiera de las dos es bonita de ver. En Pueblo Arroyo hay además unas ruinas bastante antiguas. No es que sea una arqueóloga ni nada por el estilo, pero me gustan. –Lovaura era la más entendida del equipo sobre la isla Atea, así que gran parte de lo que decía, tenía mucho peso en la decisión.

-La tranquilidad del monte es muy beneficiosa para el espíritu. Me gusta como suena todo lo que decís. –Air también daba su visto bueno mientras se imaginaba un montón de arboles y zonas verdes en las cuales perderse.

-Pues decidido queda. Aunque dijese de ir a la playa seguiría estando en desventaja numérica con vosotros. Iremos a Pueblo Arroyo. Saldremos mañana por la mañana, asi que debemos dormir todo lo que podamos para tener fuerzas. –Ember daba carpetazo al plan. Irían a visitar una ciudad al borde una montaña un poco mas hacia el norte de donde estaban. Estaba ansioso porque llegase el día siguiente para poder emprender el viaje junto con sus amigos, pero se lo reservó para si mismo.

A diferencia del día anterior, en el que se podía disfrutar de un sol caluroso como el de un día de verano, ese día tocaba un cielo bastante nuboso. Podía apreciarse el sol entre algunas nubes, pero el tiempo no presagiaba nada bueno.

Los miembros del equipo habían comprado antes de salir de la ciudad un poco de ropa para el mal tiempo. En el peor de los casos, podrían resfriarse por un diluvio, y eso perjudicaría al equipo como unidad.

-Espero que no nos caiga el chaparrón. Esto está bastante feo. ¿No podía haber llovido ayer durante el torneo? –Air protestaba por la lluvia. Algo poco habitual en ella.

-Si no hubieses pasado tanto tiempo limpiándote las plumas en el centro Pokémon, ahora no tendrías que tener tanto cuidado, Air. –Lovaura había estado ayudándola a prepararse, y la pequeña ave había insistido en que la ayudase a cepillarse las plumas. Por alguna razón, quería estar reluciente ese día, pero nadie sabía por qué. Probablemente capricho.

-Bueno. ¿Y qué? Yo también tengo derecho a ir mona de vez en cuando. –De manera preventiva echó un ojo a Mussel, quien estaba riéndose y a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo. –Tu calladito, que te veo venir.

-Pero si no he dicho nada. Ni que fuera a decir algo por lo de ir mona… -Guiñaba un ojo el Machop mientras caminaba despreocupado.

-Bueno, nuestro primer objetivo es alcanzar Pueblo Terra, un pequeño pueblo a dos días de viaje más o menos. Después pondremos rumbo por el noreste hacia nuestro siguiente destino. ¡Vamos equipo! –Ember dio unas pocas instrucciones a Summy y Air para que hiciesen de guías y se situó tras ellos junto con Lovaura y Mussel.

-Me pregunto que tipo de partidos tendremos en nuestro siguiente torneo… Espero no volver a cruzarme con ese Spinda bailarín jamás. –Summy parecía muy disgustado recordando el Danza Caos. Pensar en el ridículo que pudo llegar a hacer en el partido mientras la confusión, le hacía temblar.

-Sean quienes sean, seguro que están bien entrenados, no podemos bajar la guardia. –Ember respondía la pregunta de su amigo. –Lo que me recuerda… Lovaura, ¿te animas a probar un poco tú también? Ya se que eres enfermera, pero si pasa otra vez algún problema como el del partido contra Evra y los suyos, necesitaremos ayuda.

-¿Eh? Ah… Bueno… No se. –Desde luego, la idea la echaba para atrás. –No valgo para esto capitán.

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas, ¿no? Ademas, no es como si te fuera a ver el público, de momento hablamos de que pruebes a entrenar con nosotros. –Ember trataba de convencer a la Audino que estaba sudando a mares de los nervios.

-Bueno… Quizás un poco… Pero no se si podré hacer algo útil… -Cada vez mas nerviosa, acabó tropezándose y cayendo hacia delante.

-No le tengas miedo. El fútbol Pokémon es divertido. Esa sensación de coger la pelota y rematar con todas tus fuerzas para reventar la red de la portería… ¡Es genial! –Mussel la ayudaba a levantarse antes de hacer que perdiese confianza en si misma.

-No me gusta la posición de delantera… Preferiría quedarme en la defensa… Si tuviese que jugar… -Empezaba a tartamudear.

-¡Entonces yo puedo enseñarte todo lo que necesites! –Summy se giró y comenzó a caminar de espaldas. –No te preocupes, seguro que algo puedes hacer. –Le decía el pequeño Sentret sonriente, haciendo que la asustada y nerviosa Audino se relajase un poco.

-De acuerdo… Gracias.

-Ya veras como acabas cogiendo gusto. –Mussel también la intentaba animar sonriente.

-Si el deporte me gusta. Me encanta ver jugar a los demás… Pero no me gusta jugar. No se hacerlo. –Lovaura volvía a hacer hincapié en su problema. Todos sabían que a ella le encantaba ver jugar, por algo eligió ser enfermera asistente de un equipo.

-Para eso estamos nosotros. Para enseñarte. Ademas, tú nos ayudas mucho con tus habilidades de curación. Nosotros te tenemos que corresponder de alguna forma. ¿Y qué mejor forma que enseñándote a jugar? –Air también se había animado a dedicarle unas palabras. El equipo entero se había volcado en enseñarla a jugar.

-Bueno… Si insistís… Haré cuanto este en mis manos. –Acabó aceptando nerviosa.

Las horas pasaban y cuando llevaban aproximadamente medio día de trayecto, pudieron comprobar como el cielo nuboso, empezaba a nublarse aun más con nubes mas oscuras. El chaparrón era inminente. Air alertó de que la más que garantizada lluvia caería enseguida y de que debían buscar un refugio.

-¿Pero dónde vamos a resguardarnos de la lluvia? ¡Estamos en pleno camino escarpado! –Mussel protestaba. No había nada cerca que pudiera resguardarle de la lluvia.

-Pues tendremos que correr para encontrar algo… Tal vez en aquella montaña encontremos alguna cueva. –Ember señaló una pequeña montaña a no más de diez minutos de donde se encontraban. Con suerte, allí podrían encontrar algo. Además, pasar por ahí estaba por su ruta. Tarde o temprano llegarían.

-Pues apresurémonos. No sabría decir cuanto estará lloviendo. –Comentó Air y acto seguido, el equipo entero comenzó a correr. Mussel disfrutaba, pues para él era un entrenamiento más, pero Lovaura no estaba acostumbrada a correr, se notaba que su cuerpo no estaba preparado para el ejercicio físico. Ember, se situó a su lado para darle apoyo.

-Vamos Lovaura. No tienes porque seguir el ritmo del resto. Puedes hacerlo.

-Gracias capitán. –Respondía la Audino mientras el resto se alejaban poco a poco.

-¡Chicos! ¡Id adelantándoos! ¡Os alcanzaremos enseguida! –Ember les gritaba para que no se preocupasen, y sus compañeros respondieron con una afirmación mientras seguían hacia delante.

-Tomate esto como tu primer entrenamiento. Correr es un ejercicio básico para un jugador. No se trata de agotarse en un instante por acelerar rápidamente, sino de ser capaz de gestionar tus energías mientras corres. Así que si ves que te cansas, reduce el ritmo. No te preocupes.

Los consejos de Ember eran para Lovaura palabras que aun carecían de mucho sentido. No se veía capaz de aguantar lo suficiente como para llegar a la cueva, ni mucho menos de saber como gestionar sus fuerzas.

-No se… Si podré…

-Te acompañaré hasta que lleguemos. No te preocupes. Como capitán, es mi deber preocuparme por mis compañeros. Ademas, tú eres mi amiga también. ¿Como no voy a ayudarte? –Ember la sonreía, provocando que ella se sintiese algo mas a gusto y segura.

-Muchas gracias Ember. Haré todo lo que pueda. –Le agradecía con otra sonrisa en la cara.

-Ese es el espíritu. La montaña esta bastante cerca. Hagamos el mejor de nuestros esfuerzos.

No tardó mas de cinco minutos en empezar a llover, tanto Summy, como Air y Mussel habían llegado a la montaña con el tiempo justo, ahora solo debían buscar una cueva. Nadie les garantizaba que hubiese una, pero necesitaban resguardarse.

-Que suerte la nuestra. No hemos encontrado ningún lugar para refugiarnos. Jo. Ya podemos rogar para encontrar algo. –Summy se venía abajo al sentir como las gotas de lluvia caían en su cabeza.

-No desistas Summy. Seguro que hay algo. –Air reconfortaba al pequeño Sentret mientras agudizaba la vista en busca de alguna cueva.

-Todo esto de buscar refugio me parece genial… Pero ¿Alguien ha pensado en si estará habitada por algún Pokémon con pocas ganas de tener visita? –Mussel, por una vez, hacía una pregunta de lo mas interesante. Pues ambos amigos se quedaron sin saber que responder.

-Tendremos que arriesgar. Al menos, deberemos de intentarlo. –Air seguía empeñada en encontrar un hueco. Summy simplemente asintió ante la afirmación de la Taillow.

-Espero que no tarden demasiado. Esto tiene pinta de empeorar bastante. –A pesar de que solo caían gotas y no había empezado a caer el chaparrón, Summy podía presagiar una bonita y larga lluvia.

La suerte en cambio les sonrió, pues fueron capaces de encontrar una apertura en la montaña. Una cueva oscura y húmeda que no permitía ver nada y daba la sensación de estar con mala compañía. Era la típica caverna de algún Pokémon malhechor.

-La suerte que acabamos de tener no es normal. ¡Nos hemos librado de la lluvia por poco!-Fueron las primeras palabras de Summy dentro de la oscura caverna, antes incluso de darse cuenta de donde estaban. El eco que acompañó sus palabras, le hizo reaccionar y mirar a su alrededor.

-Bueno, pero ya estamos a cubierto, que es lo que importa. –Al darse cuenta del tremendo eco que había en esa cueva, Mussel también se sorprendió. -¡Pedazo de cueva! Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba…

-Casi seria mejor que fuese pequeñita, menos posibilidades de Pokémon agresivos. Sed cautelosos y tratad de no gritar mucho. –Air aterrizaba sobre una roca hablando en un tono bastante más bajo del habitual. En ese instante se empezó a escuchar el ruido de las gotas de agua al chocar contra el suelo con mas intensidad.

-Justitos, justitos. Pero me preocupan el capitán y Lovaura. Espero que estén al caer,porque si no… -Mussel miraba a la lejanía, pero no podía ver nada a través de los arboles que estaban frente a la cueva. –Me quedaré en la entrada por si les veo. No creo que sean videntes y puedan encontrarnos.

Mientras hacía guardia, pudo escuchar voces que se acercaban apresuradas. Esperaba que fuesen sus amigos, pero la cantidad de pasos que chapoteaban en el fangoso suelo de las cercanías eran de mas de dos Pokémon. Venía un grupo de al menos tres.

La cara de Mussel se tornó sorpresa cuanto vio como por el lado opuesto al que ellos habían llegado a la cueva, cuatro Pokémon entraban a la cueva en busca de cobijo sin reparar en él. Cuatro Pokémon que él reconoció y no esperaba encontrar en aquel lugar. Les siguió dentro de la cueva.

-Menos mal que había una cueva cerca. Gracias por buscar una Magno. –Una voz un pelin infantil sonó por la cueva, procedía de un pequeño Cubchoo. Air y Summy se quedaron mirando a aquel grupo de cuatro sorprendidos.

-No hay de que Haru. –El timbre metálico del Metang que les acompañaba resonó mas fuerte aun dentro de la cueva. No parecían haberles visto todavía. Air siseo con su pico para que guardasen silencio antes de dirigirles la palabra en tono reducido.

-¡No gritéis! ¡Podríais estar molestando a los Pokémon que puedan habitar la cueva!

-¡Ah! ¡Un fantasma! –Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la Taillow, el pequeño Magby pegó un grito enorme y se escondió tras el Elekid. El cuarto miembro del equipo. –Por favor. No nos hagas daño…

-Agni… No hay ningún fantasma. Es una Taillow. No tienes de que asustarte. –El mismo Elekid tuvo que hacer ver al asustado Pokémon ígneo que en efecto no había fantasmas. –Debes dejar de asustarte por todo colega. –Le reconfortó acariciándole.

-¡Eh! ¡Yo os conozco! ¡Vosotros participasteis en el torneo Urdiz! Sois un equipo de fútbol Pokémon, ¿verdad? –Mussel era ahora quien hablaba. Acercandose por detrás de ellos, pues aun no había entrado lo suficiente.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí… Sí lo somos. Ventisca Ardiente es nuestro nombre. –El Cubchoo de nombre Haru dirigía el grupo. –Yo soy su capitán… Haru. Un placer. ¿Vosotros también lo sois? ¿Eres tú el capitán?

-Somos un equipo, sí. El Corazones de fuego. Pero no soy el capitán. De hecho, nuestro capitán aun no ha llegado. Esta aun ahí afuera. Pero supongo que tardaran poco. –Señaló hacia el exterior de la cueva mientras se acercaba a la misma.

En ese instante, una sombra sobrevoló a toda velocidad el trecho desde una rama de un árbol cercano, hasta un saliente por encima de la cueva dejando caer una nota escrita en un papel humedecido por la lluvia. Mussel vio que algo se movia, pero no llegó a identificar que era.

-¡Chicos! ¡Es terrible! –Entró gritando en la cueva con cara de preocupación haciendo caso omiso a la instrucción de Air de mantener el tono bajo.

-¡Ya vale de gritar! –Air gritó aun mas fuerte al ver que nadie la hacía caso. -¿Tanto cuesta mantener la voz bajita? –Se la notaba muy enfadada. A punto de explotar de rabia.

-No es el momento Air. Han secuestrado a Ember y Lovaura. ¡Un grupo que actúa bajo el nombre de Sharp Claw ha raptado a nuestros compañeros! –La cara de los Pokémon allí presentes, se tornó en sorpresa por parte de algunos y terror por parte de otros. Summy tras unos instantes se echó a llorar al pensar en su mejor amigo.

-¡Por Arceus! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos! –Tragándose su rabia, Air no pudo mas que ponerse a pensar en un plan. –Debe haber algo que podamos hacer…

-Aquí dice que los tienen en la cima de esta montaña. Solo debemos escalar hasta allí… Y no dice nada mas. Supongo que si son meros bandidos querrán algo a cambio, probablemente dinero… pero no lo se. –Una vez mas, Mussel hablaba para terminar de leer los detalles de la nota dejada por aquel grupo. Acto tras el cual rompió la nota, dejando clara su frustración. –¡Rayos! ¡No debimos dejarles a su ritmo! ¡Debimos seguir con ellos!

-Tenemos que apresurarnos, de poco servirá quedarnos aquí. Debemos subir hasta arriba a por ellos. Diluvie o no. –Air se había armado de valor. Odiaba a los bandidos, así que con confianza alzó el vuelo.

Mientras el equipo discutía que hacer, los integrantes del Ventisca Ardiente hablaban entre si sobre la situación. No les gustaban tales actos bandalicos, y creían poder ser utiles para la causa. Asi que tras ponerse de acuerdo y asentir a favor de la misma decisión, Haru se acercó a Mussel dispuesto a hablar.

-Esto… Podéis contar con nosotros también. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados viendo como unos bandidos secuestran a Pokémon indefensos. Si nos permitis… Queremos ayudaros a rescatarles. Entre todos podremos hacer algo mas grande aun. Desconocemos cuantos son, asi que los números son importantes.

-¡El capitán no es un Pokémon indefenso! –Summy, cegado por la frustración y el miedo, solo pudo captar la frase negativa entre las buenas y humildes palabras de Haru. Su llanto era difícilmente frenable. Air, redujo altura de vuelo para posarse entre sus orejas y acariciarlas con sus alas.

-Summy, tranquilo. No ha querido decir lo que has entendido. Si trabajamos entre todos podemos rescatarles. –Cual madre, las palabras de Air se habían tornado dulces y suaves. Al menos en la medida de que podía controlarse. Siempre que veía mal al joven Sentret, sentía la necesidad de protegerlo maternalmente.

-Lo siento… No pretendía ofenderte. No pienso que vuestro capitán no pueda defenderse, es mas, seguro que esta haciendo todo lo posible por defender a vuestra compañera. –Haru, a pesar de no necesitar hacerlo, se disculpó formalmente con Summy.

-Lo sé. La culpa es mía… Estoy demasiado preocupado por ellos. Ademas, Ember es mi mejor amigo. No quiero que le pase nada. –Summy agachaba sus orejas en señal de arrepentimiento por gritar al pequeño Cubchoo.

-Demonos prisa pues. Nuestros compañeros nos esperan. ¡Vamos a la cima! –Mussel comenzó a correr hacia el exterior, seguido de todos los demás. Pero salir con prisas y sin analizar el terreno les presentaba diversos problemas. Las rocas resbalaban y la tierra se había convertido en barro a raíz del aguacero que caía.

Mussel se valía de si mismo para escalar. Se impulsaba por las rocas sin resbalarse haciendo gala de un equilibrio casi perfecto. Magno cargaba con sus compañeros de equipo y Summy en su cabeza, y Air volaba cerca de ellos. La lluvia era intensa, pero al menos no estaba combinada con el viento.

Summy se percató de que a su compañera de equipo le costaba mantener el ritmo de vuelo. No solo necesitaba algo mas de descanso medico, sino que la lluvia había humedecido tanto sus plumas que el peso de las mismas podría haberse duplicado. Sin embargo, admiraba el esfuerzo de la misma, pues a pesar de todo, aguantaba el tipo hasta subir a la cima.

La cúspide de la montaña era bastante rocosa. Piedras puntiagudas salían del suelo haciendo el terreno muy poco uniforme. Se habían formado charcos de agua debido a la copiosa lluvia y entre todo aquel paisaje, vislumbraron dos cuerpos bastante grandes tirados en el barro.

-¡Capitán! –Summy salió corriendo hacia ellos sin dudarlo ni un instante. Saltando desde la cabeza del Metang y casi estamparse contra el suelo debido a un resbalón, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta sus amigos.

-¡Summy! ¡Espera! ¡Podrian seguir por aquí! –Air le gritó entre jadeos tras posarse en el suelo, pero era inútil. Ya se había alejado demasiado como para que su voz, en aquel entonces fatigada, le alcanzase entre el sonido de la lluvia.

Una sombra saltó hacia él desde detrás de una roca golpeándole y derribándole hacia atrás con un puñetazo directo a su tripa. No le dio tiempo siquiera a quejarse, aquel Pokémon con una capucha y garras afiladas, se le puso encima y le acercó las garras al circulo dibujado de su cuerpecito.

-No te muevas… O lamentaras haberlo hecho. –Susurró cerca de las enormes orejas del Sentret antes de hacer un gesto a otro encapuchado detrás de otra roca. Debía de ser una especie de clave, pues instantes después un grupo de cinco Pokémon más salieron de detrás de sus escondites y se acercaron lo suficiente al grupo para que fuesen audibles.

-¡Somos los Sharp Claw, bandidos de esta montaña y sus alrededores! ¡Por haber entrado en nuestro territorio, deberéis de darnos todo lo que tengáis encima! –Uno de ellos, que tenía una voz ladina y perversa, les señaló sin quitarse su capucha. Era el mas pequeño de los Pokémon que se presentaban ante ellos. –Si os negáis… Vuestros amigos pasaran un mal rato…

Observaron aterrados como las garras del Pokémon que estaba sobre Summy se aproximaban mas al centro de su cuerpo. Agni estaba asustado tras Eze, quien tampoco sabía bien que hacer. Incluso Haru dudaba de la situación. Magno era el único que aparentaba estar normal. Los Metang y su familia evolutiva eran de todo menos expresivos.

-¡Sois unos cobardes! ¡Atacáis a Pokémon inocentes y los usáis para sobornar a sus amigos! ¡Decidamos esto con un partido! ¡Os demostraremos de que somos capaces! –Mussel, lleno de rabia, dio un par de pasos al frente inspirando un poco de seguridad en Air, quien alzó el vuelo para ponerse a su lado.

-¿Partido? ¿De esa basura que jugais? No. Aquí se hacen las cosas de otra manera. Os lo volveré a repetir, y será la ultima vez. Dadnos todo lo que tengáis. ¡Ya! –El líder de aquella banda, sonaba cada vez mas impacentado, pues indicó al opresor de Summy que le pinchase un poco con sus garras. Solo entonces la voz del Sentret pudo oírse por encima de la lluvia.

-Malditos… Air. ¿Se te ocurre algo? No podemos dejar esto así. –Mussel no sabía que hacer. Si atacaba, Summy podría acabar gravemente herido. Contenerse la rabia le costaba horrores.

-No. Nada de nada. Nada que nos permita salvarlos sin rendirnos… Dejame que piense un poco más. –Air, nerviosa, trataba de pensar en algo para salir del paso, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar con claridad, y eso la desconcentraba más aun si cabe.

En ese momento, Ember empezó a recobrar el sentido. Se empezó a mover y poco a poco a abrir los ojos. Veía sombras desfiguradas entre una cortina difusa. Pero al tiempo que la lluvia le empapaba, comenzó a notarse más y más despierto. Hasta el punto en el que desde el suelo, fue capaz de identificar quienes estaban allí y que estaba pasando.

-¿Summy? ¿Qué estas…? –La voz del capitán del Corazones de fuego se ahogo al darse cuenta de que estaban siendo atacados. Tanto él y Lovaura, como su amigo Summy y a lo lejos el resto de sus amigos.  
Estas palabras, alertaron al esbirro que atacaba a Summy, quien desvió la mirada para asegurarse de que todo estaba bajo control. Estaban tardando demasiado en saquear a esos Pokémon.

Magno, fue el único del grupo que se percató de este detalle. Entendió que algo había distraído y llamado la atención del secuaz de aquella sombra líder del Sharp Claw.

-Deberiamos rendirnos… No merece la pena alargar esto. No nos van a devolver a vuestros amigos hasta que les demos todo. –El Metang, separándose de los suyos, se acercó a Mussel y Air.

-¿Estas loco? ¡Jamas nos vamos a rendir ante Pokémon así! –Mussel se le encaró mirándole crudamente a los ojos apenas expresivos de Magno.

-¿Tan poco aprecias a tus amigos? ¿Eres tan cabezón como para arriesgar sus vidas? –Magno pronunciaba unas palabras duras con respecto al prepotente Machop. Las mas duras que cualquiera de los presentes había oído jamás.

-Yo… No he querido decir eso… ¡Deja de decir esas tonterías! –Sin saber como salir del aprieto, Mussel parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios e íra.

Magno, al instante, le agarró del brazo y le elevó en el aire. –Eres demasiado descuidado. Desde que te he visto por primera vez, no hoy, sino en el torneo… Ya dabas muestras de ser muy individualista. Así que si tan decidido lo tienes… Si de verdad crees que tu plan merece la pena… ¡Hazlo como mejor lo sepas! –Con un rápido y potente movimiento rotativo, arrojó al delantero de los Corazones de fuego mas allá de los bandidos. iba directo hacia el agresor de Summy. Las caras de sorpresa de los Pokémon presentes eran de un valor incalculable.

-¿Pero qué…? –El pequeño líder de los Sharp Claw tardó mas de lo que desearía en reaccionar. –¡Puma! ¡Matalo! ¡Rápido! –A pesar de la orden, el encapuchado que estaba encargándose de Summy, no logró reaccionar a tiempo. Mantener vigilado a Ember le había hecho perder atención sobre lo que le habían ordenado previamente.

Para cuando fue capaz de procesar la orden, Mussel estaba ya demasiado cerca de él, pero no estaba en posición de atacar. Veía el suelo demasiado cerca, así que se cubrió la cabeza ante el inminente choque contra el mismo.  
La trayectoria del lanzamiento hacía imposible al encapuchado de nombre Puma acatar la ultima orden de su jefe a tiempo para evitar el golpe, así que se alejó de los cuerpos de los Pokémon.

Tan pronto Summy vio que su atacante se alejaba. Se levantó y corrió tan rápido como pudo presa del miedo junto a Ember, que se estaba incorporando aun. Lovaura seguía sin dar señales de vida. Por su parte, Mussel acabó rodando bruscamente por el suelo hasta chocar con una roca. Provocando que el Machop soltase un quejido audible.

¡Malditos! ¡A por ellos! –El líder del grupo de bandidos saltó hacia Los jóvenes Agni y Eze, pero Magno se interpuso y propinó un potente golpe con su brazo izquierdo mientras este se recubría más notablemente de metal.

-¡Garra Metal! –El impacto fue lo suficientemente potente como para noquearle. Debió de resultarle muy eficaz al pequeño líder. Mientras tanto, otros dos bandidos se abalanzaron sobre Haru y Air.

-¡Haru levanta tus brazos! –Air había cogido carrerilla para lanzarse hacia el Cubchoo, dando clara evidencia al pequeño osezno de que planeaba hacer. Sin rechistar, levantó sus bracitos, e instantes después, se elevó en el aire mientras Air le agarraba tan fuerte como podía de sus brazos.

Ember ya se había recuperado lo suficiente como para ver a Puma correr hacia Mussel, que estaba completamente mareado. No iba a permitírselo tan fácilmente. -¡Nitrocarga! ¡No voy a dejar que le pongas una zarpa encima! –Con la velocidad extra adquirida por su fuego, logró impactar con el Pokémon enemigo antes de que arañase a Mussel. Ademas, logró prender fuego a su capucha provocando que Puma, se la quitase apresuradamente asustado por las llamas.

Tan pronto la capucha cayó al suelo, se apagó por la humedad del mismo y la lluvia que aun caía, dejando visible el cuerpo de un Ursaring enfadado. Muy enfadado. Imponía mucho mas sin la capucha que con ella.

-Maldición… Malditos seáis… ¡Retirada! –El capitán de aquel grupo de bandidos se recuperó malamente del golpe de Magno y trató de correr. Tuvo que ser socorrido por otro de sus aliados para poder huir. -¡Esta nos la pagáis!

En cuanto los bandidos desaparecieron, solo quedo el ruido de la lluvia. Tardaron unos pocos segundos en relajarse y reaccionar sobre lo mas importante en aquel entonces. Coger a sus amigos y bajar al resguardo de la cueva una vez más.

En esa segunda ocasión, se vieron forzados a realizar otro viaje montaña arriba. Pues el peso que Magno podía llevar, era ampliamente superado por todos aquellos Pokémon juntos. Así que tras realizar los dos viajes y juntarse todos en la cueva. Llegó el momento de relajarse y aclarar todo lo sucedido.

Agni, prendió unas ramitas y unas pocas hojas que el viento había metido dentro de la cueva para hacer una pequeña fogata en la cual calentarse del frio causado por la lluvia. Sabían que era posible que alguno hubiese cogido un resfriado y lo estuviese incubando.

Lovaura había empezado a moverse al poco tiempo de llegar a la cueva, sin embargo, aun no había vuelto en si. Mussel, tras recuperarse del mareo y tener unos cuantos rasguños en su dura piel, mantenía una intensa discusión con Magno por la forma en la cual le había tratado.  
Este ultimo, alegaba que dado que se había percatado de la distracción de Puma, necesitaban una forma de causar caos entre sus filas. Explicó que aun no poseía poderes psíquicos, y que la única forma de pillarles desprevenidos, era haciendo algo totalmente inesperado.

Haru explicaba a Air como Magno era el cerebro del equipo y que si bien había actuado de esa manera tan alocada, era un pokémon inteligente y cauto. Aunque no parecía terminar de convencerla.

Por ultimo, Ember se sentó al fuego junto a Summy, que le tenía agarrado con fuerza, aun algo asustado. Aquella experiencia fue bastante traumatica para todos, pero sabían que ya había pasado, que ya estaban todos juntos de nuevo. Ahora solo faltaba dejar que pasase el tiempo y todos se relajasen.

-Al fin despiertas… Menos mal que estas bien. –Haru hablaba en un tono dulce a la Audino que al fin habría los ojos. -Teníamos algo de miedo, pero ahora que estas despierta… Ya no hay nada que temer.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Recuerdo... el bosque... ¡Ember! -Exclamó enérgica de pronto.

-No te preocupes Lovaura. Estoy aquí. Estoy bien. ¿Qué tal tú? -Respondió Ember acercándose a ella junto al resto de Pokémon.

-Aun algo confundida... Pero creo que bien. Ya ha pasado todo, ¿no? -Podía notarse en la cara que mostraba que aun tenía miedo. Solo Ember había tenido ocasión de experimentar el terror de ser agredido junto con ella.

-No te fuerces. Ya ha pasado todo. Estas a salvo. -La abrazó para darle seguridad.

-¿Pero quienes eran en realidad estos Pokémon? Decían llamarse Sharp Claw, pero jamas he oído hablar de ellos. -Eze preguntaba abiertamente. -Si que dijeron que eran bandidos, pero... Debe haber algo mas. ¿O solo yo lo pienso?

-No. Nos prometieron venganza. Si solo fueran bandidos de esta tierra, no nos perseguirían. Pero no se que mas podrá haber detrás de esto. -Air analizaba la situación con cuidado de no olvidarse ningún detalle.

-Esto va para ambos equipos. Debemos extremar precauciones de ahora en adelante. Aun nos falta un buen camino hasta el siguiente pueblo. Propongo dormir aquí. Nos aseguraremos de que no nos molesten cerrando la cueva y haciendo un poco de vigilancia. -Ember sugería una propuesta algo arriesgada. Mussel quiso hablar, pero poco tardó en darse cuenta de que era o dormir en la calle, o en la cueva. Y la cueva daba clara protección.

-Mejor no pensemos en todo esto. Los Sharp Claw ahora mismo no están, y dudo que nos ataquen de nuevo estando en grupo todos y sin rehenes en su poder. Cenemos juntos ya que estamos. No todos los equipos comparten experiencias como esta. -Haru trataba de sonar convincente para el resto y hacía su mejor esfuerzo por alegrar a todos.

-Tienes razón. Llevamos demasiado estrés encima. Relajémonos todo lo que podamos. -Magno secundaba la moción de su capitán.

Finalmente, todos asintieron y en la medida de lo posible tratarían de disfrutar entre ellos contando anécdotas de equipo y sueños alrededor de una pequeña hogera. Deseando siempre en lo más profundo de sus corazones, que esa noche fuese una noche tranquila y relajante.


	12. Truco y trato

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

 **Hola queridos lectores. Antes de que prosigais con vuestra lectura, quiero comentaros que lamento la ausencia de capitulo durante estas pasadas. Las vacaciones de navidad, la falta de motivacion y el trabajo han hecho que sea dificil para mi traeros un capitulo hasta ahora.**

 **A cambio, os traigo un capitulo mas largo de lo habitual para que lo disfruteis :) Espero poder retomar la rutina a partir de ahora y volver a escribiros pronto ^^ Un saludo, y feliz lectura**

Capitulo 12: Truco y trato

La gracia del legendario Victini parecía sonreír al grupo formado por los equipos Corazones de Fuego y Ventisca Ardiente, pues no solo pudieron disfrutar de una noche tranquila y sin sorpresas, sino que el resto del trayecto hasta el pueblo Terra había transcurrido de manera normal y sin mayores contratiempos.

El Ventisca Ardiente resultó ser un equipo muy amable y atento, y durante el escaso tiempo que pasaron ambos equipos juntos, tuvieron ocasión de conocerse mutuamente como Pokémon. Sin embargo, sus caminos se separaban en el pueblo, pues Haru y sus compañeros tenían otra ruta en mente para continuar progresando en el torneo.

-Bueno, nosotros vamos a ir hacia el sur. El torneo de Ciudad Pleamar es más asequible para nosotros que el del Pueblo Arroyo. Os deseamos toda la suerte del mundo en vuestros partidos. Ojala tengamos ocasión de medirnos en el terreno de juego pronto. –Haru sonreía alegre a sus nuevos amigos.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos el día entero en el pueblo. Vamos con tiempo de sobra por ahora, no todo es correr. Entrenaremos mucho y duro para cuando nos toque enfrentarnos a vosotros. Mucha suerte a vosotros también. –Ember, como capitán, dio un paso adelante y estrechó el bracito del Cubchoo.

-¡Magno! ¡La próxima vez verás de lo que soy capaz! ¡Sentirás toda la fuerza de mis músculos en tu cuerpo! –Mussel había formado una especie de rivalidad con Magno. Sentía una fuerza interesante en él, y quería enfrentarse cuanto antes.

-Ardo en deseos de ello. Pero si no aumentas mucho tu fuerza, olvídate de ello. –Como siempre, y apenas expresivo, las palabras de Magno llegaron hondo en el corazón de Mussel, que se tomó aquello como un reto.

Agni apenas hablaba. No había hecho demasiada amistad con ellos. No porque no les cayese bien, sino por miedo. Eze habló en su lugar.

-No se lo tengáis en cuenta al pequeñín. Solo le hace falta algo más de confianza. ¿Verdad que sí, Agni?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí… Mucha suerte en vuestros partidos. Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto…

-¿Lo ves? Son buenos Pokémon Agni. No tienes que tener miedo de Pokémon como ellos. Ya has visto lo amables que han sido durante este día. –Eze daba explicaciones al joven Magby como si fuese su maestro. Algo que por algún motivo tranquilizaba y daba confianza al mismo.

Tras unas pocas palabras de despedida más, cada uno de los equipos se fue por una dirección diferente. Sabían que sus caminos volverían a cruzarse en un futuro. Aquello no era un adiós, sino un hasta luego, y todos lo sabían.

El pueblo que parecía pequeño visto desde lejos, resultó no serlo tanto una vez se dedicaron a recorrerlo. Presentaba una plaza central grande que, rodeada por casas y edificios con negocios de varios tipos separados por pequeños pero profundos callejones, parecía más una ciudad pequeña.

-¡Quién nos iba a decir que acabaríamos haciendo buenas migas con un equipo tan rápido! Me pregunto cuándo nos podremos enfrentar a ellos... -Mussel no podía pensar en más que en el momento de su duelo. No iba a permitir que Magno le desprestigiase.

-Seguro que serán unos rivales magníficos. Debemos de entrenarnos más duramente para estar a la altura. -Summy era ahora quien con unos saltos rápidos, adelantando al grupo, mostraba mucho entusiasmo. No obstante, entre su alegría, sus ojos parecieron vislumbrar una silueta en la lejanía, silueta que desapareció al poco entre los pocos Pokémon que paseaban las calles de aquel pueblo. -¿Eh? ¿Por qué me resulta tan familiar?

-¿De qué hablas Summy? -Ember miró en la misma dirección que Summy para ver a qué se refería. -¿Conoces alguno de estos Pokémon?

-No... No, claro que no. Lo siento. No me hagas caso. Habrá sido un reflejo instantáneo. -Le respondió al ver que en efecto no había nadie que pudiese reconocer.

-En cualquier caso, tienes razón. Debemos de entrenar mucho más fuerte para hacer frente a nuestros futuros rivales. Mussel solo no va a poder sacar adelante al equipo. -Dijo Air mientras con un tirabuzón se situó entre las orejas del pequeño Sentret.

-¿De verdad crees poder seguirme el ritmo? -La sonrisa burlona del Machop volvía a la carga contra la Taillow que le respondió henchida de orgullo y sin titubear.

-Teniendo en cuenta que sin mí en el campo, apenas tienes ocasión de recibir el balón, creo que dependes expresamente de mí, musculitos. No te las des de campeón tu solito.

-Bueno, de momento lleguemos al centro Pokémon de turno y descansemos. Tenemos tiempo aun para recorrer el pueblo y entrenar. Además... -Ember se giró hacia Lovaura, que respondió timidilla. -Hoy entrenaras poco a poco con nosotros. Ya veras, no será para tanto.

-Si... Capitán... Haré cuanto pueda... -Por más que se había prometido sonar convincente, no era capaz de mantener la fachada. Se la notaba súper nerviosa.

-Confía en nosotros. Debes darle al menos una oportunidad. Si no te gusta tras probarlo, no te obligaremos a jugar. -Summy había escuchado aquellas palabras con anterioridad y por propia experiencia, se lo recordó a Lovaura.

El centro Pokémon, a diferencia de la anterior ciudad, no estaba apenas frecuentado. No era un pueblo con torneo, ni mucho menos tan grande como Urdiz. En recepción no había tampoco ninguna Chansey, en aquel centro Pokémon parecía haber otra especie de Pokémon al cargo. De hecho, no se veía solo a una especie, sino a dos.

-Bienvenidos al Centro Pokémon de Pueblo Terra. ¿Qué deseáis? –Una Nidoqueen se presentó ante ellos mientras accedía a la parte interior del mostrador de recepción. Parecía estar algo cansada, pues no pudo evitar bostezar, aunque trató de cubrirse la boca para no dar un mal ejemplo.

-Buenos días, venimos buscando alojamiento para esta noche. ¿Queda alguna habitación libre? –Ember dirigía la conversación como capitán. Las reacciones de la hembra ante si le pillaban desprevenido en todas las ocasiones, y aquella respuesta no sería diferente.

-Todas están libres, no tendréis ningún problema para alojaros. Seguidme, os llevaré a una de cinco. –La voz de la Nidoqueen dejaba claro que por aquel pueblo no pasaban demasiados turistas pese a estar de camino hacia dos localidades con sede, pues ya más que cansancio, dejó claro para Ember que lo que tenía era aburrimiento.

-Disculpe. No veo demasiados Pokémon por aquí, ¿no hay ningún equipo que este de paso camino hacia algún torneo? –Ember trató de sonsacar alguna información a la enfermera que los guiaba de la manera más cautelosa que se le ocurrió. Sentía curiosidad.

-Alguno ha pasado por aquí en las últimas semanas, pero la verdad es que últimamente solo recibimos pequeñas peticiones de curación. En cuanto a alojamientos, poca cosa también. Va por temporadas. Hace ya bastante que empezó la nueva edición del torneo y los equipos más noveles de aquel momento, ya han pasado por este pueblo en busca de sus objetivos. Supongo que cuando llegue una nueva oleada de equipos volveremos a estar hasta arriba de trabajo. Y nada hace más feliz a una servidora, que conste en acta.

Las risas se adueñaron de los integrantes del equipo mientras caminaban por el pasillo superior hacia la habitación asignada. No esperaban aquella explicación tan desarrollada, pues para cuando terminó de hablar ya habían alcanzado la puerta de la habitación.

-Pues ya hemos llegado, disfrutad de la estancia. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, sabéis donde encontrarme. Tened buen día. –Desde que había empezado a hablar hasta ese instante, su voz había recobrado fuerza y alegría, además, acabó mostrándoles una gran sonrisa mientras se despedía. Se notaba mucho que lo que quería era pasar un rato agradable con alguien para no aburrirse.

-Muchas gracias por todo señora. Tenga por seguro que acudiremos a usted si la necesitamos. –Las palabras de Ember eran muy formales, algo que por costumbre solía hacer ante Pokémon a los cuales debía pedir ayuda.

Poco después, y llena de alegría y gozo, la enfermera cerró la puerta. Momento en el cual empezaron a deshacer sus bolsas de viaje. Decidieron que primero descansarían un rato en la habitación, luego entrenarían y posteriormente darían un paseo por el pueblo.

Tras comer, se reunieron en el campo trasero del centro Pokémon para entrenar. Mussel iba a entrenar contra Air y Ember su fuerza de tiro. Summy, y dado que Lovaura se negaba a probar otras posiciones, fue el encargado de enseñarla a jugar de centrocampista defensiva.

-Escucha atentamente, ya verás que sencillo es una vez lo entiendas. Los centrocampistas defensivos son aquellos que se encargan de frenar el avance de los centrocampistas ofensivos y de evitar que los delanteros chuten a puerta. Pero aunque todo suena demasiado para un principiante, en realidad todo se puede resumir en interceptar la trayectoria lo mejor que puedas. Por ejemplo, yo uso mi cola para barrer a mí alrededor y cubrir un espacio circular. –Estaba intentando que sonara simple para la inexperimentada Audino que escuchaba atenta. Agitaba su cola para mostrar como defendía, aunque a la joven le había bastado verle en los partidos.

-Pero yo no tengo nada que me permita interceptar los pases y tiros como tú. –La timidez y desconfianza de Lovaura crecía con cada pensamiento que tenía sobre jugar.

-No te preocupes. Todos podemos sacar lo mejor de nosotros en el terreno de juego. Si bien es cierto que no tienes cola, sí puedes moverte por el terreno de juego, y eso es un buen inicio. Pero mejor vemos como te puedes desenvolver. Primero trata de quitarme el balón. No te preocupes, no correré como siempre hago. –Tras acabar, se alejó de ella y comenzó a correr directamente hacia su posición una vez más.

-¿Pero qué hago? ¿Cómo lo hago? –Lovaura era un manojo de nervios mientras veía acercarse a Summy. Se quedó congelada en el sitio.

-¡Intenta hacer que frene! ¡Tú puedes! ¡No tengas miedo! –Summy le gritaba para hacerla volver en si. A pesar de que a la primera había podido pasar por su lado sin absolutamente ninguna dificultad, lo volvió a intentar.

-Hacerte frenar… Quizás, si voy hacia ti… -Lovaura dio un par de pasos hacia delante en línea recta, haciendo otra vez nada en absoluto para evitar que Summy pasase por su lado desviándose ligeramente de la trayectoria recta que llevaba. -¡Ah! No…

-Un centrocampista defensivo tiene que saber leer lo que hará el rival. No esperes que nadie vaya directamente hacia ti, todos buscaran pasar por algún lado, encima o debajo de ti. –Summy volvió a dar media vuelta. –Voy a hacer lo mismo. Voy a pasar por al lado tuya. Intenta fijarte en mí y sal a bloquear sin miedo.

-Va… Vale. ¿Izquierda o derecha? Piensa. Céntrate… -Seguía estando muy nerviosa. Trataba de hacer todo lo que su compañero le decía, pero no podía centrarse. Cuando vio que Summy estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella, dio unos pocos pasos hacia la izquierda, errando completamente en su deducción, pues el Sentret regateó hacia la derecha.

-Quizás debamos probar otra cosa… Quizás es demasiado pronto para ti intentar bloquear… -Summy se quedó muy sorprendido de la incapacidad de Lovaura para bloquear. –Veamos cómo te mueves por el campo y como realizas pases. Otra de las funciones básicas de un centrocampista defensivo, es moverse por el terreno propio y realizar pases a los demás jugadores de campo. Ya que no tenemos defensas, no tienes que preocuparte, seré tu compañero de juego en este ejercicio. –Pensó que quizás entrenar en otro apartado la haría sentirse mejor.

-Vale… Eso no debería ser muy difícil… -Recogió el balón que le cedió Summy y tras ponerlo en el suelo, le dio un toquecito. Posteriormente, comenzó a seguirlo mirándolo fijamente hasta darle otro toquecito y así sucesivamente.

-Sigue así. Poco a poco. Más constante. –Summy iba a su lado a una distancia moderada para no agobiarla. –A la derecha. Gira con el balón a la derecha. –Estaban llegando al otro terreno de juego y no querían molestar a sus otros compañeros.

-¡Voy! –Lovaura frenó el balón como pudo y giró lentamente hacia la derecha para darle más toquecitos. Lenta y progresivamente, logró dar un par de vueltas al campo. Acto que la alegró y aumentó su confianza un poco.

-¿Ves? Has empezado bastante patosa, pero al final no has perdido el balón. Tener posesión es muy importante. -¡Venga! Demos otra vuelta más. Esta vez quiero que no te pares tanto. Sé que puedes hacerlo. –Summy la sonreía y ella le sonreía de vuelta.

–Sí. Gracias. Haré lo que pueda… -Una vez más, comenzó a correr tras el balón, alcanzando cada vez un poco más de velocidad, pero sin excederse. Después de haberles visto jugar tantas veces, sabía que no debía de costarle demasiado, pero su miedo y temor la estaban nublando. El entrenamiento especial de Summy la estaba ayudando mucho.

-Creo que esto va a llevar más tiempo del que creía… -Decía Ember a sus compañeros desde el otro lado del campo. –Realmente no tiene nada de confianza en sí misma…

-También es cierto que no tiene nada de técnica. Me pregunto si será solo tema de concentración. Quizás es mejor de lo que parece, pero no sabe como centrarse… -Air barajaba más posibilidades.

-Summy hará un buen trabajo con ella. Dejémosle que se encargue de todo. Aunque ahora sea patosa, aun es pronto para juzgarla de verdad. –Mussel respondía sosegado. Sabía cuál era la situación, y no le quedaba más que ser paciente.

-Supongo que tienes razón… Summy al principio tampoco era precisamente el más atrevido después de todo. Bien, sigamos con el entrenamiento. Aun nos falta mucho por hacer. –Ember golpeando sus puños uno contra el otro, volvió a ponerse en posición de portero esperando una vez más la jugada de sus compañeros.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Así se hace! ¡Ahora ya sabes más o menos como llevar el balón! –Summy celebraba con saltitos alrededor de Lovaura, que esta había logrado tras más de una hora intentándolo y descansando, no solo dar un par de vueltas al campo a un ritmo lento pero constante, sino no frenar en seco al girar.

-La verdad es que esto no es tan difícil como pensaba… Pero no sé si podré con el resto. –Sonreía pese a la negatividad de sus palabras. Parecía muy contenta por su logro.

-Eso solo lo sabremos entrenando más. Apenas nos queda tiempo por ahora, pero aun podemos hacer unos pocos pases. Hasta ahora has corrido y mantenido el balón, ahora haremos pases. Yo te pasare el balón, tú lo tendrás que frenar en tus pies y después devolvérmelo. No te preocupes, no serán pases complicados, sino meros pases rasos. –Cogió el balón y se alejó unos pasos de ella. –Haremos primero unos pases cercanos, ya llegará el momento de alejarse.

-Vale. Creo que puedo. –Definitivamente se la veía más contenta, más capaz. Se había dejado contagiar del buen rollo de Summy y la sensación de haber logrado su primera meta personal.

-¡Allá va! –Summy chutó suave el balón de manera que llegase hasta ella lentamente, tan lento fue, que ella apenas tuvo que esforzarse en detenerlo. –Importa más la precisión que la potencia. Trata de dirigirlo hacia mí.

-De acuerdo. –El pase de Lovaura fue igual de lento, pero logró dirigirlo hacia donde debía. Summy lo recibió sin apenas moverse. Podía notarse en la cara de la Audino la alegría que sentía de hacer algo bien.

-Eso es. Ahora iremos alejándonos poco a poco y aumentaremos la potencia y la dificultad. No te apures. Lo estás haciendo genial. –La simpatía del joven defensa hacia su compañera era la clave para mantenerla fuera de un alto nivel de estrés y nervios.

Tras una larga sesión de entrenamiento, el grupo formado por Ember, Air y Mussel estaba ya descansando, mientras que Lovaura y Summy parecían disfrutar de su entrenamiento de pases. Sin embargo, un pase completamente desviado y elevado de Lovaura acabó entrando entre unos arbustos fuera del terreno del centro Pokémon provocando un grito de alguien en aquel mismo lugar.

Summy fue el que más cerca estaba del lugar, así que se adelantó para ver que había pasado. Lovaura fue tímidamente tras él, avergonzada y algo preocupada por si había hecho daño a algún Pokémon.

-¿Estás bien? Sentimos mucho haberte hecho daño. –A pesar de que ante él se encontraba un Pokémon fantasma tirado en el suelo, Summy apenas sentía pánico en aquel entonces. Su miedo a los fantasmas parecía surgir solo en lugares concretos y a horas concretas.

-¡Au! Mi cabeza… Todo me da vueltas. –Mientras se incorporaba flotando, su forma se volvía más identificable, era un Shuppet. Fue entonces cuando Lovaura llegó al lugar y se apresuró a pedir perdón.

-Lo siento mucho. Ha sido mi culpa… Lo siento… Déjame ayudarte. ¡Pulso Cura! –Colocándose de rodillas a su lado, le envolvió en un aura cálida y brillante que empezó a recuperar sus fuerzas.

-Um… Esto sienta tan bien… Si mi hermanito estuviera aquí… -El Shuppet empezaba a entrar en un estado de confort nunca antes vivido. Debía de estar tremendamente agotado o herido para que el Pulso Cura tuviese semejante efecto balsámico sobre él.

La cara de Summy empezaba a tornarse curiosa.

-Un momento… ¿Tienes un hermano? –Se quedó unos instantes pensativo. -¡Ah! Tú no serás… ¿Notte? –Se le abrieron los ojos como platos al pensar en aquella posibilidad. La verdad es que se le vino a la mente súbitamente la silueta y forma de hablar del pequeño ladrón de helados de Ciudad Urdiz al escucharle. La reacción del fantasma fue también repentina.

-¿Me conoces? Me conoce… Oh, oh... –Se alejó de Lovaura sin apartar la vista de Summy. -¡Tú eres aquel Sentret! Tengo que irme. Adiós. –Mientras veía por encima de un arbusto como el resto del equipo se aproximaba, le entró el pánico en el cuerpo y decidió darse media vuelta y huir. Sin embargo, en su preocupación, no reaccionó a tiempo para hacer que su cuerpo atravesase objetos y se estampó contra el árbol que tenía tras de sí cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo una vez más.

-¡Oh no! Pobrecito… -Lovaura volvió a usar Pulso Cura sobre él, aquel golpe parecía aun peor que el del balón. –No deberías de correr sin saber a dónde vas.

-¿Qué está pasando? Oímos gritos y vinimos a mirar si iba todo bien… ¿Y ese Pokémon? –Ember no comprendía nada. Había deducido que el golpe del balón había sido a ese Shuppet, pero el segundo grito le descolocó. No parecía recordar al Shuppet que tenía frente a él.

-Este Shuppet se ha asustado y ha tratado de huir cuando nos hemos acercado, pero se ha chocado con un árbol y bueno… Ahora esta así. -Respondía Summy recordando las palabras del hermano del pequeño Shuppet.

-¿Pero no acabas de decir que le reconoces? –Lovaura miró muy extrañado a Summy. Sabía que había oído bien.

-Bueno… La verdad es qué… -Sintiéndose acorralado, no sabía que excusa poner. No podía decir quién era en realidad, se lo prometió a Ombra.

-Da igual. Yo me encargo de esto. Después de todo es mi hermano el que está involucrado. –Un Banette apareció de entre los arbustos más cercanos a la calle peatonal lateral del campo de entrenamiento. Todo el equipo excepto Summy se sorprendió de aquellas palabras. Claramente prueba de la complicidad entre ambos.

Me llamo Ombra, y ese pequeño diablillo es mi hermano Notte. Suele dedicarse a dar vueltas y hacer trastadas. –Se rió amigablemente mientras se acercaba a su hermanito. –Fue él quien robó el helado a vuestro compañero, y ya solucionamos ese asunto la última vez. Es por eso que vuestro compañero le conoce. Pido disculpas frente a todos vosotros en su nombre.

-¿Es eso cierto Summy? ¿Fue este Shuppet quien te robó? –Ember aprovechó ese momento para aclarar sus dudas. -¿También te ayudó a salir de aquellos callejones?

-De hecho… -Summy estaba a punto de responder, pero fue interrumpido.

-No. No sé de que habláis. Tan pronto me enteré de lo de mi hermano, lo solucionamos y me fui. –Aquel acto sorprendió enormemente al joven defensa, pues no comprendía por qué quería ocultar aquel único acto de bondad que tuvo con él. Se fijó en que le echó una mirada amenazante. Supuso que era para que no dijese nada que le contradijese. –Ahora si no os importa, tenemos que irnos. Tenemos una cita urgente.

-¡Oye, espera! –Ember intentó frenar a Ombra, pero este estuvo a punto de atacarle con su Bola Sombra, con lo cual el Pignite se quedó estupefacto.

-Lo siento, pero no hay más que hablar. –Cogió a Notte entre sus brazos y levitó hasta la rama más cercana a su posición. –Hasta la vista Corazones de Fuego.

Acto seguido, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Tan sigilosamente como apareció, se esfumó dejando mudos a todos los miembros del equipo. Tardaron unos instantes en reaccionar y en decidir que deberían entrar en el centro Pokémon para descansar un poco. Aquello les había resultado extraño, que sumado al agotamiento del entrenamiento, era una mezcla bastante poco apetecible.

-Me pregunto dónde estarán… -Summy estaba preocupado por los hermanos mientras caminaba junto a sus compañeros a través de las calles principales del pueblo. Solo él sabía la verdad de lo ocurrido y le preocupaban. Ya desde Urdiz sentía la necesidad de hablar con ellos y solucionar sus problemas, pero al mismo tiempo, recordó las amenazas de Ombra y aunque le preguntaron, no dijo nada concreto.

-Pero Summy, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ellos? Si para empezar uno de ellos te robó y el otro dijo que no tenía nada que ver con ayudarte. Ombra y Notte habían dicho, ¿no? –Air no comprendía a donde quería llegar su compañero.

-Es que… La verdad… ¿Sabéis qué? A la porra con lo prometido. –Dio unos pasos al frente y se giró para hablar. No podía ocultarlo más. –Ombra ha mentido. Y mucho. Para empezar, me intentó robar amenazándome, pero cuando vio que no tenía nada de nada, no solo no me agredió, sino que me dejo marchar. Más aun, en compensación por el helado, me ayudó a salir de los callejones guiándome por zonas más seguras. Aun no entiendo por qué no ha querido decir nada antes sobre esto último… Pero creo que no es malvado. Y me preocupan… -Ante la terrible verdad que asomaba por la boca del Sentret, el resto del equipo se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Y por qué nos ocultaste tú todo eso? No tenías motivos para ocultarlo. –Air le reprochó su forma de actuar. –Imagina que te hubiese hecho algo… Sería horrible.

-A cambio de la ayuda, me hizo prometer no decir nada a nadie sobre nuestro encuentro. Todo acabó bien, así que decidí cumplirlo. Por favor, no os enfadéis con él. Enfadaos conmigo si queréis, pero no con ellos.

-Eres demasiado permisivo Summy. -Recalcó Ember dando la razón a su compañera alada. –Demasiado bondadoso. Me gusta que seas amable, porque eso es bueno, pero esto no ha sido un simple robo de un helado, ha sido bastante más. No es comparable.

-Ya… Si os entiendo… Pero no sé. Fue raro. –Agachó su mirada una vez más.

-¡Socorro! ¡Qué alguien me ayude! ¡Por favor! -Una voz que Summy reconoció rápidamente, se elevó sobre todas las que se podían escuchar aquella tarde en aquella calle. Notte iba acercándose a cada Pokémon rogando ayuda. -¡Unos Pokémon malvados están atacando a mi hermanito! ¡Por favor!

Pese a pedir ayuda, los Pokémon le rechazaban el apoyo. Algunos ponían una cara de indiferencia, otros simplemente se mostraban temerosos, pero ninguno se mostraba dispuesto a ayudar.

-Por favor... Si no nos ayudáis... Mi hermanito... -Se giró triste y de mera casualidad, vio al equipo que conoció un rato antes. Voló rápidamente hacia ellos. -Vosotros sí. Menos mal que habéis aparecido. Por favor, ayudadme. Sé que sois Pokémon muy amables y no dejareis pasar esta situación. ¡Os lo ruego! –Poco le faltó para llorar. Fue flotando alrededor de ellos, poniéndose delante de todos y cada uno de los cinco miembros del equipo con algunas lagrimas aflorando por sus lagrimales.

-Notte, ¿Qué pasa? –Daba igual cuantas veces le dijese Ember que era demasiado amable con los demás, Summy reaccionó por impulso. Sentía cierto recelo hacia ellos, pero no podía olvidar el favor que le hicieron. –Cuéntanos detenidamente lo que ha sucedido.

-Gracias. Muchas gracias. Mi hermanito está siendo atacado en un callejón de esta ciudad, un par de Pokémon le están pegando… Por favor, ayudadle. Dicen que le van a matar… -Las palabras del Shuppet se empezaron a ahogar antes de acabar la frase. Claramente ocultaba algo, algo que estaba a punto de decir pero que no quería pensar.

-¿Pero por qué? –Ember dio un paso adelante. -¿Qué motivos tendría alguien para agredir a tu hermano? –Summy se mantuvo en silencio, creía tener una buena idea de cuál era el motivo de aquella amenaza.

-Os lo contare después, lo prometo. Pero ahora debéis ayudarme, por favor. Es mi hermano… No me abandonéis también, os lo suplico. –El Shuppet ya no aguantaba más. Cada segundo que pasaba, era un segundo más que sufría desde lo más profundo de su corazón hasta la última parte de su cuerpo.

El resto de los transeúntes de la zona parecían mirar con mucho recelo hacia Notte y los miembros del equipo. Algunos parecían sentir cierta lastima, pero nadie movió ni un solo musculo para ayudar. Todos se dieron cuenta. Algo no iba definitivamente bien allí. O bien no querían lidiar con los agresores, o bien no querían saber nada de los hermanos.

-¡Capitán! ¿A qué esperas? ¡Vamos! –El joven defensa miró a su compañero a los ojos con determinación. Parecía capaz de leerle la mente solo mirándole a los ojos. –Sé qué eres diferente al resto. Nunca has dejado a nadie de lado Ember. No lo hagas ahora.

Ember, echó la vista atrás para cruzarla con Air, Mussel y Lovaura. Ninguno parecía convencido del todo, pero era cierto. Jamás habían dejado a nadie de lado y no cumplir con la petición de aquel Shuppet sería faltar enormemente a aquello que defendían. A la actitud y esencia del equipo. –Está bien. Pero queremos una explicación extensa de todo lo que está sucediendo aquí. Y sin peros.

-¿De verdad? ¡Lo prometo! Tendréis vuestras respuestas. Seguidme. –Notte comenzó a flotar otra vez en dirección contraria a la que había venido. Indicando a viva voz el camino a seguir mientras los demás le seguían ante la atenta y preocupante mirada de los demás transeúntes, quienes algunos, se asomaban por detrás de ellos para saber que estaba sucediendo en realidad. Muy probablemente movidos por la curiosidad.

En el callejón, un Charmeleon y un Vigoroth estaban apalizando al Banette de nombre Ombra. El Charmeleon usaba el movimiento Garra Metal, mientras que el Vigoroth le agredía usando Finta mientras soltaban improperios al indefenso Banette que iban desde usurero y estafador hasta adjetivos mucho mas despectivos.

-¡Ya vale! ¡Dejadlo en paz! ¡Dos contra uno no es justo! –Según Notte llegaba con la ayuda, ambos Pokémon dejaron de ensañarse con el hermano mayor y se encararon con los Corazones de Fuego.

-Tú cierra la boca, canijo. Agradece que no vayas a correr la misma suerte que el estafador de tu hermano. No tenéis ningún derecho a decirnos que paremos después de robarnos y engañarnos a la cara. –El Charmeleon era quien dirigía aquellas palabras llenas de odio hacia Notte. Estaba enormemente enfadado.

-¿Robar? ¿Engañar? ¿Tu hermano es un ladrón? –Ember habría los ojos como platos ante la revelación. -¿Pero ladrón, ladrón? ¿Ladrón de los gordos?

-Por favor, no dejéis que eso os impida ayudarle. Os prometo que os explicare todo cuando acabemos. –Temiéndose quedarse solo de nuevo, Notte volvió a rogar ayuda al capitán del equipo, quien con el recelo de todos los anteriores Pokémon, era ahora algo más cauto. Entendía el motivo por el cual todos miraban por encima del hombro a ambos Pokémon.

-Ya que hemos llegado aquí, no nos vamos a marchar. Mussel, ayúdame. Lovaura, espera aquí con Summy… Air, ya sabes que debes hacer. –Finalmente, Ember movilizó a sus compañeros de equipo y los instó a tomar posiciones. Mussel y Ember iban a enfrentar a aquellos dos Pokémon.

-No sé si estamos haciendo lo correcto capitán, pero nunca me niego a un buen entrenamiento. Aunque no me guste este tipo de ejercicio. –Estirando sus brazos, se ponía en posición.

-Lograremos respuestas si ganamos. Solo debemos ganar tiempo. –Ember le respondía serio a su compañero.

-¿Qué vais a hacer vosotros? ¡Meteos en vuestros asuntos! ¡Nadie os ha dado vela en este entierro! Pero si insistís en querer caldo… Os daremos tres tazas a vosotros. –El vigoroth amenazaba aun más que su compañero Charmeleon, y con aquellas palabras se lanzó a por Mussel garra en alto.

Con facilidad, el Machop logró esquivar a tiempo de no recibir el golpe y contraatacar desde la espalda bajando el brazo enérgicamente sobre él, impactando bruscamente sobre la columna vertebral de su contrincante, forzándolo a quejarse. -¡Golpe Karate!

-Seréis… El Pokémon lagarto de fuego se aproximó a su compañero dispuesto a socorrerlo. Generó una pequeña cantidad de llamas en su boca y las escupió contra el Machop. -¡Ascuas!

En esta ocasión, Mussel no logró esquivarlo, siendo alcanzado en los brazos que había usado para protegerse la cara por las abrasivas y candentes llamas del Charmeleon. Ember sin embargo, no iba a consentirlo y envuelto en sus propias llamas, se lanzó en contra del Charmeleon para embestirle. -¡Deja a mi amigo! ¡Nitrocarga!

Pese a que el daño que recibió del impacto llameante fue poco eficaz, fue suficiente para desequilibrarlo y tropezar. Ambos Pokémon estaban ciegos de rabia y se levantaron en busca de más pelea, olvidándose por completo del maltrecho Banette.

-No te muevas ni un milímetro… Yo te sacaré de aquí. –Ombra escuchaba una vocecita aguda en el tono más reducido que podía escucharse a la par que sentía como sus brazos eran sostenidos mediante un par de garras justo antes de dejar de tocar el suelo y empezar a desplazarse suave por el cielo, cada vez más arriba. –¡Ember! ¡Ya estamos! ¡Vámonos!

El tono bajo de Air volvió a convertirse en su típico grito agudo para alertar a sus compañeros de que ya estaban en una posición segura. Un lugar donde aquellos dos Pokémon no podrían alcanzarlos. Los cuatro miraron al cielo y mientras Ember y Mussel se alegraban, los otros dos parecían sorprendidos y aun más enfadados si cabía.

Aquella distracción, fue el último factor que los amigos necesitaban de su lado. Aprovechando la confusión y la sorpresa, ejecutaron dos movimientos con los cuales mantener a raya a sus rivales. El Golpe Karate de Mussel, impactó en el pecho del Vigoroth a la par que el Empujón de Ember mandaba varios metros hacia atrás al Charmeleon.

-Ahora capitán. Vámonos rápido. –Brevemente, el delantero se puso de acuerdo con su pírico compañero para huir. Debían alejarse lo más rápido de allí antes de que les pudieran perseguir. Por suerte, tanto Summy como Notte ya habían huido hacia el centro Pokémon, así que les bastó correr hacia allí.

Una vez en el centro Pokémon, el equipo solicitó la cura del fantasma. Tanto la Nidoqueen encargada de la recepción como una Nidorina que estaba a su lado hablando en el momento que llegaron abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a ese Banette tan herido, sin embargo, se mostraron bastante enfadadas ambas.  
No obstante, no podían negarle el tratamiento médico a un Pokémon herido. Su profesión de enfermera se lo impedía. Dejar a un Pokémon herido deliberadamente, era considerado negligencia, y muchas veces eso implicaba perder el puesto.

Llamaron a otra Nidoqueen para que trajese una camilla y se lo llevaron a la zona de cuidados intensivos. Acto seguido, las dos hembras se giraron para hacer unas preguntas al equipo. No parecían contentas.

-¿De qué conocéis vosotros a ese truhan? ¿Sabéis acaso quién es? –La encargada de la recepción empezó la conversación. Todos negaron con la cabeza, excepto el pequeño Shuppet, que se ganó la mirada de desconfianza de la Nidorina antes de continuar ella misma.

-En este pueblo no hay nadie que no lo conozca. Es un ladrón. Un estafador de las cercanías que se dedica a engañar a los demás Pokémon y a robarles sus pertenencias. Y asumo por las circunstancias que tú eres su hermano. –Hizo un pequeño silencio mientras le observaba fijamente hasta que soltó un ligero suspiro. –Al menos de ti no hay queja alguna.

-No es malvado… -Susurraba Notte lleno de pena. –No lo es…

-Pues es una larga historia. Bueno, o más bien corta pero caótica. –Comenzó a explicar Ember tras mirar a sus compañeros. –Estábamos entrenando en el campo trasero cuando por error golpeamos a este Shuppet que estaba en el exterior. Luego apareció su hermano y se lo llevó.

-Después escuchamos gritos por las calles al pasear y acabamos interviniendo en una pelea en la cual estaba metido. –Acabó Air. Simple, breve y concisa.

-¿Y por qué habéis decidido defender a alguien como él? Sinceramente. No diré que no deba atenderle, Arceus me lleve si fracaso en mi labor, pero ese Pokémon tiene lo que se merece por sus actos. ¿A qué nadie movió un dedo por defenderlo? –No parecía entender nada de nada. Aquella Nidoqueen no era malvada, pero parecía compartir el enfado del pueblo. Para ella, Pokémon como Ombra no merecían ni el más mínimo respeto.

-Bueno… sí que es cierto que nadie quiso ayudarle… Pero no podemos simplemente dejarle tirado. Nuestro equipo no deja a nadie de lado. Ayudamos a quien lo necesita. –Ember defendía la labor de su equipo. No estaba del todo seguro, pero sí que creía haber hecho lo correcto.

-No os comprendo. Parece que os de igual si alguien es un malvado ladrón o un buen samaritano. Ese Pokémon es conocido por todos los pueblos y ciudades de la zona sur de Isla Atea. No os conviene mezclaros con Pokémon malvados como él. –La Nidorina les escuchaba atentamente, pero pese a todo no parecía dispuesta a cambiar de parecer.  
Ember lo entendía. Es lógico pensar que alguien te desagrade si sus actos van no solo contra ti como Pokémon, sino contra tus ideales.

-¡No es malvado! –Notte gritó con toda la fuerza que tenía. -¡Mi hermano no es un mal Pokémon! Siempre se preocupa por mí… Siempre hace todo lo que puede para que no esté mal… ¡Mi hermano no roba a los demás! Mi hermano solo coge prestadas las cosas de los demás para asegurarse de que yo estoy bien… ¡Mi hermano es un héroe! –A Notte le daba completamente igual como reaccionasen los demás Pokémon. Amaba a su hermano y sabía de primera mano que siempre se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a él. Sin embargo, sus palabras solo provocaron miradas de desaprobación y enfado en ambas enfermeras. Los cinco miembros del equipo también parecían muy confundidos. Habían escuchado las palabras altas y claras, y aunque les doliese reconocerlo, Notte había definido el acto de robar.

-¿Coger prestado? ¿Esa es la mentira que te cuenta? A eso se le llama robar. Nadie le ha dado el consentimiento de hacerlo. Nadie. –la Nidoqueen seguía enfadada. –Pregúntale a quien quieras.

-Pero… Pero yo… El… -Notte lloraba. No sabía que más decir. Había descargado todo lo que tenía en aquel arrebato. Summy en cambio, se le acercó y le abrazó.

-Ea, ea. No llores más. Pronto tu hermanito estará bien y podremos aclarar todo este lio.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a ver si necesitan asistencia médica. Tampoco podemos negarnos a ayudarle. Pero estaos atentos. Podría traicionaros en cualquier momento. –Fueron las últimas y contundentes palabras de la joven Nidorina antes de darse la vuelta y ser seguida por su compañera dejando la recepción completamente en silencio.

Al día siguiente, los miembros del Corazones de Fuego acompañados por Notte, que había dormido junto a ellos, bajaron a ver a Ombra. Aquella noche en cuidados intensivos le había sentado lo suficientemente bien como para levantarse y moverse un poco.

-¡Hermano! –Fue la primera palabra que exclamó el pequeño Shuppet al ver a su hermano despierto justo antes de lanzarse a por él. -¡Estas bien!

-Gracias Notte. Sin ti no estaría aquí ahora. –Le abrazó de vuelta al sentir como se lanzaba a su cabeza. Sentía sus cálidas lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Ahora diles que no es verdad. Diles a ellos que tú no robas. Diles que todo es para ayudarme. –Les señaló a sus inesperados compañeros de habitación. –En el centro Pokémon y en toda la ciudad creen que tú eres malvado… pero yo se que no. Sé que eres un gran Pokémon que lo hace todo para que yo este feliz y bien.

Cuando Ombra levantó la vista, se topó con todo el equipo de los Corazones de fuego ante él. Le bastó cruzar la mirada con cada uno de los cinco miembros del equipo para entender que ya lo sabían. Miraban apenados, esperando la respuesta a aquella inocente pregunta.

-Por supuesto que no pequeñajo. Tu hermano jamás haría algo malo. Nunca haría nada que te causase problemas. –Sonriente, le acarició la cabeza con su mano, provocando la sonrisa y alegría en Notte.

-Te quiero, hermanito. Sabía que tu nunca me fallarías.

Aprovechando que Notte estaba con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, levantó su mirada para ver las reacciones del resto. No eran de aprobación, tal y como lo esperaba, pero aquel no era el mejor lugar para hablar. Necesitaba aclarar todos sus asuntos en otro sitio.

-Vosotros. Dijisteis ser un equipo, ¿no? ¿Estáis hospedados en el centro Pokémon? Me gustaría hablar con vosotros en privado. Os agradecería que me dieras la oportunidad de daros las gracias y explicaros las cosas en un entorno más… amigable.

-¿Eh? Sí… Tenemos una habitación en la que quedarnos… -Ember miró a los demás en duda, pero Summy se adelanto en la respuesta.

-Claro que tenemos. Y nos encantaría escucharte. –Los otros cuatro miembros miraron sorprendidos y algo molestos hacia el Sentret. –Por favor chicos… Al menos dejémosle explicarse…

-Sinceramente, me gustaría oír su versión de los hechos. Hay mucho que quiero saber. –Air no se molestaba en esconder su interés en la historia de los hermanos. Tenía mucha curiosidad.

-Eres una cotilla de cuidado… Venga, te daré el gusto de oírla. Voto a favor también. –Mussel respondió levantando la mano y guiñando el ojo.  
Lovaura asintió cuando Ember la miró. No quería ser descortés.

-De acuerdo pues. Síguenos a la habitación por favor. -Liderando la marcha, Ember y el grupo subió a la habitación, donde tras cerrar con pestillo la puerta y asegurarse de que nadie más estaba espiándolos, Ombra empezó a hablar.

-Ante todo, os doy las gracias por ayudarme ayer. No esperaba que nadie me socorriese. –Realizó una reverencia mientras su hermano estaba junto a él. –Y ahora… Dejadme contaros lo que aquí sucede.

Mi hermano y yo somos huérfanos. Nuestros padres se… fueron hace mucho, cuando Notte era aun un bebe. –Le abrazó mientras contaba su historia. Como si estuviese protegiéndole de las propias palabras que entristecían al pequeño Shuppet. –Nos hemos criado solos, sin ayuda de nadie desde entonces. Mi deseo es proteger a mi hermano. Ayudarle a que crezca lo más sano y de la mejor manera posible.

-Os dije que mi hermanito era un héroe. Y cuando nuestros padres vuelvan de su viaje, les voy a contar todo lo que mi hermanito ha hecho por mí. –Entre tristeza, el joven fantasma lograba sacar alguna sonrisa. Realmente idolatraba a su hermano. El resto de los allí presentes empezaban a entender la situación.

-Desde hace varios años, hemos tenido que buscarnos la vida por nuestra cuenta. Fue duro encontrar comida o alojamiento… pero siempre he contado con la inestimable… ayuda del resto de Pokémon cuando más lo necesitábamos. Así que, tenemos suerte.

-Y yo quiero ser igual de buen Pokémon que mi hermanito. Quiero ayudar y agradecer a todos los que nos ayudan. –Notte sonreía dando vueltas alrededor de Ombra, que forzaba una sonrisa mientras miraba avergonzado a los demás.

-Notte, no tienes que ser como tu hermano. Tienes que ser tú. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

-No me importa que me digas eso. Siempre te seguiré. –La dulce sonrisa del pequeño mostraba su tremenda inocencia.

-En fin, como iba diciendo… Ya habéis podido comprobar que las cosas a veces son difíciles… Pero es la vida que nos ha tocado llevar. Aunque si no fuese por vosotros, sinceramente… Quizás Notte se hubiese quedado solo. No os puedo agradecer lo suficiente lo que habéis hecho por mí.

Ember no sabía que responder. Nadie lo sabía. Aquella historia era dolorosa. Imaginar cómo debió ser la vida para ambos hermanos sin nadie que les cuidase era algo que dolía mucho en los corazones de todos. Más aun con las sutiles palabras utilizadas para ocultar la verdad absoluta al pequeño.

-Por supuesto, no os obligaré a creerme. Os han tenido que contar mil cosas horribles sobre mí. Es lógico que creáis a la mayoría. Así que, ahora que me he explicado, nos iremos. Una vez más, gracias. –Se dio la vuelta. –Notte, nos vamos.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? –Protestaba la decisión. –Pero se esta tan bien aquí…

-Venga, tenemos que ir a la siguiente ciudad. Aun tenemos cosas que hacer. Sin rechistar. –Ombra llamaba a su hermanito hasta que este a regañadientes aceptó.

-¡Espera! –Summy frenó el avance de los hermanos. –No te vayas aun Ombra.

-Tú eres el Sentret de Ciudad Urdiz, ¿verdad? Creo haberte dicho que no quería saber nada de vosotros. Esto ha sido una excepción. Me alegra que estés bien, no creas que no.

-Espera por favor… Hay una manera de arreglar todo esto… -Todos le miraron sin entenderle. Ni Ombra, que miraba con curiosidad y pasividad, ni Ember, que no entendía que era aquello que podía ayudar. -Capitán. Por favor, acepta que Ombra y Notte formen parte de nuestro equipo.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Qué? –Ember no daba crédito a lo que había oído. Le pilló desprevenido. Tanto a él, como al resto del equipo. Incluso Ombra se mostró curioso respecto al tema. –Eso no es algo que pueda decidirse tan fácilmente. Y menos en un equipo completo.

-Lo sé… Pero no podemos dejarles a su suerte otra vez, ¿no? Ombra puede ayudarnos como jugador, y mientras esté con nosotros no tendrá que sufrir con su hermano en las calles. Sé que es muy egoísta pedir esto, pero por favor… -Summy prácticamente rogó la admisión de los hermanos al equipo.

-No te molestes pequeñajo. Soy un "Ladrón". Nadie va a querer jugar conmigo. Además, no me interesa el Fútbol Pokémon. –Ombra ponía actitud dura y orgullosa.

-¿Air? ¿Qué opinas? –Ember no se quería pronunciar al respecto todavía. Cedió el turno a su compañera.

-¿Yo? Um… Bueno, no somos demasiados en el equipo… En esa parte nos beneficia, pero ¿Cómo podemos fiarnos de él? No sabemos siquiera si lo que nos ha dicho es la verdad. En nuestro equipo defendemos el apoyar y ayudar a quien lo necesite, sí… Pero todo tiene unos límites supongo.

-Entiendo tu actitud Air. Yo tampoco confiaría en alguien tachado por los demás de malvado ladrón. Pero es la verdad. Lo creas o no. Me da igual. –Ombra juraba decir la verdad, pero tampoco podía probarlo él, así que supuso que no había nada que decir.

-Si te aceptáramos en el equipo, ¿habría alguna garantía de que no mentirías más? –Mussel tomaba el relevo a su compañera.

-No creo poder prometer eso… Creo que ya ha quedado claro el motivo. –Miró de reojo a Notte mientras respondía. Acto que no pasó desapercibido para Mussel.

-Démosle una oportunidad. Yo le creo. Si nos ha contado todo eso ante su hermano, es probablemente porque es verdad. Él es testigo. Así que confió en él. –Levantó la mano una vez mas Mussel en aprobación.

Yo… Creo que es buena idea… Tal vez así pueda cambiar a mejor. Por intentarlo que no falte, ¿no? –Lovaura también daba su opinión al respecto. Además, era una ocasión ideal para ella de garantizar el puesto en el banquillo.

-Bueno, de acuerdo. Pero no digáis que no os he avisado. –Air aterrizaba dando su aprobación también.

-Je. ¿Y tú qué dices… capitán? –Ombra miraba sonriente malévolamente a Ember. La situación le estaba haciendo gracia.

-Si mi equipo quiere darte una oportunidad, yo no seré menos. Confió en mis compañeros, y por ello confió en ti. –Le tendió una pata. -¿Aceptaras nuestra oferta?

Ombra se quedó pensante un rato. Notte le insistía alegremente en aceptar. Dando vueltas alrededor de su cabeza y contando la cantidad de cosas buenas que podrían pasar.

-Parece que a mi hermano también le habéis caído bien… De acuerdo. Iremos juntos… como equipo. Pero yo soy un poco peculiar de tratar. –El Banette se daba aires de superioridad y misterio.

-Todo se puede corregir con tiempo. Te ayudaremos a ser mejor Pokémon. –Ember sonreía a su nuevo compañero mientras estrechaba la mano del Banette. Y este le invitaba a acercarse hasta el.

-Nada de decir la verdad a mi hermano. Es demasiado joven para saber estas cosas. ¿Queda claro? –Susurrando, el fantasma de risa perversa pareció amenazar a su capitán.

-Yo me encargare de decírselo al resto de miembros, no te preocupes. Pero no nos parece muy bien que ocultes estas cosas a tu hermano. Merece saber la verdad. –Ember devolvía el susurro al Banette.

-Eso será cuando yo decida que es buen momento. No ahora. –Tajante, dejó el tema de conversación en ese instante y se alejó. –Bueno, ¿y cuál es nuestro próximo destino?

-Vamos hacia una localidad montañosa llamada Pueblo Arroyo. Tenemos un torneo que ganar allí. –Summy respondía alegre a su nuevo compañero. Este, en respuesta, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Cosas del destino… Teníamos pensado ir allí también. Esta vez por un asunto completamente diferente. –Ombra respondía, dando más misterio al asunto.

-En Pueblo Arroyo va a actuar una de las divas más populares del mundo Pokémon. O eso dice mi hermano. Vamos a intentar ver el espectáculo. Mi hermanito es muy fan de ella. –Notte revelaba una verdad vergonzosa sobre su hermano.

-¡Notte! ¡Esas cosas no se dicen! –Le regañó colorado.

-Bueno, tenemos torneo y además un espectáculo… Creo que será divertida nuestra estancia en Pueblo Arroyo. Pongámonos en marcha pues. Tenemos que registrarte cuanto antes como miembro del equipo, y eso no podrá ser hasta llegar allí. ¡Adelante equipo! –La energía de Ember se contagió a casi todos los miembros del equipo, pues Ombra aun se mostraba algo reacio. Y con aquella motivación grupal, pusieron rumbo hacia su siguiente destino.


	13. ¡Comienza el show!

Capitulo 13: ¡Comienza el show!

Para variar en su corta estancia en Isla Atea, los integrantes del equipo lograron tener un viaje tranquilo desde Pueblo Terra hasta Pueblo Arroyo. Ombra y Notte no supusieron ningún problema para el equipo, pues antes de salir del centro Pokémon en Pueblo Terra, el hermano mayor insistió en que tanto él como su hermano dejarían el pueblo por otra ruta para no causar molestias, ni levantar muchas sospechas. Y la verdad, es que más allá del problema que habían tenido en el pueblo con aquel dúo de Pokémon, no hubo ninguna disputa más en el camino.

Notte y Summy estaban formando un vínculo de amistad a una velocidad descomunal. No se separaban el uno del otro mientras reían. Tampoco era demasiado extraño, aunque el pequeño y redondo defensa era mayor que el fantasma que iba a su lado, ambos seguían siendo pequeños.

-¡Estamos cerca, chicos! ¡Mirad! –Summy gritaba desde varios metros adelante del grupo mientras Notte sonreía hacia sus nuevos amigos.

Pueblo Arroyo era notablemente más grande que el pueblo del que venían. Un montón de arboles y vegetación envolvían el pueblo como si estuviesen protegiéndolo. Podría decirse que era un pueblo en sintonía con la naturaleza. Llamaba la atención el riachuelo que cruzaba el pueblo por el centro, y el camino rocoso que llevaba a las ruinas que explicó Lovaura días atrás ascendía por una ladera hasta perderse en el interior de dos montañas.

Todo aquello se apreciaba desde el punto donde se encontraban en una ladera. Solo les faltaban como mucho unos cinco minutos caminando. Mientras se acercaban, varios Skidoo y Gogoat pastaban en los alrededores.

-¡Guau! Mirad cuantos Pokémon… Creo que en este pueblo veremos muchos Pokémon de tipo planta. Algo me lo dice. –Ember estaba fascinado por el lugar. Incluso sin haber llegado al pueblo propiamente dicho.

-Es lógico si tenemos en cuenta que estamos literalmente en un pueblo bosque. No es la primera vez que paso por aquí… Con suerte no me reconocerán y pasaré como un Banette más. Como un Banette miembro de un equipo que viene a jugar. –Ombra mostraba una sonrisa malévola en respuesta a Ember.

-Eh… Sí. Espero que sí… -El capitán del equipo no supiera bien como responder a esa frase. Air contestó en su lugar.

-Vas a tener que limpiar tu nombre después de todo lo que hemos oído de ti… En este equipo podrás redimirte. Yo me encargare de ello. Te hacen falta buenas directrices de conducta. –Durante el curso del viaje, Ombra había mostrado pocos modales. Su actitud seguía siendo algo retorcida, y eso la sacaba de quicio. Se planteó varias veces el por qué no se había negado en redondo a incluirle en el equipo.

-Si tú lo dices… Ya hare algo al respecto… Pero ahora mismo me gustaría hacer otra cosa. –Al Banette no parecía importarle, ni interesarle demasiado las palabras de la centrocampista alada. Sus prioridades eran otras mucho más interesantes para él mismo.

-No subestimes a esta pequeñaja, Ombra. Cuando se pone seria es muy cabezota y un suplicio aguantarla. No quieres sufrir uno de sus arrebatos. –Mussel se burlaba de su amiga amigablemente como era costumbre. Y como también solía ser costumbre, Air le echo una mirada de odio y comenzó a perseguirle para picotearle la cabeza mientras le gritaba todo tipo de cosas.

-Je… De acuerdo. Me andaré con cuidado. –Ombra se echó a reír mientras seguía andando junto a Lovaura y Ember. Notte y Summy iban liderando el viaje.

El centro Pokémon de Pueblo Arroyo se erigía al pie de la ladera que subía a las ruinas. Un muy buen lugar para un punto de descanso. Sabiamente escogido. Tal y como Ember esperaba, aquel centro Pokémon tenía muchos clientes más. Era indiscutible la diferencia entre un pueblo o ciudad con una sede propia y uno sin ella.

De igual manera a Pueblo Terra, aquel centro Pokémon no tenía el mismo Pokémon encargado. En aquella ocasión, era gestionado y atendido por Petilil y Lilligant. Dos Pokémon de tipo planta conocidas por ser tremendamente delicadas, dulces y amables. De hecho, una de las segundas les atendió al acercarse al mostrador de recepción.

-Buenos días. Bienvenidos al Centro Pokémon de Pueblo Arroyo. Me llamo Zinia. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? –Sonriente y atenta, aquella Lilligant esperaba la petición del equipo. Su enorme flor, despedía un olor agradable a flor fresca.

-Buenos días. Somos un equipo de futbol Pokémon. Venimos a buscar alojamiento para siete… Si es que queda alguna habitación libre. –Según lo decía, Ember pensó en aquel número. Siete. Tan solo un pueblo antes eran cinco. Sabía que Notte no podía jugar, así que técnicamente eran seis jugadores, pero siendo un acompañante, en realidad eran siete. Una cifra más que considerable para un equipo de su categoría. La mayoría no pasaban de tener un miembro de reserva en el mejor de los casos.

-Un segundo. Déjenme comprobar… -Desvió su atención a un pequeño equipo informático donde llevaban registro de las habitaciones en uso, y segundos más tarde les devolvió la mirada. –Están de suerte. Dado que en estas fechas se celebra un torneo de rango C, no hay apenas ningún equipo con siete o más miembros, así que tienen a su disposición varias a elegir.

-Cualquiera nos servirá. Aunque… pensándolo mejor… Si tiene alguna con vistas a las ruinas, mejor. –El capitán no se olvidaba de la petición de Lovaura de visitar las ruinas, quiso darle el gusto por aquella vez.

-Disponemos de habitaciones con preciosas vistas hacia la entrada de las ruinas. Acompáñenme por favor. –Zinia abandonó el mostrador para guiarles hasta la habitación en el piso superior. El centro estaba decorado con un montón de flores de todos tipos y colores. Seguramente elegidas por las mismas encargadas, que además de atentas con la naturaleza, eran conocidas por tener muy buen gusto para las flores.

Tan pronto se quedaron a solas en la habitación, comenzó la eterna disputa por las camas. Por alguna razón, tanto Summy como Mussel ansiaban siempre la cama más cercana a la ventana. Sin embargo, alguien ya se había adelantado a ambos. Notte estaba tumbado en la cama con cara de placer absoluto. Girando de izquierda a derecha rodando sobre sí mismo. Disfrutando el momento.

Por suerte, aquella habitación era considerablemente más grande, e incluía otra ventana, así que la disputa continuó con la otra al ver que la que querían ya estaba cogida.

-¡Hermano! ¡Esto es genial! ¡No recordaba la sensación de dormir en una cama de verdad! ¡Mira! –La sonrisa de Notte era la de alguien que tras las muchas penurias que había tenido que pasar, podía disfrutar de ciertas comodidades que jamás pensaría que podría. Ombra le devolvió la sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia él.

-Si Notte. Esto es otra vida diferente. Ahora que somos miembros de un equipo, podremos dejar de dormir en la calle. Disfrútalo hermanito. –Acariciando su pequeña cabeza mientras le mostraba una de sus poco habituales tiernas sonrisas, Ombra recibía una sonrisa en respuesta.

-En verdad me dan pena. Cada vez que pienso en lo mal que lo han tenido que pasar en las calles… Se me parte el corazón. –Lovaura confesaba a Air y Ember, pues aun seguían al lado de la puerta contemplando.

-No quiero sonar ruda, pero espero que esto merezca la pena. Quiero decir… Sí, a mí también me dan cierta pena, pero no olvidemos que tenemos a un ladrón en el equipo. Espero que no nos traiga problemas eso. –La Taillow era la que probablemente tuviese la mayor dificultad para situarse en una posición u otra con respecto a los hermanos. Sentía bastante desprecio por Ombra, pero muchísima lastima por Notte, y al igual que con Summy, no podía verle sufrir. No quería verle sufrir.

-No te preocupes Air. Seguro que todo sale bien. Creo que si colaboramos mutuamente, lograremos no solo que cambie su forma de ser, sino que nosotros mismos estaremos encantados. –Ember se giró para mirar a ambas hembras con confianza.

Poco después de comer en el restaurante del Centro Pokémon, el equipo salió a las calles para cumplir sus objetivos del día. Primero debían ir a la sede del torneo para el registro del nuevo miembro del equipo, y después localizar el lugar del espectáculo que tanto interés tenían ambos hermanos. No había demasiado lugar en Pueblo Arroyo donde pudiesen llevarse a cabo ambas cosas, pero sí que era notable la emoción por el espectáculo, pues fijándose mejor en todo lo que les rodeaba, distinguieron algún poster promocional y Pokémon que o bien caminaban con alguna prenda promocional de la famosa, o bien iban parcialmente maquillados especialmente para la ocasión.

-La gran y popular diva Amorosa en concierto en Pueblo Arroyo. Lugar del espectáculo… ¿Las ruinas? –Ember se había acercado a uno de los carteles promocionales para enterarse de que iba el susodicho espectáculo. Una Lopunny de espectaculares colores rosas aparecía en el mismo acompañada de dos Buneary de color normal mientras posaba con un vestido y un micrófono en la mano.

-¿No es un lugar algo raro? Un concierto de alguien tan famosa en unas ruinas… -Air se situaba entre las orejas de la cabeza del Pignite. Giró su cabeza como solo los pájaros sabían hacer mientras miraba el cartel.

-Quien sabe. Quizás las ruinas son más grandes de lo que creemos. O yo que sé. –Mussel sin darle apenas importancia al lugar. –Pero desde luego que ella es un bomboncito…

-Bah. Tampoco es para tanto. Es una cantante famosa, sí. Pero olvídate de que te haga caso. –Air se molestó por aquel comentario. No era muy habitual en ella, e hizo gracia a Mussel que la miró pícaramente haciendo que esta se sonrojase y desviase la mirada.

-Pero debes admitir que es preciosa. No solo ella, sino su forma de vestir. Es encantadora. –Lovaura estaba emocionadísima. Le brillaban los ojos como pocas veces. –No me creo que vaya a tener ocasión de verla actuar.

-¿Acaso la conoces Lovaura? –Summy le preguntaba mientras ambos hermanos fantasma se acercaban al cartel.

-Claro que la conozco. Es una de las Pokémon más famosas del momento. Y además soy fanática. Canta canciones muy animadas mientras baila en el escenario. Sus canciones me llenan de alegría. Verla en directo era algo que no esperaba poder… -Su cara denotaba extrema felicidad. Se notaba que ansiaba verla.

-Es tal y como dice Lovaura. La diva Amorosa es una de las nuevas promesas del mundo Pokémon en lo que respecta al espectáculo. No me creo que no hayáis oído, visto o leído nada sobre ella. ¡Pero si está en todas partes! Televisión… Radio… Revistas… Da igual donde, siempre hay algo sobre ella. –Ombra no daba crédito a la ignorancia del resto del equipo. Solo Lovaura parecía entenderle al pie de la letra.

-A mi hermanito le gusta mucho Amorosa. Y a mí también por supuesto. Me ha dicho que va a conseguirme un autógrafo personalmente. Es el mejor hermano del mundo. –Notte restregaba su moflete con el de su hermanito, que estaba avergonzado con las palabras de su joven hermano.

-¡Notte! ¡Ya vale de decir cosas así! Primero tenemos que ir a ver el espectáculo, eso puede esperar a después. Pero lo tendrás. Palabra de fantasma. –Ombra trataba de convencer a su hermano, pero el resto del equipo se olía venir alguna locura. Habían oído demasiado de las cosas que Ombra le decía a su hermano Notte aprovechando su inocencia.

-Ombra… No pensaras colarte en los camerinos… ¿No? –Air, ya recuperada de la provocación, miró con el ceño fruncido al fantasma. Le preocupaba demasiado la actitud de su compañero.

-Bueno… No creo que vaya a hacer ninguna concesión a sus fans directamente… Y… -No pudo terminar su explicación. Air no se lo permitió.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Si te cazan colándote no solo te perjudicaras a ti mismo! ¡Eso está mal!

-Venga… Relájate. Nadie se va a enterar. Soy un profesional en esto… -El Banette ya se esperaba la reprimenda, pero precisamente por ello, no se molestó en absoluto.

-Dejadlo ya. Los dos. –Ember tuvo que mediar entre ambos compañeros. –Air tiene razón, Ombra. Puedes perjudicarnos a todos. Además, seguro que tenemos ocasión de pedírselo. Vamos al escenario y luego pensamos en cómo. Tienes que empezar a hacer cosas de la manera correcta. –Ember le tendió su pata.

-Bueno… Os seguiré el juego por ahora… Pero no me iré de aquí sin cumplir mi palabra. –Cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro lado enfadado. Estar con un equipo le beneficiaba en muchas cosas, pero le limitaba en otras tantas.

-De momento vayamos al estadio y ya después iremos a las ruinas. ¿Alguno sabe dónde está el estadio? –Summy preguntaba al resto de sus amigos.

La respuesta fue negativa por parte de todos. Pero Air comenzó a plantear una posibilidad. La única que tenían.

-Bueno. Por lo que hemos visto desde que hemos llegado, el estadio no está en el pueblo… Tampoco lo hemos visto en las cercanías. Así que solo se me ocurre que este en las ruinas. Me acercare en un momento.

-No. Espera. Estoy convencido de que estas en lo correcto. Muy probablemente esté allí también. Es más, quizás incluso utilicen el estadio como escenario… Aun faltan unos días para el torneo, así que es probable. Ya que tenemos que ir por activa o por pasiva, vamos juntos. No perdemos nada. –Ember secundaba la idea de Air, pero sabía que sería absurdo ir ella sola. Necesitarían ir de todas formas tarde o temprano.

-Muy bien. Seguidme. ¡Nos vamos a las ruinas! –Air, liderando la marcha a una altura reducida, comenzó a guiar a todo el grupo lentamente.

-Creo que venir aquí ha sido la mejor de las ideas. Voy a poder ver las ruinas. ¡Voy a poder ver en directo a mi Pokéidol favorita! Soy la chica más feliz del mundo ahora mismo. –Lovaura daba saltitos por la calle junto al grupo. Ombra aprovechó para entablar una conversación con ella aprovechando que era la única que sabia del tema. Ember se percató de la iniciativa y la expresión en las caras de ambos. Ombra seria todo lo malévolo que los demás quisieran, y Lovaura la mas timidilla del mundo, pero ambos estaban entablando una conversación en torno a algo común como si nada.

-Me pregunto cómo será en realidad esta Amorosa… Si tiene tantos seguidores será por algo. –Ember le comentaba a Mussel.

-Tal y como la ponen en los carteles y por lo que dicen estos dos fanáticos de aquí atrás, debe de ser alucinante. Pero no tengo ni idea. La curiosidad es mutua sin embargo. –Mussel confesaba tener tanta o más intriga que su capitán.

Para sorpresa del grupo, el terreno dedicado a las ruinas era colosal. Las ruinas se distribuían por los laterales y había muchas cavidades por las cuales bajar o subir pisos en aquel lugar. De hecho, el camino de entrada a las ruinas era un pequeño túnel que daba paso a un cráter gigante en el cual estaba situado el estadio. También de una apariencia antigua.

Todo lo que les rodeaba era antiguo. Incluso barajaron la posibilidad de que el estadio fuese antiquísimo también. Muchos turistas por la zona, muchos de los cuales a su vez eran Pokémon que presumiblemente irían al concierto a juzgar por su vestimenta.

-¡Esto es alucinante! ¡Es enorme! Y pensar que esto es una parte del pueblo… -Ember no daba crédito a lo que le rodeaba.

-Creo que estos días voy a pasármelo genial por aquí. Leí que estas ruinas son muy antiguas. Cuentan muchas cosas sobre el pasado de Atea, sobre el mundo Pokémon. Entre eso y lo de esta noche… El mejor día de mi vida. –Cuanto más hablaba, más emocionada se la notaba. Lovaura estaba en éxtasis en ese instante.

-Bueno. Primero vayamos a registrarnos. ¿Te parece? Ya haremos algo de turismo después. –Air planeó hasta pararse frente a la emocionadísima Audino, que contesto sin titubear asintiendo con la cabeza.

-La recepción debería estar abierta pese a haber un concierto. Vamos al estadio. –Ember volvía a liderar la marcha seguido de sus seis compañeros. Inspeccionaban todo lo que había a su alrededor mientras descendían al enorme patio interior donde se situaba el aparente antiguo estadio de Pueblo Arroyo.

Una canción sonaba por los altavoces de la recepción, por supuesto en un tono muy reducido. A modo de música de ambiente. Lovaura y Ombra reconocieron la canción al instante. Y mientras la primera empezó a cantarla dulcemente, el segundo se mantuvo en silencio, pero sonreía. Podía apreciarse como movía disimuladamente los labios. Como si cantase en susurros.

En el mostrador había dos Pokémon. Un Gurdurr a la izquierda y una Ledian a la derecha. Cada uno hacía papeleo independiente a su bola. Tan pronto se acercaron al mostrador, ambos Pokémon les dirigieron las miradas en espera de sus preguntas.

-Buenos días. Venimos a registrarnos para el torneo de Pueblo Arroyo, y de paso a registrar un nuevo miembro en el equipo. –Ember aprovechó para aclarar las dudas y asegurarse de que podían. –A no ser que no se pueda hoy.

-Sin problema. El concierto de hoy no impide a un equipo registrarse. Venid a este lado del mostrador por favor. Mi compañero es el encargado de las ventas de los pases para el concierto. –Para sorpresa de Ember, era la Ledian quien se encargaba de la administración del torneo. Erróneamente, había supuesto que sería el Gurdurr quien les atendería.

-Muchas gracias. Somos el equipo Corazones de fuego, y queremos registrarnos para el torneo junto al registro de un nuevo miembro. Si es tan amable. –Ember volvía a realizar su petición a la Ledian mientras esta se mantenía flotando en el aire con sus alas.

-Equipo Corazones de fuego. A ver… Si, aquí estáis. Decíais que querías añadir un miembro más al equipo, ¿verdad? Levantó la cabeza para echar un ojo a los miembros. Dado que tenía la información del equipo en el monitor bajo ella, no le costó identificar al nuevo integrante del equipo. –Aunque veo dos Pokémon nuevos en disonancia de lo que decís de uno solo.

-Yo soy el nuevo integrante del equipo. Me llamo Ombra. Él es mi hermano pequeño. Nos acompaña, pero no juega en el equipo. –El sombrío Pokémon fantasma explicaba brevemente a la pequeña mariquita de ojos azules.

-De acuerdo. Supongo que no habrá ningún problema… No suele permitirse la entrada a ningún Pokémon que no forme parte de un equipo, pero si es un niño… -Cruzando sus múltiples y delgados brazos, la Ledian comenzó a darle vueltas a la situación.

-Por favor señorita. No es más que un pequeño Shuppet. –Ember pedía en un tono de voz suave su admisión mientras el propio Notte rogaba frente a ella con ojos llorosos. Acto que impresionó a la encargada, pues no se lo esperaba.

-Bueno… no sé bien como actuar en esta situación. Permitiré su entrada, pero debéis saber que no está permitido introducir al estadio Pokémon que no formen parte oficial de un equipo. Os permitiré entrar con él, pero debéis hacer que permanezca en el banquillo. Cualquier intervención supondrá la expulsión de vuestro equipo. –Finalmente accedió. No sin antes dar las debidas aclaraciones. –Una cosa más. No todos los encargados somos igual de permisivos. Si vuelve a darse el caso, quizás no os lo permitan. Mi recomendación es que lo incluyáis en la lista de miembros oficiales del equipo, así os ahorrareis problemas.

-Muchas gracias por la observación señorita. Lo tendremos en cuenta. –Ember daba las gracias con una reverencia mientras la pequeña encargada llamaba a Ombra a dar un paso adelante para formalizar el registro. El resto del equipo esperó unos pasos atrás hablando sobre la reciente explicación.

-Así que puede que tengamos problemas si no hacemos a Notte parte del equipo de manera oficial… Esta no me la veía venir. Tendremos que pensar seriamente su inclusión. –Ember dirigía sus palabras al equipo entero en busca de opiniones y una conclusión. Air fue la primera en dar la suya a conocer.

-Es jovencito. Casi como Summy. Siempre podemos registrarle para ahorrarnos problemas y que no juegue.

-Notte. ¿Tú qué quieres hacer? –Mussel dirigió su pregunta directamente al joven fantasma en vez de hablar al grupo.

-Yo quiero estar con mi hermanito. Da igual donde y como, pero siempre con él. –Era imposible borrarle la sonrisa de la cara cuando se trataba de su hermano. –Si no formar parte del equipo supone un problema… Solo me tengo que registrar. Tal y como dice Air.

-Eso lo decidiremos más adelante. De momento no tienes que registrarte. –Ombra parecía haber acabado el registro con muchísima rapidez. Debía tener todo claro desde el principio. –Yo ya he acabado mi registro.

-¿Eh? ¿Y en que puesto nos has dicho que jugarás? No te hemos oído decirlo. Eso se debe consultar primero con los demás. –Air recriminaba el acto precipitado de Ombra, pues definitivamente, había obrado mal.

-Centrocampista Ofensivo. ¡Anda mira! ¡Igual que tú! –Con un tono ligeramente burlesco, el Banette dejaba sorprendida a Air. Le había salido un rival en su puesto, y ella no se lo esperaba. –Mi fuerte es el regate y el engaño al rival… creo que soy bastante ducho en ello… Y puedo rematar con mi Bola Sombra si fuese necesario.

-¿Qué has elegido mi posición? ¿Sin consultarlo antes? ¿Tú estás loco o qué? –Air parecía querer estallar de rabia. Cada vez le caía peor aquel fantasma. –A ver, ¿qué movimientos sabes usar? ¿Cómo enfrentarías a los rivales?

-Puedo usar Fuego Fatuo. –Creó pequeñas llamitas de color azul a su alrededor que empezó a dirigir con sus manos a larga distancia. –Con estas llamitas, no solo obstaculizo el avance de los Pokémon… sino que puedo quemarlos. Como las controlo a voluntad, me basta valerme de ellas para acercarme físicamente al rival para robar. Y como también puede ser usada para disuadir a un Pokémon… es el movimiento perfecto para esa posición.

-Pues eso a mí me suena más al trabajo de un Centrocampista Defensivo como Summy. Tal y como lo describes serias mejor en esa otra posición. –Los demás excepto Notte asintieron. Claramente sonaba a un trabajo defensivo.

-Si quieres te lo muestro en acción… Te probaré que mis habilidades son más útiles en tu posición. –Ombra seguía en su tono burlón. Tenía plena confianza en sus habilidades de jugador y ningún ápice de duda en su ser.

-Tal vez luego en el entrenamiento… Ahora estamos dando un espectáculo de cuidado, y por una vez, no soy yo el causante. Convendría dejar de discutir si no queremos caer en una vergüenza mayor. –Mussel, con sentido y razón, advertía de que ambos encargados en recepción estaban observándoles incrédulos y atentos. Definitivamente no era nada de lo que sentirse orgulloso.

-Tenéis razón, vayámonos de aquí… -El capitán del equipo instó a sus compañeros a marcharse del recinto, pero entonces Notte saltó alarmante.

-¡Las entrada del concierto! ¡Se nos olvidan!

-No. Yo me he encargado de ellas hace un momento. –Lovaura mostraba sonriente los siete pases al espectáculo. –Eso ya no será problema. Aunque estamos de suerte, muy pocos quedan ya.

-¡Hurra! –Notte volvía a alegrarse, y subiendo y bajando constantemente en el aire de la emoción, casi golpea una lámpara colgante.

-Entonces ya solo nos queda esperar al concierto. Antes de eso debemos entrenar. Vamos al centro Pokémon. Tenemos que ver de qué es capaz Ombra entre otras cosas. –Ember lideró la marcha hacia el centro Pokémon acto seguido. Sentía curiosidad por su nuevo compañero. Quería saber cómo podría beneficiar al equipo.

Aquel entrenamiento se centraba exclusivamente en Ombra y Lovaura. Al igual que la última vez, Summy se dedicó enteramente a ayudar a su compañera enfermera, al tiempo que el resto del equipo ponía a prueba al fantasma. Notte animaba desde el exterior del campo a grito pelado a su hermano.

-Venga. Demuestra lo que puedes hacer. ¡Supérame y después si puedes, marca! –Air se lanzó directamente hacia Ombra, quien esperaba sonriente su llegada. Confiado.

-Como gustes… ¡Fuego Fatuo! –Con un grito, varias llamas azules comenzaron a generarse en el aire alrededor suyo. Hasta un total de seis llamas le rodearon antes de comenzar a andar hacia Air. –Ese balón lleva mi nombre.

Cuando se encontró cerca de la centrocampista voladora, y con un rápido movimiento con el brazo izquierdo hacia delante, dirigió varias de sus llamas azules hacia ella, las cuales empezaron a perseguirla y cercarla. Se detuvo para concentrar mejor sus energías, sin embargo, Air conseguía zafarse una y otra vez de las llamas volando con gracilidad.

-Rayos... –Ombra frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras Air le observaba desde el cielo impasible. Ante la situación adversa que se le planteaba, dirigió el resto de llamas hacia la ave situándolas por encima de ella y forzándola a perder altura.

Acto seguido, Ombra comenzó a sonreír de nuevo, y como si de un ataque a la desesperada se tratase, comenzó a dirigir las llamas directamente hacia ella. Buscaba el contacto con su cuerpo violentamente.

Air, reaccionando con cierta lentitud a aquel súbito cambio de ritmo, fue incapaz de esquivar con soltura las llamas. Podía preocuparse sin problema de tres llamas lentas, pero el cambio de tres a seis y a tamaña velocidad era demasiado para ella. Tuvo que concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en evitar las llamas, pero no perdía la posesión del esférico.

-Te tengo… -Realizando un movimiento de brazos cruzados hacia abajo, Ombra movió drásticamente en forma de arco todas las llamas, frenando la capacidad de Air de huir hacia arriba o adelante. Y una vez perdió la suficiente altura, Ombra corrió hacia ella, robándole el balón en un descuido de la centrocampista.

-¡No! ¡Malditas llamas! –Tan rápido Ombra se alejó de su zona, las llamas se desvanecieron de alrededor de Air, pero entonces se topó con una sorpresa inesperada. Mussel estaba actuando de defensa por delante de Ember.

-Esta no es mi posición Ombra, pero no vas a pasar de aquí. No mientras yo esté delante de ti.

-Me subestimas… ¡Fuego Fatuo! –Las llamas azules salieron de la nada frente a Ombra, protegiéndole de posibles embestidas por parte del delantero al tiempo que avanzaba a toda velocidad por el campo.

En respuesta, mussel trató de fintar hacia los laterales para buscar un hueco, si no podía atacar de frente, buscaría una apertura. –Protegerte de frente no es lo único que te servirá contra mí.

-Si tu lo dices… -Las fantasmagóricas llamas parecieron cobrar vida propia de nuevo cuando Ombra movió los brazos en la dirección del delantero. Pues siguieron su movimiento haciendo que el escudo ígneo le protegiese.

Al sentirse bloqueado, el Machop decidió lanzarse al ataque sin contemplaciones. –Ya me he cansado. Si no sales de ese escudo, yo entrare en él. –Ignorando la advertencia del fantasma acerca de las posibles quemaduras del movimiento, saltó con sus brazos por delante con el fin de cubrirse la cara.  
Tan pronto su cuerpo entro en contacto con las llamas, sus brazos comenzaron a sentirse como si estuviesen expuestos a una hoguera a máxima potencia. Sentía muchísimo calor. Tanto, que le dolía. Se estaba quemando de verdad. -¡Ah! ¡Quema! ¡Quema!

A pesar de que había cruzado ya el escudo en su totalidad, el fuego le despistó y permitió a Ombra regatear sin dificultad. Las quemaduras eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para impedirle no agitar los brazos descontroladamente.

-Te dije que quemaba… Descerebrado… -Ombra cogió posición y generó un movimiento para rematar a puerta. –Ahora acabemos con esto… ¡Bola Sombra! –Lanzándola con toda su fuerza hacia el balón por delante de él, este se envolvió dentro de la oscura esfera fantasmal llegando con potencia hasta Ember, quien estaba listo para rechazar el disparo.

-Es sorprendente… Pero no lograras pasar por encima de tres Pokémon… ¡Puño Fuego! –Envolviendo su puño en llamas anaranjadas de igual manera que aprendió en el torneo anterior, asestó un tremendo golpetazo al esférico, deshaciendo poco a poco la energía oscura que lo envolvía. Y finalmente detenerlo con un despeje.

-Rayos… No he marcado. –Ombra emitía un sonidito de molestia con la boca. No se sentía contento con no marcar, pese a haberse librado de otros dos Pokémon por el camino. –Bueno… que se le va a hacer.

-¡Ha sido alucinante! Esas llamas fantasmales son impresionantes. ¡Son muy útiles! –Ember se acercaba a Ombra corriendo para felicitarle con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Ya lo sé. Os dije que podría ocuparme de ese puesto sin ningún problema. Mi Fuego Fatuo me ha ayudado muchas veces. Se dé que soy capaz. –Ombra, controlando con su mano la única llama que le quedaba activa, hizo que se desvaneciese en un ligero y apenas apreciable estallido en el aire.

-No ha estado mal no. Pero sigo diciendo que es un movimiento más útil en defensa. Controlas muy bien esas llamas, pero hemos podido comprobar que los Pokémon, aun a riesgo de quemarse, pueden cruzar tus llamas. Tu forma de usarlas de escudo es genial, pero no perfecta. –Air volvía con el grupo mientras debatían.

-Sin embargo, me ha resultado más fácil librarme de alguien mientras yo atacaba que mientras defendía… No tendrás miedo de perder el puesto, ¿verdad? –El Banette comenzó una provocación a su compañera, quien lejos de contestar, se sonrojó avergonzada.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No digas bobadas! Es lógico que te haya sido más fácil, yo tengo más movilidad, especialmente aérea, por tanto es más difícil acertar en el blanco. –Rápidamente, buscó la manera más sencilla y segura de salir del paso, aludiendo a los hechos.

-Bueno chicos. Tampoco vamos a discutir esto en profundidad. A pesar de que alguien se incorpore en una posición, puede jugar de más. Hasta donde yo he visto, tanto en ataque en defensa es un movimiento muy útil. –Ember trató de calmar los ánimos en el equipo. No quería otra pelea sin sentido más.

-Eso es Air. Relájate. Somos compañeros. ¿Por qué iba yo a hacer algo malo contra ti? –Ombra no pudo evitar soltar una risilla traviesa.

-Tú no vayas tan de listo. O acabaras como ese otro de ahí. –Señaló con un ala a Mussel, que no había abierto la boca en todo el tiempo.

-¿Y qué he hecho yo ahora? ¡Si no he hablado! –Se tomó aquello como una ofensa. Fue un ataque muy gratuito después de todo.

-¡Calma! ¡Dejadlo ya, por favor! –El grito de Ember pudo escucharse desde el exterior de las verjas del centro Pokémon. Algunos de los viandantes miraban sorprendidos. Una vez se hubo calmado, prosiguió. –Cuando llegue el día del partido podremos comprobar como de eficaz es Ombra en ese puesto. Si no cumple con un rendimiento aceptable, probaremos a dejarle en defensa. Pero por favor os lo pido. Dejad de discutir.

-Tienes razón capitán. Lo siento mucho. –Air se disculpó rauda y veloz antes de ser interrumpida por Ombra.

-Sí, sí. Lo siento yo también. No tenemos que ir por todo el protocolo. Además, creo que es hora de ir preparándose. El concierto debería empezar pronto. No queremos llegar tarde, ¿verdad?

El tiempo pasaba volando. El entrenamiento, aunque más corto que los habituales, había sido intenso. Ombra demostró tener aptitud más que suficiente para jugar. Lovaura por su parte, seguía perfeccionando las bases del fútbol Pokémon. Progresaba lenta, pero adecuadamente.

Según se acercaban al estadio, empezaban a verse un montón de luces salir del mismo por el techo descubierto. Luces que claramente serían utilizadas por la Pokéidol durante su espectáculo. Muchos Pokémon caminaban dirección al gran show, muchos más que los que esperaban ver. La mayoría de ellos llevaban camisetas y banderas de la famosa Lopunny e iban cantando lo que Ember interpreto como una canción de la susodicha.

Lovaura se había puesto un conjunto especial para aquella ocasión también. Su vestidito rosa suave con un corazón en el centro y se había arreglado las orejas para que luciesen mas bonitas. Se podía ver a kilómetros la emoción en sus ojos.

Ombra por su parte caminaba con mucha expectación junto a Notte mientras el pequeño flotaba en todas direcciones sin poderse aguantar la emoción.

-¡Ya casi esta! ¡Ya casi esta! ¡Esto va a ser genial! –Gritaba el jovencito aunque apenas era audible su voz. Si no fuese por su potente voz infantil, sería imposible escucharle.

-Si Notte. Al fin vamos a verla en concierto. Espero que te guste tanto como a mí. –Ombra le contestaba sonriente a lo cual el hermano solo reaccionó con aun más emoción.

Las gradas del estadio estaban abarrotadas. Ember no daba crédito a lo que veía. Aquella cantante parecía mover masas. Pensó en lo que podría suponer tener tantos Pokémon pendientes de lo que hacía, y se agobió de solo pensarlo. Se puso en la situación de ser un jugador súper famoso, y aunque emocionado, tembló ante la posibilidad de que tanta gente estuviese pendiente de él.

-¡Esto va a ser genial! ¡Esto va a ser lo mejor de mi vida! –Lovaura empezaba a entrar en un estado de emoción nunca antes visto. Su cuerpo temblaba, sus ojos resplandecían. Parecía que iba a explotar.

-Tranquila, amiga mía. Que solo es un concierto. –Mussel intentaba calmar los ánimos de la enfermera, que le contestó con una ráfaga de motivos por los cuales debía de estar emocionado por el espectáculo.

-Espero que Air vuelva pronto con Summy y mi hermano. No quiero que le pase nada con nadie en caso de que le reconozcan o se vaya de la lengua. Debí haber ido yo acompañándoles. –Ombra protestaba la decisión que se había tomado. –Aun falta media hora, tenemos tiempo más que de sobra.

-No te preocupes. Air es perfectamente capaz de tener bajo control a dos pequeños. Acabara volviendo con ellos sin ningún problema. Estoy convencido. Solo han ido a comprar algo de comida. –Las palabras del Pignite no terminaron de convencer al Banette. Tenía un mal presentimiento cada vez que alguien le decía que todo saldría bien.

-Espero que tengas razón… Espero que tu amiga cuide bien de mi hermanito…

Esperaban y esperaban, pero la hora del concierto se acercaba y el pequeño grupo de tres Pokémon no regresaba. Ombra se llevaba las garras a su boca nervioso. Acabó por explotar.

-¿Dónde se ha metido? No esperaras que me crea que siguen esperando en la cola, ¿verdad?

-Sí que es raro sí… No lo entiendo… Es responsable. Ha tenido que pasar algo gordo… -Ember se llevó su pata a la barbilla.

-Estimados espectadores. Lamentamos comunicar que el espectáculo se retrasara unos minutos. Por favor, aguarden en sus sitios un poco más por favor. Disculpen las molestias. –Por los altavoces del estadio sonaba una voz que avisaba de algún contratiempo. Aviso que fue ampliamente protestado con pitidos y gritos coreando la frase "¡Que empiece ya!"

-Esto no me gusta… Si han retrasado el espectáculo… Es probablemente porque la cantante no esta lista. Amorosa no se retrasa nunca en sus espectáculos. –A Ombra pareció darle un infarto pensando en algo. –No habrá… No se le habrá ocurrido…

-¿Pasa algo? Pareces asustado. Comprendo tus nervios pero quizás debiéramos esperar… -Ember le miraba preocupado junto a Museel y Lovaura, pero la preocupación del mismo era demasiado grande.

-No hay tiempo que esperar. Creo saber donde se ha metido Notte. Y probablemente también nuestros compañeros. Voy a los camerinos. Deberías venir también. –El nerviosismo de Ombra se entremezclaba con cierta vergüenza, pero consiguió tragársela para dirigirse a Mussel y Lovaura. –Vosotros dos. ¿Podéis esperar aquí? Si vamos todos nos podrían quitar el sitio que tanto nos ha costado conseguir. No tardaremos mucho.

-No hay problema… Creo. Daos prisa y volved con los pequeños. Os esperaremos aquí. –El Machop asintió levantando un dedo a la par para mostrar conformidad. Nada más verlo, Ombra dio media vuelta y sin despedirse se fue hacia las escaleras. Ember se despidió por parte de ambos y después persiguió como pudo a su compañero.


	14. Una travesura peligrosa

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Hola chicos y chicas. Queridos lectores. Antes de pasar al capitulo que hoy os traigo, quiero explicar el motivo de mi ausencia. El motivo de este súbito parón de publicación de este fic Pokémon.**  
 **Como supongo que sabréis, tengo un trabajo que ocupa gran parte de mi tiempo, y cada vez ha sido mas y mas exigente conmigo mismo. Esto ha impedido que haya podido centrarme en escribir, que también me lleva mucho tiempo. El agobio generado por el trabajo, ha hecho que deje de lado el escribir fics por un tiempo largo, pero eso no quiere decir que lo haya abandonado.**

 **Mi intención es seguir trayéndoos capítulos de este fic y de otros en el futuro, pero con un tiempo tan limitado como del que dispongo hoy en día, poco puedo hacer para traeros cosas con un mínimo de calidad.**

 **Dicho esto, espero que comprendáis que no puedo dedicarme primeramente a mis hobbies y que seguiré por aquí por un largo tiempo. Solo me queda agradeceros la paciencia y que sigáis siendo pacientes conmigo. Prometo acabar lo empezado.**

 **Un saludo.**

Capitulo 14: Una travesura peligrosa

-Espero que no se le haya ocurrido cumplir su palabra… Por una vez en su vida, espero que no lo haya hecho. –Ombra protestaba mientras caminaban hacia el exterior del estadio para ir después a la parte trasera.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Por qué vamos a los camerinos? No podemos entrar ahí… No insinuaras que están los tres dentro, ¿no? –Las preguntas se amontonaban en la boca del Pignite. Necesitaba respuestas.

-Tal vez mi hermanito haya querido… hacerme un regalo. ¡Y le dije que no lo hiciera! Que no era necesario. Pero nada, oídos sordos. –Las protestas se convirtieron en rabia mientras contestaba a Ember. Definitivamente el Banette estaba mosqueado.

-¿Un regalo? ¿Qué regalo? –El cerdo de fuego no lograba llegar al meollo del asunto, pero sin darse cuenta, se acercaba a una conclusión bastante oscura mientras con sus palabras solo ponía más nervioso al alterado de por si fantasma de risa malévola ante él.

-Algo que podía haber hecho yo sin problema sin involucrarle a él si no hubiese entrado a este equipo. Algo que debía ser solo para mí. –Para cuando Ombra se dio cuenta del significado de lo que había dicho, era demasiado tarde. La vergüenza se adueño de él y deseó que Ember no hubiese entendido nada.

-Ombra… ¿Pensabas colarte en el camerino de Amorosa? –La pregunta resonó con fuerza instantes antes de que el Banette le forzara a cerrar su boca y hacerle un gesto de silencio.

-Calla. No digas más. Vamos a sacarlos de allí. Si seguimos hablando nos cazaran. Ya hablaremos de lo que haya que hablar más tarde. Ahora, a por nuestros compañeros.

En respuesta a ello, Ember simplemente asintió y le siguió los pasos. Su pícaro compañero tenia parte de razón en aquellas palabras. Si hablaban muy alto les escucharían, y si resultaba verdad que se habían colado previamente en los camerinos, necesitarían ser discretos.

Cuando alcanzaron la entrada a los mismos, apreciaron que no había guardia alguno en la entrada a los camerinos. Eso era prueba indiscutible de que algo había sucedido.

-Tienes suerte. No hay guardias aquí. Ya sabes que para mi colarme en los sitios no es ningún inconveniente, pero para alguien que no puede atravesar paredes… Aun con todo, contaba con que no estuviesen debido a lo que haya podido suceder, pero la duda siempre está ahí. Sígueme a pies juntillas, conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano. –Ember se preguntó cómo era posible que su compañero conociese tan a fondo el lugar, y francamente ansiaba preguntárselo, pero recordó sus palabras y acabó reduciendo las posibilidades a una de sus incursiones ilegales como vagabundo.

Los pasillos de la parte trasera del estadio eran bastante más normales de lo que cualquiera en un espectáculo podría esperar. Aunque por otra parte, no dejaba de ser un estadio de futbol. Y en un estadio, no hacían falta lujos como ese. La iluminación era la adecuada, no había ningún lugar en el cual estar a oscuras.

-Notte me adora tanto que quiere copiar todo lo que hago. Sé que lo que hago está mal, pero no puedo decírselo. Tampoco es que tuviese más opción… Era delinquir o morir. Llevo intentando que no me imite años. –Ombra decidió saciar parte de las dudas de su ígneo capitán, aunque este no se lo había pedido desde que le recomendó callarse.

-¿Y crees que está aquí abajo? ¿Por qué ha hecho esto? –En voz baja, casi en susurros para evitar llamar la atención, Ember formulaba otras dos preguntas. Necesitaba llegar al meollo del asunto.

-Mi hermano sabe que Amorosa me encanta. Que soy gran fan suya. Le dije que iba a pedirle un autógrafo directamente a ella, y él decidió por cuenta propia adelantárseme y hacerlo él mismo. Y cabe destacar que esto del autógrafo no era del todo mentira… -Desvió la mirada de los ojos nerviosos del cerdo de fuego. No era la primera vez, ya había sucedido horas antes. Ombra se volvía un manojo de nervios al hablar de Amorosa.

-Eso es malo… Ombra, debes poner fin a estas mentiras. Van a causar más desgracias que alegrías…. Un momento… ¿Qué quieres decir con que no era del todo mentira? –A media frase, su cerebro proceso la información adquirida por parte del fantasma, y le dirigió una mirada de terror.

-Tampoco es para poner esa cara… Quizás hubiese echado un ojo a algo más… O quizás… -Fue interrumpido por un grito que provenía de un par de pasillos más adelante. Aunque bien es cierto que aquel grito coincidió casi perfectamente con el momento en el cual Ember le recriminó sus actos, fusionándose las voces de una manera pocas veces vista.

Los dos se callaron y dirigieron sus miradas hacia el ruido. Rápidamente, Ombra dejó de lado su actitud tímida y nerviosa para volver a adoptar una seria y decidida.

-No hay tiempo para más. Vamos. Ese grito parecía de un niño o niña. Debemos encontrar a Summy y mi hermano antes de que esto vaya a más. Sígueme. –Sin mediar más palabra, ni esperar la respuesta de Ember, se giró para dirigirse pasillo adelante. Ember por su parte, siguió tras él bastante enfadado, aunque la situación que se le venía encima, le impedía mantener su enfado a flor de piel, pues se mezclaba con el miedo de estar haciendo algo al margen de la ley y sus posibles consecuencias.

Las voces se iban intensificando. Pasos más adelante, en una habitación con la puerta abierta, dos voces se alzaban más que las demás. Una de ellas era inconfundible para Ombra, pues era su hermano. La otra voz, pertenecía a una hembra, pero parecía demasiado infantil para ser Amorosa.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, ambos se quedaron estupefactos ante la situación que se presentaba. Summy y Air estaban siendo apresados entre las pinzas de un Scizor de considerable tamaño. Notte mantenía una vivida discusión con una Buneary tan enfadada que podría destrozar el alma de cualquiera solo con la mirada.

Tras la Buneary se encontraba otra Buneary con un lazo rojo en la oreja derecha y una Lopunny de colores rosas muy llamativos. La diva Amorosa. La única e indiscutible.  
La joven coneja miraba algo asustada la situación, abrazando el brazo de la Lopunny a la que acompañaba. Esta por su parte, en una posición pasiva-defensiva con una mano en su cintura, se mostraba seria. Fue ella la primera en ver al dúo de Pokémon que acababa de llegar a su camerino.

-¡Notte! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Ya! –Ombra, a pesar de sus nervios, llamó a gritos a su hermano menor mostrando enfado. El joven sobresaltado, se giró para mirar quien le llamaba, y cuando identifico al Banette como su hermano, fue flotando raudo hasta él para abrazarle.

-¡Hermanito! ¡Ayúdame! ¡No quieren dejarme prestado este vestido! –Le mostró con sus poderes psíquicos un conjunto rosa ajustado de espectáculo. Claramente, uno de los conjuntos que la artista utilizaba en sus conciertos. –Parece que yo no soy tan bueno convenciendo a los demás como tu… -Rápidamente, se vino abajo. –Yo solo quería ayudar…

-¿De qué estás hablando canijo? ¡Ya se te ha dicho que no! ¡Así que devuelve inmediatamente el vestido! ¡A ver si encima de que te pillamos con las manos en la masa, vas a salirte de rositas! –Aquella pequeña Buneary con el lazo rojo en la oreja izquierda tenía muy malas pulgas. Era bastante malhablada, y se notaba que no estaba dispuesta a una solución pacifica a esas alturas.

-Notte. Si no quieren dejarte las cosas… -Guardó unos instantes de silencio, unas pocas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. Debía repetir otra vez la misma mentira, y decirla ante tantos Pokémon le inspiraba todo tipo de sensaciones excepto tranquilidad. –Entonces no las cojas. Se deben pedir con educación y respeto, y solo puedes quedarte algo que te hayan prestado por voluntad propia.

-Pero yo… Yo solo quería… -La respuesta de su hermano acababa de hundirle por completo. Esperaba una respuesta más positiva de su parte, una respuesta que hiciese ver a las hembras que estaba en lo cierto, pero solo recibió una crítica. Agachando la cabeza, dejó caer el vestido al suelo tras liberarlo de su magia.

-Te dije que no tenías que venir aquí abajo Notte. Te dije que era peligroso. Tienes que escuchar y hacer caso a tu hermano mayor. Si yo no llego a venir aquí abajo, ¿qué hubiese pasado contigo? No vuelvas a preocuparme de esa manera. –Ombra le abrazó emocionado. Sabía que Ember tenía razón. No debía ocultar las verdades a su hermano, pero nadie mejor que él podía saber que Notte no sería capaz de soportar toda la verdad de su vida.

-¿Y vosotros dos qué? ¿Estáis con todos ellos? ¡Esto es un grave delito! –La misma Buneary reprochaba a los recién llegados y les recordaba que estaban en una situación muy delicada mientras recogía el vestido del suelo.

-¡Espera! ¡Solo hemos venido a llevar a nuestros compañeros de vuelta! No queremos ningún problema más. Solo cogerlos e irnos. –El nerviosismo de Ember le llevó a sacudir sus brazos en señal de disculpa, pero no pareció ser suficiente para convencer a la joven.

-¡Mas quisieras! ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡A los ladrones ni agua!

-Ya basta Bon-Bon. Cálmate. Tampoco tenemos que faltar al respeto. Somos artistas, tenemos una reputación que mantener. –Tras toda la conversación en silencio, y juzgando todo lo acontecido hasta el momento, Amorosa se decidió a dar un paso adelante y hablar.

-¡Pero señorita Amorosa, ellos la han entrado a robar! ¡Deben ser castigados! –Se giró enfadada. No se esperaba que la diva la contradijese.

-Lo sé. Pero nunca debemos recurrir a la violencia ni a los malos modales. Ahora, ven aquí. –Le extendió su brazo libre para que saltase a él. Hasta ese momento era inapreciable, pero el algodón en forma de pompón que escondía su mano, desprendía brillitos cuando se agitaba. Debía estar cubierto por purpurina.

Sin rechistar mucho más, la coneja aparentemente llamada Bon-Bon subió de un salto hasta el algodón de Amorosa y su situó a la misma altura que la otra Buneary, que miró a la primera con ojos tristones.

-Disculpad las formas de mi ayudante. Es muy temperamental y no sabe controlar sus impulsos. –La voz de amorosa era jovial y alegre, pero dulce al mismo tiempo. Era una voz como pocas.

-No hay nada que disculpar. La culpa es enteramente nuestra. Sentimos haber entrado sin permiso en su camerino. Ember trataba de disculparse aun entre sudores. Le relajaba escuchar la sosegada voz de la Lopunny en lugar de la violenta voz de su ayudante, pero el miedo seguía siendo real.

-Yo… La culpa es mía… Señorita Amorosa… -Una vez pasado el shock inicial, Ombra empezó a temblar a causa de tener en frente a su pokéidol favorita. Incluso su voz había perdido solidez y era ahora un conjunto de sonidos dispares y disonantes. Esto no paso desapercibido por la diva, quien ya había vivido experiencias similares.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, joven Banette? –Una pregunta muy simple. No necesitaba pensar mucho para responderla, pero el fantasma no reaccionaba con la rapidez que le caracterizaba. Esto provoco una risita en la Lopunny.

-Me llamo Ombra… Y soy un gran admirador tuyo... Mira, lo siento mucho… No pretendía que mi hermano viniese aquí… Debía de estar en las gradas conmigo… -A media frase, rojo de vergüenza, Ombra entró en pánico. Quería conocerla mejor, quería hablar con ella, quería quedarse allí durante horas, pero habían acontecido cosas que desearía que no hubiesen ocurrido, y no se atrevía a estar frente a ella.

-Escucha Ombra. ¿Eres consciente de la situación en la que estás? Sabes que lo que ha pasado esta mal, ¿verdad? –La artista de colores rosas no se movía del sitio mientras hablaba. Se mostraba bastante seria, pero al mismo tiempo sus palabras sonaban suaves y tranquilizantes. Sin embargo, entre sus palabras había muestras de que estaba molesta por lo acontecido.

-Si… Lo sé… Y lo siento. De veras que lo siento. –Ombra agachaba su cabeza tristón. Parecía enormemente arrepentido de la situación. Entre la vergüenza que estaba pasando por su hermano, la reprimenda recibida y la posibilidad de ser arrestados por la policía, realmente parecía estar arrepentido, pero a Ember no acabó de convencerle. Era un ladrón después de todo, sabio como aprovechar las situaciones en su beneficio, y aquella situación podía ser similar. Decidió que lo más adecuado era guardar silencio y dejar las cosas continuar su curso. No tenía ninguna prueba.

Tras unos instantes más de análisis intensivo, Amorosa se acercó a él y le acarició la cara desde el lateral hasta llegar a su barbilla y levantarle la cabeza para mirar a sus ojos. Acto que ruborizó aun más al fantasma. Aquello era algo que no esperaba. Estaba siendo acariciado por su Pokéidol favorita.

-El espectáculo esta demorándose demasiado y no podemos hacer esperar a todos esos Pokémon que están ahí arriba. Prométeme una cosa, prometédmelo todos. Mañana a la mañana volveréis aquí. Quiero aclarar este asunto de la manera más pacifica posible para todos. –Tras decirle aquellas palabras mirándole sonriente a los ojos, se levantó y se dio la vuelta para acercarse hacia la posición en la que comenzó. –Si no volvéis por aquí, os denunciare. Ninguno de los aquí presentes queremos eso, ¿verdad? –Tras una última sonrisa, dio indicaciones a sus compañeras mientras las instaba a bajar de su cuerpo -Bon-Bon, Ban-Ban, al escenario.

-¡Pero señorita! ¿No va a solucionar esto aquí y ahora? –Bon-Bon Se mostraba bastante molesta. Fruncía el ceño mientras miraba a su compañera desde el suelo tras saltar.

-Lo arreglaremos en otro momento. Creo que puedo confiar en que volverán. Después de todo, les beneficia. Ahora quiero que deis lo mejor de vosotras para esos Pokémon. Deben estar ardientes de pasión e impaciencia. –Amorosa quería mentalizarse. Centrarse en el espectáculo. En nada más que en contentar a toda esa marabunta de Pokémon impacientes.

-Confía en la señorita Bon. Todo acabara bien. –La segunda Buneary al fin abría su boca para dirigir unas reconfortantes palabras en el tono de voz más dulce que Ember había oído en su vida. La voz de la coneja a la cual Amorosa se dirigía como Ban-Ban, era muy melosa.

-Eso espero. Mira que venir a robar a la gran diva del mundo Pokémon… -Entre quejidos y soplidos, el trió de féminas desapareció tras la puerta que debía llevar hasta el escenario. Solamente los miembros del equipo y el Scizor que acababa de liberar a sus dos presos quedaron allí.

-Salid de aquí. ¡Ya mismo! Como vuelva a pillaros colándoos aquí, no seré tan cuidadoso. –La imponente voz del guarda sorprendió enormemente a los Pokémon presentes, que tras disculparse, salieron de la habitación rumbo de las gradas acobardados y siendo vigilados desde detrás por el mismo Scizor.

-¿Se puede saber por qué has permitido que mi hermano se cuele ahí dentro? ¿Has visto cuantos problemas has causado? –Tan pronto salieron de la parte trasera del estadio, Ombra estalló su ira contra Air. Estaba enormemente enfadado con ella. -¡Es un Pokémon muy pequeño! ¡Y tú has descuidado su atención!

-¡Oye! ¡Rebaja ese tono conmigo! ¡El culpable de que tu hermano quisiera ir allí dentro eres únicamente tú! -Con el poco aprecio que Air tenia al fantasma de risa macabra, que en aquel momento era de todo menos amigable, no pudo evitar contestarle de malas maneras. Después de todo, ella ya había entendido por qué había ido Notte a los camerinos.

-¡No estoy hablando de quien tiene la culpa de que quisiera o no! ¡Yo ya le dije que no quería que entrase allí dentro! ¡Fuiste tú quien no se lo impidió por descuidarle! ¡Si yo hubiese sido el que estuviese comprando con él, me hubiera dado cuenta de que se había ido! –La razón estaba dividida a partes iguales para ambos Pokémon. Air llevaba razón en las intenciones, pero Ombra la tenía en cuanto al descuido de Air. Ember, junto a Summy y Notte, estaba enormemente preocupado.

-Parad, por favor. No sigáis discutiendo. –Ember quiso calmar los ánimos una vez más pero fue interrumpido por Ombra.

-No Ember. No voy a parar hasta escuchar una disculpa y una explicación. Quizás yo no tuviese las mejores intenciones, quizás haya influido en mi hermano de una manera inapropiada, pero ella ha permitido a mi hermano hacer lo que se planteaba. ¡Y eso es lo que no aguanto!

-Te entiendo Ombra… Te entiendo bien. Tienes razón en lo que dices. –Nervioso y sin saber que decir, el capitán siguió intentando calmar la tensión entre ambos Pokémon, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido. Esta vez por Air.

-Ah. ¿Qué encima yo no tengo razón? ¿Te posicionas a favor de un ladrón en vez de por una amiga? –Podía palparse su enfado. Estaba tan colérica que había dejado de pensar con frialdad.

-No Air. No he dicho eso. También tienes razón. Ambos la tenéis. Pero Notte es un pokémon joven, y mientras estabais comprando comida, estaba bajo tu supervisión. Eras la encargada de que no se metiese en problemas. –La voz de la razón era a veces dolorosa. Air no soportaba no tener la razón completa. Estaba tan ciega de rabia por sentirse contrariada por sus compañeros que no atendía a razones.

-Ya. Claro. Mira, me marcho. Nos vemos mañana a la mañana. Paso de seguir discutiendo. Adiós. –Sin siquiera esperar la respuesta, y sin atender a las llamadas de Summy y Ember, Air se elevó y puso rumbo al exterior de las ruinas para volver al pueblo.

-¿Por qué no podemos tener ni un día en paz? –Ember se dejó caer al suelo sentándose y agachando las orejas. Se sentía un fracaso de capitán una vez más.

-También tengo parte de culpa… Yo estuve junto a Notte, pero no me di cuenta de qué quería hacer hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Intenté frenarle… pero no me escuchaba. –Summy reconocía en ese instante no haber hecho mucho por detenerle. Pocos instantes después se acercó a Ombra y le pidió disculpas de la manera más sincera que sabía.

-Alguien al menos reconoce sus fallos en este equipo. Menos mal. –Sin creerse la actitud que demostró la pequeña ave antes de marcharse, acepto las disculpas del Sentret. –Pero la próxima vez no le permitas hacer nada inapropiado. Da igual que sea.

-¿Entonces he hecho algo mal? –Notte hablaba ahora entre murmullos recordando las palabras de su hermano. No se sentía muy bien tras escuchar que había hecho mal.

-No vuelvas a actuar por tu cuenta. Y menos por mi. Si quieres algo, solo tienes que decírmelo hermanito. –Abrazando fuertemente y con sentimiento a su pequeño hermano fantasma, Ombra mostraba una tremenda preocupación por el.

En ese momento, comenzó a escucharse lo que parecía una introducción a una canción, que fue rápidamente seguida por una algarabía creada por los Pokémon del interior del estadio.

-¡Ostras! ¡Lovaura y Mussel siguen esperándonos! Tenemos que regresar con ellos. Deben estar muy preocupados. –Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos tras lo acontecido, que no se percató de que sus compañeros seguían esperándoles en las gradas hasta ese momento.

¿Y qué hacemos con Air? ¿Dejamos que se vaya sola? –Summy se mostraba preocupado por su amiga. Había visto lo sucedido y aunque entendía su situación y sabia que se le acabaría pasando el mosqueo, detestaba pensar que ella estaría sola por ahí.

-No podemos encontrarla tan fácilmente. No sabemos ni donde se ha metido. Además, ha dicho que volverá, ¿no? Pues que piense lo que ha hecho y vuelva cuando quiera. Vosotros no habéis hecho nada malo. –Se notaba que Ombra seguía resentido. Sus palabras aun presentaban matices de rabia contra la pequeña ave. –Pero dejémonos de preocupaciones… o intentémoslo al menos. El concierto va a empezar y no quiero que Notte recuerde esta noche como una de tristeza y preocupación.

-Si… Tienes razón… Deberíamos de intentar dejar el tema correr hasta mañana a la mañana. Tampoco quiero preocupar de más a nuestros otros compañeros. Les explicaremos el tema más tarde. ¡Vamos! –Al grito, los cuatro se pusieron rumbo a las gradas. Ember y Summy esperaban que Air no cometiese ninguna locura. Sabían que era lo suficientemente sensata como para evitarlo, pero podía llegar a ser tan terca como para dejarse llevar momentáneamente por la situación.

En el escenario, Amorosa y sus Buneary asistentes daban un espectáculo con muchos brillos y colores. Mientras el centro de atención era la diva que lucía un conjunto que resaltaba su color rosáceo, adornado con lazos en sus orejas y purpurina por su cara y patas, Bon-Bon y Ban-Ban mostraban otros conjuntos en otros colores. Una de ellas llevaba uno amarillo mientras la otra uno azul celeste. Sin embargo, ambas compartían los detalles del lazo y la purpurina en su cara y patas.

La aclamada artista cantaba canciones que incitaban a la más intensa de las alegrías. Sus letras estaban cargadas de positivismo y hablaban de lo bonito de la amistad y de la importancia de no rendirse jamás y perseguir las metas impuestas por cada uno. Animada por el escenario y haciendo algún que otro baile, cautivaba y lograba que todos cantansen con ella. Las hermanas, por su parte, hacían piruetas a su alrededor y por todo el escenario

Como si de una droga se tratase, logró al poco que las penas del equipo se disipasen temporalmente. Lovaura fue la primera en emocionarse y agarró de su brazo a Ombra, instándole a cantar juntos. Este, aun algo nervioso, se sorprendió por el acto y no dio con la tecla correcta hasta pasados unos segundos. La música le relajaba, le hacía olvidar lo malo, y tan pronto se percató de ello, empezó a cantar al unisonó con su compañera.

Por otro lado, algo rondaba la cabeza de Mussel. La ausencia de Air no había pasado desapercibida, y aunque Ember le prometió que todo estaba bien con ella, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Se notaba que la música le gustaba, podía vérsele seguir el ritmo con su pie y sus dedos, pero tenía otras preocupaciones.

Como el niño que era, Notte poco tardó en cambiar su estado de ánimo. La puesta en escena de la artista le había dejado cautivado. Le costaba apartar la vista del escenario. Sus ojos resplandecían bajo los focos de luz que se movían por todo el estadio. Le estaba fascinando.

Ember y Summy también lograron olvidar de manera temporal lo acontecido. Empezaban a entender por qué era aquella Lopunny tan aclamada. Sus canciones y espectáculos eran un bálsamo para aquellos que las escuchaban. Ver a las artistas sonreír, mostrar su lado más alegre a pesar de los contratiempos, les hacían ver que ellos también debían pasárselo bien. No sabían bien por qué Amorosa había optado por la vía mas pacifica de buenas a primeras, pero de alguna manera, se sentían tranquilos viéndola.

Varias canciones después, tras un par de horas de espectáculo en compensación por la tardanza, Amorosa dio cierre al concierto con una reverencia y unas palabras de agradecimiento y disculpa. Entre aplausos y gritos de su nombre, se retiró hacia los camerinos acompañada de sus asistentes.

Durante el trayecto al centro Pokémon, ambos fanáticos de la pokéidol, no podían aguantar la emoción. Aun con todo, seguían cantando sus canciones favoritas a capela durante todo el trayecto, y no fue hasta llegar al centro Pokémon y ver que Air no estaba allí cuando Ember decidió que era buena idea contar lo sucedido. Lovaura ya había preguntado varias veces de todas formas, no podían ocultarlo más. Habían sido muy precavidos durante todo el tiempo que habían pasado en el estadio, pero ahora que todo había terminado, debían saber la verdad. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que a la mañana deberían ir a los camerinos de nuevo.

-Lovaura, Mussel. Ciento no haberos dicho nada de esto antes, pero de cara a mañana y con respecto a Air debéis saber algo importante.

-¿A qué viene tanto secreto, capitán? –La dulce voz de Lovaura se había tornado en una vocecilla tímida cargada de preocupación. Se esperaba las malas noticias.

-Mañana tenemos que ir a los camerinos de Amorosa a resolver un gran problema. Resulta que Air y los pequeños estaban allí cuando fuimos a buscarles… Acusados y pillados… cogiendo algo sin permiso. Por parte de Notte quiero decir. Air sería incapaz de ello, y Summy tampoco.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué los tres estaban en el camerino de Amorosa robando? ¿Pero qué diantres…? ¿Por qué? –Mussel había reaccionado peor de lo que Ember se esperaba. -¿Y donde esta Air? –Casi gritando con bastante rabia contenida, comenzó a levantar la voz.

-Esto… Pues no lo sé… Se marchó volando enfadada tras discutir con Ombra. Es una larga historia, pero merecéis saber que pasó. –Ember les contó lo sucedido. Aquello que alcanzó a ver y descubrió a posteriori. Mussel se mostraba incrédulo, Lovaura aterrada. Mientras esta ultima solo podía llevarse sus patitas a la boca, el Machop se giró hacia Ombra para pedir explicaciones de mala manera, a lo cual el fantasma se defendió diciendo la verdad. En otras palabras, que Notte había actuado por decisión propia pese a su advertencia queriendo hacer un regalo.

-Solo espero que mañana se presente… Y ojala volviese aquí a dormir… Ser un equipo no significa nada si no estamos todos. Nuestro equipo no significa nada, si no estamos todos para todos. Nos prometimos ayudarnos a nosotros y a todos los demás aunque las cosas fuesen mal… Y creo que estamos fallando en nuestro objetivo.

Las duras palabras de Ember resonaron en las cabezas de todos los miembros del equipo creando un silencio sepulcral. Summy y Mussel entendían el mensaje a la perfección. Lovaura llevaba con ellos el tiempo suficiente como para sentirse de igual manera. Notte se entristeció. Por su culpa el equipo empezaba a desmoronarse. Ombra miró hacia la ventana en silencio. Seguía enfadado por la poca responsabilidad y valor de Air a reconocer su fallo, pero también comenzó a pensar que quizás se hubiese excedido.

-De momento haremos bien en dormir. Mañana solucionaremos todos los problemas que tenemos. Seguro que Air aparecerá, Ember. Si tan responsable es como tú dices, allí estará. –Ombra fue el único que se atrevió a romper el silencio. Quizás por arrepentimiento. Quizás por acabar rápidamente con aquel pesar general.

Con unas pocas palabras más de asentimiento y conformidad, el equipo se acostó, esperando que todo saliera bien a la mañana. Amorosa parecía estar dispuesta a dialogar en vez de actuar por lo legal. Ember no entendió bien el motivo en aquel momento, solo le quedaba esperar.

Al día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana, todos se levantaron aun algo nerviosos por lo que podría acontecer. Rápidamente comprobaron si Air se encontraba allí durmiendo, pues habían dejado la ventana abierta para ella, pero se encontraron con su gozo en un pozo. Air no se encontraba en el centro Pokémon, y no daba indicios de haber aparecido por él.

Pusieron rumbo hacia el estadio. Ember, se convenció a sí mismo de que no podía ser tan malo. La Lopunny parecía muy agradable. No por nada les había convocado esa mañana. Tenía que llegar al fondo del asunto y acabar con el problema de raíz.

El estadio, a aquella hora tan intempestina, estaba bastante desierto. Muy pocos Pokémon que habían madrugado para visitar las ruinas paseaban por allí junto a los Pokémon limpiadores que el pueblo había dispuesto para limpiar el pequeño gran desastre causado por los fans la noche anterior. Varios Muk y Trubish se desplazaban en parejas por la zona.

Cuando alcanzaron la retaguardia del estadio, vieron a un único Pokémon haciendo guardia. Era el Scizor del día anterior. Tenía sus pinzas cruzadas, y se erguía imponiendo con su metálico cuerpo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los miembros del equipo mientras se acercaban hasta quedarse a dos palmos de él.

-Buenos días. Venimos a reunirnos con Amorosa. Tenemos una reunión con ella. –Ember sabía quién era el guardia, y el guardia le reconoció desde la lejanía, pero guardó silencio hasta que este abrió su boca. En respuesta, el Scizor separó sus pinzas, se giró y les respondió con voz seca y seria indicándoles que les siguieran. Air aun no daba señales de vida, y eso inquietó más aun a todos los miembros del equipo. Amorosa dejó bien claro que debían estar todos presentes.

-Ember, Air no está aquí… ¿Qué hacemos? –Summy de un salto subió hasta las orejas del cerdo y le susurró a ellas directamente sin ocultar su preocupación.

-Tenemos que continuar. No podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Si nos vamos porque ella no ha venido, solo nos causaremos más problemas. –Le devolvió el susurró en un tono más audible.

-Vendrá. Será terca, pero sabes bien que cumple su palabra sea como sea. Air vendrá. –Mussel respondía aquella intranquilidad con una respuesta llena de seguridad. Confiaba mucho en su compañera.

Antes siquiera de darse cuenta, habían alcanzado el camerino y el Scizor guarda llamó a la puerta, para instantes despues quedarse quieto en el sitio sin mover un musculo hasta que la misma se abrió y la joven Ban-Ban hizo acto de presencia.

-Señorita Ban-Ban. Traigo a los Pokémon de ayer para la reunión con la señora Amorosa. –Directo y seco. Aquel Scizor parecía tomarse su papel muy en serio. No mostraba ni un atisbo de emociones más allá del enfado.

-Gracias, señor. Yo me hago cargo a partir de ahora. Puede usted volver a su puesto. –Ban-Ban tenía una voz impresionantemente dulce incluso tras el espectáculo de la noche anterior. No parecía tener su garganta ni lo mas mínimamente dañada. En respuesta a aquellas dulces palabras, y sin mostrar una sonrisa de vuelta, el guarda volvió por el pasillo que había venido. –Buenos días. Pasad por favor. Ya se nos hacia raro que no vinieseis todos. Ahora estamos más tranquilas.

-Disculpa Ban-Ban… pero no estamos todos. Nuestra compañera Air no está con nosotros. No sabemos dónde está. Se supone que debíamos de estar todos presentes, pero no hemos podido traerla. –Se le hizo raro al capitán del equipo escuchar aquellas palabras de la joven Buneary, no entendía como no podía recordar a una Pokémon que había visto en una situación peliaguda el día anterior.

-Ya lo sabemos. Ella ya está aquí. Vino hace un buen rato. ¡Señorita! Los invitados ya han llegado. –Ban-Ban, mientras se agarraba el algodón que cubría toda la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, lideró la marcha por el pequeño pasillo que daba a la gran sala central del camerino.

En la misma se encontraban Amorosa, vestida con una camiseta de carácter informal, su asistente Bon-Bon sin nada especial encima, al igual que su hermana gemela, y Air, posada en el borde de una silla, mirando avergonzada a sus compañeros entrar en el camerino.

La sorpresa fue unánime. Ember, acabó soltando un suspiro de tranquilidad. Summy sonrió aliviado. Mussel en cambio se mostró orgulloso. –Os lo dije. Os dije que vendría. –Ombra miraba sorprendido también, pero no se mostraba aun muy a favor de hablar con ella.

-Hola chicos. Os estábamos esperando. Pasad sin miedo. –Amorosa les lanzó una sonrisa, como si no estuviese molesta en absoluto. Air simplemente se giró colorada como un tomate y pronunció un "Hola" tímido.

-¡Air! ¡Gracias a Arceus que estas aquí! –El cuerpo de Ember pareció derretirse tras liberarse de gran parte de la tensión acumulada. La mayor de sus preocupaciones se había ido.

-Tomad asiento por favor. –Amorosa les indicó un sofá enorme que había en la habitación. –Ban-Ban. Tráenos un té por favor.

-Como ordene, señorita. –Servicial y amable, caminó hacia la pequeña cocina incorporada en el camerino. Era una cocina improvisada por ellas mismas para necesidades básicas, pues los camerinos no acostumbraban a tener cocina.

-Veo que habéis venido todos. Literalmente hablando. Veo caras desconocidas. Asumo que son miembros de vuestro equipo. –Amorosa lo clavó. En efecto lo eran. Probablemente Air la hubiese dicho algo.

-Permítame presentar, señorita. Ella es Lovaura, nuestra enfermera. Él es nuestro delantero, Mussel. Estuvieron ayer en el concierto también. –Mussel sonrió y saludó con su mano. Lovaura estaba atacada de emoción. Tenía a su ídolo ante ella, a menos de 5 pasos. No atinó a decir nada coherente, lo que provocó la risa de la artista.

-Y el resto sois Summy, Notte, Ombra y Ember. Y tú eres el capitán, ¿cierto? –Saber los nombres de todo el equipo, teniendo en cuenta que apenas había tenido tiempo de memorizarlos la noche anterior delató a Air. Ella la debió hablar de todos. –Bueno, vayamos al grano. Explicadme que pasó anoche. –Según Ban-Ban volvía con las tazas de té preparadas, Bon-Bon descendió desde su posición para ayudarla. Ellas se encargaron de repartir las tazas por la mesita.

-La culpa fue enteramente mía, señorita. –Notte fue el primero en hablar. Ni Summy, ni Air parecían tomar la iniciativa. –Desobedecí a mi hermano y vine aquí por voluntad propia… Mi amigo Summy me intentó detener, pero tampoco le escuché… Yo solo quería hacer feliz a mi hermanito con un regalo de su artista favorita… -Con palabras cargadas de pesar, Notte flotaba en el sitio, justo al lado de Ombra mientras le miraba apenado.

-Ven aquí Notte. Ya está. No pasa nada. Pero si te digo que no hagas algo, no lo hagas. Te agradezco el detalle, pero no necesitas preocuparte tanto. –Ombra abrazó a su hermano, que aun sintiéndose totalmente culpable, rompió a llorar mientras sollozaba "lo siento" una y otra vez.

-Intente detenerle señorita. De verdad. Pero no es fácil para mí controlar a un Pokémon Fantasma. Desapareció de repente… -Summy le tomó el relevo al impotente Shuppet. Había cosas que quería decir en su defensa y Notte no iba a hablar más.

Era apreciable el enfado y ganas de reprochar de la cascarrabias ayudante de Amorosa, Bon-Bon. Sin embargo, esta se limito a callarse y mirar con el ceño fruncido al joven Sentret. Probablemente por petición de su superiora. Ban-Ban por el contrario se mostraba algo triste, pero para nada enfadada. Casi podría decirse que sentía lastima por los Pokémon ante ella.

-Si no hubiese quitado el ojo de encima a los pequeños nada de esto habría pasado. Notte actuó indebidamente por mi irresponsabilidad. Si alguien debe ser castigado, esa soy yo. –Air, aun colorada por la vergüenza de estar frente a los amigos que recriminó la noche anterior por algo que ella no tenía razón, decidió pronunciarse al fin. Su sentido de la justicia y la responsabilidad, imponiéndose a su temperamento la obligaba a hacerlo. Sabía que no estaba bien callarse.

Amorosa escuchó atentamente la versión de los implicados en el intento del robo. Probablemente debido a experiencias pasadas, supo que el joven fantasma no mentía. No había muchos motivos por los cuales un niño podría robar alegando hacer un regalo a su hermano mayor.  
Redujo las posibilidades a dos antes de hablar. O bien Ombra le había pedido a su hermano que lo hiciese y estuviese mintiendo en aquel instante. O bien era Ombra quien pensaba colarse en lugar de su hermano y estaba siendo honesto en aquel instante. Sin embargo, sería raro que estuviese mintiendo en ese momento, pues no solo su hermano habría abierto su boca delatándolo en su inocencia, sino que su equipo lo sabría.

-De acuerdo. Ya he escuchado lo que quería escuchar. No tomaré ninguna medida contra vuestro equipo. Entiendo que lo aquí acontecido no es más que una pequeña trastada de un inocente joven que aun no sabe diferenciar del todo lo bueno de lo malo. Todos hemos cometido locuras de pequeños. Yo incluida.

-¡Pero señorita! ¡No irá en serio! ¿Va a dejar pasar este robo? –Bon-Bon parecía decepcionada e irritada. No comprendía el motivo por el cual su amiga estaba perdonándoles. –Si consentimos esto, puede que vuelva a pasar. Quizás no con estos Pokémon, pero puede volver a pasar.

-Bon-Bon, hasta ahora no hemos tenido problemas mayores. Es más, rara vez tenemos problemas. Además, son niños. No podemos juzgarles de igual manera. Aquí y ahora estoy confiando en el buen hacer de estos jóvenes. No creo que vuelva a pasar nada parecido. Además, nosotras evitamos los posibles inconvenientes y siempre buscamos una solución lo menos sonada posible. Ya sabes lo malo que eso sería para nuestra carrera. –Amorosa, sin perder la calma en ningún momento, hizo entrar en razón a su ayudante con unos argumentos que no le costaron entender. Seguramente por estar al día de las cosas que Amorosa decía.

-Ha hecho lo correcto señorita. Siempre me hace sentir orgullosa de estar junto a usted. –La hermana gemela de Bon-Bon estaba contenta con la decisión de su adorada idol. No le gustaban nada las polémicas y buscaba la solución menos problemática a todo.

-¿Entonces esta todo en regla? ¿Podemos olvidar este pequeño incidente? –Ember volvía a dirigirse a la Lopunny bastante sorprendido. Suspiró de alivio justo después. –Menos mal que todo ha acabado bien…

-Sí. Por supuesto. Supongo que además tendréis un torneo muy pronto, os conviene centraros en él. Pero prometedme que andaréis con más cuidado con donde se meten los pequeños del grupo. Y una cosa más… -Se giró a Ombra. Parecía querer dedicarle unas pocas palabras. –Deberíais de hacer que vuestros compañeros sean capaces de distinguir que está bien de lo que está mal. –Ombra estaba atemorizado en ese preciso instante. Notte le miraba confuso. Estaba claro que hasta el pequeñín se había dado cuenta de que había obrado mal y que su hermano parecía saber cosas que él no. El Banette desvió la mirada colorado.

-Así será… Gracias. –Fue lo único que le respondió. A pesar de que la admiraba y que quería estar hablando con ella todo el día, no podía evitar sentirse mal. No obstante, la misma Amorosa no le dio tiempo de lidiar con sus pensamientos, pues se acercó a él interrumpiéndole.

-Anda, toma. Un detalle de mi parte. Sé que eres un gran fan mía. Me gusta ver sonreír a mis seguidores. No pensemos en cosas que nos produzcan malas vibraciones. Si tan solo me lo hubieses pedido directamente… ¡Que no muerdo! –Entre risitas dulces, la Lopunny le hizo entrega de una camiseta promocional suya autografiada. La expresión en la cara de Ombra se torno en sorpresa, luego en una alegría reprimida, y finalmente en una sonrisa. –Para ti también tengo algo. Sé que también eres una gran fan mía, además, se notaba que estabas especialmente nerviosa durante la charla. Sonríe un poco anda. –Se giró hacia Lovaura, quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde el comienzo de la reunión. Presa del miedo por las consecuencias que podían acarrear los actos de Notte y de la emoción reprimida por estar junto a su Pokéidol favorita, no era capaz apenas de decir dos palabras juntas.

Mussel, sorprendido de que Amorosa supiera tanto sobre el equipo, sospechó de Air. –Oye. ¿Cuánto exactamente le has contado de nosotros? –Le ofreció una de sus miradas incomprensivas.

-Solo lo justo y lo necesario… -En una vocecita nerviosa, Air respondió muy brevemente y sin dar ninguna aclaración. No parecía querer hablar mucho del tema. O quizás tenía miedo de algo.

-En realidad, vino mucho antes que vosotros aquí. Nos contó todo sobre el equipo. Incluso intentó que ninguno de vosotros cargaseis con ninguna culpa ni represalia. Tenéis una grandísima compañera entre vosotros. Se quería atribuir toda la culpa de la situación. –La adorable Buneary llamada Ban-Ban, se acercó a Mussel, Air, Summy y Ember para aclarar la situación. Merecían saberlo, aunque Air no quería que nadie supiese de ello.

-Air… No tenias por que hacerlo. También fue mi culpa. –Summy se apresuro a reconocer una vez más su parte de culpa.

-Después de mi arrebato de ayer… No podía perdonarme trataros así. Estaba perdida entre mis miedos. Perdí la razón. La mayor parte de culpa era mía, y no quería que ninguno de vosotros cargase con ella.

-Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta Air. Me alegro de que después de todo sigas con nosotros como la Air que queremos. –Ember sonreía acercándose a ella. –No pretendí acusarte, ni dejarte de lado.

-Lo sé Ember. No debí precipitarme. Lo siento mucho. –La pequeña charlita que se había formado alrededor de Air había alcanzado los oídos de Ombra también, pero en aquel momento no quería hablar con ella. Aunque esperaba que sus ojos se cruzasen por más de dos segundos para poder hablar, no parecía ocurrir, así que no le quedo más remedio que guardarse para sí misma las palabras hasta encontrar un mejor momento.

No mucho tiempo después, el equipo se despidió de la artista para poner rumbo hacia el centro Pokémon una vez más. Lovaura era la única radiante de felicidad. Jamás habría pensado en poder ver a su ídolo frente a ella a menos de veinte pasos. Casi parecía que no había sucedido nada malo. Ombra también compartía parte de su felicidad por haberla conocido y comprobado que era mucho mejor Pokémon de lo que ya sabía que era, pero pensar en las explicaciones que tendría que dar, le hicieron fruncir el ceño y bajar la cabeza. Notte tampoco parecía especialmente contento. Ambos caminaban algo separados del grupo.

-Hermano… ¿Qué he hecho mal? Todos decían que estaba robando… ¡Pero yo nunca robaría! Sé que está mal. –La vocecita de Notte taladraba los oídos de Ombra con una pregunta que no quería responder con sinceridad. Decirle la verdad en ese momento, le haría cuestionarse si lo demás también era mentira. No podía permitírselo.

-No Notte. Tú no has hecho nada malo. Deja al resto que digan lo que quieran. Pero prométeme que no volverás a desobedecerme. Sé que tenias la mejor de las intenciones, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte así por mí. El único regalo que yo quiero es que estemos juntos siempre. Y eso ya lo tengo. –Forzando la sonrisa, Ombra mostraba cero preocupaciones ante su hermano, que convencido del buen hacer del mismo, además de su propia inocencia, sonrió de vuelta antes de restregar su moflete cariñosamente con su hermano.

-¡De acuerdo! Seré un buen hermanito para el mejor hermano del mundo entero. No hare caso de lo que los demás digan. Confió en ti al cien por ciento. Tampoco puedo dudar de ti, después de todo, siempre me has estado protegiendo. Con una actitud infantil como pocas, Notte volvía a mostrar su lado más tierno. Ese Shuppet era más tierno que un trozo de pan recién horneado.

Ember les observaba. Se podía apreciar al pequeño contento, aliviado tras creer que él no estaba haciendo nada mal. Ombra manipulaba su delicada mente con tremenda cautela, pero aquella situación se le había escapado mucho de las manos. Pese al riesgo corrido, Ombra seguía ocultando la verdad a su hermano, y eso le preocupaba. No solo a él, pues los demás miembros ya habían mostrado su descontento con la decisión del Banette, pero no podían involucrarse en los asuntos familiares de dos hermanos. Era algo que no querían violar. Pese a que los actos de Notte casi provocan la disolución del equipo, todos sabían que una situación como esa no volvería a darse. O al menos, en eso confiaban.


End file.
